Fifty Shades of Fate! Oh BaBy
by Rose Grey
Summary: Imagine the interview did not happen. We all know Kate was sick with the flu, the only person cleared by security was Katherine not Anastasia.They did not meet at graduation either, Ana had the Flu. Instead, they finally meet in Vegas! He's at Taylor's Bachelor Party, she's on vacation. Tequila, Party, Hot Sex-What happens in Vegas will it stay there? (This story is complete).
1. Chapter 1 Destined to Not Meet

Imagine the interview did not happen. We all know Kate was sick with the flu, Anastasia did go to interview Mr. Grey, but the only person cleared by security was Katherine not Anastasia. Andrea informs Anastasia that she is not part of the permitted list and Ms. Kavanagh would have to reschedule for a later date. They did not meet at graduation either, unfortunately, Kate's virus decided to invade Ana's body, leaving her home sick. Hmmm, it seems like they were destined never to meet…until Vegas…and we all know what happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas…well only if you're careful! What happens when they all meet up…what's involved? Tequila, music and of course SEX! (First time writer…please be gentle).

**I do not own any of the characters, they belong to E.L. James, and I am borrowing them for my story…because I love them! **

**Chapter 1**

**GEH Enterprises – Lobby Security Desk – **

**Mr. Luke Sawyer POV**

I hand the phone to Anastasia. "Ms. Steele, Mr. Grey's PA Andrea would like to speak to you. We've checked our list and your name is not on it" She takes the phone, she looks embarrassed and sad like a child being scolded. "Hello, no, this is not Katherine Kavanagh, my name is Ms. Anastasia Steele, Ms. Kavanagh is unwell and asked me to take her place since she did not want to miss the opportunity to interview ". (She bites her lip, wow she is sexy) "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't realized that was necessary, yes, I will take that date, yes it's confirmed…I fully understand, yes, I'm sorry. Good b…" She bites her lip again and looks at me shyly like she is going to cry and hands me back the phone. I feel so bad for her. "I'm sorry, thank you for taking the time to help me". She walks away into the pouring rain.

**Ana POV**

Andrea was very stern on the phone and informed me the interview will have to be rescheduled. I was not cleared by security and will not be able to replace Ms. Kavanagh. She did informed me of an opening two months from today, which I confirmed as the rescheduled date. Without saying goodbye she hangs up. I don't know where to put my face. I thank Mr. Sawyer for being courteous and he gives me a look of sympathy. I can't believe this! I wasted my time driving up here, I have finals, was humiliated in front of strangers, I'm outside with no umbrella getting drenched because it is pouring outside and now my phone is dead. To top it off, I can't even call Kate to tell her the news by phone, I have to do it in person! The wrath of Kate, no one should be subjected to that…jeez could this whole ordeal get any worse! I get in the car, hold back my tears and drive back to Portland.

I finally make it home. Kate is napping on the couch. "Hey, that was fast, how was it, what happened"? She sits up. "Kate, I'm sorry" my eyes begin to tear "we should have called and confirmed your appointment. I made it all the way up there and they just turned me away". "What! Oh my god Ana, I'm so sorry" she gets up and hugs me. "Don't cry sweetie, its ok. I kind of expected this" she looks down on the floor looking contrite "I was hoping they would've allowed it". "Kate you're not mad?" I ask her in disbelief "Hell yeah, I'm mad, but not at you. Fuck him, we don't need his story. I will deal with him next week at the graduation ceremony. You do know he will be there, hmmm I wonder if the interview could be done there"? She pulls me into the kitchen and tells me to sit down and makes me a cup of tea.

Whew…I can't believe she didn't blow a fuse! I still feel bad, but as long as Kate is not disappointed, I'm ok. I'll get over it! Jeez, what does that old man have that needs to be so protected? I'm sure he's probably a grumpy old man who has been so despicable to everyone and now everyone is out to get him. Who cares…not I? I still don't know what he looks like and quite frankly I don't care. Since I have limited access to Kate's computer and mine crashed... I really am not tempted to Google him. I'm forgetting about this horrible ordeal, I've decided to treat him just like he did me; nonexistence.

**Graduation Day - Another Missed Encounter**

Monday, Graduation morning 7am –

Kate comes into my room to wake me up. "Ana, get your ass up girl this is it! Graduation day! Whoop, whoop, (bouncing on my bed, throwing her hands in the air) we are official graduates! Let's get you dolled up". She pulls my covers off of me and immediately notices my red cheeks and touches my face. "Omg Ana you are burning up. I think you caught my flu virus." I open my eyes, try to sit up and feel the wave of nausea, I run to the bathroom and throw my guts up for what seem like forever. My poor little stomach is heaving and now empty.

"Kate, I'm so sick, I can't go. I'm dying...Is my dad here yet? I need to rest, please take him to the campus and ask him to pick up my degree". Kate runs a bath for me and helps me in the bath. "Don't worry sweet girl, I will pick it up for you, Ray needs to stay here and take care of his baby. Besides we're leaving on Friday to Vegas you have to get better"!

After helping me with my bath she makes me tea and chicken soup (which I barely touched). She kisses me on the cheek and says goodbye leaving to graduate without me.

The only good thing about the flu on my graduation date is being able to avoid Mr. Grumpy Old Man himself. I don't know if I would have been a lady and act professional around him or been a bitch giving him a well deserved piece of my mind. His staff treated me like shit!

A short while later, Ray comes in, gives me some Advil, Tamiflu and makes sure I drink the broth of the soup before letting me sleep. My dad has decides to nurse me back to health instead of going to the ceremony. He's staying with me a few days to ensure I am getting the medicines and nourishments needed to get better. It works, by Friday I am good as new. I am all packed and heading out to Vegas for a three day well deserved vacation with Kate, Ethan, Jose, Alice and Rosalie! This vacation will be epic...we are going to have a blast!

By the way Mr. Grumpy Old Man did not allow Kate to interview him at the graduation ceremony either. What a grouch!

**Escala – Ms. Gail Jones and Mr. Jason Taylor Getting Married**

**Taylor POV**

Friday morning - Taylor is watching his beautiful fiancé sleeping. In two weeks, she will no longer be Ms. Jones; she will be Mrs. Jason Taylor. She is a beauty. So peaceful, such a good woman, women like her are far and few and he knows just how lucky he is that she has agreed to marry him. She is so good to him and so good to their boss. She loves him like a mother and pity's his lifestyle. Not the kinky fuckery, but the emptiness of the relationships he's had. Even though he's rich, handsome and could have just about any woman in the world, he has never found love. He has never allowed anyone to love him. But Gail loves him so we've decided to stay here as a married couple and continue working for him. She doesn't have to work I could take care of her, but she wants to be here for Mr. Grey.

I love this woman with all my heart. She's not even mad that Luke has planned my bachelor party in Vegas. I am a one woman man, but hey there is nothing wrong with admiring beauty from afar. The only beauty I need hands on with is the beauty lying next to me.

"Jason, why are you staring at me"? She woke up and I didn't even realize it. "My beautiful wife" I lean in and kiss her soft lips and she sucks my bottom lip softly. "Jason, that title is not for another two weeks". She giggles as I begin to take off her underwear. "Hmmm, really, well it's good to practice you know…for perfection. Let's pretend we're already married and let me eat that sweet pussy of yours". I make my way up her thigh. My phone vibrates, we both growl.

"This better be important Luke...Ok, I'm on my way. I have to go wife there is a problem in the airport. They need clearance from me or Christian. I have to take care of it. I'm leaving straight from there.

I pick her up and throw her over my shoulder smacking her on the ass...she squeals...

"Come on baby let's take a shower together I need to fuck my fiancé before heading to Vegas".

She slides off of me slowly, sexy, so turned on grips my cock hard then rubs it..."Yummy…Jason I love it when you talk to me dirty. Mmmmmm...Fuck me Taylor I'm all yours".

"Shit! This woman is going to kill me one day...but what a hell of a way to go!"

**Eight hours later we are checking into the Bellagio Villa #1**. Christian has gifted this trip, the party and the entire wedding to us. He really is a good person if only he knew that. Elliot, Luke, Ryan, Christian and Emmett are all here. Elliot keeps saying we are going to party hard.

He continues to provoke Christian...

"Hey little bro, I'm getting you laid this weekend."

"Fuck off Lelliot" Christian responses. We all laugh.

If only Elliot knew the truth shit his "little brother" could teach him a thing or two about getting "laid" hell he could write a god damn manual on how to Fuck!

Gail and I know it! We tend to enjoy all his amenities when he's away!

**Las Vegas, Nevada, Bellagio**

**ANA POV**

**We checked into the Bellagio Villa #2** I am at awe at how beautiful this resort is. Our bags were brought a few minutes ago and we are sitting by the hot tub in the villa Deciding what to do first.

Kate and Ethan's parents have paid for the trip as our graduation gift and it is fabulous. They didn't allow my parents pay for one cent of this trip…so instead, my parent's gift to me was the spending money!

I have their black Amex while I'm out here. We are going shopping! Kate and I are going to live this up!


	2. Chapter 2 They finally Meet

Like I said, this is my first time writing. I've had this idea for a while in my mind. I love FSOG, all your stories and of course the original. If you want me to continue, **please review**. Tell me shall I continue or not. Sorry for the typos. I noticed them once I uploaded and it was a nightmare getting it reposted.

**I do not own any of the characters, they belong to E.L. James, and I am borrowing them for my story…because I love them! **

**Chapter 2 – Let's Get this Party Started!**

Both Villas' were rented for 3 days only. Kate and Ana were packing and moving to Seattle next week and Kate and her family were leaving to Barbados on Friday of the same week. Alice and Rosalie were visiting from Florida and had a flight leaving from Vegas on Sunday. Christian and Taylor were flying out to Taiwan on Tuesday, Elliot was starting a new project in two weeks and Emmett had to go back to work on Monday. Each group only had three days to party together…so this was going to be three days of bliss!

**Villa #2 **

Day 1 - After shopping for a few things, the girls decide they need a little pampering. Kate calls the front desk and arranges a spa day for the girls and the boys decide to get familiar with their surroundings. They all decide to meet in the Villa for dinner.

**The Girls**

Kate, Rosalie and Alice have all had waxing before, but not Ana, she's a virgin to many things including Brazilian wax! "Kate, I really don't need a Brazilian wax, it's not like I'm going to sleep with anyone out here. I'm a virgin remember!" she whispers to her best friend. "Ana, I know you're a virgin, but we just bought the hottest bikini you could imagine. Do you really want a bush sticking out the sides? The back is a thong and the front barely covers you up. So man up and lay down before I do it myself!" Sighing very heavy, Ana takes off her clothes and gets on the waxing bed. "OMG, why didn't I have a drink first" she thinks. "Ok Ms. Steele, take a deep breath, the first one hurts, after that you will be good. I promise to be gentle". Lisa the nice women doing her waxing states with sympathetic eyes before she yanks the first strip. "Owwww, Kate you are so dead!" Kate is belly laughing and has called Rosalie and Alice to see Ana getting tortured. "Get me a fucking drink now Kate!" Ana yells. "Yes ma'am, you're so domineering" Kate giggles. Three hours later, they are waxed, buffed and have all received a head to toe massage. The villa brought over some Patron Margaritas which made their spa day even better and Ana has forgiven Kate. They go back to their villa as promised for dinner with Ethan and Jose (Ethan called Kate and has informed her that he is not joining them. He's met up with some friends from Seattle "Elliot" and he has invited them to their friend's bachelor party).

Kate informs the ladies and they just shrug their shoulders and all say "all well" and all start giggling. "Ladies, let's eat and get ready, we are hitting the town hard!" Kate yells. She pumps up the Bose system and playing is Justin Bieber's Beauty and the Beast. We all start to dance like it 3012 tonight and have brought our little party to our beautiful backyard which is equipped with a hot tub, heated pool and sunken bar and bartender. Our butler serves us our dinner outside as requested; we eat, laugh, drink, dance, drink, swim and drink. We finally get ready and go to a dance club in Vegas and party until 6am the next morning.

**The Boys**

Day 1 –

Jose and Ethan decide to go to the bar and get some drinks. While at the bar, Ethan sees Elliot, an old buddy of his from Seattle. "Hey Elliot, what's up man, what the hell are you doing out here in Vegas?" Ethan asks him. "Shit the same thing you're doing E…looking for some fine ass woman who are looking to get laid with no strings attached!" They laugh and shake hands and Ethan introduces Jose to the group. "You guys are here alone?" Elliot asks. "Nah, we are here as chaperone for my sister and her friends. My parents paid for their trip here in Vegas as a graduation gift, but did not want to send them out here alone so they bribed me to be their watch dog" Ethan tells them. At that moment Christian Grey walks in with Taylor. "Christian, this is Ethan Kavanagh and Jose Rodriguez. We just added two more to the weekend". Elliot smiles and then says "little bro, your chances are getting very slim if I keep adding to our pack. Don't worry though, I'll find you a hot ass before we leave". "Fuck off Lelliot" Christian growls. They hit the XS Night Club all night long. Each bringing a hot chick home; accept for Christian and Taylor of course.

Both groups have partied all weekend long. It is the final night in Vegas and somehow Anastasia and Christian have not met…yet.

The ba**c**helor party was dying down and Taylor was ready to go home to his future bride. Most of the group sent their one night stands home and they all finally went inside drunk as skunks and went to bed.

**Christian and Taylor POV**

Christian was fed up with Elliot. He was so frustrated; he decided to go for a run on the strip. Taylor joined him feeling the same frustration. "Tell me why I allowed Luke to throw me this bachelor party again?" Taylor asked his boss and friend. "Who the fuck knows, I can't wait until tomorrow; I want to get this weekend over with and just get home. I need a new sub". Christian's states as they both run along the strip. Suddenly, something or shall I say someone caught Christian's attention.

A very petite brunette was running in front of them. She is by herself. What is wrong with some women, why do they subject themselves to danger? She has a tight beautiful body. Her hair was up in a ponytail, long and silky. She looked so hot from behind. Christian smirks "Stay behind me Taylor, don't catch up, I need to see if the front of this girl looks just as good". Christian speeds up and looks back at the girl in front of them, he gasps and smiles. Shit, Taylor noticed his bosses face, he knew that look, and he knew this was going to be his boss's next conquest. The girl didn't even look at Christian, she just kept running. All of a sudden she stops, stretches, turns around and begins to run back. Of course, Christian does the same. I get a good look at her, wow, stunning, no make-up, sweating but still very beautiful. Just like my Gail, this girl is a beauty. "Maybe I should warn her to run and keep running" Taylor thought. She looks too innocent to be his sub. She runs by me and looks at me briefly and shakes her head. She knows we are checking her out. Christian runs to me and tells me to follow her and find out who she is. He turns around and continues to run down the strip.

**Ana POV**

I can't sleep. We partied too much last night, now my body is restless. It is 5am. I need to work out. "The sun is coming out…I'll go for a run". Ana tells herself. She puts on her yoga pants, a sports bra and goes off. While running, she suddenly feels someone running close to her. She glances very briefly to her side, notices two men behind her but keeps her head focus on the strip. "I know how to defend myself if I have to. Ray taught me well. These guys won't know what hit them if they try something" she thought. A gorgeous man runs past her and looks back. He looks a bit shock and then smiles. "What and who is he smiling at?" She thinks. That's it. I've had enough; I'm turning around and going back. Jeez, not even out here could I decompress. I want to go home. As she gets back to the Villa she thinks, "last night of partying...Maybe I'll meet a cutie and have some fun. So far, nothing…hmmm maybe that gorgeous man on the strip…he will do" She laughs to herself as she enters the apartment and goes to shower before crashing on her bed.

**Next chapter…they meet…and what happens in Vegas does not stay there…please review. **


	3. Chapter 3 Too Much Tequila!

**I do not own any of the characters, they belong to E.L. James, and I am borrowing them for my story…because I love them! **

Please review.

**Chapter 3 Too Much Tequila**

**Both Villas**

Everyone is enjoying the sun. Kate and Ana are swimming and have attracted so many admirers mainly due to their new bikinis'. Rosalie and Alice left early since they both needed to get back to Florida for work the next day. Kate gets out of the pool and orders Ana and herself two more Patron Margaritas with an extra shot of tequila and some calamari appetizer since they both missed lunch, food was a necessity. This is drink number three and now the sun is beaming down on them making Ana's head spin. "Kate, tell them to bring the drinks to our lounge chairs, I'm getting out, lying down to get some sun" Ana says as she walks past the growling men in her thong bikini. She was so glad Kate made her get a B-Wax. Kate joins her getting the same attention. She giggles and bends down facing the men to pick up her towel. Most of them have a strange look on their face; I swear they must have wet their pants.

"Holy shit! I just met my future wife" Elliot screams. "Damn baby, get your ass over here so I could spank that ass" he tells the blonde bombshell. She looks at him, giggles and walks to get on her stomach on the lounge next to her best friend. "Dammit! Two for the price of one, must be my lucky day" He gets up and walks over to Kate and sits at the end of her lounge chair. Kate is lying on her stomach, while Ana is on her back. Both of them look up and stare at Elliot like he has three heads. "Lover boy, we are trying to relax on our last day here. If you don't mind getting off my friend's chair, maybe she could give you her number and you could meet us tonight at the SX Club" Ana tells him, yes, the three drinks have made her bold. "No problem sweet thing, I'm Elliot, and you are?" He asks them both. "I'm Kate and this is Ana. Where are you staying?" Kate asks. Right here in Villa #1, Elliot responds. "Do I get both your numbers?" He asks wiggling his eyebrows. "Not on your life lover boy" Kate giggles. "Mine is all you get, we don't share men" she blushes. "Baby, yours is all I need". He leans over, grabs her hand, kisses it and whispers "laters baby" and walks away. Kate jaws drops and she throws herself down on the lounge. Ana turn on her stomach.

"Wow he was hot" Kate fans herself. "Guess I'm getting laid tonight! I was almost giving up on the old cliché of what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas, NOT anymore…excuse me sir, could you kindly bring us some more tequilas please" She tells the butler who came by to pick up our empty drinks. She turns and stares at me "Ana, you really need to lose your v-card; you are missing on life's best gift! You are drop dead gorgeous. Look at that guy over there staring at you, shit he is eye fucking that ass. You better turn around sweet thing before he jumps on you". Ana looks behind her while biting her lip and gasp. "OMG Kate, that's him, Mr. Sawyer from GEH. He was the one that handed me the phone when Christian Grey's PA sent me away". She turns around and sits on her lounge chair. "Hmmm, if he's here, I wonder if Mr. Grumpy Old Man is here too" she tells herself. At that moment Ethan and Jose go over to Sawyer, Elliot and Taylor and they all look at us. "Shit, my brother knows them" Kate screeches as she gets up. "Come on girl, let's go wash up and get the hell out of here before my brother fucks this up for me" She pulls me to my feet. "Besides, we need to get some rest, we are going to pack our bags before going out tonight, just leave a change of clothing out for the morning. We are not coming back unless it's with a hot guy. This is our last night and we are going to party until it's time to leave Vegas. We could sleep on the plane". Ana smiles and agrees.

**ANA POV **

We both leave the pool area, both look back. Sawyer waves at me and gestures for me to come back and speak to him. I shake my head and wave goodbye. He smiles, winks at me then shakes his head, I smile "Hmmm, he's cute too. Finally, now I have two choices, but Jose and Ethan know this hottie. Nope, he's no good; my v-card has to stay in Vegas with a stranger. Yes, I've decided to give my v-card to a stranger and start enjoying life's gift as Kate stated. Sorry Mr. Sawyer you will not be getting my v-card…no way!"

Just as I am about to get in the shower I realize that I have left my phone on the table next to the lounge. I'm still in my bikini; I put a see through wrap around my waist and go out to get it. I'm on my way back but am not paying attention while reading a recent email from SIP's Human Resources asking for my availability for an interview. I walk right into something hard and strong while trying to run back to the villa to tell Kate the good news. The strong hard object was my gorgeous running mate making me lose my balance almost falling on my butt. I grab his arm and the front of his shirt.

"Oh, excuse me, I'm sorry." I look up at him embarrassed. Those gorgeous grey eyes are seeing right through me. "No, excuse me" he whispers back and grabs me by my arm to stop my fall. Wow a bolt of electricity goes through us and we both pull back. He looks at me and cocks his head to the side. "I hope I didn't hurt you". I unconsciously bite my lip and shyly look up. "No you didn't, I should have been paying attention to where I was going" I tell him. "No worries, let me make it up to you and buy you a drink" He tells me checking me out, noticing my bikini and my barely there thong bikini bottom through my see through wrap. "Hmmm, sure why not, but could it wait until tonight, my friend and I are going to club SX tonight. Maybe you could meet me there and buy me that drink". I smile at him again; wow he has the most gorgeous face, those eyes, and those dimples that drop dead smile. Oh my, his hair, I want to run my finger through it and pull it. He leans over, tucks a lose strand of hair behind my ear and whispers "stop biting your lip" kisses my jaw, then turns his face to my lips and tugs at it with his teeth, slightly touching my mouth with his tongue. I moan and take a deep breath, hold it and close my eyes. He whispers "breathe baby, I'll see you tonight ok?" winks at me then walks away leaving me breathless in between both Villas. "Oh my, what the hell just happen? Did this gorgeous man who I don't' even know really suck my lip. Too many tequilas! Shit my bikini is drenched. I have never felt like this. I want him, shit, I want him now. If he would have taken me here on the wall, I would have let him. Jeez, get a grip Ana!" I need a shower; I turn around and walk back to our Villa. "His name, I need his name…I look back, he's gone, well maybe not…a name is just a name. If this is the lucky man to cash in my v-card, no names are necessary since this night is a night for me to become a woman. I think he is definitely the one. Yes, the cliché works for me too…what happens tonight in Vegas, will stay in Vegas…I hope (biting my lip)!

**CG POV**

Taylor could not find my cute tight ass brunette. She disappeared like a fathom, a fantasy. I really wanted to fuck her. Shit, I am so fucking horny; I need to get back to Seattle. I need a new sub ASAP.

I'm on my way to the pool to meet up with my brother and the rest of the walking idiots when I spot her; my little beauty. I stop right in front of her; she doesn't notice me and bumps right into me. She grabs onto my shirt and touches my chest and arm to balance herself. Amazingly, it doesn't bother me. Instead, a bolt of electricity runs right through us. "Shit what was that!" She looks surprised to see me. She apologizes and bites her lip. Dammit, that is so fucking hot; this girl is driving me crazy. My swim shorts just got tighter. I tell her no apologizes needed and apologize myself. She continues to bite that delectable lip. She is so beautiful, her body is gorgeous and that lip is driving me crazy. I want to slam her on the wall, wrap her legs around me and fuck her so hard until she screams. I need to taste her cream, let it drip down my chin as I lick it all up. I can't keep my eyes off her beautiful pussy, I can almost see it through her wrap and that little cloth she calls a bikini, yes, I am definitely fucking this beauty today, right here if she lets me. I asked her out for a drink, she agrees, but tell me later tonight. I look down at her bikini once more, shit I feel the precum, control Grey, what are you 14! Get out of here before you wet your pants some more. She squeezes her legs a little, Mmmmm, I could smell her arousal. I look up she is biting her lip, that's it, I'm going in. I need to taste that fucking lip. I lean in tuck a lose strand of hair behind her ear, whisper "stop biting your lip" I kiss her jaw, run my tongue slightly through it and reach her lips. I bite her lip gently and very lightly run my tongue on her lips. I go back to her ear and whisper "breath baby, I'll see you tonight ok?" I leave her there in the lobby between both Villas and walk away. My control was almost down my pants. I need a cold shower and to jerk off. I can't let my noisy brother see me like this. Tonight, my running beauty will be mine. I go into the shower and jerk off; coming so hard. I'm glad I was alone in the Villa. My dick is so hard, so thick, and so strong, it needs pussy. Shit I have to jerk off again. Dammit, what has this girl done to me? Fuck!

What do you think will happen? Will CG take the card, or will Sawyer?


	4. Chapter 4 You Are Mine!

**Thank you'll for the wonderful reviews. I love these characters and yes, I must admit that I am a true blue Christian Grey Fan; I have to add a bit of drama to keep you coming. Remember…loves always conquers all!**

**I do not own any of the characters, they belong to E.L. James, and I am borrowing them for my story…because I love them! **

Please review.

**Chapter 4 Finally!**

**Both Villas**

**Day 3 Evening (Final Night in Vegas)**

_Ana comes out of the shower puts on yoga pants and a camisole and goes straight into Kate's room. Kate already shower is lying on her bed texting with someone and has a huge smile on her face. _"Ok spill Kavanagh, who is making you smile so much" Ana tells her peeking at her phone while she climbs on the bed next to her. "He is sooooo sweet Ana, we haven't stopped texting for two hours. He's begging me to come over right now. I am so tempted, but I really want to go out tonight with you and I think if I allow this Adonis in my room right now, we won't leave until it's time to board our flight tomorrow!" Replies Kate. "OMG, Kate, who is it? Let me read…Elliot! Kavanagh, I haven't seen you like this over a guy you just met since…well since…Never! What's the deal?" Ana hands her back the phone. "Ana, I don't know, but I'm getting butterflies in my stomach just from his text messages. He is meeting us tonight at the club. I need to be with him, do you mind if we club for a while then come back here. I don't want to leave you alone in a club in a strange town, so you have to come back with us. I can't rely on my brother or Jose; they will be after the next piece of ass they could get. Ana, I really like this guy, even if we don't have sex tonight, I want to spend the rest of the night with him…who knows what might happen!" Kate blushes. "Oh Kate honey, of course!" Ana replies. "Don't worry about me, I met my sexy running mate in the lobby a while ago, I was just about to tell you how he sucked my lip and made my panty wet…but hey, I guess you're too busy with Elliot in the land of love to want to hear all about the man I've decided to sleep with tonight"

Ana gets up and starts to walk away; Kate's jaw hits the floor. "Steele, you better spill!" She runs after Ana and tackles her to the bed and begins to tickle her telling her she won't stop until she either spills the details or pees on herself; whichever comes first. They both are hysterical laughing when Ethan and Jose both go into Kate's room and find both girls laughing really hard on the bed. Jose looks at Ethan "damn man I know she's your sister, but this is my fantasy, Ana and Kate both in a huge bed, the possibilities are endless" Ethan smacks Jose on the head "down boy, you got that right she's my sister, that shit better be just a fantasy. Kate will kick your ass if you try to get in that bed with them and Ana…shit Ana will kick your ass too!" Jose laughs "true, but what a way to go, fuck it I'm going in". He walks over to the bed and jumps on top of both girls.

"Jose, get the hell off of me" both girls yell at him, both grab a pillow and start hitting him with it. Ethan joins them and all of them begin a massive pillow fight. They are all laughing so hard. "Alright enough" yells Kate. "It's already 5pm. Let's order dinner, get ready and head out for the club". Everyone looks at Kate and simultaneously hits her with their pillow and knock her down on the bed. "Not fair guys, not at all, Ethan, you're my brother!" she pouts. Ethan looks at her and tells her "I love you Katie, but sometimes we have to knock down that domineering wall you have and show you who is really in charge, me of course!" Kate pouts some more. "Awww, I'm sorry Katie, I love you babygirl" he wraps Kate in a huge bear hug, all is forgiven. "I'm starving, let's eat" Ana giggles as she walks away to grab the menu.

By 8pm, they have eaten, have drunk a lot of tequila from the mini bar and are finally ready to go hit Club SX. The men are dressed within the hour, looking hotter than ever. They of course had to wait for the two divas getting dress. When both girls finally make their appearance, Jose and Ethan's jaw hits the floor. They were not letting these two girls out dressed like this:

_**Ana's dress**__ is a sexy very short, very clingy, one-arm black mini dress (barely covers her butt) in tight-fitting shape! Links with 3/4 long sleeves that is gathered at the shoulder! Sexy cutouts along the side with glamorous ribbon raff in strass-look at the top of the right side seam. With 5 inch peep toe red Christian Louboutin heels. _

_**Kate's dress**__ is a sexy bandeau, short white, close-fitting mini dress (also barely covers her butt) with seductive openings, ledge in rhinestone-look and trendy ruffles in the front! With 5 inch peep toe black Christian Louboutin heels. _

_Their legs were shiny, flawless. Kate put her hair up in a messy bun with loose trends that hung along her face. Ana, let her waves hang loose, all the way down to her waist. She used a small pin to pull some of it to the side to show off her sexy earrings. _

Jose was the first to speak "Dios mio Ana, Kate, what the fuck, you girls want us fighting all night. You're not going out like that. I was planning on having fun tonight, not having to guard your body from the sharks that will unleash once we step out of this room…go change NOW! Both girls giggled. "In your dreams Rodriguez, we both have dates tonight. Once our dates arrive, you will be relieved of your duties" Kate sternly tells him. Ethan stares at Ana and walks over to her, grabs her hand and makes her twirl. He whistles "Damn Ana, you look so hot, I really want to take you out. When are you going to give me a chance to prove to you I'm your knight in shiny armor?" He whispers to her. He leans in brushes his lips against her knuckles making Ana blush. "Ethan stop it ok, you're my brother and one of my best friend, this line can't and won't be crossed. Now let's go". She walks pass the two men and looks very seductively at both of them "Come Kate, we have a nightlife waiting for us" they both giggle as both men growl and walks beside them. Kate quickly texts Elliot "on my way to the club babe, can't wait to see you" the response is immediate "just got here, trying to find a distraction for my brother, he definitely needs to get laid, just told me to fuck off, again!". Kate giggles and puts her phone away.

**Club SX Las Vegas**

A short while later they enter the club, the music is sexy, the environment is illuminating, Kate immediately sees Elliot, they make their way over to him. His smile tells them he approves of their dresses too! Ana spots Mr. Sawyer, wow he looks hot! Elliot orders more tequila; they drink two more shots and all head out to the dance floor.

Ana's head is spinning, she is dancing with Sawyer, but keeps looking around for her gorgeous friend. Sawyer gets closer and says "Ms. Steele, you look beautiful, may I please have your number?" Ana bites her lip and looks up at him while dancing and waves her finger no. "Mr. Sawyer, not yet, maybe later, my number you will have to earn. Call me Ana". Sawyer gets closer, starts to grind on Ana and tells her "Luke is my name, I will make it my business to earn your number and everything else that is you" he kisses the side of her jaw just below her ear. Ana gasps, "eh, eh, eh, no kissing without permission Luke, be nice or this dance will end really quick, ok?" Luke smiles and shakes his head "yes ma'am, shall I get us another drink?" "Yes, but I'm staying here. Bring the drinks to us" Ana tells him while continuing to dance. At the bar, Elliot tells Sawyer Kate and him are leaving. Sawyer tells them both not to worry about Ana; he will get her home safely. Ethan was at the bar, he tells Kate to go ahead, and he will make sure she is ok too. Kate and Elliot leave.

Ana is still on the dance floor enjoying the music. All of a sudden, Ana feels her hairs on the back of her neck stand up, she felt eyes on her, a pull of electricity instantly touched her. She felt him before he touched her. Eyes were penetrating through her. She was about to turn around when he began to dance behind her. He got really close to her, he grab her waist and pulled her to him. She could feel his erection. She could smell him intoxicating. She closed her eyes and laid her head against his chest and moved her arm up and over to hold him by his neck. They continued to dance, grinding really hard, he moved her hair to the side, a bead of sweat trickled down, and he lick it up and kissed her neck "Mmmm, you smell so fucking good" he tells her. She trembles all the way down to her toes. The music is sexier, more intense. She softly moans as he continues to kiss and lick her neck, shoulder and her back. She turns her head and he sucked her lips. She opens her mouth and his tongue invades her mouth. Her tongue joined his and their tongues are dancing just like their bodies. She turns herself into him without losing their connection. She moans, he growls. He pulls her closer, grabs her leg up and wraps it around his waist. "Open your eyes baby" he demands as he grinds harder into her wet g-sting. He moves his finger from her leg into her thigh and touches her very wet pussy which now is drenched. "I want to see those beautiful blue eyes" Ana opens her eyes and stares at him, the lust in those gorgeous grey eyes almost make her climax on the spot.

"Tell me what you want baby. Tell me how you want it, where you want it". Ana could feel her pussy cream, "Oh my, I want you, right here, right now" she tells him as he slips one finger inside her G-string and runs it along her wet folds. "Shit baby, you're drenched" he takes the finger out and puts it in his mouth then kisses her so she could taste herself. "Mmmm, more please" she tells him. Christian groans and puts her leg down and grabs her and leads her off the dance floor. He stops and looks at her "do you want to go somewhere more private" he was on his way to the restroom but thought about it and realized he needed more than a quick fuck with his beauty. "Yes, I just have to text my friend and tell her I'm leaving ok". "Alright baby, make it fast" he tells her.

Ana takes her phone out and sees a text from Kate telling her she has left with Elliot and she should make sure Ethan knows if she is going anywhere. Ana texts her back and tells her she is leaving with her gorgeous runner and asked her to let Ethan know. Kate agrees and asked her to be careful and to use a condom! Ana giggles and puts her phone away. Meanwhile Christian called the Bellagio and orders a private suite for both of them. He did not want to go to the Villa and risk his noisy brother walking in on him. He calls Taylor and tells him to enjoy the evening and to make sure he doesn't do anything that will cause him to fire him, like breaking Gail's heart. Taylor laughs and looks at Sawyer who looks like he just lost a million dollars.

Sawyer was about to walk back with their drinks when Ethan tells him that Ana left with her date. His sister told him she was ok and to not bother them. Sawyer was disappointed and looked up just as he saw his boss leading his beautiful Ana out the door. "Fuck, there is no way her date could have been Christian" he thinks to himself. Taylor and Ryan follow Sawyer's view, Ryan clasp his buddy on his shoulder and tells him, "better luck next time". Taylor laughs and tells him this was not a chance meeting. The boss and his beauty were planning to meet here tonight and that the boss was beguiled by this little beauty. Sawyer explains to Taylor how he knows Ana and tells him if the boss hurts one stand of hair, he will shoot them both in the knees. Taylor laughs and agrees to watch out for Ana too. They all laugh and head back out to the dance floor to continue the last night of Taylor's bachelor party.

**Meanwhile…**

Christian and Ana have made it to his suite (still no names have been exchanged, Ana prefers it that way). He looks at her and asks her if she wants a drink. Ana shyly looks up, while biting her lip and nods yes. That lip, that fucking lip. Sets him off…Christian groans and slams his mouth on her and kisses her passionately. He has her up against the wall and wraps both her legs around his waist. "Baby, that fucking lip, is driving me crazy, I need to be inside of you now, please baby, tell me that I can" he tells her as he sucks on her jaw, her neck, her lips, her swells of her breast and is rubbing his thumb on her clit. "Yes, oh yes, I'm yours, take me, yes" Ana replies. She grabs his hair and brings his mouth back to hers and deepens the kiss. Fuck, she has never been kissed like this. His hands are everywhere, he starts to grind his huge cock on her clit, and he reaches down, pulls her G-string and breaks it off of her body with one tug. "Fuck, baby, you're so deliciously wet. You're dripping. I promise you I will make the next time better, but right now I need to be inside of you, I need to fuck you quick and hard, tell me its ok". He's stroking his huge cock. He runs his finger along her dripping wet folds and inserts one finger inside of her while using his thumb to rub and press her clit, that finger has made it to her g-spot making Ana tremble and lose her mind… "Fuck baby, you're so tight, so fucking wet, tell me it's ok to go in, please baby please."

Ana is so horny, this man is driving her crazy, there is no way she is going to ruin the moment by telling him she is a virgin. He enters another finger and she nearly convulses on it… "Yes, oh god, yes, go in, I want you now, yes, take me, please don't make me wait, I've waited long enough, please oh god baby, please now, yes, fuck me, fuck me hard, now!" That was all Christian needed to hear, he looks at her and growls between his teeth "You are mine" and slams right into her making Ana scream with both pleasure and pain. "Fuck baby, so fucking tight, so fucking wet, this pussy is so fucking good, tell me who's pussy this is, tell me who you belong too" he tells her as he is fucking her hard. "Yours, oh god, that feels, oh god, stop, no wait, don't stop, oh my god, what is happening to me, I feel, oh my god, oh my god, what is happening, you feel so good, mmmmm, please don't stop, yes, like that baby, yes like that" she responds meeting him thrust for thrust. "Aarghhhh, I need you to come, shit I can't hold on much longer, he works her clit and pulls out to the tip and goes in again, he feels her tightness. He continues and instantly feels more wetness dripping down her leg, to the floor. She begins to tremble "Baby, come for me, NOW!" he growls and Ana's body obeys and she comes hard, losing control of her body and almost losing the grip of her legs around his waist. Christian growls and kisses her roughly and releases with two more thrusts…. "FUCKKKKK!, damn baby, fuck you're fucking amazing". He looks at her, "this is not over" he cups her ass and moves them to the bedroom for round two…

**To be continue…what do you think? **


	5. Chapter 5 No Strings Attached Right?

**Thank you'll for the wonderful reviews. I am so humble that so many of my favorite authors are following my story. Thank you so very much. So I hope this chapter will answer some of your questions regarding Ana's v-card. Please read on and review ;)**

**I do not own any of the characters, they belong to E.L. James, and I am borrowing them for my story…because I love them! **

**Chapter 5 No Strings Attached Right…**

**Ana POV **

**Losing her Virginity**

""_Fuck, baby, you're so deliciously wet. You're dripping. I promise you I will make the next time better, but right now I need to be inside of you, I need to fuck you quick and hard, tell me its ok". He's stroking his huge cock. He runs his finger along my dripping wet folds and inserts one finger inside of me while using his thumb to rub and press my clit, that finger has made it to my g-spot making me tremble and lose my mind… "Fuck baby, you're so tight, so fucking wet, tell me it's ok to go in, please baby please." _**He's begging me, so hot, so fucking hot**.

I'm so horny, so fucking horny, I want to claw my way inside of him. I am kissing him everywhere, he's caressing all of me, my breast, my butt, my creamy pussy, my clit, ooohhhh his finger inside of me is doing something to me, I feel like I'm going to scream, I can't help it, I want to scream, it's almost like if I'm a bottle of champagne that has been shaken, I need to explode!" Shit he wants to enter me, holy shit, and his cock is so big! Is that going to fit inside of me, how? I should tell him I'm a virgin, but this is so hot, I don't want him to stop, the Tequila has numb me, how many drinks did I have, am I drunk, is he? I could taste the liquor on his tongue, mmmm, he tastes so good. No, I am not telling him. How bad could it be? If he fucks me fast and hard, then I could get to enjoy "life's gift" right? Kate's quote repeats in my mind.

"Arrgghhh, another finger in me, oh my god, I can't help this feeling, I'm shaking, my body is trembling, I feel out of control like I'm convulsing". I scream, "Yes, oh god, yes, go in, I want you now, yes, take me, please don't make me wait, I've waited long enough, please oh god baby, please now, yes, fuck me, fuck me hard, now!" That was all he needed to hear, he looks at me and growls between his teeth "**You. Are. Mine**" and slams right into me making me scream with both pleasure and pain. "**Oh, my god, this hurts, so much, oh my god, I feel the tears trickle down my cheeks, he is so focused on fucking me he doesn't see them. I brush them away quickly".** He goes in and out of me, rubbing my clit, pleasure and pain, where do you cross the line? It hurts, but his finger on my clit and his fingers on my nipples is distracting me and I feel the trembling, feel the pleasure throughout my body which is much stronger than the pain.

"Fuck baby, so fucking tight, so fucking wet, this pussy is so fucking good, tell me who's pussy this is, tell me who you belong too" he tells me as he is fucking me harder. I could barely speak "Yours, oh god, that feels, oh god, stop (**it hurts**), no wait, don't stop (**it feels good**), oh my god, what is happening to me (**my body is on fire**) I feel (**so fucking good, so confused, so lost**) oh my god, oh my god, what is happening (**stop thinking and just feel, this is what you wanted**), you feel so good, mmmmm, please don't stop, yes (**he's rubbing my clit while going in and out of me**), like that baby, yes like that" I meet him thrust for thrust. He looks straight into my eyes, frowns a bit, did he notice my eyes, am I still crying, I moan loudly and close my eyes to distract him "Aarghhhh, I need you to come, shit I can't hold on much longer, he works my clit and pulls out to the tip and goes in again, feeling my tightness. Shit, my leg is dripping, I glance down, red, blood, no! I don't want him to see it, no regrets. Shit the blood just landed on the floor. Please don't look down.

He keeps working my clit, I begin to tremble. He looks me straight in my eyes, oh my god, I instantly feel my heart swell, oh my god, how could I be feeling this for a total stranger, I don't even know his name. "You're so beautiful, so fucking beautiful, baby, come for me, NOW!" he growls and I fall off the cliff, I convulse very hard, unable to control my body, almost falling from his grip, he grabs hold of me. He growls and kisses me roughly and moves two more times even harder and I feel hot liquid pouring into me. Almost coating my very sore pussy, like a creamy moisturizer inside of me. "FUCKKKKK! damn baby, fuck you're fucking amazing". He looks at me, I look away shyly, I feel like crying, I bite my lip. His look is heated, lustful and kisses me again, this time more softly, more passionately and growls "**This. Is. Not. Over**." he cups my ass and walks us to the bedroom for round two…

**All Night Passion - CG & AS POV**

Christian gently lays Ana down on the bed. He continues to kiss her everywhere then looks down and takes off her shoes and her dress. "You are so beautiful, are you ok?" he asks her. Ana panics a little bit, does he know "yes, of course, why do you ask? Are you ok?" She asks him. He kisses her softly and whispers "yes, it's just I was rough out there. I don't know if I hurt you. I'm going to try something with you right now that I've never done with anyone…its call Vanilla". He takes off the rest of his clothes and begins to make love to Ana. He doesn't understand why he is trembling so much. He is not nervous, but this woman, this goddess has his body reacting like an inexperienced fool, his heart is beating so fast, so hard in his chest, it feels like it's grown double in size. Her eyes, they are so beautiful, her mouth, so full so perfect, her skin, flawless. Her breast, so perky, he takes one in his mouth and she arches her back, "shhhh, try to lay back and enjoy this baby. Do you want another drink to help you relax?" He asks her. "No, I've had enough, I want to stay up and enjoy this not pass out. He kisses every part of her, when he is about to eat her folds, Ana realizes she was bleeding and tugs on his hair for him to look up. "Please, I need you inside of me, please no more teasing me she tells him". Christian smiles up at her and positions himself right outside her vagina and kisses her softly, "with pleasure baby" he begins to enter her slowly. "Shit, you are so fucking tight, baby, when was the last time you did this?" She looks up and grabs his face and kisses him so passionately, he forgets to the question. He grabs her hands and places them above her head and continues to make love to her. They showered after their third round and he got to taste her delicious creamy pussy. So delectable, and Ana got to swallow his creamy moisturizer while he fucked her mouth.

Christian has never had a virgin; he doesn't realize that Ana was a virgin so he continues to make love to her all night. No condom, again and again, he assumes she is experienced and is on birth control and since she did not mention it to him, he didn't worry about it. He will ask her later when the wake up and plan for what is next. This goddess has made him lose all his control; he has fucked her without a NDA, no condom and has not told her anything about his Dom/Sub preference. What the hell has she done to him? Whatever it is, at this moment, he does not want it to stop. Fuck it, its Vegas, no names have been exchanged yet, he'll make her sign tomorrow and figure out everything else along the way. They fuck/make love until the early sunrise. Exhaustion kicks in and they finally crash like dead weight and fall to a blissful sleep!

**ANA POV – Kiss Goodbye**

I wake up because I feel so hot, I look to my side and this Adonis is lying with his head on my chest and half of his body draped on my small frame. Oh my god, I look down, I can't believe what happened. My head is pounding. I look to the side, "Shit it's already 9am, our flight leaves at 11am. I have to get out of here". Very slowly I get out from under him, look for my dress, put it on and grab his t-shirt, put it over my dress since I have no underwear and my dress barely covers me up. He is still sleeping, he is gorgeous. I'm so sore, everywhere, but last night, this morning was wonderful. Suddenly, tears are burning my eyes. "Shit, no regrets right, no names, no strings attached…what happens in Vegas right? So why does my heart feel like it's shattering into a million pieces". "Come on Steele, you're just infatuated with the man who owns your v-card. There is no such thing as love at first sight, get over it. Go to your Villa and get the hell out of here. No looking back". I find some writing paper on his night stand and pen , I need to leave him a note…

_Dear Baby? _

_Hmmm I don't know your name, I guess that's better. I didn't want to wake you to watch me do the walk of shame. Even though there is no shame in what we did last night…a word for it would not be shameful, but perfect or priceless. Thank you for making last night unforgettable for me. There is no point in long goodbyes or empty promises of keeping in touch. We both live miles away. This weekend was a weekend of fun and pleasure, and you sir made it worthwhile for me. I hope I did the same for you._

_I will never forget you, I hope someday our paths will cross again and we could repeat our wonderful one night venture. We didn't use a condom, don't worry, I don't sleep around…you're safe with me. I hope the same goes for you. I am deliciously sore and will think of you for the next few days while my creamy pussy as you so eloquently named her heals. I'll leave you with a kiss from me to you and a wonderful safe trip home._

_A final kiss goodbye _

_Love,_

_A xoxo_

She leaves the note on her pillow, bends down and kisses him softly once more on his delicious lips. He smiles and she walks away, never looking back. She begins to think "we didn't use condoms, my period is due in a few days, we should be alright, besides, I've heard you can't get pregnant the first time…I hope. No, he would have used protection if he thought I could get pregnant. I'll let Kate know if I don't get my period in a few days. I'll get that plan B pill if it doesn't come down. It should be ok, I would never kill my baby, but if I could prevent it a few days later it is not a baby, right? I should be ok. I'll speak to Kate a few days from now if I miss my period". She goes back to her Villa, sneaks in, gets in the shower dresses and by the time she comes out, Kate is back in the Villa with Elliot saying their goodbyes. She clears her throat "Kate, we have to leave" Kate, stops and looks at her and frowns. "Baby, I will see you in Portland ok. Thank you for volunteering to help us move into our new apartment in Seattle. Have a safe trip home she tells him". They kiss some more and then he walks over to Ana, gives her a huge hug and wishes them all a safe trip home. He again turns back to Kate "laters baby" he whispers, kisses her while dipping her and then leaves. Kate falls on the couch fanning herself, looks at Ana and growls "Ok Steele, spill!" Ana looks down and blushes all over then looks up and tears roll down her face. "Oh Kate, it was amazing, I think I'm in love, could that possibly happen?" Kate hugs her and kisses her temple "come here sweet girl, of course love happens at first sight; it did for me and Elliot. Tell me all about it". Jose and Ethan walk in at that moment, and they still look drunk. "Hey guys we are all packed, our car is waiting, let's get going" Kate tell them. She looks at Ana and hugs her again "we will talk on the airplane ok sweetie". Ana nods and they all leave Vegas, not really the same people that arrived just a few days back. As the car drives away, Ana looks up the hotel, tears rolling down her cheeks, up there in one of those beautiful suites she not only left her v-card with her gorgeous running mate, but somehow she handed him her heart and he never gave it back :'(

**OMG, so she leaves without him knowing who she is…Christian is smitten by his beautiful goddess, how will he react when he wakes up? **

**Please review**


	6. Chapter 6 Lost Without You :(

**Sorry for the typos and bad grammar in my previous chapters. I'm trying to get as many chapters out before this weekend ends, I go back to work on Tuesday and won't be posting as much. **

**So here is CG's POV and what happens when they return to the real world. Some of it is from the actual book. I don't want to change their story too much, just changing how their love progresses or NOT. We will see! Please read on and review ;)**

**I do not own any of the characters, they belong to E.L. James, and I am borrowing them for my story…because I love them! **

**Chapter 6 Lost Without You**

**CG's POV**

Christian wakes up and reaches over for his beauty, his goddess. Where is she, maybe in the bathroom? He walks over to the bathroom and finds it empty. He is about to leave the room when he sees the note…

_Dear Baby? _

_Hmmm I don't know your name, I guess that's better. I didn't want to wake you to watch me do the walk of shame. Even though there is no shame in what we did last night…a word for it would not be shameful, but perfect or priceless. Thank you for making last night unforgettable for me. There is no point in long goodbyes or empty promises of keeping in touch. We both live miles away. This weekend was a weekend of fun and pleasure, and you sir made it worthwhile for me. I hope I did the same for you._

_I will never forget you, I hope someday our paths will cross again and we could repeat our wonderful one night venture. We didn't use a condom, don't worry, I don't sleep around…you're safe with me. I hope the same goes for you. I am deliciously sore and will think of you for the next few days while my creamy pussy as you so eloquently named her heals. I'll leave you with a kiss from me to you and a wonderful safe trip home._

_A final kiss goodbye _

_Love,_

_A xoxo_

What the fuck! Why did she leave? He sinks down to the floor and reads the letter many more times, running his hands through his hair. Why didn't I ask her for her name? Where the hell did she go? He looks at the clock, 10:46am. He never sleeps this late, no nightmares? What has this little goddess done to him? His heart is pounding, but not because of his nightmare in his dreams…but the real life nightmare of not ever seeing her again. To never kiss those lips, look into those gorgeous deep blue eyes, to never feel her body, see her blush, hear her giggle. What the fuck is happening to me? I've never felt like this, shit, I feel lost; I feel…dare I say it…sad, lonely, my eyes are stinging me. No! Fuck, I never cry, I just met this woman two days ago. How has she beguiled me, what type of witchcraft has she sprinkled on me. I need to clear my head, need to get back to reality, need to wash her scent from me. I still bring me hand to my nose, mmmm, I still smell her. Fuck I read the note again**, Love A**? Who is A? **Love**, what is the word and why does it make my heart beat faster, makes these feelings in my stomach feel weird, makes me feel empty because I won't have it with her. No! I'm Christian Fucking Grey! I control my life, I'm a Dom for fucks sake, and I am a multibillionaire, finding this little girl will be easy. Shit, she was staying at one of the Villas, which one? Ah, I run both my hands through my hair. I leave my head in between my knees and sink down to the floor, where are you my love…did I just say love…fuck! I feel like I am suffocating and am going to be sick!

I hear a knock on my bedroom door. "Mr. Grey, Christian it's Taylor, May I come in". I look up, hands still in my hair, sitting on the floor back against my bed, looking lost "Yes Taylor come in". He walks in and immediately drops to the floor besides me. "Sir, are you alright? Are you hurt?" I look up at him and cock my head "yes of course I am fine, what the fuck is wrong with you Taylor?" He looks down at me and at the bed, he could tell I had a night of passion since I'm in my boxers and my clothes are all over the place. "Sir, I walked in to bring you some clothes, I noticed there is blood on the floor in the other room. Where did it come from? Did you get cut; did your lady get cut?" I look up shocked, "what? Show me Taylor". I get up; put on my robe, Taylor leads the way.

Taylor leads me to the wall where my goddess and I fucked, the wall where I was so rough with her. There on the floor were thick drops of blood. I starred at it and realization hits me, **She.** **Was. A. Virgin**. She was a fucking virgin and I slammed into her. She was a virgin and I fucked her like an animal our first time, her screams, she was in pain, I saw her tears, I saw her eyes, for fucks sake, she was crying and I dominated this beautiful innocent girl. Why, why wouldn't she tell me she was a fucking virgin! I would have taken it slowly with her; made love to her, vanilla like we did the second time. What type of monster am I to not notice her blood, her tears, and her anguish? I love pushing limits, there is a boundary with pleasure and pain in my world, but it's consensual, there are safe words, and contracts and NDAs'!

Fuck! She could tell the world what a monster I am. She doesn't know my name, she could be deceitful. She did lie about her virginity. Well maybe, she was not mendacious, she looked genuine. Her letter, her sweet letter is so heartfelt. The word Love is in this letter, did she love me? Did our night of bliss make her fall in love with me even though I treated her like a sub our first time?"

Reality suddenly hits me like a brick wall… "Fuck! She was a virgin and I didn't wear a fucking condom" I feel dizzy, no condom, no birth control, fuck! I can't be a father, I have to find her. I look up, Taylor looks upset, I think he figured out she was a virgin too! "Taylor get the jet ready, I need Welch to find this girl. She misled me; she didn't tell me she was a fucking virgin, I didn't wear a fucking condom!" I yell. Taylor grimaces and looks like he is about to attack me. "Sir, if I may, did you ask her was she a virgin, did you ask her was she on birth control, did you not feel it when you made love to her, her barrier breaking, you splitting her open enough to make her bleed like that! That's a lot of fucking blood for losing your virginity!" He said pointing to the floor.

I look down and feel the blood drain from my body. I'm a monster. I need to sit. He grabs me by my arm and sits me down on the sofa. "Taylor, no, I didn't do any of the above. I've never had a virgin and we were so worked up, I didn't pay attention to her cries of agony. I thought they were of exclamations of pleasure. Shit Taylor, I made her cry. I fucking made this beautiful innocent girl cry. I'm a fucking monster!" I grab my hair with both hands and put my head on my knees.

I didn't even realize I was crying until Taylor pats me on my arm and tells me "Sir, we all make errors, we learn from these errors in hopes of never repeating them again. Hopefully, she was happy when she left and doesn't regret you taking the one thing she could never give any man ever again…her virginity".

With that he picks up my bag, brings it to the bathroom and tells me to go and get ready, everyone will be informed we are leaving within two hours. "Sir, one more thing, babies are a blessing. If you and she made a baby last night, don't see it as the end of your world. You are a good man, I know you will do the right thing for this baby and be a wonderful father. Besides, you will always have me to guide you between right and wrong. Gail and I will never let you down, we are here for you". He looks down and hesitantly states "Gail loves you, you're like her son. The feeling in mutual Christian, we will never leave you alone in the dark, trust us ok". Christian looks up shocked, what the fuck is wrong with everyone! Did Taylor just tell him he loved him? Shit, he needs to go back home and take control of his life. I hate Vegas! I'll never return.

As he walks to his bathroom, Christian looks down at his note… "_Hmmm I don't know your name, I guess that's better. I didn't want to wake you to watch me do the walk of shame. __**Even though there is no shame in what we did last night…a word for it would not be shameful, but perfect or priceless. Thank you for making last night unforgettable for me**__. There is no point in long goodbyes or __**empty promises of keeping in touch.**__ We both live miles away. __**I will never forget you. A final kiss goodbye Love, A xoxo" **_

That word, Love, Taylor, Gail, his family and now "A". Maybe it is time to let it in his heart, to warm his heart, he might as well, since right now she has invaded his soul…he needs to find her, he needs to ask her why she didn't tell him, he needs to apologize for his behavior, he needs to see if she is pregnant…he needs…he needs…he needs…fuck…**HE NEEDS HER**!

He shouts, "Taylor, we have to find her…call Welch while I'm in the shower and get on it stat!". Taylor nods, "Sir" and walks away.

**Taylor's POV **

_Shit, a fucking virgin. Ms. Anastasia Steele was a virgin. I've got to tell Luke not to tell the boss her name. She's too innocent. He's a good man, but he will break the little innocent beauty. As much as it pains me, I will keep my promise to Luke and to myself, I need to protect her…besides, I really need my knees and Luke has already threaten to shoot them if I let the boss hurt her. They are both better off. The boss is not ready for this type of innocence; he's not ready for a regular commitment a vanilla romance. He thrives off of his playroom. He loves beating his subs and this girl is too pure for that lifestyle. _

_Look what he did to her, he fucked her like an animal and broke her virginity. Women don't usually bleed like that, just a little bit, how rough was he to make her bleed that much. "Fuck, this is for the best, I have to protect them both. It will destroy him to hurt her anymore and I can't stand by and see her be broken". As long as there is no Grey baby involve we should be ok…let's expect the worse, but hope for the best! _

Taylor makes the call "Welch, Mr. Grey needs you to find someone he met here in Vegas, no I don't have a name, no picture, no telephone number. Christ! Just do your fucking job and find this woman for him! Yeah I have a description; 5'5 brunette, long silky hair, gorgeous body, flawless skin, blue eyes basically a drop dead real beauty. That is all I have! Yep, needle in a haystack. Keep me posted".

He makes another call "Luke, meet me in the SUV, I need to speak to you privately of the utmost importance. Fuck, Luke, get your dick out of her and get your ass in the SUV in five! That is an order and let the rest of your drunken crew know we are leaving in two hours!" He hangs up and walks to the elevator. He stops, looks to the suite, "Fuck, I hope I'm making the right decision, for both their sakes". The elevator arrives and he steps in.

**A short while later everyone is in the two SUV's going back home. **

As the car drives away, Christian looks up to the suite, he puts on his Gucci shades, his eyes are stinging, tears are about to roll down. He asked all the others to go in the SUV with Sawyer (**who looks kind of upset with him, hmmmm, he must be hung over**).

Christian is finally alone in the SUV with Taylor driving. He looks up again "up there in that beautiful suite she gave me the one thing she could never give to any other man, her virginity. She handed me her v-card and I'm sure a bit of her heart, little did she know, I gave her mine whole heartily…something I've never done before. Miraculously, I don't want it back, she could have it. All I want is her.

Tears finally stream down his face. Dammit goddess, why didn't you tell me, **You. Are. Mine**.! I need to find you, I need to tell you what I'm feeling, what you've done to me, how you have bewitched me, I need to tell you…that I love you. There I said it! Now if only I could believe that she could possibly love me back. " :'( Christian does another first of many first on his way to the airport…he silently sobs in the back seat of the SUV while his most cherished confidant takes a detour to give him more time to let it out and compose himself. They finally make it to his jet and he takes a deep breath, walks into his jet and leaves this crazy weekend behind…well at least for now.

**Awww…my Christian is crying! I love him, he is so strong, but he is also a big teddy bear who never knew a broken heart. Will he find her? Or will this experience make his heart become colder and return like fury to his old Domineering way? We will see. **

**Please review**


	7. Chapter 7 New Beginnings No looking Back

**Sorry for the typos and bad grammar in my previous chapters. I'm trying to get as many chapters out before this weekend ends, I go back to work on Tuesday and won't be posting as much. **

**I do not own any of the characters, they belong to E.L. James, and I am borrowing them for my story…because I love them! **

**Chapter 7 New Beginnings No Looking Back**

**Ana & Kate POV  
**Anastasia confessed everything to Kate during their flight back home. She told her how she neglected to tell him she was a virgin and how he slammed through her virginity against the wall. Kate of course was out for blood, but Ana told her how he made sweet love to her the rest of the night. She told her how intense their passion was. The way he looked at her while she was under him, the way he washed body and hair in the shower, the way he devoured her entire body from her toes all the way up to her ears. It was magical; it was then that she realized she loved him. She cried to Kate and told her she regrets not telling him her name, not finding out his. She wishes their worlds were similar, that they lived in the same state, so maybe; just maybe, they could explore these new feelings. She told Kate everything except the little fact of not using protection. Kate didn't ask she presumed that Ana protected herself and since her period was due on Tuesday, no need to stir Kate up. Ana really believes she was ok, no babies.

Ana also told Kate about her job interview for Tuesday and Kate told her all about her and Elliot's sex marathon. "Ana, he is so wonderful, I was afraid he would tell me this was a Vegas bootie romp, but instead, he asked me where I lived and was thrilled when I told him we were moving to Seattle on Wednesday". Ana smiles and asks her "why was he thrilled Kate? Where does he live?" Kate starts to clap "In Seattle, could you believe it Ana, my dream guy lives in our new home town!" Ana hugs Kate, "You deserve to be happy Kavanagh, and I'm so delighted for you. So who is he? Tell me all about him". Kate looks down, "Ana, you are not going to believe this…he is Elliot Grey as in Christian Grey's brother!" Ana gulps "what! Omg, Kate, what a small world. Wait how old is this Christian?" Kate looks at Ana "Christian Grey is younger than Elliot. He is actually the middle child; they have a younger sister Mia, she is our age. I believe Christian is 27. They were all adopted. Remind me to Google him when we get home, I'll show you a picture of Mr. Money Bags himself. Elliot said he was there this weekend, but I didn't see him. He is drop dead gorgeous girl, shit maybe we should have had a double date. Elliot kept trying to get him laid. Rumor is he's gay!"

Ana looks surprise, of course he is, no wonder he is a grumpy man. That's what all the extra security measures are. "Well Kate, remember, you will be interviewing him next month". Kate looks at her just before closing her eyes to try to rest a little bit before they get home "Don't remind me, Mr. Grouch himself". They popped their ear phones into their ears, reclined their chairs and let their thoughts take them away.

Ana loves old R&B she has it listed on her Pandora station, Meli'sa Morgan's Do me Baby begins to play taking Ana back to their bed, their suite, their love making…

_Here we are in this big old empty room, staring each other down__  
You want me just as much as I want you, let's stop fooling around__  
Take me baby... kiss me all over... play with my love__  
Bring out what's been in me for far too long__  
Baby, you know that's all I've been dreaming of__  
Do Me Baby, like you never done before__  
Give it to me till I just can't take no more__  
Do Me Baby, like you never done before__  
I want you now, I just can't wait no more, can't wait...__  
_

**Ana begins to dream…**

**Christian and Ana are lying on the bed, just staring at each other, he kisses her lips very softly, "**You are so sweet, so beautiful. I can't get enough of you. I want to make love to you all night until the sun comes up, may I do that baby?" He kisses her jaw very slowly, running his tongue down her neck while cupping her breast. "These are perfect, just like you, don't shy away love, these were meant for my hands, for me lips, for my mouth, for my tongue" Ana moans softly and arches her back. He moves lower "I'm going to try something is that ok baby?" "Yes" Ana moans softly. He stands up and goes for his tie, he had a silver tie on tonight, "lift your hands above your head baby, I don't want you touching me, your hands must stay up here ok. I'm going to tie them to the bed; it will make you go crazy not being able to touch me, is that alright baby, are you ok?" he softly whispers to her. Ana looks at him and bites her lip, "Yes, do it, do whatever you want to me".

He moves up on the bed and ties her up, he again begins to kiss and lick every part of her, starting with her ears, her jaw, her neck, her breast. He sucks one nipple while fondling the other. "You are so responsive; my leg in between your creamy delectable pussy is getting wet from your juices. Shall I make you come like this baby?" Ana begins to tremble "Oh yes, baby, please, yes". He smirks and works her breast "with pleasure" he tells her, she begins to tremble and comes as he begins to grind his knee on her clit. He immediately, rubs her clit with his thumb and works his way down, she is still convulsing, when he licks her folds, "Oh god, Oh yes, baby, please don't stop. Oh baby, please I want you in me, I need to feel you in me" she begs. He slides one then two fingers inside of her and works her g-spot. She is still coming and falls over again all over his fingers, she is grinding her pussy on his fingers, "mmmmm, yes, please more, yes, more don't stop" He looks up at her and starts to suck her clit, harder while finger fucking her and runs his fingers up and down her pussy and her tight little ass. "One day soon, I'll take this hole too" he tells her, "tonight our focus is this delectable sweet creamy pussy baby, do you like that?" Ana's body has lost control, she is dripping on the bed, he's licking it up as much as he is able to, but she is gushing out with wetness. "Fuck baby, you are so deliciously wet! I need to get inside of you, could I enter you again, I need you to tell me you want me baby, tell me your mine and tell me you want my cock inside of you".

Ana looks up at him, she licks her lips "Baby, please fuck this creamy pussy, please I need your big fat dick, please baby, tear this pussy up, show her she's yours. Show her baby, please take me, fuck me already, I'm so empty without your cock inside of me, fuck me baby, fuck me hard". She tells him seductively. He groans his cock getting even harder, he moves slowly inside of her "ahhhh, you little dirty mouth sphinx, I love it when you talk dirty, fuck baby, you're so tight, so fucking tight. I've died and gone to heaven. I can't be without this ever again. Your pussy is so creamy, so juicy, so good"

He is moving in and out of her, moving all around her walls touching all of her. He lifts her lower body up a little bit and hits the g-spot again, she begins to tremble "Come for me goddess, come for me right Now!" he growls and she does. She comes so hard screaming "Oh God, please don't stop!" so hard a tear comes out of her eyes. He kisses and licks her tears dry. "You are so sweet, baby, so fucking sweet". One more thrust and he releases inside of her and she groans and tells him "Yes, baby, yes, come inside of me, deeper, yes baby, deeper, shove it deeper, let me feel you in my stomach, yes, oh baby, I love your big fat cock". He collapses on top of her. She is trying to catch her breath and thinks "Oh god, I love you, I love you already, how can this be, I love this man, this beautiful man. Impossible, but it's true, I love him so very much. He unties me and whispers "You. Are. Mine". "Mmmmm, yes yours" she whispers back and falls gloriously into a blissful sleep.

"Ana, wake up sweet girl, we are home" Kate whispers. Ana looks up and stretches and smiles. "What a dream" Kate smiles, "Yes, I heard, sweetie you talk in your sleep, I heard all of the details. Ana giggles followed by Kate's giggles as they both walk out to meet up with Ethan and Jose who went to get a cab for them.

**Tuesday SIP Interview **

"Ms. Steele, Mr. Hyde will see you now". Please follow me. Elizabeth Morgan and Jack Hyde are waiting in Jack's office ready to interview Ana. They look over her transcript, her resume and ask her many questions. Elizabeth's questions were very formal, Jack's questions were a bit intrusive, but she figures he just wants to get to know his potential assistant editor. They speak for about a ½ hour before asking Ana to step out for a few minutes. Ten minutes later, Elizabeth came out and asked her when could start. Ana overjoyed tells her she would be available as of Monday, since she was moving this week and needed time to settle into her new apartment.

They immediately sent her to Human Resources to complete the official paperwork, giving her the ID badge she will need to get in/out of the building and they hand her the company's welcome letter. Ana was on cloud nine. She text Kate and told her the great news.

She really has been having a wonderful week so far. On Monday, Kate, Ethan and Jose packed up all their stuff and her parents told her they were going to hire a moving company to get them settled into their new apartment since Kate's entire family was leaving on Friday to Barbados; leaving the task for Ana. On Tuesday, she began to spot, right on track, she was still sore, but glad she was not pregnant. "Whew, that was a close call" she thought. On Wednesday, the movers arrived and packed their remaining stuff and took off to Seattle. They told them their apartment will be ready in 6 hours. Kate and Ana arrived and decided to do a little shopping and walked around to get familiar with their new neighborhood.

They even decided to get haircuts in a really high end salon; Esclava. Ana was assigned to a very gay hairstylist name Franco. "Bellisima, what is your name" he said in a fake accent. Ana giggled and said "Anastasia, but please call me Ana". He grabbed her face and said "You are a porcelain doll, a beauty queen, by the time I'm done with bellisimana; you will be all of that and a Victoria Secrets super model. You have gorgeous hair, no need to dye, keep the length, just style it with long layers to cup this beautiful face. We will let the hair fall below your beautiful breast, bellisimana, no one will see them unless you shall desire". Kate looks up wide eyes "what the fuck was that?" She gasps. Ana laughs and tells her "don't worry Kate, Franco is taking care of me, he is harmless".

After their haircuts, both ladies go upstairs for a refresher B-Wax since Kate was leaving the next day. Ana wanted to get hers done before her period came down full force. The waxing was not as bad. As they were led up the stairs into the room, Ana got a weird feeling and all of her hairs on the back of her neck stood up. She felt a bolt of electricity run through her body before the door was closed. "What the fuck was that?" She thought. The last time she felt this was at the club. Maybe it was a cold draft that gave her chills. "Please take off your clothes and lay down ma'am, my name is Stephanie, I'll be your wax technician today.

**Christian Walks into Esclava**

The receptionist at Esclava looks up and blushes, "Mr. Grey, it's very nice to see you. Was Mrs. Lincoln expecting you today? She stepped out briefly to run an errand and shall be back shortly. May I offer you a drink?" Christian looks at her and thinks "it's just a pretty face baby, no need to get all hot and bothered"

Shit, I need to speak to Elena. She may be able to help me to get my head back in order. I haven't been able to really function since my goddess left. Welch has had no luck tracking her. I have to try to move on. Every time I close my eyes, I see her, she is haunting my dreams, fuck, even here in Esclava, I could smell her and I swear every brunette looks like her. I even think I felt the same electric pull upon entering the salon, the same pull I felt whenever I'm around her. Flynn is away until next week, I'm going out of my mind. I look up and see the back of beautiful client, of course a brunette being led into the waxing suite. "Fuck, I need to get this girl out of my system. I hear Franco telling the other stylist how beautiful his last client was, "bellisimana" what a beautiful name, "bellisimana" maybe that's what I need a new sub. Hmmm, I wonder if she's a sub. One of Elena's friends. She knows my style, my preference; she is probably grooming my next sub for me. Damn, what would I do without my friend Elena? Always looking out for me, I walk over to Franco.

"Hello Mr. Grey, how may I helpa you?" Franco, that girl you're speaking about, is she Mrs. Lincoln's friend. "No sir, she walked in, firsta time here and I dolled her up". He looks straight at me and says "Real beauty, rare look, only a handful are graced with this type of beauty as my new client; Bellisimana!" He states "just like you sir, no disrespect". Not you too, Franco he thinks, it's just a pretty face in a shell of a man, "Oh what a shame". Maybe I should stick around to see the beauty for myself. "My goddess was a rare beauty, so innocent, so pure, damn where the hell is Elena?" I think to myself.

I look up, maybe she's almost done. Well, well, well, look who's here, the tenacious Katherine Kavanagh. She is texting someone and is giggling and flushing deep red. She looks up and gasps "Mr. Grey, what a surprise to see you here. How are you? You know I have a meeting with you next month to finally do that interview we couldn't get done a few weeks back". I look at her, she is so tenacious. "Yes, I am well aware, your friend Ms. Steele came in your place, I apologize, but my security team will not allow anyone who is not properly cleared to come up to the Administrative Suites. You do understand don't you? Please accept my apologies and also for the way I treated you during the graduation ceremony. I was having an off day and was short with you". I lean in and give her an innocent kiss on her cheek. Ms. Kavanagh is not my type, but she is very beautiful. She smiles and articulates without hesitation "well thank you Mr. Grey, but no need to apologize to me, it's my very best friend Ms. Steele who deserves the apology. She is upstairs getting a bit pampered. Maybe you could wait for her and do it in person. She has been very curious to meet you. As a matter of fact, she thought you were a Grumpy Old Man until the other day when I told her who you were. She's never even seen a picture of you. Basically, the first time she heard of you was the day she went to the interview". We both look up. "Really? I say. Well, I must meet your friend." I was about to sit with her, when I get a text from Elena. Please excuse me Ms. Kavanagh. I get up and walk away.

***Christian, my receptionist tells me you're there; I just arrived at my other salon. Is everything ok? Why don't you meet me at the Casina Spinasse, the Italian restaurant by my salon? I'm famished, have been running around and have not had a chance to eat breakfast nor lunch*. **

***Elena, I'm on my way, need some advice from my dearest confidant*. By the way, I don't like that you have not eaten since last night. Don't make it a habit. I will meet you at the restaurant in 15 minutes***

Christian returns to the salon, "Ms. Kavanagh, please extend my apologies to Ms. Steele, perhaps you both could come to my club in two weeks. I was scheduled to leave on Tuesday on a business trip, but am leaving tomorrow Friday instead. Upon my return two weeks from now, I would like you both to come to my club and get the VIP treatment". Kate smiles "Thank you Mr. Grey, but my family and I are leaving for Barbados tomorrow. We will return in three weeks. Let's make it three weeks from tomorrow and you're on". She was about to shake his hand, he leans in again and kisses her goodbye on her cheek and leaves the salon. "It's a date" he turns to leave; as he was walking out the wave of electricity runs right through him again. 'Shit what the fuck was that?" He shakes it off and enters the SUV, Taylor take me to Casina Spinasse, I'm meeting Elena for an early dinner. "Sir" Taylor nods, and takes off.

Ana was done; she opens the door and feels the wave of electricity again on her entire body. The wave was strong this time that it almost knocks her down. She felt all of her hair stand up on her neck again and has goose bumps up her arms. "Whoa, what the fuck was that?" she tells herself holding on to the banister to recover her equilibrium. While she is trying to get her composure back, she hears Kate thanking someone and confirming a date. She hears a sexy voice, low but knows it's a male's voice.

She begins to walk down the stair "Kavanagh, really! Didn't you tell me a few days ago how in love you were with a certain gentleman?" "The same man who has swept you off your feet and is going with you to Barbados tomorrow!" She scowls at Kate. "Why were you confirming a date with someone else"? Kate laughs "keep your head on Steele that my dear was my future brother in law none other than Christian Grey in the flesh! I just confirmed a VIP access to his club three weeks from today. He wanted to apologize to both of us for the way his staff treated you and the way he treated me the day of the graduation". I was really surprised. He actually seems nice, and I kind of want you to meet him. Who knows, maybe now that your v-card is gone, you could enjoy life's gift with Mr. Gorgeous Money Bags himself!" They both giggled. "Kate, I'm not ready to date, my heart was left in Vegas, my body and quite frankly, my soul". Ana walks up to the receptionist, hands her the black Amex card, settles their bill and they both walk out.

Ana puts her arm through her friends arm, "Kate, I'm going to miss you, what am I going to do for the next three weeks?" Kate stops, hugs her friend "my sweet girl, you're in a new city, you have a new job, you have had amazing sex, fell in love and received a broken heart in less than two weeks. You have to focus on your new beginnings, no looking back, you will be fine. I promise to Skype you every day and before you know it…I will be back and we will hit this town harder than any other place we've visited. Seattle will not know what has hit them when we are finished with them!" They both giggle and walk back home to their new home, dreaming of their new beginnings.

Ana desperately needed to use the bathroom, she goes into their beautiful new apartment, enters her bathroom and notices that her period is very light, barely staining. "Hmmm, maybe my cycle is changing since having sex; her period should be full blown by now". She shrugs in two weeks she will receive her health insurance card from work; first order of business, GYN and birth control!

**Sawyer's POV**

Shit that was close, the boss and Ana almost saw each other at Esclava. I have to let Taylor know, we have to come up with a plan to keep this from happening. I heard Kate telling Ana all about her new beginnings which includes this town, shit Taylor is going to be pissed when he finds out Christian's beauty lives right her in Seattle. She is so beautiful; her giggling is driving me crazy. I wish I could pursue her…maybe that's the way to keep the boss away from her…hmmmm that's a thought. Texting Taylor;

***T – we need to talk, guess who I just seen. I'll come to you ASAP. Urgent*. **

***Luke, I just dropped the boss at a restaurant, Casina Spinasse, meet me in the SUV in 10*.**

Luke takes off, thinking about Ana's enchanting lip…dammit that girl is a beauty…

**So, another missed encounter. Destiny is trying to keep them away again! Is their love strong enough to win over all the obstacles keeping them apart? What's going on with Ana's menstrual cycle…and Luke, will Ana be lonely enough to be with Luke…hmmm only time will tell?**

**What do you think? Please review. **


	8. Chapter 8 Running Mates

Sorry for the typos and bad grammar in my previous chapters. I'm trying to get as many chapters out before this weekend ends, I go back to work on Tuesday and won't be posting as much.

**Thank you all for your wonderful comments, I love reading all of them. Some of them crack me up! Well you asked for them to meet again…taking the words out of Sir's mouth…"We Aim to Please"…read on…**

**I do not own any of the characters, they belong to E.L. James, and I am borrowing them for my story…because I love them! **

**Chapter 8 Running Circles**

**Christian and Taylor POV**

_Two weeks later - Sunday morning – 6am -__**Escala**_

Christian wakes up from one of his nightmares again. These days the nightmares are different, they do not feature the pimp, instead they are about his beauty goddess "A". In the nightmare he sees her leaving him over and over again, he sees her bleeding to death, he sees her crying and at the end of every dream she looks at him and says "find me baby, don't forget me, find me, I love you" just when he's about to go to her, she dies, or is taken away and all he could do is scream trying to get her…that's how he wakes up.

Thankfully, Dr. Flynn is back today. He's getting up and running to his office. He needs to speak to him about everything that has happened but he needs to work out some of his frustration before his 7am appointment. He goes to his closet, puts on his sweats, grabs his IPod and walks out to Taylor's office.

Taylor looks up "Sir, you're running this morning? Let me change I'll come with you. I dressed for Dr. Flynn's office, not working out". Christian furrows his brow "Taylor, no stay. Meet me at Flynn's office. I'm running there, I need to clear my head a bit before getting there, and I don't want company. No offense, so stay here, I'll see you in two hours, that's an order!" Christian said in his CEO voice.

Taylor stands up and shakes his head "Mr. Grey, I can't let you go by yourself. If you don't want my company while you're running that is fine, but Ryan will have to follow you in the car. I'll tell him to keep his distance. My job is to protect you, all of you and decide what is in your best interest. Besides, I leave tomorrow for my honeymoon and my beautiful wife will kill me if something happens to you. I don't feel like dying today and I don't want to postpone the honeymoon again. So humor me and let us do what you pay us for". He stands his ground. "Fine, tell him to keep his distance" Christian growls and stomps out to the elevator.

Taylor calls Ryan and gives him instructions. He sits back on his chair, Ana's face flashes in his mind and Gail's words come back to him,

"_Jason, I understand why you are trying to protect this young girl and Christian, but honey, when love is pure, it will conquer all, if they are meant to be together, and there is nothing in the universe that will stop it from happening. You need to step aside and let it happen. As for Luke, tell him if he ever threatens you or Christian again, I will serve him his balls for dinner. Tell him to stay away from Anastasia or I myself will give Welch her name and send Christian after her, am I clear!_ Taylor grabs his new bride, throws her on the bed and begins to take off his clothes, "Baby, I love that you're over protective. Shit you just made my dick so hard, I'm going to fuck you wife so hard, you won't be able to walk until tomorrow". He climbs up on his wife and does exactly what he promised.

Taylor and Gail were married a week ago. Their wedding was small, intimate, only a few friends and family. They married the day after Christian and he returned from Taiwan. He couldn't leave for his honeymoon because there was an issue with one of Christian's former subs showing up at the house the day before the wedding and scaring Gail to death. They haven't found her, but Welch and Luke are on it. His honeymoon will be a week only. Mrs. Grey's annual charity "Coping Together" is on Saturday; it's an outdoors function, he had to be there to ensure the boss's families safety.

He did meet with Luke regarding Ms. Steele, seems like Ms. Steele is closer than he foreseen, that's a good thing. He wants to make sure she is safe too. She's a sweet girl; somehow she melted his heart too. Poor Luke, what a sap, smitten by the boss's little beauty. Luke's idea to pursue her was shot down immediately (no pun intended). There is no way he is going to allow anyone to destroy Christian, Luke being with Anastasia will kill the boss, and he meant it, he protects all of him, including his heart.

She's working at SIP, he asked Welch and Barney to get into their mainframe and to do background check for her new boss and colleagues. Their reports were interesting, Jack Hyde, seems like he's a sneak; he'll have to keep surveillance on him. The boss and Ros were mentioning getting into the publishing business the other day at lunch, SIP being small but potentially a great investment. Hmmmm, the boss buying this company will be the best way to keep an eye on Jack while protecting Ms. Steele. Let's see where this takes us.

So, no boss for two hours…time to find my wife and practice for our honeymoon.

**Ana's POV**

_Two weeks later - Sunday morning – 6am __**Ana and Kate's home**_

Ana wakes up and stretches and looks at her clock, "Omg its 6am already. I can't believe I fell asleep at 8pm last night and have slept the entire night. I've been so tired lately. My appetite has been ok, but my body is exhausted. Kate returns next week, I'm so happy! I've missed my bff. I've been busy with work, which I love except for my creepy boss Jack. I bought a brand new wardrobe just for work, maybe I should stay away from the pencil skirts. He is literally eye fucking me whenever I wear one, Jeez, what a perv. I'm also going to begin to volunteer at the hospital in the Pediatrics suite next week. I have a meeting with the Chairperson of the department tomorrow after work, Dr. Trevelyan-Grey. She's such an inspiration, has done so much for abused children, I can't wait to meet her. Oh, before I forget, I have to add my appointment with my GYN, it was rescheduled from Friday, apparently, Dr. Greene had an emergency. My period was so weird this month. Only lasted three days and was very light, just staining, no cramps, hmmm, that was a plus to having sex, my body is changing. I've been so horny lately; I want to speak to Kate about what should be done to satisfy my sexual cravings. I'm not ready for another man, but I need to get myself off. Maybe some sex toys? Shit, I'm getting horny just thinking about being horny…get a grip Steele. Hmmmm, I haven't been running lately, maybe that's what I need to do, get out my frustration on the road!"

Ana gets up, washed up quickly, puts on yoga pants, a camisole and picks up her hair in a high pony tail. Grabbing her IPod, debit card and keys, she leaves the apartment to go running.

**Christian and Ana **

_Christian and Ana both leave their homes 15 minutes apart towards Pioneer Square. Flynn's office is on Pike Street near the hospital, a 45 minute run from his home. (Ana's home is 15 minutes away from Christians'). Ana is running along Pioneer square, it seems safer, more people around. She'll stop by on her way back home and pick up a muffin and tea for breakfast at Starbucks_.

They are on opposite sides of the street; they both feel the wave of electricity. Both of the yelp "Shit! What was that"? The bolt was so strong, it nearly knocked them both down.

**Christian's POV** - he looks around; he spots a petite brunette on the other side of the street. "Shit, she looks like his goddess, could that be her? No way, not here, that will be too good to be true; he stops and observes her, she stopped running briefly, she looks around, shakes her head and continues running. She glances momentarily at him, looks a bit shock, shakes her head again, and keeps running.

From this distance, she really looks like his baby. Hmmm, he is going to get closer. Dammit, the light is green; he'll wait, once its red, he'll begin running on her end of the street. He needs a closer look. His heart is beating so fast, not from running, but from the thought of this being her. If this is not her, he is happy that he is on his way to Flynn…he is going crazy and needs expert advice before he loses it all together!

Ana's POV – She felt that wave and nearly knocked her off her feet, looking around, "why do I keep feeling this? Who is making me feel this?" She looks around and spots the Adonis across the street. "Fuck, my psyche is messing with me, that gorgeous man across the street could be my honey's twin. No, no way, that can't be him, that will be too coincidental. Could it be?" Shaking my head, "No Ana, get a grip, those are your fucking hormones making all men to look as hot as he did. Jeez, I'm so horny! Shake it off and keep running, Shit, I think he's crossing the street; I need to increase my speed. I am not interested in any sort of male relationship right now, my heart was left in Vegas, with my soul mate. This guy better leave me alone, I'll use my moves Ray taught me on him!"

Thankfully the light is green; Ana speeds up and gets ahead of her potential stalker.

**Christian **– The brunette noticed me running behind her, I don't want to scare her, I just need a closer look. I'm going to try to run in front of her and take a look. Shit, I'm almost at Flynn's office; time to speed it up.

Now they are both racing, she's running away from him, he's running to catch her.

Christian gets closer, her body, her profile, wow, amazing, it has to be her. The wind picks up, he gets a whiff of her scent, 'Shit, it's her! It really is her, my baby" Christian picks up speed, gets in front of her and looks back. He smiles that panty dropping smile that gets them every time and arches his brow. "Finally, my baby, she's here!" She is not looking up, he doesn't want to frighten her, his heart is melting, it's swelling, it just grew 10 times bigger, shit she's running, he can't let her get away.

**Ana** – This stalker has gotten closer, "that's it, enough, I'm knocking his ass down. He thinks my small frame can't handle him. Yeah right, watch this sir, I'm going to make him think I'm not paying attention and once he gets close enough, I'm going in for the kill" she allows close proximity. He is close enough to her, all of a sudden; her little fist hits him in the stomach knocking the wind out of him, "Fuck!" He yells, "Why'd you do that!" As he kneels down to catch his breath. Ana finally realizes who he is, she throws herself on top of him making them both fall to the floor, "Oh my god, oh my god, I'm so sorry, Oh my god, it's you!" She is hugging him for dear life, Christian does the same. "Goddess, my beautiful, beautiful goddess, its you".

Screeching car stops quickly, Ryan jumps out weapon drawn, "Sir are you ok? Ma'am get the fuck away from Mr. Grey, I'm calling the police". Ana looks up emotions are clouding her brain, love, passion, fear, anger, fury, "Police, who the hell is this man pointing a gun at me? Why do I see flashes of lights all of sudden? And why did he call my Adonis Mr. Grey?" He growls and looks up to the man in front of them "Ryan you fucking idiot, put your weapon away, she's no threat, besides, the fucking paparazzi just took a photo of all of this! Fuck!"

**Please review…always drama! But at least they finally met! Next chapter will be uploaded today ;)**


	9. Chapter 9 Running Scared :(

Sorry for the typos and bad grammar in my previous chapters. I'm trying to get as many chapters out before this weekend ends, I go back to work on Tuesday and won't be posting as much.

**Thank you all for your wonderful comments, I love reading all of them. Some of them crack me up! Well you asked for them to meet again…taking the words out of Sir's mouth…"We Aim to Please"…read on…**

**I do not own any of the characters, they belong to E.L. James, and I am borrowing them for my story…because I love them! **

**Chapter 9 Running Scared**

"Christian Grey, Christian fucking Grey! Really, of all the people for me to give my virginity to, the last person I should've fallen in love with, the overbearing, really mean, despicable, Christian Grey! Unbelievable!"

Ana lets go of Christian grip and stands up. Christian stands beside her and orders Ryan to wait in the car. A man approaches them both and smiles.

"Christian, you're a few minutes early" he says looking at her smiling. Christian looks at him and says "Flynn" while shaking his hand. He looks into Ana's eyes, "Could we reschedule? I've kind of bumped into something that takes precedence over our appointment" his grey eyes full of lust and love are dazed by the look of passion, love and confusion in her beautiful blue eyes. She blushes and bites her lip, looks away and says "Mr. Grey…Christian…please, don't let me keep you, I was just about to turn around and head back home. It was nice, really nice seeing you again." She says in a husky voice, she nervously turns around and begins to walk away.

Christian panics, reaches for her and turns her around, "Wait goddess, please don't leave, not again. I can't lose you again. Besides, I'm afraid that you have me at a disadvantage; you see I don't even know your name, yet you know mine". He smiles at her. "Please come up with me, or let me go with you. We need to talk. _**I…I lo**_…I literally need to speak to you."

Ana bites her lip again and smiles. She cups his face and tip toes to kiss him softly on his lips, "Mmmmm, no names remember, but you are right, to keep things on a level playing field, let's start with first names…for now…Ana…my name is Ana. As for us talking, you live here in Seattle; I just moved here, we have plenty of time to speak. Go to your appointment **Ba**…I mean Christian. I know who you are, you will find me and when you do…" She leans in and whispers in his ear… "**I'll be all yours**." She is about to walk away, glances down and bites her lip.

Christian grabs her by her elbow and leans into her ear and softly growling whispers "Mmmm…**MINE**. I've told you to stop biting that fucking lip, that's my job" he nibbles on her earlobe, kisses her cheek and as promised bites her lip. She closes her eyes and leans her head up to him; Ana's yoga pants are immediately drenched. Christian sees her squirm, his cock just got harder, like a soldier saluting. "Fuck she is so fucking sweet, I need to taste her again" He thinks. Shit, we are in the street, control Grey.

Christian grabs her hand, brings it up to his lips while starring straight into her eyes and kisses her knuckles very slowly and seductively. "Laters baby. Ana baby, I will find you. Don't doubt that I won't, finding out your last name is going to be so much fun" He winks at her and begins to turn towards Flynn's office building. He straightens himself and looks at Flynn, jerks his head like saying let's go to the shocked doctor and not looking back at his beautiful girl as he enters the building. Yes, that is the Dom/CEO Flynn knows and loves. Today, he wants to get to know the love sick puppy he just witnessed. This session will be interesting.

Dr. Flynn almost had a coronary! Never has he seen his patient and friend show such public display of affections, disregarding the audience and the paparazzi who are flashing away while he kisses this beautiful woman. This can't be one of his subs; this must be the young woman who has him going crazy. This must be the same person who has brought his client instantly to his knees and into a regular potential vanilla relationship.

Ana gasps and watches him go into the building, she thinks "Fuck, I'm even hornier now; I've got to go home and change!" She turns around and begins to jog towards Starbucks for her muffin and tea. "I need to Skype Kate and look up Mr. Christian Grey when I get home. Ana's knees feel weak, oh my god, the love of my life, my soul mate, Christian…**Christian Grey**, he is gorgeous, so sweet, the sex was on fire…god, I want him so much…right now! Shit, I punched him in the gut, Ray would be proud. He should not have stalked me like that." She giggles as she enters Starbucks.

Starbucks is pretty empty; she gets online and sees a familiar face from her peripheral vision approaching her. "Hello Ana, how are you? You are looking might fine today if I do say so myself." Ana rolls her eyes, talk about unoriginality.

"Good morning Luke. I am fine, how are you?" she says shaking her head at his last comment. "I'm better, now that I've seen you. May I join you for breakfast? You know you left me hanging in Vegas, I bought you a drink and you were gone. The least you could do is make it up to me by allowing me to buy you breakfast." He says smiling seductively while looking at her up and down. Ana bites her lip and says "Sure, why not. But since you wasted your money, I will buy the food this time, if not, keep it moving lover boy". She giggles at his reaction.

"Damn baby, I love a feisty woman, who knows what she wants and gets straight to the point. I'll have a black coffee no sugar and a coffee cake muffin. Could I at least carry our food to the table? Or are you going to unman me of that honor too?" She laughs now, "Keep your hair on lover boy, you may carry the tray. She orders the food, pays for it and moves towards the booth in the back of the store. She doesn't want those paparazzi's taking a photo of her eating now too.

Luke checks out her beautiful behind as she is walking in front of him. "Jason is going to kill me, I can't help it. This woman is fine. Having breakfast with her is not pursuing her, no harm done. Besides, he is leaving tomorrow for his honeymoon, he won't know. This will be treated as a do not speak about it unless asked about it situation. "Fuck, she looks hot just eating her fucking muffin, damn, I bet her muffing between her legs tastes even better. Shit, close your eyes Luke and focus. Staying away from Ana, keeping it platonic is going to kill me!"

Ana grabs her muffin, breaks a piece off and slowly pops it in her mouth, she looks up at him and notices he is affected by her eating, Hmmmm, time to play a little with this stud (by the way Luke is Channing Tatum) she smiles, bites her lip to stop herself from giggling and takes another bite. At that moment she chokes on the piece in her mouth as realization hits her with a fact… "Holy shit, Luke is Christian Grey's security! I need to go home. I can't be here, Luke knows who I am and it will be a matter of minutes before his boss knows too. My heart, my poor heart is going to be shattered into a million pieces. He is going to destroy me, he doesn't' want me; I am the whore who slept with him two days after we met. He doesn't know I was a virgin or didn't care. We are worlds apart. This was supposed to be a one night stand, I feel like I am going to cry. Maybe I should just go to Georgia with my parents"

"Luke, I'm sorry, but I need to go, thank you for your company, but this was a mistake." Luke grabs her hand and pulls her closer to him, much closer then he should have. "Why Ana, why is this, us, a mistake? God Ana, you smell so fucking good, you are so fucking beautiful." He leans in like he is about to kiss her, she turns her cheek and tells him "because you are Christian's security, you know the man I spent the night with in Vegas. You had to know I did spend the night with him, for Christ sake, you are his security!" She thinks to herself "He is who I am in love with, the love of my life, I can't let him know it, and it has to be my secret. Only Kate knows and she promised not to tell anyone. Christian will crush me." She moves past him and walks away.

He looks shocked; he lets her go and watches her walk away. "Fuck, she knows!" He picks up his phone and dials a number…"T…we have a problem…yeah I'm on my way." He thinks, "So Ana knows who he is…does that mean that he knows who she is too?" Damn, the boss deserves to be happy, but he's going to wreck this beauty queen's heart...fuck!

**This was a short chapter. I'll update a longer one today before midnight. Please review.**

**What do you think is going to happen? How will the boss react if he finds out Sawyer just tried to put the moves on his goddess? The next chapter…love has no bounds! **


	10. Chapter 10 Surprise!

Sorry for the typos and bad grammar in my previous chapters. I'm trying to get as many chapters out before this weekend ends, I go back to work on Tuesday and won't be posting as much.

**Thank you all for your wonderful comments, I love reading all of them. Some of them crack me up! So they met, more drama, more issues, but through it all, their love is strong enough to withstand anything. We know that…the problem is…do they know it! Happy Reading!**

**I do not own any of the characters, they belong to E.L. James, and I am borrowing them for my story…because I love them! The story is mine! **

**Chapter 10 Love Has No Boundaries**

**Ana**

I made it home and feel sick. I'm lying down on the sofa to settle my stomach. "I can't wait for Kate to get here on Friday. She has not been available via Skype. I tried calling Jose to just chat, to no avail. I can't believe it's almost a month since Vegas. Wow how times flies.

My stomach is turning inside out; each movement makes the vile come up. I think I'm going to be sick. Was it the muffin, or the fact that I ran into Christian, the love of my life?

I did Google him and found out he is a multibillionaire, I felt sick just knowing that. My family is well off, but we are not billionaires. Dad has a very successful Yacht company and mom is a famous interior decorator. Yes, I come from money, but we have always lived a humble and simple life. Ray my dad never wanted us to become snobs and forget where we came from. I am not an over spender, I do not like over indulging, never have, never will.

Christian and I are so different, he is in the eye of the media, me, I like blending in with the walls, going unnoticed. Too much attention makes me uncomfortable. I like earning my own money, that's how I was raised, again, that's how I am and will always be.

I challenged him to find me, to be his. He said to me I am his…**Mine**…he whispered, one simple word that made my panties so wet. He is so hot, so gorgeous, sex on legs. I want him so much, he was rough the first time, but just like he promised, he made it up to me the rest of the night. Vanilla he called it. I don't know what Vanilla is, but shit, I know that if that is what sex is like, identified by the flavor of ice cream…then let's explore all 31 flavors." I drift off to sleep, dreaming of our passionate night in Vegas.

I finally wake up and glance at the clock, 8pm, where the hell did the time go. I have been lying on this sofa all day long. My stomach is still unsettled, I'm not hungry. I'm going to have a cup of tea, shower and get ready for bed. I have work in the morning.

My head hurts. So many thoughts are running through it, so many emotions are going through my body, love, sadness, eagerness, anxiety, remorse, ambiguity, desire, passion, adoration, love, love, love, loneliness, fear, uncertainties, love, love and finally love.

Sighing, I sit up, my heart is aching, how could this be? How could this man live so close to me? I read he resides in a building near by "Escala". I am going to run into him so much, I love him, I want him, he is the love of my life, could I mask these feelings. I have to try to avoid him at any cost. How could I love someone so whole heartily in such a short time?

Every time I close my eyes, I could see him making love to me, I could feel him, I've even dreamt of him, those penetrating grey eyes, so deep, so passionate, and so dreamy. That night was perfect. He wants to talk, asked me to go with him, asked to come back with me. What does he have to say to me?

We agreed no names, no looking back in Vegas, but that night, so much hunger, so much heat. I want him, I need him, I desire him, I want to breathe him, I want to feel him, I want him to make love to me, to kiss me, to fuck me, to make me scream. God, I feel like I can't breathe without him. I'm lost without him. This is why I felt so empty this past month. He completes me. I tried to make myself forget about him…impossible.

Our night was supposed to be a one night stand; a night of bliss that would forever be etched in my heart, in my body, in my soul, at daybreak we were supposed to part our separate ways and never look back. I never thought we would find each other again. Now fate has stepped in and brought us back together. What am I going to do?

Thankfully, I did not get pregnant. I'm glad I'm going to see Dr. Greene tomorrow. Birth control is a must! I think I'll get the Depo-Provera shot and keep things simple. Every 12 weeks I get a new shot and I'm done; I won't have to worry about getting pregnant again until I'm married and it is planned."

The tea pot starts to whistle; I get up, turn off the stove and make myself a cup of tea. I take a sip and immediately feel so sick. "Omg, I'm going to throw up! I run to the bathroom and barely make it to the toilet. I throw up my guts, the muffin, the tea, yesterday's dinner, god it feels like I am throwing up an entire month's worth of meal. I finally stop heaving and just lay on the cold floor moaning. "Oh, what is wrong with me. I must have a stomach virus. I need to take a shower and go to bed." I might have to call in sick and just go straight to the doctor if I get up like this. I hate missing work, but I don't want to get everyone in the office sick. I finally showered and go straight to bed, my head spinning, my heart breaking, my soul empty.

**Christian **

Entering his apartment and going straight into his study. He knows the paparazzi must already have pictures of them online and he wants to find her. He wants to send the pictures to Barney and Welch to find her. He needs to finish their conversation. Tell her what she is to him, hold her and never let her go. He finds their picture; the one that sticks out the most is the one of her tippy toeing to kiss his lips, cupping his face. Her eyes were closed, her head slanting a little, her perfect lips puckering to kiss him, the headline "**Christian Grey and his Mysterious Beauty; A Real Cinderella Love Story.**" God, she is beautiful, even the paparazzi taking the pictures seen it. I should have followed her, made Ryan follow her, shit Welch needs to find her like yesterday!" He types him a quick text and attaches the link to the all the pictures with the subject line "Ana."

Sitting back on his chair he begins to think, "Flynn kept me for two hours. I explained everything to him, from the moment we met. The electricity I feel when she is nearby, the vanilla sex, the way I slammed into her and stole her virginity. The emptiness I felt the morning afterwards and the desolation I am still feeling since she left the note. The fear of never seeing her again, crying, sobbing (that must of shocked him, I've never shown that must sorrow, that much emotion during our session, actually I've never shown it to anyone), the nightmares involving her and finally today, retribution, finding her again!

He expressed to me that I'm in love, I didn't confess it out loud, but even I know I love her. Loving her is so easy, the problem is letting her love me. Not knowing if she loves me, and once she finds out who I am, who I really am…A Dom…could she love me. Do I want her as a sub? She has a smart mouth, I love it, and she is pure, so innocent, and so desirable, so sexy. That night, she was a virgin when we started, but she learned so much, pleased me so much, satisfied each other, we fucked…no, we made love all night long, we fulfilled each other's needs beyond expectation.

We spoke all night long, during sex, in the shower, on the bed; we opened up to each other like we knew each other all of our lives. I have never been so honest with anyone my entire life, not even with Elena. Yet neither one of us told each other our name. I have to laugh at that, why did we agree to no names, we confessed so much to each other, no NDA's, so much honesty, yet we didn't see the need to keep in touch, no names. I told her I was dark, dangerous, but she climbed on top of me and kissed me so passionately and told me I was good, I was her light and asked me to take her to ecstasy. I did. Shaking my head…my heart; it feels full like it's going to burst, god, it hasn't stop beating so hard, so much since I saw her, I feel alive again, this goddess, she's enticed me, I need her, she needs me…, ** .Mine**.

I must find her, I will find her. I know she must have felt something, she said it in her note, I read it every night. I've kept it in my nightstand next to my bed."

My thoughts are interrupted by a knock on the door. "Come in." Taylor and Sawyer both walk in. Both have a somber look on their face. Taylor speaks first "Sir, we have an update on your lady…Ana." My eyes light up. I sit up and ask them both to sit in the chairs in front of my desk.

"Speak, how do you know her name is Ana, and how could you know anything about her? I just sent her pictures to Welch and Barney." Sawyer sighs and leans forward, placing his elbows on his knees and running his hand through his hair, he looks up. "Sir, her name is Anastasia Steele. She was the person who came to interview you instead of Ms. Kavanagh and was sent away because she was not cleared to meet with you. I met her on that date. I saw her in Vegas with Ms. Kavanagh and spent some time getting to know her briefly in Vegas. I saw her again today. Sir, we had breakfast as friends this morning and we both realized she was the beauty you were looking for."

Sawyer knew he just lied to his boss's face, Taylor and Luke agreed it was best to keep the fact they knew about her the entire time to themselves. What was done was done, and like Gail said, love will conquer all.

Christian was quiet, happy but quiet. Anastasia, such a beautiful name belonging to a beautiful girl, so many chance encounters, the interview, the graduation, shit, the beauty salon, Escala, no wonder he felt the pull there.

Christian looked at his men, there was something missing in their disclosure, but he was going to let it go and get Welch to get him all the information on one beautiful Anastasia Steele. "Gentleman is that all?" The both nodded. "Thank you both, you may leave, I'll let you know if I need anything else." They both stood up, Sawyer pauses at the doorway, he knew what he was about to say may cause him his job. He didn't care, she was worth it, he was rich himself, this job was not a necessity for him, it was his passion to protect, and at the moment, the only person needing to be protected is…Ana.

"Sir, if I may, Ana, is a one of a kind beauty. Pure, innocence, deserving of more, hearts and flowers, the world handed to her on a silver platter. This is not the type of relationship you are used to, but this is what she needs. If you don't think you could treat her with anything less than pure love, leave her alone, don't pursue her, and do not destroy her. She is not a sub, you've said it before, she is a goddess…please treat her like one. Don't make me regret giving you the Intel on her. I will protect her at any cost, and that protection will be against you if necessary. I've gotten to know her, I care about her, and she deserves nothing but the best." His voice sounding a bit strained, he turns around and walks out.

Christian looks at Taylor. "Tell him I understand. Please tell Gail to bring my dinner to me here in my office." Christian sends Welch another text with her full name and asks for a background check ASAP. He leans back on his chair and thinks about everything…all that was said to him by Taylor, Luke, Flynn and Anastasia. Shit, maybe Luke is right…I need to leave her alone. I can't hurt her…Leila is out there, Elena will corrupt her, she will get hurt…I need to think, I need to see if I could do this…Love and be love…

The next morning, Ana calls in sick and changes her appointment with Dr. Greene to an early appointment. She is still throwing up and now her head is hurting her. She's made an appointment to see a medical doctor after her GYN appointment; maybe they could give her something for this virus. She also cancelled her appointment with Dr. Grey, since she was not feeling well enough to be interviewed.

Dr. Greene gives her a gown to change into and hands her a cup for her to urinate in. She changes, urinates in the cup and hands it to her doctor. Dr. Greene tests the urine with the dip stick and looks up to Ana. "Please lay down. Ms. Steele, how are you feeling? You look a bit pale. Your blood pressure is a bit low. You tell me you've menstruated after having unprotected sex. Was it a normal cycle?" Ana looks up at the doctor who is doing a breast exam and has asked her to scoot down to the bottom of the examination bed for a pap smear and a STD test. She was also getting an HIV test since she had unprotected sex.

"Dr. Greene, please call me Ana. I've been throwing up since yesterday. I think I have a stomach virus, I'm tired a lot, but I've started a new job and have been working a lot of overtime. I usually run every day, but since moving out here to Seattle, have not exercised much. Well, not until yesterday, but was so sick afterwards. I have an appointment with my medical doctor after I leave here."

Dr. Greene looks up to her, she knew this young girl was going to be frightened by her next words, but there is no way to let her know other than ripping the band aide in one shot. "Ana my dear, you're not sick with a virus, the symptoms you're feeling are normal, for the first trimester of pregnancy. You are about 4 weeks pregnant. Nausea is part of being pregnant and will get better during the second trimester which is in 8 weeks. I'll give you a prescription for vitamins and some anti-nausea medication; it will be safe for the baby and help you feel better."

Ana begins to cry. "What! I can't be pregnant, I got my period, my cycle was due a few days afterwards, and it came down, oh my god, I'm not with the father, I can't be pregnant!" Ana is sobbing, Dr. Greene hugs her. "Ana, most pregnancies are unplanned. There are so many options for you to consider, it's still early enough for you to decide. We will discuss it after your transvaginal ultrasound. Please lay back, bend your knees, let's see what's going on and figure out why did you bleed."

Ana lies back down and Dr. Greene inserts a long tube with a condom into her vagina. Since she is early in the pregnancy, the only way to detect the fetus was by doing an internal ultrasound. Dr. Greene turns on the monitor and immediately a little miracle show up, there is a little blip on the screen. The screen shows the heart beating and Dr. Greene shows Ana the little bean. "There it is…your baby. You are about 4 weeks pregnant just as I suspected." Ana's eyes swelled again. "Oh my baby, my little baby." The love she feels for her baby is remarkable, instantaneously. She's not sad anymore, her little baby, it doesn't matter if Christian wants it or not, this is her baby, she is going to love it so much. She has Kate, Ethan, Jose, her parents. She will be fine.

"Would you like a picture Ana?" Ana nods. "Seems like everything is perfect, the fetus looks healthy and the heartbeat is strong. The bleeding you experienced is normal during pregnancy; you said it was more like staining right? If you bleed again, come directly to the hospital. Take it easy, no running for a while. You have to eat properly and keep hydrated. Make sure to take your prenatal vitamins every day and your iron pills ok dear". Ana gets dressed, gets her prescription and makes a follow up appointment for three weeks from the date.

Ana is in a daze leaving the hospital. She is looking at her baby on the ultrasound picture, not paying attention to where she is going, when she bumps into someone dropping the ultrasound picture. When she looks up she gasps. "Christian, what are you doing here?" He smiles. "Hello Ms. Steele what a pleasure to see you again, I'm here to meet my mother. Her charity is on Saturday and we have some last minute details to discuss, what are you doing here? He asks as he bend down to pick up the paper Ana dropped. "Here, seems like you dropped this." He picks it up and glances at the picture…his eyes go wide. "Ana, what..Baby is this…what I think it is?" Ana's tears begin to fall down. Barely able to speak…"Please…I have to go."

She takes the picture and runs towards her car. Christian feels the blood leave his body; Sawyer walks over to him "Sir, what's wrong?" He looks at Sawyer and all he could say was… "Ana…baby…Ana" he turns to see her running..."Shit Ana, please baby, please stop running from me" he whispers, he has to go speak to her! He has to speak to her before she leaves him again! 

**Sorry, I know some said no baby…but hey my story is named "Oh Baby"…Teddy has to be part of their love story! Please review. **


	11. Chapter 11 Beauty & The Dominant Beast

Sorry for the typos and bad grammar in my previous chapters. I'm trying to get as many chapters out before this weekend ends, I go back to work on Tuesday and won't be posting as much.

**I appreciate all the support I have received by all of you. Thank you so much. I'm back at work, posting 4 chapters daily will be impossible. I promise to post at least one a day. The weekend will get here fast; I'll post as many as I could during my days off. **

**I do not own any of the characters, they belong to E.L. James, and I am borrowing them for my story…because I love them! **

**Chapter 11 Beauty & The Domineering Beast**

**Ana**

"Pregnant, I'm pregnant. I can't believe I am having a baby, his baby. Until a few days ago, I didn't even know his name. Christian, the beautiful, gorgeous Christian Grey, my Adonis, just saying his name makes me tingle all over, make me wet, makes me crave him, makes my heart swell, makes my heart beat faster, makes my heart ache, makes me feel empty, makes me want something I can't have, makes me want…**Makes. . More"**.

She sighs heavy.

Dammit, why did I fall in love with him? This man is brutal; Kate told me he was a jerk to her at the graduation ceremony. He was so cold, so callous…now miraculously, I am to believe he's had a change of heart…I wish…because shit I love him, so deeply, I love him down to my core, I love him so fucking much. He was not cold to me, he was so good to me, even yesterday, the way he kissed my hand, told me I was his, looked me in my eyes, looked straight through my soul. Oh Christian…baby, I need you so much, I need you to hold me, make love to me, and make me feel like this will all work out".

**Closing her eyes, tears begin to fall**…she begins to sob…holding her hands to her hair…

"OMG, my family…What am I going to tell my parents? _Mom, dad, I went to Vegas as a virgin and had so much fun, I got drunk, met a hot guy, fucked him two days after meeting him with no protection, did it all night, basically fucked each other's brains fifty shades of frenzy… knocked my sox right out…but that wasn't the only thing that got knocked up…congratulations you're going to be grandparents…yep, he knocked me up too!" _

**She's crying and laughing…argh! I'm pathetic**_! _

"For fuck's sake, I am an adult. I am 21, I will be 22 in two months and I have a job, a career, I make decent money and you know what…my trust fund is now available to me, has been since I turned 21! I hate over indulging, but my little blip is so worth spending every red cent on it. If they can't support me, fuck them, fuck them all! I will leave and do this on my own."

**Ana thinks about what happened a few hours ago in the hospital…**

"Christian, the look on his face; talk about a walking corpse!" Ana giggles to herself. "Boy did I spook him; I bet this is a first for him. Hmmm, I wonder what he is thinking. He saw the picture, he saw our baby's picture, did it melt him, or does he think I did this on purpose to trap him. Does he think I am a whore and now expect him to marry me or something? He didn't come after me, he obviously knows who I am now, he called me Ms. Steele, Luke was there, and he probably knows where I live.

Suddenly, my inner goddess finally makes an appearance, stomping her feet, fed up!

_Ana, wake the fuck up, let's face it you are so fucking dead! What type of flower arrangements shall we request at the wake! _

_Stop this bullshit already, __**YOU **__keep running from him, not the other way around! For fuck's sake Ana, he just met you. He didn't know you were a virgin, and inexperienced, jeez; you acted like a fucking whore, begging him to fuck you all night long. _

_The mutual agreement was __**No**__ names were to be exchanged, no empty promises, no regrets, now you want him to come look for you! What is he supposed to do, become your white knight and rescue you? _

_Really? How naive are you. Look, meet with him already, stop running, stop being scared, for fuck sake, you were ready to beat his ass…but you can't face him to cut him off. You need to spare him the guilt trip of being pressured into having a child he did not plan, did not want, nor expected to conceive especially with a woman who failed to disclose she was a virgin! He didn't know you were not protected, hmmmm, but you did, didn't you, yet still, no birth control, no condoms, did you really think you would not get pregnant. _

_I mean, come on girl! How many times did he come inside of you, five, six…you knew one of those delicious sperm cells were going to make it to your ovulating eggs! __**DO NOT BLAME HIM! **_

_Call him, call his office and request a meeting, surely you should be cleared to speak to him by now…go ahead, rip off the band aide off and just move on. Fuck your breaking heart. This no longer involves you…this baby did not asked to be conceived, but it is coming in 8 months and there is no fucking way you are getting rid of it…so ready or not, here it comes!"_**"Uggghhhh, I hate my subconscious! She really is a ruthless bitch!" She is right though. **

I know what I have to do, I love this baby already, it's just a little blip in me, I can't feel him, yet…but the moment I saw him, I fell instantly in love with it, the moment I heard the heartbeat, the most beautiful sound I've ever heard, I was hooked. It's time to grab the bull by the horns and go see him. No point delaying the inevitable might as well just face the pain…"

She Google's his office, finds the number to his security office and asks for Luke Sawyer…

"Sawyer, here." She giggles at the way he answers his phone. "Luke, it's Ana, I need to speak to Christian, I need an email or direct number for him. Could you please help me obtain either one of them? This can't wait…" Luke closes his eyes, throws his head back on the chair. "Ana baby, are you ok? Are you sure you want to speak to him, you ran out of the hospital crying…what happened? What the fuck did he do to you? Tell me baby, I'm here for you, I'll do whatever you want, Ana…I'm here for you." He whispers the last sentence. "Luke, I appreciate you so much really, but this is between Christian and me. He didn't do anything to me, truth be told, I'm the one that's treated him like shit, I need to right my wrong, please Luke, I'm begging you, please get me his contact information. I need to speak to him today." Her voice is trembling.

"Shhhh, baby, it's going to be alright. Ana I'll connect you to his line directly. He has been in his office since we came back from the hospital after he met with Dr. Grey. Something happened, he's not speaking to anyone, asked not to be interrupted, but I know he will want to speak to you. Give me a minute, let me speak to Andrea" He makes the call and informs Ana he is transferring the call.

**Christian**

A baby, fuck, what the fuck did I do? Taylor's words come back to me…"babies are a blessing"…this baby is part of her, fuck; this baby is part of me! We create this little person, now it's safe in its momma's stomach, an angel protected by a real goddess. Baby, our baby, dammit, I love this woman, but I am scare, Flynn has to help me, I can't lose her. Not again.

We have 8 months to get to know each other before the little intruder makes its appearance. That will work; we could see if this is real. Even if it's not…this is going to be a Grey baby, my baby and no matter what happens between us, I am not abandoning my baby, and I take care of what is mine. **She is NOT taking my child from me; this baby is ours, I will never let it go! Thinking in a Dom voice. **

Did she get pregnant on purpose? Fuck Grey, NO! She has money, she doesn't need yours. I saw her bank account, a trust fund with a couple of millions in it. Why is she working? She doesn't need to work. Shit, I just bought the company she works for SIP; a smart investment. This is before I knew she worked there. I saw the list of employees and never in a million years did I think "Ms. Anastasia Steele was my "A". Shit a small fucking world. I am her fucking boss! Fate stepped in, we were meant to meet, to be together, too many coincidences, she and I are destined. Yeah…the million dollar question is…in what capacity? I wanted a new sub, and then she came along. Could she be my sub…pregnant? Will she be submissive for me, do I still want that? Could I let my daemons go? Do I want vanilla; could I leave the darkness, to go into her light? Or do I control her; dominate her into my darkness…Shit! What the fuck is wrong with me! What the fuck am I going to do!

**Leaning his head back on his chair…**He thinks about the last time he saw her at the hospital…she looked so beautiful, so simply dressed in tight skinny jeans hugging her tight sexy butt, a beige camisole showing the mounds of her beautiful breast, nipples hard, begging for attention, nude Loubiton high pumps, her hair in a messy bun…no make-up, just gloss on her lips, those fucking full plump sexy lips, she was biting her bottom lip just before they collided…shit his dick was getting hard, he could almost feel the precum on the tip…

**At that moment his PA intercoms him and gives him the best news he could've heard all day…**Ms. Steele is on the other line; she said she wants to speak to me. I order her to put her through…

"Ms. Steele, Mr. Grey is on the line, go ahead sir…" "Anastasia, thank Christ!" Andrea hangs up her end of the phone to give him privacy. "Goddess, we need to talk. I was trying to figure out how to go to your apartment without frightening you into running further away from me. Baby, please, let me go to you. Please baby, don't run, I need to see you." Ana's tears are running down her face. She sobs..."Yes Christian, please come over, we do need to speak. I…I need y…I need to speak to you. Please call me when you're downstairs, I'll buzz you in." She hangs up and sobs so hard into her hands…"Oh Christian…I need you too".

Christian is ecstatic; he tells Andrea Ros will handle everything else that needs to be address for the day. Finally, he is going to see her, speak to her, kiss her, hold her, devour her, and if it takes tying her up to his bedroom, he is definitely not letting her run again!

He needed answers…She is MINE! She has to be reminded of that! Fuck, the Dom will definitely make an appearance tonight. She needs a good fucking spanking, fuck, I need to fucking spank her, put her across my knee and show her who is boss! I need to take control of her, of me, of us! I'm in charge! Spanking and then a mind blowing fuck; might even be followed by vanilla…one thing is for sure…she is never leaving me again!

**What do you think! Please review. Next chapter…Fifty Shades in Full Effect! **

**Sorry y'all, I am back at work, not too much time for updates, I just need to get my family in order, get showered and get ready for bed…I'll try to post again tonight…no promises…just maybe…once my fingers start typing, I get lost in the story and when I look up hours have passed. **


	12. Chapter 12 No Ordinary LOVE

Sorry for the typos and bad grammar in my previous chapters.

**So more than 1 chapter during the week is impossible, but I promise the weekend I will not disappoint. Thank you all for all your reviews, I love reading them all. Thank you to all my fellow writers who are reading my story and are leaving me feedback; I welcome it so much! I hope you enjoy this one too, now sit back and enjoy ;)**

**I do not own any of the characters, they belong to E.L. James, and I am borrowing them for my story…because I love them! The story is mine.**

**Chapter 12 This is no ordinary LOVE**

**Christian**

I get to the lobby; Sawyer is waiting in the SUV outside, he doesn't get out the car and when I get in, he doesn't address me directly. Looking straight ahead sounding a bit curt he asks "where to Sir. " I arch an eyebrow and look at his reflection in the rear view mirror, his face is tight, a look of tension across it, tight lipped. I furrow my brow, "what the fuck is wrong with him? He's forgetting whose boss? I'll deal with his inappropriate behavior later; right now I'm on cloud nine, I'm going to see goddess." "Take me to Ms. Steele's apartment. "Very good Sir" he says lowly. Briefly shakes his head, sighs and begins to drive.

"I'm so anxious to see her. How could someone so little, have so much supremacy over me? This is why I need control; I am a Dom for fuck's sake. I have to let her know her recent behavior stops today. I wonder what her reaction to my lifestyle will be. Will she run again? Fuck, I'm not letting her run. I need answers…her virginity. Why would she give such a precious gift to someone she just met? Why would she let me fuck her like an animal? She should have told me, should of stopped me, I would have been gentle **AND** I would have put on a fucking **CONDOM**! She would not be pregnant. Shit, but I know this is not her fault. I know better, I'm experienced, I control sex, yet, I lost all control with her? Going raw in her! I'm lucky the only thing she gave me was a baby… Fuck! The media is going to fucking go crazy with this one! Shit! The NDA, I need her to sign a fucking NDA. "Sawyer, we need to make a pit stop at Escala" He frowns, nods and drives as instructed.

I text Andrea and tell her to get my lawyers to draw up a new NDA (Non-Disclosure Agreement) for a Ms. Anastasia Rose Steele; I'll need it emailed to me in 15 minutes. She knows I'll expect it in 10. My staff is loyal to me; they are compensated very well, Andrea especially since she is one of my most trusted, adept employee. She is one hell of a Personal Assistant. She knows her job and does it effortlessly, she goes above and beyond her call of duty; she knows when I demand something, it is to be expedited like it was due yesterday.

Andrea manages all departments in my company; the staff take directives from her, which they know are instructions from me; they don't dare question her, or procrastinate, I have zero tolerance wit lazy people. Andrea may sometimes come across as hardnosed, but she is always very professional, never fails to get the job done a true representation of GEH and a superb reflection of me. Combine Andrea and Ros… the end result will be me!

The paperwork was emailed to me in 5; I reviewed it on the way to Escala; two copies printed and now I'm on my way to see my goddess…Anastasia (Adriana Lima). My phone vibrates; Elena (Charlize Therone) is calling:

_**"Christian**__, (she purrs Christ, this woman is the epitome of sex) are we still meeting for dinner? I'm on my way to the restaurant now and so desire to see you". _

Fuck! Are the stars aligned against me…against us? I forgot we agreed to dinner last week!

_**Elena**__, something came up, I have to cancel dinner tonight. I'll call you tomorrow to reschedule. _

_**Christian**__, darling, I know you, don't bullshit me, tell me dear, what exactly came up? Or should I say who has made it stand up? Did you find a new sub? Don't tell me you've contracted a new one without my prior approval. Remember the last time you found a sub on your own, she became to clingy sub. Thank fuck you got rid of her, what was her name…oh yes, I remember…Leila…she was a piece of work wasn't she. So tell me where you're going and stop playing fucking games with me. _Sounding a bit menacing like the old Dominatrix she was once to me.

_**Elena**__, what I do and who I fuck is none of your fucking business. Who the fuck do you think you're speaking too? Remember, the last role we played, I was YOUR FUCKING DOM…do not speak to me in the manner ever again. I'll fucking tie your ass up in your playroom, cane you and leave you there hanging until your sub finds you…understand! _Rage is seeping out of me_. _

_Yummy Christian…you promise, she laughs. Oh how I've missed you. Yes, please cane me Christian._ She growls into the phone. Fuck, this woman loves this…

_Enough! Elena, I don't see you like that anymore, I have not seen you like that in 7 years. WE. WILL. RESCHEDULE. DINNER. Leave it at that. Do I make myself clear?_

_Oh Christian, this is so unlike you, not sharing…it's that girl that has you acting like a fucking fool isn't it. Anastasia Steele. I saw the pictures, I saw the kiss, and I saw your face. I told you she is a gold digging whore trying to get into your head! She is not worth it, so if it is her, get your ass over here for dinner, I'll help you get another sub and help to get her out of your system. _

_**Elena**__, I tell her clenching my teeth…you don't know shit about her, don't ever speak about her like that, keep her name out of your mouth. I know you; stay the fuck away from her! Am I making myself clear? DO. NOT. FUCKING. SET. ME. OFF. Good bye!" _Unfucking believable.

I end the call and slam the phone down on the seat next to me.

I look up, the car has stopped moving, and Sawyer has gotten out opening my door. "Sir, shall I go up to secure the premises with you?"

I look at him; he looks dejected, a crestfallen expression has covered his face. "That won't be necessary; I'll call you when I'm ready to leave. Go eat dinner, wait for my call". I grab the phone and the bouquet of flowers I picked up…and I go into the building and thought I saw a familiar female figure from my peripheral vision. I turned to see, but the figure is gone. I guess my mind is playing tricks on me.

I buzz her door Ana's sweet voice is on the other end. "Yes, may I help you?" Wow, she is sounds so sweet, so captivating, and sexy, just her voice has me enchanted; my cock is hard, needing some attention.

'Anastasia, baby, it's me, let me in." I say to her in my Dom voice, I need to keep control, she can't run again. I look at the flowers in my hand…heart and flowers, which is not me. Fuck I can't start our discussion like this. I see the trash can, walk up to it and throw the bouquet in it. I hear her voice again. "Christian? Is that you?" Yes, baby, buzz me up, I'm lonely down here goddess…help me out a little, I'm feeling a bit dejected down here." I tell her playfully. I hear her giggle…damn that sound is beautiful…she buzzes me in.

**Ana **

I'm cooking dinner, I am starving. Just mac and cheese, I pop the dish in the oven and go the bathroom to freshen up. All this crying has me looking wrecked. Christian is coming to see me. I need to look my best. I take a quick shower and slip on a black clingy short dress. You could never go wrong with the little black dress. My Jimmy Choo red stillettos top off the look and very light make up.

Styling my hair straight I think about the way his fingers ran through my hair the last time we were alone. Mmmmmm, I close my eyes, I'm back in Vegas, the way he massaged my head while washing my hair in the shower, the way he pushed it to the side, on the dance floor to lick my neck. The way he pulled it while plunging me from behind…Fuck, I'm so horny, so wet. I can't be like this. We are not fucking tonight. We are going to discuss the little eight hundred pound elephant in the room and then we are going to say goodbye. I've got to stop thinking of the way he licked and sucked me, making me creamy and juicy coming in his mouth…mmmmmm he does magic with that tongue." Enough! I have to stop this!

_My inner goddess is ready, red lacy lingerie and 6 inch fuck me stilettos…Steele, give it up! I'm ready, stop denying us, shit bitch this is what you want and need, stop lying to yourself. We need to get fucked!" _

I giggle to myself, ughhhh, who is this woman in front of me I have to be strong and keep focused…Kate you need to get home!

My thoughts have gotten me wet again, defeating the purpose of freshening up. What are we going to say to one another? The playing field has changed. I don't know what to expect. Dammit, he's so fucking hot.

My doorbell buzzes, he's here. I put on soft music, Sade, "No Ordinary Love", playing very lowly in the background. I love old R&B music…

_I gave you all the love I got I gave you more than I could give I gave you love _

_I gave you all that I have inside And you took my love, you took my love__  
__Didn't I tell you what I believe Somebody say that A love like that won't last _

_Didn't I give you All that I've got to give, baby__  
__I gave you all the love I got I gave you more than I could give I gave you love _

_I gave you all that I have inside And you took my love, you took my love__  
__I keep crying, I keep trying for you There's nothing like you and I, baby__  
__This is no ordinary love No ordinary love This is no ordinary love No ordinary love_

This song is perfect…he's on his way up…

**Christian and Ana**

I hear the ding of the elevator; I open my door as he is stepping out. We feel the pull, my body warms, God, this man is an Adonis, so fucking gorgeous. How can someone be this handsome? Wow. Leave me breathless.

He stops, grey eyes to blue, he makes me nervous, I'm putty in his hands…I bite my lip and look down shyly. That sets him off, he groans and quickly walks towards me, cups my face and kisses me so passionately, oh my god, what happened to our talk! He lifts me up and brings me inside, slams the door shut with his foot. He reaches behind him while sucking my mouth and locks the door.

He growls, "Goddess, that fucking lip, I've told you to stop biting it. That's my job. You taste so fucking good, so fucking sweet." Kissing me everywhere, my neck, my face, running his tongue along my jaw. Picking me up by my butt so he has better access to my swollen mounds. He leans me against the counter, running his hands all over my body.

He whispers in my ear… "I know we have to talk, we will, but we need this first, you said your mine once I found you…, I found you Ms. Steele, this is me claiming what's mine, what I've earned…I fucking need to taste that creamy pussy. He wraps one leg on his waist, slips his index finger inside my thong and feels the wetness. I moan "Christian, not fair, oh god, please." Shit, this man has me begging. I can't keep my breath steady. The erratic beating of both our hearts is evident.

He glances at me; the feral glint in his eyes makes my wet. The ache between my legs has gotten unbearable. I run my hands through his hair and pull at it aggressively, bringing his mouth back to mine. I groan inside his mouth. "Stop teasing me, Oh god, I need you. Please touch it, put your fingers in me, oh god Christian please, I'm hurting, please."

He growls in my mouth again while slipping his hand inside my panties and yanking the thong, shredding it to pieces. He runs two fingers on the entrance of my pussy, and rubs my clit with his thumb. "Mmmmmm. You want this…with pleasure goddess" as one finger enters me. "Fuck baby, so wet, so fucking wet, damn baby, I want to taste you, he pulls his finger out, puts it in his mouth and moans, "mmmm, so fucking tasty." Ahhhh, I'm going to explode I need him now!

My legs get weak, I'm not going to be able to stand much longer, he must have felt me slipping. He grabs me, "I've got you goddess, where, where do you want this to happen?" He lifts me and wraps my legs around his waist. "Bedroom, I tell him as our tongues continue dancing invading each other's mouth, biting and suck each other's lips." He carries me to my room; strong arms holding me her up. "Which one?" I nod towards my bedroom, we go in and he stops in front of the bed.

He stops kissing me and slides me off of him. He grabs the hem of my dress and slowly pulls it over my head, leaving me in my black lacey strapless bra, garter belt, black stockings and heels. He steps back, glances at my body and takes me in…

"Fuck Ana, you are so beautiful, so sexy, you're a real goddess." He takes off his clothes and shoes and stands in front of me in his boxer. He's wearing black stretched boxers. They are so hot, cupping his huge cock and ass and showing off his delicious V leading into his jewel. His abs, are perfect, his body, flawless, strong. Just looking at him makes me want to come. I bite my lip and stare up at him, desire in both our eyes.

He steps closer, his knee between my legs. He slips a finger in my bra and brings it down; he brings his lips to the hard nipple and sucks it.

Tugging at it gently with his teeth, his other hand goes to her back, unclips the bra and lets it fall to the ground. He brings his mouth to her other nipple giving it the same attention. The feel of his lips and fingers on her breast has her trembling. "Oh god" she whispers shakily. He chuckles, looks up and whispers back "No, not god…Christian." He continues sucking her breast while sliding a finger over her very sensitive clit. "Christian, you have got to be kidding me, stop playing…oh yes, oh baby, yes. Don't stop" She whispers while grinding into his hand.

She moves her hands from his head and runs one on his ass while the other rubs his very hard cock over his boxer. She grabs it and begins to stroke it through his boxers. "Fuck baby, tell me what you want. Tell me and I'll do it."

She grabs his cock a bit harder and kisses him, and tells him in between kisses…"This, inside of me…now." "You're such a naughty girl sweet Ana, but we aim to please. Sit down, let's take those shoes off." He kneels and takes the shoes off; he caresses her legs, unhooks the garter belt and slowly takes off each stocking while kissing the inside of the legs. "Lay down baby and open up; I need to taste that creamy pussy." She lays back brings her knees up and opens her legs. She blushes as he stops to look at her and she tries to close her legs, he stops runs one finger from her neck down her cleavage, through her navel on to her clit. He rubs it slowly and leans forward to smell her and licks her. "So fucking sweet." He thrashes her walls with his tongue, her entrance, her clit and sucks it slowly at first than he sucks harder while two fingers go inside of her. Her greedy pussy, drinks them in and clamps them tightly. "MMMMM baby, so fucking tight!" He groans. "Christian, oh god, I feel…" "Come for me goddess...NOW he roars.

She comes, and it feels like heaven. Her entire body feels warm, a feeling so wonderfully good, she doesn't want it to stop. He licks it all up and then slams into her. "Ahhhh", they both say. This is heaven he thinks. His own personal hot pocket. He wishes he could market this kind of good. He pulls out again to the tip and slams again then stops, he kisses her not moving. She wraps her legs around his waist and grabs his ass. 'Move dammit! Stop fucking teasing me" she screams her teeth are clenched she begins to grind her hips below him.

He chuckles again and begins to move in her, first slowly than he picks up his pace. She is meeting him thrust for thrust. He lifts her up and they are now moving is a sitting position "wrap those beautiful legs around me goddess, he whispers in her mouth as he is devouring her. He is slamming his thick hard cock in her. "You feel so fucking good, this creamy pussy is driving me crazy, do you want it like this? As he slips out and slams back in…"YES!" She screams. "How about like this…he slips out and slowly enters her again, twirling his dick all inside her, grinding it so she could feel him to the rim. "God, yes, yes!" Look at me he commands "You want to come again…he goes out again and slams into her harder, the hardest she's ever felt him…so deliciously good. "Fuck!" She screams, "Yes, now!"

He picks up his rhythm, fucking her harder, rubbing her clit, he feels her getting tighter, he positions himself and continues slamming her but now he is hitting her g-spot. "Oh my fucking god! This is soooooo good, don't you dare fucking stop, I'm so close!" She is panting, her heart is pounding, they both have a mist of sweat on their bodies, his hair is wet, sexy and his eyes are on fire. "Goddess, don't stop looking at me… don't fucking stop…goddess…Now Come! Let it go…NOW" he roars as he continues stimulating every part of her body. Ana's body vibrates and it falls, and falls, and falls. She gushes so much it is sliding down his legs. The moistness is all it took to trip him over the brink and he joins his little goddess in their superb bliss…both coming so hard, both speechless, unable to speak, both leaning kissing each other like they were tryomg to become one…

He falls backwards on the bed and brings Ana on top of him. She is breathless, trying to control her breathing… "That was…Christian, god baby…I lo…" She stops. He looks down at her and finishes her sentence… "I know Goddess, I fucking Love you!" She gasps looking at him with tears in her eyes. "Christian" she whispers.

**So what now! We know the sex is hot…that was never an issue…they love each other…but their loves somehow has drama attached…Elena, Leila, Sawyer…hmmmmm who will be first. **

**I'm updating again later! Please review  
**


	13. Chapter 13 To Learn the Truth

Sorry for the typos and bad grammar in my previous chapters.

**As promised…here is another chapter. Grab the wine, and enjoy!**

**I do not own any of the characters, they belong to E.L. James, and I am borrowing them for my story…because I love them! The story is mine.**

**Chapter 13 To Learn the Truth**

**Ana & Christian**

"Christian, what are you saying? You love me? I..is that what I heard?" I can't believe my ears; tears begin to fall, landing on his bare chest. Biting my bottom lip I'm trying to control my emotions and stop trembling…

Stroking my hair, "Shhh, baby, don't cry, yes, I love you. Look at me, I've never told anyone those words before; have never loved anyone before… shit, I've never even believed in it enough to love myself. But somehow, you came along, invaded my brain, my body, my soul, beguiled my heart and now the love I feel for you is percolating out of me."

Kissing my forehead "I can't keep it bottled up when it comes to you. I want to tell you I love you as much as can, I want to show you (grinding his hips below me I feel his growing erection) I love you. I want the world to know you are **MINE**. He grabs my face and tilts my chin up with his index, lips on mine softly kissing me. 'Mmmm, your lips are so soft, especially now that you've been crying. I want you to stop crying. We have a lot to talk about." Running his other hand softly up and down my back, down my butt and back up to my face, he grabs my hair roughly and deepens the kiss, "Ana, you're so sweet" while sucking my lips...he slowly runs his tongue along my jaw, kisses my neck…he's flipping us over…still connected…

"Mmmmm, Christian, I've barely caught my breath, you taste so good too baby" Closing my eyes, my head slopes back. Even though the moment is full of passion, my little blip is hungry…my stomach begins to softly grumble… "I have to eat real food baby, if I don't eat, oh god, Christian…please, I'm sorry baby; I have to eat. I drank my anti-nausea medication right before you came in; it's going to wear out fast if I don't eat. Oh Christian baby, shit, don't stop."

I'm on my back; he begins to fondle my left breast and while licking the right one, tugging softly on the nipple, gently biting it and swirling his tongue around it. "Fuck", I moan loudly, I can't help it... "Christian, oh god baby, you're killing me!" arching my back into him.

Christian's delicious cock is still inside of me, it is now fully erected, scrumptiously thick; he begins to move it in and out of me, sliding gently enjoying the creaminess, from both of us. He very huskily he whispers…"So fucking wet, baby, mmmm, goddess don't make me stop" (I begin to move my hips). "Yes, I like that. Don't worry, we are going to eat real soon, right now my dick needs to feed this delectable creamy pussy a little bit more. I promise this is going to be quick baby" kissing me… "Anastasia…so sweet baby, you taste sooooo fucking good, mmmm, you smell even better". My room smells of pure sex, hot, erotic, tasty, scream your lungs off sex.

Christian puts my legs on his shoulders and lifts me as he begins to move, in and out. He moves his finger on my clit and is applying pressure to it and pinching and twirling. "Do you like that goddess? Tell me, do you want me to stop?' His finger is moving slowly on my clit with just enough pressure to drive me crazy. "No, no, don't stop." I whisper back, I am meeting him thrust for thrust. "Do you want it like this? He pulls his cock out to the tip and enters me real slow. "Or like this? He pulls it out again, looks me in my eyes, looks down at my pussy, his dick then slams right back into me. What a feeling! "Oh my god! Yes, like that, oh my, I don't care, just fuck me dammit! Please don't stop". He smiles, "With pleasure…I love it when you beg."

"Christian, please, this feels so good, I love this so much, please Christian, I love you so much, god baby, don't leave me, please I didn't mean to get pregnant, don't leave me." Tears begin to fall down the side of my eyes. Christian stops, looks at me and kisses me deeply, with so much passion and so much love. He rests his head on my forehead and whispers "say it again goddess" His eyes are glossy. "Tell me again, please baby, say it" he begins to move. "Christian, I love you so fucking much; I can't get enough of you." "I love you too baby."

He picks up the pace, growling…"Anastasia, I'm going to fuck you, fast and hard. The harder I get, the louder I want you to get. Could you do that baby? Ana, don't come until I tell you to ok? You have to hold it, control it until I allow you to come, will you do that for me baby? I need to control it. I need to control your orgasm can you do that for me? He keeps moving in and out of me, kissing me while he is speaking to me. "Yes" is all I could let out barely being able to speak.

"Good girl goddess". He pulls, looks down and again slams back into me. I cry, "Oh God". He is moving in and out of me faster, harder, he pulls out again and groans, "Louder". I squeeze my eyes shut, "Christian" I say louder. He moves harder, faster I am so close. His hand is working my clit magically. "Anastasia, that's not loud enough! He growls roughly in my ear.

We are both sweaty, salty, tasting so good, sliding all over each other, I am sucking on his neck, biting his lips, grabbing and pulling his hair while moving my body meeting him thrust for thrust. He pulls out all the way, then slowly positions his tip on my entrance, he stops and looks at me… "Baby, I want you to scream!"

He slams so hard into me that my entire body moves up. I tighten all around his fat dick; I feel it pulsating inside of me. I'm going to come…he wants me to wait. "Christian! I can't hold on anymore" I scream he keeps the same rhythm and roars "FUCK! COME FOR ME NOW!" "Arghhhh, Christian, FUCK! OH MY GOD!" I scream so loud my neighbors must have heard me, and I come so hard, my entire body is convulsing, I am lost. The warmth, the feeling is unbelievable. He yells me name between clenched teeth "Ana, fuck goddess, this fucking pussy is so fucking good, so fucking tight, so creamy, so wet…FUCKKKKK" and he releases inside of me making sure, all of it goes inside of me, grinding into me, "Christ baby, that was fucking amazing" He huskily tells me and pulls out of me.

We are lying side by side trying to catch our breath. I finally speak…"I need a shower". I'm going to check on dinner first, I'll be right back." As I am getting off the bed, Christian leans over and whacks my butt. "OWWWWW, what the hell was that for?" I look back. "Ahhh Ms. Steele, that was for my pleasure and your pain, it's the first of many more to come. You've been a very bad girl." I rub my pink cheek and walk towards the kitchen "Jeez, that's not what you said a few minutes ago…what the fuck happened to good girl goddess?" rolling my eyes. He stands up and leans in the doorway naked, still semi hard, smirking "Ms. Steele, I love that fucking smart mouth of yours, I'm going to enjoy taming it so very much." He smirks and sniffs, "Mmmmm, smells good what's for dinner?" I beam "Mac and Cheese". He licks his lips "Yum one of my favorites, come lets shower."

I lower the food to keep it warm while we are showering. He gets out first, dresses then goes to the kitchen to set the table while I finish getting dressed. I dry my hair and join him a short while later.

He's not in the kitchen, instead he has pillows thrown on the floor in the living room, next to the fireplace and has dimmed the lights; our dinner is served on my coffee table. Candles and fire is lit, the room screams romance. He's opened a bottle of Sancerre wine for himself; both our chalices are filled with liquid, mine has juice in it. I stop by the doorway and drink in the entire scene. He has placed the casserole dish on a hot pad in the middle of the table and has set the table as if it were a dining table. We are having a lovely romantic dinner in front of a fire. He's so romantic.

He notices me in the doorway, I have on tights and a camisole, and my feet are bare. He gazes over me up and down and holds his hand out to me. "Come goddess, sit, let's eat and talk". We sit and eat in silence, both lost in our thoughts. When we're both finished, he takes our plates to the kitchen. He refills our chalice again, this time he gives me some wine. "You need to relax a bit, this won't hurt you. I just Googled it…one glass is ok once in a while." I sip on the wine and sit in front of the fire, I look up, and he's leaning on the wall just looking at me.

"This fire feels so good". I smile, suddenly feeling a little bit cold. His look is piercing my soul. He again, looks lost in his thoughts. I know what he's thinking, I know what is coming it's frightening. I look down and bite my lip. "Goddess" he sits down next to me, "we need to talk" he leans over and releases my lip with his finger. "If you start biting that delicious lip, we are going to end up back in your bed." "Oh", I smile.

He cups my face, and looks in my eyes and sighs then frowns. "Anastasia, I'm a very powerful man, there are measures I must take to protect myself, baby…before we speak I must ask you to sign something. I know that after all we've done, the point is kind of moot, but my lawyers insist."

Hesitantly, pulling out both copies of the NDA, both are laid on the coffee table. "What is this exactly?" looking confused. "It's a Non-disclosure agreement. Basically you can't speak to anyone about anything in regards to us…ever." He explains.

**ANA**

"Ever?" Rolling my eyes. "REALLY CHRISTIAN?"…

"Christian, I'm just as private as you are. Hand me the pen please." Signing, I shove a copy in his hand, and stare at the fire place. Sighing, my shoulders feel heavy, holding back tears, a lump in my throat; I whisper "you've forgotten the things we spoke about in Vegas didn't you, the agreement we had…no names, no commitments, and no empty promises. We revealed a lot, talked about each other's childhood, our struggles to get to where we are today. We open up so much (looking down) that was when you needed this piece of paper not NOW after all we've done." I whisper.

"I would never say anything about us to anyone. You may be powerful and famous, but we are both rich. I have just as much to lose. My family's name will be tainted if they knew what I've done…me…the sole heir to Steele's Million Dollar Yachts, Inc. and the daughter of Carla's Decors went to Vegas and managed to get myself knocked up by a stranger; Christian really, it will not matter who you are! My parents are going to be crushed.

So please get off your high horse and give me a break. I knew it would be a matter of time before we get to this impasse in the road. Look, we had fun…we fucked up, NO, I fucked up. I'm sorry. I don't regret Vegas. We gave into our desires. But don't flatter yourself Mr. Grey; I don't want shit from you. I DON'T NEED YOU. I DON'T NEED ANYONE OR ANYTHING! I COULD TAKE CARE OF MYSELF AND MY BABY. Is this what you came here for? To seduce me into signing a fucking piece of paper so I won't ruin your precious reputation…well congratulations Mr. Grey, you've succeeded…it's signed…we're done…now get out…get the fuck out Christian…and don't you dare come back."

I'm boiling mad, how dare he, I'm about to walk away from him, he grabs my hand and pulls me close to him, kisses me hard and passionately. He stands up and when I look at him, he looks different, angry, almost cold…"**ENOUGH! CUT THE FUCKING SHIT OUT, I AM NOT GOING ANYWHERE, YOU ARE NOT GOING ANYWHERE…YOU WILL LISTEN TO WHAT I HAVE TO TELL YOU AND WE WILL WORK THIS OUT. I'M TIRED OF YOUR FUCKING RUNNING GAMES, DO NOT MAKE ME HAVE TO PUNISH YOU." I AM A FUCKING MAN, I AM A DOMINANT AND YOU ANASTASIA ARE GOING TO LISTEN TO ME. YOU WILL DO AS I SAY…AM I MAKING MYSELF CLEAR**?" He tells me in a strong domineering voice and kisses me again.

I try to push him away, tears are rolling down my cheeks, but my of course my stupid body betrays me. I kiss him back, I finally give in to him. I melt into his arms, into his kiss and reality hits me and I begin to sob even harder. Christian holds me for what seems like hours and calms me down. "A DOMINANT…Christian, what does that mean? What did you mean by that?" I have finally calmed down and am looking at him. Christian runs his fingers through my hair and begins to speak…

**CHRISTIAN **

Sighing I look at her, I feel exhausted, she looks dejected, scared, tired. I need to tell her everything. Shit, I just told her I'm a dominate, not the way I was planning to tell her, but she just asked me, by the look in her eyes, the way she is looking at me, I know she's figured it out.

"Anastasia when I woke up in Vegas you were gone. I was lost. You can't even imagine the emptiness I felt, I've only felt that way once in my life…I was four years old, my mother committed suicide and I was left alone for four days. I've made it my business to never let my guard down ever again; I have never let anyone get that close me, never to be hurt again…until you came along." Her eyes are brimming with tears. I kiss her softly.

"Feeling like shit, it gets worse, to top it off, Taylor came in and showed me something you left in the living room…goddess; I saw the blood, Jesus baby, why didn't you tell me you were a virgin? I cup her face in my hands. "I was brutal with you. I saw your tears. The agony and pain you must have felt. I saw them; I thought they were from pleasure, not pain."

Shaking my head "Look, I'm all for pushing the limits of pleasure and pain, but god Ana; you were a virgin, a sweet innocent virgin." She tries to look away; I turn her face back to me and get closer so our eyes could me.

"Why did you choose me? You're so strong, amazing, I'm at awe with you, such reverence, and such strength, such an honor. Baby, I'm so underserving of such a wonderful gift. I'm a fucking billionaire; your virtue was worth all my billions and more. Why…tell me…why would you give it to me…a stranger you just met? Why me?" She blushes, bites her lip and looks down.

Frowning, I run my both hands through my hair. "Ana, you let me come inside of you, shit; I came so many times and not once did you ask for protection. I should have known better, but I just thought…you were on birth control. I don't know what you did to me, put a spell on me, I never go raw until I have tests done.

My past lovers always had to get a full physical before we entered into our arrangement. But with you…all that went out the window…and now…you're pregnant. Christ, we did this shit backwards didn't we? I have to ask…did you want to get pregnant on purpose, to try and trap me. Was that the plan to go to Vegas, find a rich man and trap him? I don't know what to think. Fuck, we don't even know each other. YOU. DON'T. KNOW. ME.

My world is different. I'm dark; I have another side of me, a side that is …controlling. I need to control everything in my life. I decide when, where and with whom. You, your innocence have me hypnotized and all of my previous rules; my previous mandates have all gone south…I don't know what to do. I want us to get to know each other. I want you. I know wanting you requires me wanting the baby." I put my hand on her stomach and rub it. "Our baby, this little intruder that is coming in 8 months; shit, I'm going to be a father." She is crying now, I wipe away her tears. "Hush baby, don't cry."

At that moment, I get a text message it's from Sawyer asking me to call him immediately. "Baby, I have to make this call." I get up and walk to the kitchen.

"Sawyer, this better be important." "Sir, I'm so sorry, but Welch just called me and said Leila was spotted at Escala a few minutes ago. She was trying to get into your elevator and was upset you changed the codes. Sir, she screamed her head off until the building's security had to remove her from the premises.

Sir…she told them she is going to get the last laugh, she said you are going to hurt as much as she is…Sir…what do you think that mean? Welch wants to meet you in Escala in 20 minutes He said he found out something else, critical." I wince, I look at Ana, we have not finished talking, but I need to deal with this situation. "I'll be down in two minutes." "Very good sir." We hang up.

Ana comes in…"Christian is everything ok?" I kiss her forehead. "Goddess, no, I have to go, but we have not finished speaking. We have so much to discuss. Get some rest, we will speak tomorrow. Lock this door behind me and do not buzz anyone in without confirming who it is…could you do that for me? She nods.

I get my things, she walks me to the door, and I hug her. "Anastasia, so much is left unsaid…but one thing I want you to know is that…I love you. No matter what…I really do love you, believe in me. I need you to do that for me." She looks down. "I love you too." I kiss her so passionately and whisper..."Laters Baby". She giggles…then looks sad…"Good Bye Christian." Shit, those words hit me like a jackhammer, they feel like she is saying goodbye again, she is ready to run…

I turn to leave, stop in my tracks. "Ana, promise me you won't run…please baby, please don't leave again." She looks down and bites her trembling lip…I'll try. I can't promise you anything for sure Christian, all I could say is that tonight I am tired, and tonight I won't be running…so go take care of what you need to take care of and promise me you will be safe ok.

Oh and Christian to answer your other question before we were interrupted…No, I did not try to trap you or anyone else, those words killed me, but I can't blame you for asking. Go, we will discuss this next time. Have a good night." She whispers, eyes brewing with tears; she looks down, bites her lip and closes the door. I hear her lock it just as I told her. Shit, I need to send security to watch over her. I can't let anything happen to her…or our baby. I text Sawyer.

**Ana**

"Christian left, I am exhausted, drained, and I just want to lie down and not think. I have to figure things out, but not tonight. Right now, I'm just going to bed, it's late already and I have work in the morning."

Ding dong… "My door bell…did he forget something? He just left. I was just about to get into bed. Putting my robe on, I walk over to the door; I don't look through the peep hole, thinking it was him…I open the door.

It's not him…I don't know this person…Who the fuck is this? "Hello? May I help you?" No response, just and evil look. Two things happen at once…realization that evil is standing in front of me, is lurking and about to get me, but evil never wins, goodness always prevails, behind evil in the distance getting off the elevator smiling…is my salvation…

**So what do you think? Please review. Who is at the door? And who is her salvation?**


	14. Chapter 14 Good vs Evil

Sorry for the typos and bad grammar in my previous chapters.

Thanks for the reviews…positive and negative it will help to improve my writing. I love this story, the real one and am just having fun with version of it…so here goes!

**I do not own any of the characters, they belong to E.L. James, and I am borrowing them for my story…because I love them! The story is mine.**

**Chapter 14 Good vs. Evil**

**Leila and Ana**

"**Hello may I help you?" **She looks me up and down and cocks her head. She puts her hand into her trench coat and looks like she is about to pull something out. The elevator dings and opens, she notices my gaze and my smile as I am looking over her to see Jose coming off the elevator. "Lucky girl", she hisses… "You look like me, but you are not me. What the fuck do you have that I don't? I gave him all of me? The way he loves it, the way he likes to punish me. But he left me and now I'm all alone. You won't win, Master is mine."

I frown and feel a chill run through my bones, "who is this Master you are talking to me about?" She laughs an evil laugh; her eyes look very dark, very cold. She leans over and very lowly tells me "you know him as Christian Grey, he likes to punish girls who look like us, and then throws us away like garbage. I'm going to teach him a lesson about real pain, the kind of pain you feel in your heart, in your soul." Jose is getting closer to us.

"Consider this your lucky day. I heard him, I saw him with you. I heard him yelling at you telling you he loved you. Master doesn't love, his heart is cold. He will make you think he loves you and will treat you like you're his world and then crush you. He is not good. Don't trust him. He has never told me he loved me. Yet, he told you (she again cocks her head to the side and stares at me bemused) I'm doing you a favor by warning you this time…next time…you won't be so lucky." Jose has approached us and looks pissed, he heard her last statement.

He grabs her arm and turns her around to face him. "What the fuck is that supposed to mean? Who the fuck are you? Ana, who is this?" She pulls her arm away and says "Me, I'm no one. I'm no one. Don't worry, I'm leaving." She walks away and puts her hand in her pocket again. She turns and looks at me again and coldly says "I warned you, don't say I didn't. What happens next will be your fault. He will get what is coming to him…and you…you will too, I'm not threating you…that is definitely a promise." Her look is empty; she smiles and takes the stairs.

**Jose and Ana**

**He grabs me into a bear hug and walks me backwards into my apartment and locks the door "**Ay Dios mio Ana, what the hell was that?I get a 911 call of distress from you on my voicemail sounding like your world in ending, I drive all the way up here from Portland knowing that Kate and Ethan are away and this is what I find! An Ana look alike threatening you. Who the fuck was that? What the fuck was she talking about and who is the "he" she keeps referencing?" My body is shaking; I feel cold and can't get her warning out of my head… "A promise".

"Jose, I don't know who that was. I have never seen her before, her words, her look of pure evil, oh god, what did I get myself into (I think of his words '**I am a Dominant**)?" Tears begin to fall once again. "Ana, dios mio, I've never seen you cry, you are so strong, and you have never let anyone bring you down. What is going on with you? Why did you sound so sad on the phone? I could hear it; I'm so worried about you. Ana, tell me. I'm here. I'm not letting anyone hurt you."

I'm sobbing, "Oh Jose, so much has happened, so much, I've ruined everything Jose, I can't tell you all of it now. I'm just glad you're here. I need my friends so much. I'm scared Jose, not only about that girl in my hallway, I'm scared about so many things."

He hugs me tighter and kisses my temple. I realize I only have on my robe and panties. I was about to put on my pj's when the doorbell rang. I think Jose just noticed my attire too, I need to change. "Ana", he says huskily, "what has you so afraid querida, I'm here, I'll protect you. I've always been here. Just say the words…and I'm all yours." He sits on the sofa and pulls me onto his lap. I've calm down; he's rubbing my back, while my head is resting on his shoulder.

I sit up and look at him. Jose has been such a good friend for the past 4 years; I love him dearly, but only as a friend. I don't feel the same. "Ana" he whispers, "You are so beautiful" he gazes down; my robe has opened a little exposing too much cleavage. He swallows hard and licks his lips. I get off his lap. "Jose, I have to change, I will be right back." He chuckles, "don't change on my account, I'm enjoying the view." I grab a pillow and throw it at him, frowning I yell "Perv" I turn around and go to my room. I hear him laughing all the way until I close my door.

"Jeez, what has gotten into everyone? Did he just try to make a pass at me? We are friends. I don't feel like that for him. I mean, he's a drop dead gorgeous man, very nice eye candy if I do say so myself, but I am not attracted to him. The man I am infused with stole my heart in Vegas and has tucked it away in his Dominant dungeon.

What the fuck am I going to do, what was that all about? He said he is a Dominant, he said he is dark, now this chick who shows up at my door tells me the same. She looked evil, like she came to do something to me, was she really going to hurt me? What was in her pocket? She kept putting her hand in her pocket and holding something. Christ! She looked so much like me. She has brown eyes, I have blue. My hair is to my waist, long silky, hers looked dirty, greasy, but I could tell it must be beautiful, it's not as long maybe mid-back, but if washed I know it is gorgeous. Her features, pouty lips like mine, cute nose very petite and pale, just like me. Could she be right? He is using me and will throw me out like a piece of garbage?

His words come back to me "_DO NOT MAKE ME HAVE TO PUNISH YOU." I AM A FUCKING MAN, I AM A DOMINANT AND YOU ANASTASIA ARE GOING TO LISTEN TO ME. YOU WILL DO AS I SAY…AM I MAKING MYSELF CLEAR" _he was so angry, so cold. He became someone else in a flash. "Oh my god, what have I done and my little blip. I can't tell Jose, I've signed the fucking NDA. I have to decide what to do. I am linked to this man for life now. My baby, our baby, what will he do to us? He threatened to punish us. Was she right? But he was also so gentle, more words come back "_Anastasia, so much is left unsaid…but one thing I want you to know is that…I love you. No matter what…I really do love you, believe in me. I need you to do that for me."_ She said he's never told her he loved her. He told me that himself. But I have the same question he posed to me earlier "Why me? Why did he choose me? What is so special about me?" A knock on my door brings me back to reality. "Ana, did you fall asleep, are you ok?"

I put on my sweats and yoga pants and open the door. I sigh, I am literally exhausted. I have to get some rest. I'm scared; I don't want to be alone tonight. Jose is here, he will protect me. "Sorry about that" I was changing and was lost in my own thoughts. My stomach is in knots, but I am getting hungry again. "Do you want some mac and cheese? I made it for dinner earlier." He walks with me to the kitchen and notices the plates in the sink; I begin to load the dishwasher.

Jose, smiles, but it doesn't reach his eyes "So dinner, did you eat alone? Seems like this was a serving for two? Who was here, and more importantly, what's his name?" Rolling my eyes, "That is none of your business, but if you must know, I met him in Vegas. He came to see me a little while ago and stayed for dinner. Jeez, why the Spanish inquisition, no pun intended?" "None taken Ana stop stalling and spill!" I look at him, sigh heavily "Christian, his name is Christian Grey."

Jose walks over to me cups both my cheeks "Ana, Christian Grey, oh Ana, he is dangerous, I have a bad feeling about him. This is why this woman was here today wasn't it. Was she his girlfriend? I think back to his words "I'm a Dominant, which would make her his Submissive". I shrug my shoulders, "who knows…something like that, I guess, (the microwave dings) who cares, right now, I just want to eat and go to sleep. It's late and I have to go to work tomorrow."

He smiles and gets the food, "Yep, if that's what you want, I have to agree, we will eat and we will go to bed." Wiggling his eyebrows up and down in a playful way. I giggle, "In your dreams Rodriguez, in your dreams." I say to him sitting down to eat. "Yes, in my dreams, that would be my dream, you being mine Ana." He looks sad, "Jose, you're my friend, I love you…please don't do this, don't ruin this ok." I get up and hug him. "Ana, a man could only dream" he whispers. Shaking his head "Alright, enough let's eat!" So unpredictable, but there he is…the man I've loved for 4 years like a brother…my friend…tonight…my savior.

I have to tell him the truth, I have to let him know I'm pregnant; I can't let him think he has a chance. "Jose, I have something to tell you but you have to promise me not to say a word to anyone, not even Kate." He looks at me and scoots closer to me "That goes without saying. Ana, you could trust me." I get up and walk to the window; I hug myself and feel myself tremble. "Jose, I am pregnant." I hear an intake of breath. "Ana, sweetie, how? I mean why? Who? Fuck! Christian Grey! I'm going to unman him! He took advantage of you in Vegas didn't he? Did he get you drunk and seduce you? Fuck Ana!"

I don't realize I am crying until I feel his hands on my face wiping them away. "I'm sorry Ana; please tell me, how…how I can help you."

I tell him it was my fault. I told him the condom broke no need to tell him I was a virgin and didn't ask or insist on a condom. I told him how Christian knows and said he will accept the baby. I told him I was in love with him, in such a short while; I fell in love with such a beautiful man.

He listened and just hugs me when I'm done. "Ana, I'm here, whatever you need, I'm here. If this assh…I mean if Christian decides not to do the right thing, I will be here for both of you…even if it's just as a friend." His eyes are glossy. I hug him, and thank him "Jose we really need to go to bed"…he looks at me smiles and again, I hit him… "in separate beds!"

Jose is going to sleep in Kate's room tonight. Before we say goodnight I say "Jose, I might have to go away for a while, could I count on you to help me? I'm not saying it is going to happen tomorrow, but I need time to think. The words that woman said to me has my head spinning. I think I need time to reevaluate my situation. Really think about what is best for both of us, rubbing my stomach. I already love my little blip." He smiles, walks over to me and gives me a soft kiss on my forehead "Anything you need querida, anything you need." We say goodnight and go to bed.

I glance at my phone, there a few missed calls, Kate, Jose, my mom and Christian. Enough! They will all wait until tomorrow I say to myself, yawning…with heavy lids…I finally fall to sleep.

**Short chapter…Yep, Leila! And Jose…do you think she will run again? Will Christian get to her to save her; will she need to save him? Don't worry more chapters on the way…I'm already working on it. I need a break to do some chores around my home. **


	15. Chapter 15 Protecting Them

Thanks for continuing to read my short story and welcome to all my new followers…and thank you for your reviews…positive and negative it will help to improve my writing. There is nothing wrong with a little constructive criticism; it will help me in the long run. I love this story, the real one and I am just having fun with my version of it…so here goes!

**I do not own any of the characters, they belong to E.L. James, and I am borrowing them for my story…because I love them! The story is mine.**

**Chapter 15 Protecting Them…**

**Anastasia's Thoughts…**

The rest of the week flew by surprisingly uneventful. Jose went back to Portland a few days later with the promise to keep my secret and a reminder that he was just a phone call away if needed. I eventually returned all my missed calls and reassured them that my call of distress to them was me simply missing them and feeling lonely in this new city. They easily believed me since I was now living in a new place, with a new job and no Kate for the past three weeks.

Kate returned on Friday and told me all about her ventures in Barbados with her family and was quite descriptive with her details of the orgasms she and Elliott shared; Ewe Kate, TMI!

Christian and I have communicated via emails and text messages. He keeps reminding me not to leave and to be patient with him. He confided in me that there was a delicate situation that made him leave so promptly from my house that evening and now the situation has gotten out of control. Taylor and his security team were trying to discreetly handle it and advised him that it was in my best interest, for our safety for him to stay away. He claims he does not want to lead the situation to my doorstep, so he's following their advice and staying away. I wonder if this delicate situation involves one psychotic looking evil bitch. I have not told him about my little visitor, yet. No need to add to his worries, I guess I will tell him...eventually. He sounds tired, lost, but angry, he tells me he misses me and loves me every single day.

Little blip has been behaving. The anti-nausea medication has helped me so much I've actually been able to return to my early morning routine which is getting up at 5am and going for a run. Sometimes while running, I feel like someone is watching me or following me, but I guess that is just my paranoia since getting the "_promising threat_" from that strange woman. I usually brush it off; I refuse to live my life in a panic. Ray always warned me not to give into fear and paranoia; he always said the fear will allow my opponent to get the best of me. I think back to his favorite words of advice "_Annie, you must always be one step ahead of them, if you give into the fear, fear will get you. You are putting yourself at risk. That shit will get you killed_" my dad is a rich successful man, but he is also ex-Army, there is no one in my life that I trust more than my dad. Those words are engraved in my mind and have made me the strong person I am today.

Work is great! Jack is still creepy, but I had to literally threaten to go to HR and file a complaint if he did not tone down his inappropriate behavior towards me. He didn't appreciate that one bit and was very cold to me for a few weeks, but he eventually calmed down when I saved his ass with a deadline his boss Roach gave him which he could not have completed without my help. He was so impressed by my work ethics that he recommended I'd be promoted to an Assistant Editor. To my surprise I was offered the promotion on the following day; I humbly accepted it and have already moved into my new office. Like I said, he is still a creep, but he is more tamed and only stalks me and eye fucks me when he thinks I am unaware. I'm ok with that as long as he keeps his distance. I have no problem unmanning him if he even comes within 2 feet of me.

My promotion includes a very nice salary increase, more responsibilities and my very own personal assistant; a sweet and intelligent girl named Hannah. This woman is very professional and efficient, I'm lucky to have her working on my team. She has already proven to be very loyal and there is no doubt that she and I will get along very well, maybe even become friends.

My parents came up two weeks ago, to attend Dr. Grey's Coping Together charity function which mysteriously was canceled at the last minute and was rescheduled for next month. The cancellation did not affect my parents schedule since they had already made plans to spend a few days with me prior to the event.

My mom was very inquisitive with me and continuously told me I looked different. It's funny; I don't feel different, except for the fact that I was no longer a virgin and was knocked up by a multibillionaire. Ha! No biggie, yeah I was a dead woman walking! She kept asking me was there anything I needed to tell her because I looked like I was carrying the world on my shoulders. My mom is great, but she and my dad are going to blow a gasket when they find out, I really am not ready to share my little blip with the world just yet. My dad would just kiss me on my forehead and tell me I look more beautiful these days… even glowing. He is so bias…to him I am the most beautiful woman in the world, secondary to my mom of course who is simply the love of his life. They are so cute!

**A Month Later…**

It's been a month since I've actually seen Christian in person. Although we have talked everyday on the phone and have sent numerous emails and text messages, I know that he is avoiding me and my little blip. At first I was hurt, sad and lonely, now I am just annoyed and downright livid. I feel like a failure for getting pregnant. How stupid and naïve was I to allow this to happen to me. I am madder at myself than at him.

At first we talked a lot about everything, every free moment we both had we spent it communicating with each other; our lives have become an open book to each other. He eventually revealed that he is a Dominant and that BDSM Dom/Sub relationships were the only type of relationship he's ever known and desired…until he met me. I was shocked at first, but he said that it's not as bad as I think. BDSM was about pleasure not pain and that this is something he wanted to explore with me.

We were sort of in a weird long distance relationship even though we literally lived 15 minutes away from each other. We have talked so much and have bonded so much. I've found him to be very funny, playful and so sweet. He kept telling me the situation must be resolved before he could see me again, but I'm not convinced. I believe the situation he is referring to will be here in 6 ½ months!

Something changed this week. We have not spoken much, whenever we did speak; it was because I initiated the communication. He cut me off quickly and the last time I called him which was last night, he was very cold and short with me and told me he needed space. He said I was becoming "_too clingy_" and that he didn't know if he still wanted a relationship with me. My world literally fell apart with just one quick phone call.

I really can't blame him. He didn't expect all of this from a one night stand 2 ½ months ago. If space is what he wants, then that's fine with me, I'll give it to him but I have a feeling that this was our last conversation. I believe we are done, but I deserve answers, I am not going to let anyone dismiss me, like yesterday's trash. I need answers and these answers required a face to face meeting; even if it was for the last time.

It is Saturday morning, I figured he'd be at home. I called him wanting to speak to him but he didn't answer his phone. I left him a voicemail telling him I wanted to see him in person; reminding him that it was the least he could do for me before ending things indefinitely.

A short while later I received a visit from Taylor his personal security telling me that all communications with Christian are to go through him and him only. He said Mr. Grey will financially take care of "the child" once born, but that Mr. Grey will not be signing the papers to give the child his last name. He said I could keep "the child" as long as the child's last name remained as Steele. He also wanted to remind me of the NDA I had signed.

Tears streaming down my face…I looked up and said "_**Keep the child**__…really? You know what Taylor fuck you and your fucking boss! You could tell him to go fuck himself! The child as you keep referring to as…is my child and my responsibility! My baby will not need any financial support from him ever! As long as he stays away from the two of us, we will honor his fucking NDA and keep quiet never revealing who the father is." You tell him I said he is dead to me. I hate him; I hate him with so much passion. God, I am a fucking fool! I've should of known better, should of listened to my instincts, shit I should of listened to that evil bitch that night…when she warned me!" _

Sobbing, I put both hands over my eyes and continue "_Christian…he misled me and pretended to care. Tell him if he ever shows his face anywhere near me, I will go straight to the media and reveal Christian Grey's love child! I will also tell the world about his Dominant status…and tell him, I could care less if he was to sue me for every single penny…as long as I have my baby…the rest means nothing." _

I wipe my tears and unlady like wipe my nose with my sleeve, I am trying to hold back a sob, I look up at him. Taylor looks crestfallen, even sad. I guess this is the bad part of his job, doing his boss's dirty work. I sigh and soften my tone "_Taylor, I got your message loud and clear, you did your job, broke me…now go, please_…_please_." His eyes are glossy, "_Ms. Steele, I'm sor_…" I stop him "_Don't…don't you dare feel sorry for me, just go._" I whisper. His shoulders fall, he turns around and walks away_._

I slam my door slide down to the floor and cry so hard, real soul crushing, heart breaking sobs. Somehow I manage to lie down on the sofa and literally cry myself to sleep.

**Christian's Thoughts **

We've had no luck finding Leila. When I arrived at Escala, Welch was waiting for me and informed me that Leila has obtained a concealed weapon's license and has actually bought a gun. He said that the security who escorted Leila out of the building gave him an envelope she had dropped. Upon inspecting the contents of it, he discovered the envelope had newspaper clippings of me and Anastasia in Vegas dancing in the club and leaving hand in hand "_I didn't even know these pictures existed_" I thought. There were also pictures of the day we saw each other on our run, me kissing her hand and her on her tip toes kissing me on my lips. All the pictures of Anastasia had the words **Kill, Dead or Bitch** written across her face.

"What the fuck is this Welch? I know Leila, she may like pain and was very sneaky but she is not homicidal. She could not hurt a hair on a bug let alone an actual human being. This can't belong to her! There must be someone else involve. Get the building to show us the tapes! Now!" I yell. Welch looks at me and is about to speak when we here someone coming in, we turn around to see Taylor and Gail coming home after being away for only a few days.

"_Taylor_ _what__ are you doing here? Is everything ok_?Island ask.

Taylor looks down at his bride, kisses her head and whispers something in her ear. She nods and walks away towards their bedroom.

"_Sir, I came back after learning of the threat against you and Ms. Steele. There is no fucking way I could stay away knowing a lunatic is out there trying to hurt either of you. Sir, we've already inspected the tapes, the envelope fell out of her trench coat, and this threat is real. We can't take it lightly_. We believe she is acting irrationally, a woman scorned and wants to take out the _competition_ to get you back. We really can't risk you or Ms. Steele. We believe she does not know Ms. Steele's name, yet. Which means she is safe for now…I'm sorry Sir, you can't go visit her home anymore? If Leila is after Ms. Steele, your visits will lead her right to her doorsteps. I'm sure you don't want anything to happen to her correct."

I feel sick, I have to sit down, fuck this can't be real. This woman was in my playroom six months ago and now my most trusted confidant is telling me she wants to kill the love of my life. "_Taylor, Welch, are you both telling me Leila wants to kill Anastasia_?'

"_Yes Sir_" they both say.

Sawyer walks up to me and looks angry "_Sir, are you assigning security to Ms. Steele? If so, I would like to be her detail. I will be discreet, she won't know I'm there, but I will protect her." _He looks at Taylor who nods.

"_Luke, that is a good idea, she will need to be protected, I trust you, and there is no better person besides me to protect her. The job is yours. I have to warn you though…she is stubborn and believes she could protect herself. You may be in charge of her detail, but you will not be enough. I want three more guards round the clock assigned to her. I don't want her to be left alone at all. If anything happens to her or __**my baby**__, I will personally kill all of you! Do I make myself clear?"_

Jason, Welch and Luke look shock. Taylor speaks "_Sir, baby? Is Ms. Steele pregnant_?" I look up at him, Fuck that slipped out,

"Yes, she is, they both will need protection. Again, did I make myself clear" I bark.

Sawyer turns around and angrily walks away. He stops at the door and says "_Sir,_ _I'm on my way to her, Jason, call me with the details of the other three guards once you have arranged it. Ms. Steele will need protection as of right now_" he shakes his head and leaves.

"_Taylor what the fuck is going on with Sawyer lately_?" I ask.

Taylor looks at me and frowns, "_Sir, I'll speak to him. Emotions are high Sir, not only is Ms. Steele at risk, but now an innocent little baby is too. He's a good man, I will remind him to keep his emotions under control." _

Welch, Taylor and I strategize on our next plan and come up with the best way to keep Anastasia safe. I can't go to see her in person, but I will keep her guarded and will be able to speak to her every chance I get. She will be the first person I speak to daily and the last. Once I find Leila she and I will be together again.

**A month has passed, Leila has not been found…**

I'm at Escala in my office about to call my baby when Taylor barges into my office with Welch. "_Sir, we found Leila, it's not good Christian." You have to see this for yourself. Please come with me_."

We go to the empty apartment below my floor. The room is plastered with pictures after pictures of me and Anastasia. The room has also been vandalized with red spray paint all over Anastasia's face and body. I can't believe my eyes. The last picture petrified me, how could she have this picture? I don't even have a copy… I saw it only once…it's the ultrasound picture, the one I saw Anastasia drop on the day I found out she was pregnant. The picture of my unborn baby. My heart is in my throat. I can't believe she was one floor below me; literally right under our noses.

I walk into the living room where Leila is handcuffed to the railing. Once she sees me she lowers her eyes and becomes submissive. I instantly get into my Dom character.

"_Leila, what have you done? What the fuck is all of this_?" She begins to weep uncontrollably but does not speak.

I sit next to her, I can't believe what I am seeing, she looks broken, I soften my tone "_Why, why would you do this_? _Leila_ _you may speak_." Knowing she won't say a word until she is given permission.

She looks up with tears in her eyes "_I love Master, but he doesn't love me. He loves this stranger Ms. Steele who nobody knows of until recently. Master calls her every morning and every night. Master tells her he loves her, and Master has made a baby with her. She must pay. She must die, they both must die, she is stopping Master from loving me, she has gotten between us. I have to stop her because Master is mine. Without him I will die_."

I gasp, close my eyes and shake my head again speaking softly "_Leila, I am no longer your Master, our contract ended 6 months ago. I didn't know Ms. Steele back then. She did not end our contract…we did. You wanted more…I didn't. It was mutually agreed upon. It's time to let go of me. I'm getting you help. This is not you. You can't hurt someone because you want me. She is innocent, the baby is innocent. I will not allow this to happen. This is over." _**I look at Taylor who confirms Flynn is already on his way…**

"_Master I don't want to die, I'm so sorry…I can't stop what I've already started. I'm sorry. My new Master is evil and will not stop. My new Master has order to kill them if they see you with her. Stay away from them and they won't be hurt. If they see you with her…they will both die. I'm so sorry Master, I can't stop it. I'm sorry_." She is sobbing.

"_Leila, __**WHAT THE FUCK**__! Who is your new Master, tell me_."

She looks at me and says "_I can't tell you, I signed an NDA. My new Master listens to her phone calls, stop your contact with her Sir and they will be safe. I'm sorry, you are good, my new Master is evil, is dark, I'm scared." _She looks down and sobs hysterically.

Dr. Flynn arrives and takes her away. Before he departs I tell him to get her to open up to him and tell her who her new Dom is. He promises to try.

I fall on my knees, "_someone is going to kill my baby, someone is going to kill both of them. I can't let this happen. I have to protect them. I have to protect them_. _Anastasia, I love you so much_." I don't realize I'm crying. I'm supposed to be this strong, fucking Dom, I am rich and powerful, always in control but somehow I feel lost, deflated, beaten. What good is all this power if the end result may be Anastasia's demise?

Welch and Jason have both grabbed me by my arms and have brought me back into my apartment. Taylor hands me a glass of whiskey. They sit and watch me.

Taylor eventually speaks "_Sir, I'm sorry, but you have to let her go. You in her life will kill them both. This has to be the way for now. I promise you we will find this other person and protect both of them. But you have to let her go."_

I look at him and shake my head, running both hands through my hair.

"_Jason, I'm dying a thousand deaths without her. I need her, she completes me. I'm a shell of a man without her. My entire life I've been without love, have never believed in it; now it's here and I have to let it go_. _How do I do it?"_

At that moment my phone begins to ring. I look down to see Anastasia's name on the screen…

I answer the phone; she sounds happy to speak to me but sounds a bit nervous. I know what I have to do…time to rip out the band aid.

_I tell her I need space, I tell her she has become too clingy and that I needed to think about our relationship. I could hear her soft sobs on her end. I am trying to be cold, be convincing, but I am about to breakdown. I tell her I have to go and hang-up the phone without saying goodbye. Fucking shit, I throw my phone against the wall. It shatters to pieces. "__**Anastasia baby, my goddess, I am doing this to protect both of you. Please forgive me**__. __**Baby, don't give up**__."_

_**Taylor walks in, "I can't do this Jason, I can't…I won't hurt her. She will see right through me**_. " I look down, tears are falling once again.

"_Sir, I will get Barney to get you a new phone_."

He places his hand on my shoulder, sighing he says

"_Christian, my job is to protect you, all of you including your heart. Right now your heart belongs to Ms. Steele and your unborn baby…I will protect all three of you. Don't worry about letting her go. I will do it Sir; I will go to her tomorrow in the morning. I will take care of this. Once we have Leila's Master, I will go to her myself and explain everything to her and get her back to the safety of your arms. Sir, have faith in me… believe that_ _**THIS IS NOT THE END**_."

I nod and take another drink. I put on my sound system and the perfect song comes on _**P.M. Dawn – I'd Die Without You**_…**Fuck**!

**This is going to be a long fucking night. **

_**The next day as promised, Jason Taylor goes to see the love of my life and literally shreds her heart to pieces. **_

**Please review**

**Sighing…I hate sad endings…even when I write them. He did this to protect her. Next chapter love has to conquer all! **

**Who do you think is behind the threat? Hmmm, Sawyer is her bodyguard, Ana has a broken heart? **

**Here are the lyrics to the song Christian was listening too :'(**

**P.M. Dawn – I'd Die Without You**

Is it my turn to wish you were lying here.  
I tend to dream you when I'm not sleeping.  
Is it my turn to fictionalize my world.  
Or even imagine your emotions to tell myself anything...  
Is it my turn to hold you by your hands.  
Tell you I love you and you not hear me...  
Is it my turn to totally understand.  
To watch you walk out of my life and not do a damn thing...

If I have to give away...  
The feeling that I feel.  
If I have to sacrifice...  
Oh, whatever babe, whatever baby.  
If I have to take apart...  
All that I am...  
Is there anything that I would not do,  
'Cause inside I'd die without you...  
'Cause inside I'd die without you...  
'Cause inside I'd die without you...

Oh, I apologize for all the things I've done.  
But now I'm underwater and I'm drowning...  
Is it my turn to be the one to cry.  
Isn't it amazing how some things just completely turn around...  
So take every little piece of my heart...  
So take every little piece of my soul...  
So take every little piece of my mind...  
'Cause if you're gone... inside...  
I'd die without you...

If I have to give away...  
The feeling that I feel.  
If I have to sacrifice...  
Oh, whatever babe, whatever baby.  
If I have to take apart...  
All that I am...  
Is there anything that I would not do,  
'Cause inside I'd die without you...  
'Cause inside I'd die without you...  
'Cause inside I'd die without you...  
'Cause inside I'd die without you...  
'Cause inside I'd die without you...  
'Cause inside I'd die without you...  
'Cause inside I'd die without you...  
'Cause inside I'd die without you...  
'Cause inside I'd die without you.


	16. Chapter 16 Love & War

**I do not own any of the characters, they belong to E.L. James, and I am borrowing them for my story…because I love them! The story is mine.**

**So my updates won't be as many as during the weekend. Between work, the gym and my family…writing a chapter daily worth reading will be hard. I will try to update every other day…**Again, thank you so very much for all your reviews. I truly love reading them. I appreciate it. I will definitely look into getting a betta reader for my actual book which I am also working on behind the scenes.

**Ok back to the story**…Ana and Christian are both broken. It seems like fate may have to once again work her magic to save their love. I believe love is power and together they will overcome this hurtle…have faith, sit back and enjoy ;)

**Chapter 16 Love Takes Time…**

**Dealing with a broken heart**

**Kate & Elliott**

Elliott walks me into my apartment. It is dark and quiet. "_Hmmm,_ _I guess Ana went to bed early_" I whisper to him right before he grabs me and pulls me into his arms and kisses me so passionately. A loud moan escapes my lips.

"_Elliott, I'm so sore baby, you are going to make me bedbound if we continue this marathon of sex!"_

"_Kate baby, you are so fucking hot. I'm going to fuck you in every surface of this room right now_" he tells me as he is kissing my neck.

I giggle, "_Elliott, we can't do it out here, what if Ana walks in on us? What if she wakes up_?" I say to him as his tongue slides up and down my neck and along my jaw while his hands are under my shirt cupping and teasing my nipples.

He smirks and says "_I'll be very quiet I promise baby…besides you're the one who has to try to keep quiet. You're the screamer_." He chuckles…

"Ugghhhh, _You sir are a scoundrel…how dare you_!" I say as he slides his hand in my panties, over my wet pussy and slowly enters first one then two fingers into me while using his thumb to rub my clit_. _

"_Ahhhh, Elliott…god…ok shit…take me…Oh my god…baby, yes…FUCK ME!" _

The bastard knows what he is doing to me. He smiles and whispers in my ear…"_Shhhh baby, Shall I gag you Ms. Kavanaugh? _He lifts me by my ass with one hand while the other is working my dripping pussy and growls, "_Fuck Kate, baby you're so fucking wet,_ dammit baby, _I'm going to fuck you so hard, everywhere...when I'm done you won't be able to walk for another week… come…let's start here on the sofa…" _

**Ana cuts him off...**

"_**Uh, Elliott, Kate…oh I'm sorry, I was trying to be quiet, but I don't want you to land on me, could you please wait until I get out of your way**__." _Ana stands up and begins to walk towards her bedroom.

"_What the fuck! Holy shit, Ana, you scare the shit out of me, what are you doing here alone in the dark? _I pull out of Elliott's arms and turn the living room lights on. A gasp escapes my lips. I cover my mouth with both hands. What I see pains me all the way down to my soul_. _

"_Oh my god sweet girl, Ana…baby girl…what's wrong? Honey, what happened to you?"_

**Ana, Kate & Elliott**

The room is very dark and quiet; I am awakened by the sounds of giggles and foreplay. Kate and Elliott are here in the same room I am lying in. I don't want to embarrass any of us by getting up…I've already heard too much. I've decided to be very quiet and hope that they move into Kate's bedroom so I could run to my room.

Shit it's not going to happen. They are headed towards the sofa, I have to speak up. I can't have them landing on me…

"_Uh, Elliott, Kate…oh sorry, I was trying to be quiet, but I don't want you to land on me, could you please wait until I get out of your way."_

Kate jumps out of Elliott's arms and turns on the light. I know my eyes are bloodshot red and swollen. I must have cried for about four hours. Just thinking about it has made my eyes watery again. I can't stop this pain, this heartache.

She tells me I scared her, I could hear Elliott laughing lowly. When she reaches the light switch I was still in the room, I didn't walk fast enough to leave before she saw me…

"_Oh my god sweet girl, Ana…baby girl…what's wrong? Honey, what happened to you?" _She walks towards me, cups my face, looks me straight in my eyes and hugs me.

I begin to weep...

"_k Kate he…he left me. He said I was cl..clingy, he doesn't want me…he…he said…oh god Kate…my heart, my my..heart, is broken…I can't do this…k Kate, pl..please help me, please take this pain away. It..it..hurts so much k Kate, he doesn't want…he said to keep my name…he doesn't want any part…oh god Kate, you don't know…k Kate…why can't he love me…us…I..I love him so much…so mu…_" I collapse and am hysterical crying.

I am sobbing so hard, I'm barely making sense. Kate just holds me tighter. "_Elliott, please leave…Ana and I have to talk, she needs me right now…I have to make this better, baby, please leave_" she whispers to Elliott while they both lead us to the sofa.

Elliott is holding me up, my legs are too weak to walk, and I feel like I could breakdown at any moment.

"_Baby, I'm not leaving, she needs you, but she looks pale, we need to bring her to her room. Besides, I need to know who did this to her… I need to go kick somebody's ass tonight_."

I look up at him, "_Elliott, y you can't, he..he's your brother. I..I can't let you_…" Elliott is fuming. He stands up and is frowning. "_What did you just say Ana? Kate, did she just say this asshole who has broken her heart is…my little brother…Christian. What the fuck Kate, when… why didn't you tell me!" _

Kate looks at him with wide eyes and shakes her head…_"I didn't know…for fuck's sake Elliott, I didn't know…I knew she met someone in Vegas, and gave him her virginity…oh god Ana, I'm sorry, that slipped out!" _I shake my head and cry harder.

"What the fuck! Did he take your virginity in Vegas and now is leaving you! I'm going to kill him!" I look at him and beg him '_Elliott…he…he didn't know…I didn't tell him…he…he's never been with a virgin before…he didn't know…I..I..love him Elliott, I love him…Kate…Elliott…I'm pre..I mean…I prefer you leave it alone…please…Kate…please convince him…please!"_ I hide my face with both hands and am crying hard into them.

I feel Kate's tears on my neck as she holds me tight. "_Kate, please don't make it worse, just leave it alone baby…for Ana…just let it go." _

Elliott kisses me on my head and hugs me tight…_ "Ana I'm sorry, please don't cry. I'm not going to kick his ass tonight…but I swear…fuck Christian of all the fucking girls…fuck! I'm not kicking his ass, instead I getting out the big guns…unleashing the wrath on him…he's in for it…I'm telling my mother!" _

As upset as I am…a small giggle escapes me followed by a full blown belly laugh. "_Thank you Elliott_".

He looks at me like I'm crazy and says "_I rather see you laughing then crying…I'm serious about my mother…she will kick his ass!_" He leans over kisses my forehead and then kisses Kate and whispers "_Call me when you can. I love you baby_." "_I love you too_" she whispers back.

Kate turns to me and looks pissed, "_Ok Steele, enough crying, you are stronger than this. What the fuck is going on? Why didn't you tell me your Adonis was Christian Fucking Grey! Did you know it was him all this time? When did you find out his name and what exactly has you so broken?"_

Kate knows me so very much, she knows that there is more to my heartache then I am revealing, but in order for her to understand…I have to tell her everything…which I do…I don't hold anything back, I don't get into details about the sex, but I do tell her that we didn't use protection…she cries and holds me…

"_Oh my sweet girl, why didn't you tell me sooner, you're pregnant aren't you? You've been going through this alone. Ana honey, I'm here…you're going to be ok…I promise."_

We cry together for what seems like hours. As much as I slept today, I am exhausted, drained, I tell her I need to go to bed. She brings me to my room, changes into her pj's and returns to myroom. She holds me like a momma bear holding her cub, protecting me and nursing me back tohealth. I don't know what I would do without my best friend, my sister-friend, as I begin to drift, I silently thank god for bringing her into my life.

"_Ana_" Kate whispers "_I'm going to be an auntie, I love the baby already Ana, and you are both going to be ok_" she tells me as she rubs my stomach. Somehow her words calm me and I finally fall to the most peaceful sleep I've had in a really long time.

_**Elliot getting the inside scoop…**_

"_I can't believe he did this to her. I'm going straight over there to kick his ass. Ana won't know. For fuck's sake! What was he thinking!"_ I say out loud as I get off the elevator. When I look up to my surprise, Luke Sawyer is waiting for me in the lobby. "_Mr. Grey, we need to speak. What I am going to tell you is highly classified. Things are not always what they seem._" He leads me into the black SUV outside of the building and drives away. We speak for a very long time. All is revealed to me. I can't believe what he just told me_**. Shit, poor Ana…fuck! Poor Christian…**_

_**A very smart Ana…**_

As the days became nights and the nights become days somehow I've managed to survive this pain that's occupied my soul. The hurt and bitterness have now evolved into hate and resentment.

Christian, as promised has not made any contact with me…well not directly. When I began running a while back, I thought I was being paranoid thinking I was being watched and even followed. Well, it turns out I was not losing my mind…one morning while running I noticed one of Christian's cronies lurking nearby. He was no stranger to me. Yes, it was dark and he kept his distance, but I knew him even from afar. This stalker had recently befriended me; we shared a few laughs, and a very intimate dance. Yes, I knew this man…Christian's crony was none other than Luke Sawyer. Very sneaky Christian…

At first I was going to approach him, maybe knock him on his ass for following me, but decided against it. Let him follow me. Who cares, the reality is that I miss Christian, I really truly miss him and as angry as I am...right now the only link I have to him, strangely enough is through Luke Sawyer. For now…I'm ok with that.

It's been a month already. I am now 3 ½ months pregnant. I can't believe it's already a month since Taylor gave me his boss's message, which turned my heart cold and bitter, and made it stop beating all together. Something about that day did not make sense. Christian had previously revealed to me during our many conversations that he always ended his relationships with his subs in person to give each other closure, no matter how bad things had gotten between them. So why was I not given that same courtesy? Why so cold? Why send your minion to do your dirty work? And why is he now keeping track of me?

Kate and I have spoken a lot about all the events leading up to the day Christian left me and my suspicions. Elliott does not speak of him at all. Kate told me the other day Elliott and her were drinking in his house and they were both a bit tipsy, Elliott said something that didn't make sense to her…but did make lots of sense to me.

He said "_Kate, I know Ana is hurting and so are you, but no one is hurting more than my brother. He had to protect her, he had to protect them. They know everything and they are listening and tracking her phone. He let go, to keep them safe_." When Kate questioned him further he gave her a lame excuse saying that he was drunk and to not pay attention to him and distracted her with very hot sex.

**A light bulb went off in me. Once again, his previous words came back to me…**

"_**Anastasia, so much is left unsaid…but one thing I want you to know is that…I love you. No matter what…I really do love you, believe in me. I need you to do that for me**__"_

_Fuck! That crazy bitches words also cross my mind…_

"_**I warned you, don't say I didn't. What happens next will be your fault. He will get what is coming to him…and you…you will too, I'm not threating you…that is definitely a promise."**_

_**That fucking bitch! She did this…I'm going to kill her! **_

I run to Kate's room and wake her up…

"_Kate, I know what is going on_." I tell her about the crazy bitch. Kate's jaw is on the floor. She is also very angry. She agrees with my theory. The problem is that if I am right, then I have no other choice then to agree with Christian and stay away from him, not make any contact with him because my phone is tapped and is being tracked.

Kate beams and tells me "_Ana, your phone may be tapped and your phone is being tracked, but my phone is not!_" She hands me my phone and tells me to call him. My tears swell up, she is right, oh my god, I could call him, she won't know. I need to hear his voice, make sure he is ok. I need to tell him I forgive him and start my plan to fix this situation the only way I know…the Ray Steele way! I'm going to play fire with fire and kick this bitch's ass all the way back to looneyville!

With trembling hands I grab her phone and dial Mrs. Jone's number. I figured his phone is probably being tracked too. After the third ring she picks up "_Hello_".

I have a lump in my throat, but I speak…

"_Uh, hello? Hi, Ms. Jones, my name is Anastasia Steele, you don't know me, but I've heard so much about you. I got your number from Christian who once told me if I could not reach him or Taylor and needed him asap, I should call you and you would get them to me._"

I hear her smiling if that is even possible "_Ms. Steele, oh my god, it's so wonderful that you called. Mr. Grey he's_…" She stays quiet.

"_Please don't tell him I'm on the phone, please hand him the phone and walk away…I need to hear his voice, please Ms. Jones, I'm begging you_." My voice trembles. "_Right away Ms. Steele…oh and Ms. Steele…thanks…thank you for believing in him._" She whispers sadly. I hear her say "_Sir, this is for you_."

"_Who is it Gail_?" He asks but gets no response from her. He speaks into the phone "_Grey_" no answer from me. I can't speak; I'm too choked up to say anything. Sounding frustrated he barks "_Who the fuck is this? HELLO_!"

"_Chri..Christian_" I whisper. "_It's me_." I begin to sob. "_Anastasia? Baby? Oh my god, baby, is that you_?" He asks me very lowly. I nod my head like he could see me. Kate reminds me that he can't. "_Yes_" is all I could choke out. "_Anastasia, fuck baby, we shouldn't…we can't…fuck!" _He's holding back, I could hear the frog in his throat_. "Ms. Steele, Taylor asked you not to contact me. Please listen to him and refrain from contacting me ever again. Anastasia…you…have to…beli…look don't call me again. Goodbye." _He slams the phone_. _

I wince and look at Kate. She looks sad and wipes my tears away. I look at her and smile as bright as the sun. She looks confused.

"_Kate, I was right. This is all a set up. I heard it in his voice! I know he did this to protect me, protect us! Kate, I want to see him. I need to disguise myself to go see him." _Kate hugs me and smiles and says_ "I have the perfect venue…his mother's charity event "Coping Together" it's a masquerade ball…it is perfect! Its next week, no one will know it is you_." We hugeach other and we laugh. I feel alive oh my god, finally, my heart is beating and I know what I have to do…I'm going to figure out what is going on and get my man back!

Kate looks at me and says "we need to go shopping and you sweet girl need a date!" I nod in agreement and then tell her, "_**shopping…check…date…check…I have the perfect date…he's been stalking me for a while…you know him as Sawyer…I know him as Luke**_!" Kate yells "_**Ana he is perfect**_!' Yes, I must agree…he will be perfect!

Now to convince the world that I have moved on…with one Luke Sawyer…all fair in love and war!

**Please Review….**

**Uh Oh…the wrath of Ana and Kate…Leila's Master will have a better chance of surviving a train wreck compared to these two! **


	17. Chapter 17 Time for Some Action!

**I do not own any of the characters, they belong to E.L. James, and I am borrowing them for my story…because I love them! The story is mine.**

**So my updates won't be as many as during the weekend. Between work, the gym and my family…writing a chapter daily worth reading will be hard. I will try to update every other day…**Again, thank you so very much for all your reviews. I truly love reading them. I appreciate it. I will definitely look into getting a betta reader for my actual book which I am also working on behind the scenes.

**Short Chapter…couldn't leave you hanging…**

**Chapter 17 Let the Games Begin…**

**Christian**

**Ana just fucking called me. Shit I was not prepared for that. "Gail, I need to speak to you now." I bark. **

Taylor walks into the room and looks pale. "_Sir, I told her to stay away, I told her I would speak to you instead and would allow you to beat the shit out of me if necessary. I can't let you take this out on the woman I love, she is my wife. _

_Sir, in her defense, she did this because loves you. She doesn't know the details, but she's pretty much figured things out. Anastasia called her and begged her to speak to you. You both need each other, we see the heartache. _

_Sir we have gotten close to solving this issue Sir. We know that Leila's Master was not only a man. She had two Dom's Sir, Leila's Dom was a female. Sir, you're not going to like this…but we believe, we actually know that Leila's Master…was and is…your friend…Mrs. Lincoln..Sir. Elena Lincoln_."

My heart plummets. "_No, that can't be true. Elena is ruthless and heartless to others, but she would never do anything to hurt me, not intentionally. We are friends. We have a long history Jason. This shit can't be real. For fuck's sake, I had dinner with her the other night and told her Anastasia and I were done and that it was killing me. I told her about the baby…FUCK! I almost told her this shit was a hoax to try to lure out the master planner…fucking bitch! She was setting me up and trying to get more details out of me. Thankfully I listened to your advice and trusted no one and told her we were over. I told her I was not ready to be a father and that the baby was a deal breaker. She believed me. No wonder she looked like she struck gold…FUCK. I'm going to kill her."_

_Taylor looks pissed, "Sir, she's not worth you going to jail. Once we have enough evidence against her, she will get what is coming to her. Her husband is also involved Sir, that is how she managed to get Leila to go to her side. Her husband contracted her as his sub and shared her with Elena. They are both her Dom. Elena beats the shit out of her and then watches Lincoln fuck her to death. They are sick sir. They are both involved with really bad people that could get to hurt Anastasia and your baby. Let us do our job sir…we will protect them. I promise you."_

I nod and begin to walk away,I stop and look back at my most trusted and loyal confidant_, "Taylor, I'm going to my study, I need...fuck Jason, this shit...please call Flynn, I need him here now. Oh and Jason...I am entrusting you with my heart…you promised to protect it…them...you've never failed me…don't do it now."_

"_Sir, I give you my word_." He replies, I turn and walk away.

_**Anastasia**_

The next morning I wake up at 5am and get ready for my run. I am still not showing since I am so petite, but my breast are getting fuller, sexier and so fucking sensitive. My hormones are all over the place. I am dreaming mostly every night about Christian, each dream bringing me to a full blown orgasm. I am going to have to learn how to pleasure myself. I need a real release, really soon!

I put on my yoga pants and since it is still summer early September all I wear is a very sexy sports bra. I need to make sure I have Luke eating out of my hands…wanting to devour these beautiful extra sensitive, permanently hard breast! Not that he will get the chance. I'm going to use them to get my way.

**Sawyer and Ana**

I've already spotted him, jeez he's not being discreet today is he. Ok…here goes. I stop and knowing he has a direct view in back of me, I bend down to stretch giving him a nice clear view of my tight ass. He has not stopped coming towards me, he's actually speed walking towards me. I turn around and stretch and give him an even better view of the top of my mounds and a nice sexy cleavage. I hear him groan…

"_Fuck Ana, I know you know I'm here. Why are you teasing me_". He walks over to me stops right in front of me and bends down to where my face is. I slowly rise and look him straight in the face. I smile, he smiles and then I kick him in the groin, bringing him to his knees.

"_**Anastasiaaaaaa…whaaaattt….fuuuccckkkk…shit**_!" He yelps as he falls to his knees cupping his dick. Pathetic, I think, what a wimp! That wasn't even hard.

"_Asshole, you've been following me for almost two months and have not said a word to me. What kind of friend are you? I should have kicked you even harder, taken away the possibility of you ever having children you idiot. Why are you stalking me and why have you not spoken to me?"_

I was about to hit him again, but he grabbed my leg and stopped it from landing, making me slip, but I didn't fall on the floor, I fell right into his strong arms and we both land on the floor, me on his lap, he just holds me really tight and speaks softly in my ear…

"_I'm sorry baby. I didn't know how to approach you. I know what Christian did to you. I don't work for him anymore; I just wanted to make sure you were ok. Besides, I live in the building right next to yours. I've made sure you were ok from afar."_

His words make me feel bad. Shit, if he doesn't work for Christian anymore, then maybe the breakup was real. He holds me with one arm and wipes the tears I didn't know were coming down with the other.

"_Shhh, baby, I'm sorry, please don't cry_". He whispers.

**Luke**

I'm holding her close to me, whispering in her ear, wiping her tears away. Smelling her hair, it smells of vanilla and her skin feels so soft, like silk so delicate, so precious. "_Shhh, baby, I'm sorry, please don't cry_. I whisper to her as she sobs into my neck.

I hate lying to her, but the boss has forbidden me from revealing the truth to her. I moved in next door to her to keep a closer eye on her. We know Leila's accomplices are Elena and Lincoln, our plan to get them has to be solid. We have everything in place, and are going to take them both down. We even know who they have contracted to track both Ana's and Christian's phones. We know it's just a matter of time before we eliminate all of them, but we have to do it wisely and ensure both targets (Christian & Ana) are safe no matter what.

Jason has assigned me to Anastasia, we have three other guards in place, but I am the only one allowed to make contact with her. He knows I will have her best interest. He knows this because I have confessed that I have fallen in love with her. I know it is hopeless; she is in love with another man…not just any man…my boss. She's having his baby, but that has not stopped me from loving her any less.

These past two months I've watched her get stronger. At first she was broken, but somehow, like the Phoenix Rising, she got stronger…she is powerful and a wonder…I am so amazed by her. I have to respect her, Jason warned me not to touch her with a 10 foot pole. I agreed, but that doesn't mean that I can't be here and catch her when she's falling, I'll catch her every time, she will never fall in any way for as long as I am around to prevent it, to protect her.

I know the boss loves her, I see how broken he is…when this shit is over, he better treat her right…treat her like gold, fuck treat her like platinum…because if he fails, I will be there waiting in the sidelines ready and willing to sweep her away. I am just as rich as he is…I will take care of both of them, create new lives, new identities for the three of us and disappear never to look back. Truth be told, I would do that today…if she was willing too. But I know she's not, and I know the boss has not done anything to intentionally hurt her…yet.

She finally calms down and looks at me then at us "_Luke, what are you doing here? If Christian didn't send you and you no longer work for me why are you stalking me? You've been watching me for two months, you saw I needed you, needed my friends, why didn't you help me?"_

"_Baby, me keeping my distance was my way of helping you. I wanted to make sure you were ok. I know you're strong, saw your friends Kate, Elliott, Ethan and even Jose in and out of your place. I knew you had support around you. If I thought you were alone, I would have been there immediately. Baby…don't be mad, please. Besides, you've already gotten even, I'm in need of a really big ice pack." She giggles. "I'm sorry Luke, I'll make it up to you. I promise." _She tells me very sensually.

"_Fuck baby, is that a promise? Damn girl, you're killing me here!" _She smiles andI hear her stomach growl.

"_Sounds like someone's hungry, let's go to Starbucks and get a muffin and some tea. Oh and n it's my turn to treat." _She giggles and nods_. _I smile and lean in kiss her softly right under her earlobe and put her down so we could walk.

We walk together and she very shyly puts her little delicate hand into my hand. I look at her, bring her hand to my lips and kiss her knuckles. She blushes, looks down and smiles.

I know she's playing me, I know she's playing a game…but that's cool, I'm up for it. Besides, if the game encompasses me getting to be this close to her…so be it. I pull her closer to me and put her under my wing, Ana's other hand goes around my waist. Fuck! My sweat pants just got tighter!

We order and sit at a back table, we talk about so many things, before we know it, and the place has gotten busy again. When I look at the time it is lunchtime. I smile and tell her we should go home and change. She agrees. We walk out again, she is under my wind again…fuck I'm in heaven! Ana squeezes my side and shyly looks up at me, god she is a beauty… "_Luke I need a favor from you_?"

"_Anything baby, whatever you want is yours_." I tell her.

"_Luke, I need a date to the Coping Together Charity Event in two weeks. I don't want to go alone and have to go since my parents are huge contributors and I promised Kate that I would go. I know you don't work for Christian anymore, it's a masquerade event. He won't know who we are. I really want to go…and want you to go with me…are you up for it?"_ She bats those gorgeous blue eyes at me.

"_Yes, baby, but under one condition. I will go with you, if you agree to have dinner with me tonight. A real dinner, I mean sexy dress, stilettos and all. I want to take you dancing at this club I go to, it's called the Mile High Club."_ Ana stares at me for a few seconds as in lost in thought.

She looks down and softly says "_Luke, you know that I am pregnant. I can't drink, I could only be your friend…for now, and while I'm pregnant…I don't want to lead you on. I will go, if we agree to be friends, only?" _I stop us from walking, smile at her and hug her lifting her off the ground a little bit_**. **__"Agreed. But if you change your mind…we could be friends…with benefits."_ I wiggle my eyebrows. Ana giggles and we continue to walk home.

When we get to her building I walk her all the way upstairs and checkout her apartment for safety. I kiss her cheek and tell her to be ready by 8pm. Before I leave she walks up to me and gives me a really tight hug. "Thank you Luke, I really need you right now, you don't even know the half of it." She whispers, kisses my cheek softly and leads me out the door. She watches me from her door until the elevator comes and closes the door very slowly peeking at me and biting her lip.  
Fuck! My heart just grew 10 times bigger because of this beautiful girl. Dammit, she is going to break me.

ANA

Oh my god, I hope I'm doing the right thing. I like Luke, he is so cute! I don't want to hurt him. I love Christian so much, but if he doesn't want me, I need to move on. Luke and I could be friends…and when the baby is born…maybe, who knows, the baby will need a daddy…maybe…friends with benefits or eventually more. I thought this was a setup, part of Christian's plan, but Luke said he no longer works for Christian...he really doesn't want me…but he sounded remorseful on the phone for a few seconds…but then he told me to stop contacting him…Oh my god, what is going on! I'm so confused! Shit!

I have to call Kate…she will know what to do…

**Please Review**

**What do you think is going to happen with Luke and Ana and uh…the Mile High Club…Christian's Club…HMMMMM?**


	18. Chapter 18 Secret Lovers

**I do not own any of the characters, they belong to E.L. James, and I am borrowing them for my story…because I love them! The story is mine.**

**Just to let you all know it is 1:08am here in the USA. I get up at 5am for work…but I couldn't go to sleep…I had to post this. Yeah…tomorrow I…mean today…I will be dead!**

**Short Chapter…couldn't leave you hanging…**

**Chapter 18 Secret Lovers **

**Ana & Kate**

Kate arrives at home within two hours of getting Ana's call. She works for her dad, so leaving early is no biggie for her.

"_Ana, I'm here. I picked up a dress for you, it's a Gucci dress and some new 5 inch nude Louboutin's for you. Yes you are pregnant, but you are still very small, and tonight I want you to look HOT, HOT, HOT tonight. By the way, Elliott and I are going with you_".

I hug her "_Kate you are the best sister friend I could have ever wished for_." sashes smiles, "You know it Steele! Now let's get dressed." We giggle.

I had already styled my hair; I've done a sexy side braid, leaving some messy strands out around my face. It looks so good, the braid is long and sexy and drapes over my breast. I want to look extra sexy tonight.

Kate's informed me the club Luke is taking me to belongs to Christian. She also told me that she mentioned it to Elliott, knowing his big mouth could not hold back such a juicy gossip and hopefully an overbearing, delicious man is informed and decides to make an appearance at his place of business.

Kate and I finish dressing at little before 8pm, when we both come out of our bedrooms, we hear both Luke and Elliott gasp. We look at each other and giggle again, damn we look hawt!

**Ana's dress –** Gucci white Drape Neck Mini Dress; featuring a sleeveless silhouette, with spaghetti straps and ultra delux cowl draping, plunge neckline with billowing bodice, fitted, shirred stitched skirt with flattering straight hemline and centerline scrunch to hide her little bump.

**Kate's dress** – Gucci Simply stunning halter top, form fitting red tight, deep plunging neckline and backless dress. HOT!

They leave for dinner and eat at a very nice Italian restaurant before going to the club. Once at the club they are escorted straight into the VIP section of the club. That's where the real fun begins...

**Fate steps in…**

The music is so good, I can't remember the last time I had this much fun. Tonight, I don't want to think of anyone and anything. "Kate, let's dance!" I tell her. She nods and grabs my hand and we go into the middle of the dance floor. We begin to dance like we are the only two people in the club. I am having a ball, Luke and Elliot have joined us and we are taking turns dancing as a group, then with each other and we are all sweaty and thirsty. Luke turns to me and asks me if I was ok, I tell him yes, but could really use some water. I promised him to wait on the dance floor and not leave like last time. He frowns, hugs me and kisses me on my temple and tells me he will be right back.

He's taking long to come back; I've dance to two songs and am getting tired, I'm also very, very thirsty. Kate and Elliott are practically fucking on the dance floor; I wonder where my date is. I glance up to our VIP room and see Sawyer talking to Taylor, shit, he looks pissed. That can't be good. I can't wait for him. I need something to drink. I tap Kate and Elliott and tell them I'm going to get something to drink, but I was going to the ladies room first. Kate stops kissing Elliott, but he attacks her neck.  
"Do you want me to go with you sweetie?" She asks in between a moan…I laugh…

"No Kate, just let Luke know if he returns to wait for me here." Uh Huh…she manages to say before their tongues start fucking again.

I get my water, drink it so fast and head to the bathroom. There is a line at the downstairs bathroom near the dance floor. A woman walks over to me, informs me since I was in the VIP lounge, I could use the private bathroom upstairs…I take her advice, go upstairs and use it. Once I'm finish I wash my hands and add some more lipgloss to my lips, my cheeks are flushed from the dancing, there is a full length mirror in the bathroom, I stand in front of it and look at the room through it...this bathroom is more like a living room fully equipped with music, fireplace and leather sofa.

I look at myself up and down in the mirror and say "Wow…I looking fucking hot!' I giggle.

Suddenly, I feel the pull before I see him…my body yearns for him…that full length mirror has opened like a door; right on the other side of the mirror is the love of my life…Christian.

**Christian and Ana**

There she is, my baby, my goddess. Jesus! She looks fucking beautiful, hot. What the fuck is she doing here? Why is she with Sawyer. What the fuck is he doing dancing that close to her. I will fucking break him…

"_Taylor, did you know about this? Did you know they were coming here as a couple on a date?"_ I ask Taylor fuming.

"_Sir, yes, but it's all an act, to throw the dogs off your scent. Be patient sir, this is almost over."_

I run my hands through my hair "_the hell with patience. Get Sawyer away from her and somehow get her up here, I need to see her. I want to see her in person. Make it happen_, _NOW!_"

He nods and walks over to Ryan, who gets Luke into the VIP room where they are chatting. Sawyer looks upset, this is part of the job…he knows it and he knows he and Ana are not real, maybe that is the problem he is getting too close, I'll deal with him later, for now it's time to improvise.

Somehow Taylor gets one of my employees to offer Ana the private bathroom upstairs. Perfect! There is a secret entrance to that room through my office.

I can't see her on my end for privacy reason of course, but as soon as I hear the water I figure its safe to go in, she is probably washing her hands.

I open the door and find her standing right in front of the door. I walk over to her, she looks shock, and I grab her by her waist, carry her to my office and lock the door. I look at her up and down…wow…fucking sexy as hell; I drink her in with my eyes. Lick my lips and begin caressing her, running my hands through the sides of her body and along her dress, when I look up at her face, her cheeks are a rosy color, her nipples are rock hard and she is biting that fucking delectable lip! I groan and slam into her mouth, she opens up and welcomes my tongue, immediately her tongue comes into my mouth. A moan escapes her lip, "_Christian_" she whispers.

I am still kissing her and begin speaking to her while I am kissing her everywhere, her mouth, her jaw, her neck, her earlobe. I'm sucking her lips, biting them, invading her mouth with my tongue. She is doing the same…I whisper to her...

"_What are you doing here baby? Fuck Anastasia, you look so beautiful, god these lips, I've missed tasting you. I need you baby, you're so beautiful, Anastasia, I need to taste all of you." _I pull her dress off her shoulders revealing the most delicious, most beautiful erect nipples on two very full, very swollen, sexy breasts; I suck on one nipple while the other hand begins to fondle and tease her other nipple. I pull her dress all the way down leaving her in her lacey panties and stilettos. I slip my hand over her creamy pussy and feel the heat from it. She is so wet, I growl "_So ready baby, always nice and ready, baby. I like that." _My dick is so hard right now, I want to slam right into her, but I don't want this to end, not yet.

"_Oh Christian, I need you, please baby, I'm wet only for you, it's been so long, I need a release, please Christian, make me come." I _Pick her up and sit her on the sofa in my office. I slowly pull her panties off and smell them… _"So fucking sweet, baby, so good, you smell so good." _I drape one leg over the arm rest and hold the other with my hand. I pull her by her bottom to me, her pussy is so wet, so creamy her juices are dripping down to her ass.

I lick her thigh, and work my way up. "I run my tongue along her folds and suck on her clit. I slip one then two fingers inside of her while I am sucking, pulling and gently biting her clit. I angle her a little and my long fingers hit her g-spot. She begins to tremble, I know she is close. I move another finger in her and am now fucking her with my hand while sucking her. She is grinding herself into my face and my hand moaning, fuck she is so fucking sexy, so fucking hot.

Her insides are tightening; I see the blush on her body before her orgasm comes…

_I growl into her ear, "Fuck Ana, YOU. ARE. MINE_. COME FOR ME BABY!"

Ana screams "_Christian! Oh my fucking god! FUCK!_" and gushes all over my mouth, my face, down my chin. I lick it up as much as I could while still finger fucking her. I am prolonging her orgasm by continuing to hit her g-spot with my long fingers with one hand and have taken out my throbbing fat cock that has gotten too big right now with the other hand, shit, If I don't release soon, I am going to get blue balls.

I work on her clit and lift her, she is still in orgasm land, has not come down, I sit on the sofa, and position her above my cock. "_Ana, baby, open your eyes, look at me_." I tell her.

She looks at me and kisses me deeply, hungrily, passionately, leaving me fucking breathless. She looks down at me cock and grabs it and begins to stroke it. "_Fuck, yes, baby, like that. Fuck Ana, suck it, put it in your mouth." _

"_Mmmm, with pleasure baby_" she tells me as she begins to lick my tip while stroking my balls. She licks the precum and then takes my cock all the way down her throat, she relaxes her throat then deep throats it some more. "_Fuck Ana, oh baby" I say between clenched teeth 'No gag reflex, how could I forget, yes baby, yes, let me fuck your mouth."_ She takes charge and licks and sucks and strokes until I feel my release coming. She is going to make me come; I don't want to come in her mouth, not here.

"Stop Ana, I want to fuck your sweet pussy, come sit on it." I tell her. She stops climbs back on my lap and kisses me again. "Mmmm, Christian you taste so good, I've missed you honey, I've missed you so much, I need you. Christian, fuck me, let me fuck you..." she tells me as I position myself on her entrance. She stops, kisses me again, looks at me in my eyes and whispers "Ready?" I nod.

SLAM! She slams herself down on my dick! "FUCK! We both yell, she lifts herself again and asks "Again?" "Yes, baby, fuck, yes!" She smiles, "With pleasure Sir" and slams into me again!

Her words and her actions have me very close, I need to get her to come again, I grab her waist and move her up and down while I slam into her from below. We are nose to nose, we are both trembling, sweating, kissing, touching, fucking, loving, tasting. I flip her over and tell her to hold on to the arm rest while I take her from behind. I want to fuck her hard until she creams all over my dick again.

"Anastasia, I'm going to fuck you now hard until you scream, I want you to come as soon as you feel it, but I want you to scream and tell me your coming." She bites her lip and looks back at me and says "Yes, baby, fuck me hard, fuck me so hard now baby, I need this please."

I slam right into her, pounding my dick in and out of her so hard grinding it all in her, all over her walls while working her clit she's meeting me thrust for thrust arching her back and lifting her delectable tight ass. I smack her ass once, twice, three times…while fucking her… She begins to tremble and begins to scream "OH MY FUCKING GOD, CHRISTIAN, BABY, FUCK DON'T STOP, I'M SO FUCKING CLOSE, DON'T YOU DARE FUCKING STOP…OOOOHHHHH FUCKKKKK! SHIT, CHRISTIAN, I'M COMING…ARRRHHHHHHHHH, OOOOOOHHHHH SOOOOO GOOOOOD, YES, YES, YES, CHRISTIAN!

Her greedy pussy is so tight and is sucking my dick, creaming all over it, I feel the juices down to my nuts!

I pump two more times into her and come so hard, I almost forgot to breathe. My mouth becomes an "O" and when I'm able to speak the only words I manage are "FUCKKKK ANA! I FUCKING LOVE THIS CREAMY PUSSY, I FUCKING LOVE YOUR ASS…FUCKKKK ANASTASIA…I FUCKING LOVE YOU! As we collapse on the sofa trying to catch our breath.

"Oh Baby" is all I could say...mmmmm

**Please review! Now what?**

**Good night ;)**


	19. Chapter 19 Lovers & Friends

**I do not own any of the characters, they belong to E.L. James, and I am borrowing them for my story…because I love them! The story is mine.**

Thank you all for your wonderful reviews. I love reading them. I've been a little busy, but am off for the next few days including Monday, I'll try to update each day. So here goes…enjoy!

**Chapter 19 Lovers and Friends**

We both collapse on the sofa; Christian is still on top of me I am laying on my stomach. We are both trying to catch our breath. He pulls out of me, I wince and literally feel empty. He sits up runs his hand up and down my back with his head laying back against the sofa, looking up to the ceiling and his other hand is in his hair. I glance at him sideways, I see the regret in his eyes, I feel the pain in his soul and I bury my head in the cushion as realization hits me like a goddamn sledge hammer…

"_No not again, why do I continue to let this happen. We needed to talk; I need answers he has to tell me what is going on. He keeps using me, is this all he wants from me…sex? God, I love him so much, I am a puppet to him. He told me he loves me, but then he left me, broke my heart and now here we are again. My perfidious body giving into him, my shattered heart, needing to be whole and let's not forget my hormones, god, lately I'm unquenchable. (I sob harder but silently) I can't let this happen. I can't be this vulnerable again. He hurt me, really hurt me and now here I am, trying to catch my breath from the most amazing sex we've ever had. I let him in again and now… I have to let him go again. I can't keep doing this to myself, to my body, to my baby_. _I see the regret I have to get out of here_".

I can't control the tears, the sobs; I want to get up, I do not want to look at him, I don't want him to see me like this. "_I feel so exposed, so bare my soul, my poor little heart. God he is going to wreck me again. Why did I do this? I love him, oh god I love him so much, yes, I wanted to see him, I wanted answers, but the look on his face answered all my questions. Yes, he is very attracted to me sexually, but that is where it ends. He thinks he loves me, tells me he loves me while we are making love…no it's not love, he's just fucking me. Oh my god, the pain I feel right now, I feel it everywhere, down to my toes he regrets it afterwards, I see it, I feel it, oh my god the pain, _**(sobbing hard),**_ where is Luke, I need to get out of here."_

He leans over and kisses my back and whispers"_I'm going to get a towel so you could clean yourself baby, stay right here._" I nod I still have my head buried in the gets up and walks to another bathroom and I hear the water running as he begins to clean up.

This is my chance I have to leave; I don't want him to see me crying. I find my dress, slip it back on and find some tissue on his desk; I wipe myself I'll wash up at home I have to go before he comes back out. I fix my hair and go to the doorway; I am just about to open it when I feel a strong hand on my wrist stopping me from leaving. He pulls me towards him, my back to his front and holds me, his arm around my waist. I close my eyes.

"_Anastasia, baby, you're leaving? We need to talk don't do this baby, give me a chance to explain_". He whispers into my ear he feels the moisture on my face. He slowly turns me around, my head is bowed I can't look at him; it hurts too much to look at him.

He knows that I am crying. He leans his forehead on mine slowly shaking his…a deep sigh escapes him. "_No baby, shhh, please don't cry. I'm sorry, so so sorry, please I've made you cry so much, please no more tears baby_." He tells me in a choked voiced, he lifts my chin up slowly so that our eyes could meet, I close my eyes, I can't look at him it hurts too much, I cry harder.

He cups my face and slowly runs his thumbs under both my eyes trying to wipe my tears away, he kisses my eyes one at a time then he kisses my cheek and whispers again "_I love you baby, so much, please believe that. I know I hurt you Anastasia, I'm sorry, I had no other choice"_ he softly kisses my lips, I feel him trembling, his voice is emotional he lifts me up and carries me to the sofa and sits us down, me straddling his legs facing each other. He runs one hand up and down my back soothing me while the other hand once again lifts my chin "_Anastasia baby, please look at me."_

I look at him as he is regarding me, his eyes are glossy holding back his own tears, his head is cocked to the side and he looks so sad. My hands are on his chest, holding myself away from him. I feel his heart beating so fast, I can't hold back the tears. I can't stop crying I think that all the emotions of what has happened the last 3 ½ months are finally catching up with me.

"_Christian, I'm sorry, I can't st…stop. I have to g..go. Please this was a mistake, please ju..just let me go_." I beg him and try to push up to get away from him, he tightens his grip on me and slams me into him and begins to tremble. He chokes out three words "_Ana no you ca..can't_."

I feel his tears hit my face before I see them. "_Christian_?" I look up at him. His eyes are closed, his head is back and the tears are streaming down his face just as much as mine are. It breaks my heart. Oh my god, he is crying, just as hard as I am. Not just regular crying heart wrenching tears are coming down and his chest is tight, he is breathing hard biting his lip trying to not weep out loud. Suddenly, I feel it, our love, our souls our struggles to be with each other, a love like ours that doesn't come so very often… I cry harder and hold on to him for dear life, I lift myself up to hold him tighter and bring his face to my chest to comfort him. "_Shhh, Christian, I'm sorry honey, please, don't cry. My heart baby, it hurts so much, please talk to me. Please tell me what is going on."_

"_Ana, please don't leave me. I'll tell you everything but please don't leave me. I can't bare it anymore, I can't live without you. I need you. You complete me, you are mine. You are my world_." He kisses my lips very softly and gently places his hand on my stomach while rubbing it very gently. He looks at me and bows his head more tears coming down both our eyes.

"_Ana,_ _oh my god, baby, your stomach it's bigger, not by much, but I know every inch of you, Anastasia our baby is getting bigger." _He looks at me with admiration and I nod agreeing that yes, the baby is growing, I bite my lip. Although we have both calmed down a little bit, I still can't speak. My chest feels tight. I've cried so much, the lump is still in my throat.

He kisses me again a few times. "_Your lips are so soft_" he whispers. He sighs, looks at me sadly and begins to speak _"they wanted to hurt you both. I had no other choice then to protect you the best way that I could. That meant hurting you. Leila, Elena, and Lincoln I couldn't let them get to you, so I pushed you away, pretended not to love you, not to love the baby, but that was never the fact." _

Christian tells me everything that has happened since the day he left my house, he tells me all about Leila his former sub, how she threatened to hurt me and what he found in the apartment below his in Escala. How they discovered who else was involved; his old dom/sub and friend Elena Lincoln and her ex-husband. He said they were close to getting all the evidence against them to put them both away. He also told me what they had discovered, the Lincolns' they hired hit men to get rid of me and kidnap the baby to sell in the black market once the baby was born. Of course everything had a price, so once they discovered the culprits Christian's team did the only thing that would stop a paid hit; he doubled their payoff with an added huge bonus and the promise to triple their funds if they got them the evidence he needed to bury Elena and Lincoln…no pun intended. He said that was the last piece of the puzzle before this nightmare was over. I couldn't believe my ears.

I told Christian about Leila's visit to me, I knew it was her once he described her to me. I told him how she kept putting her hand in her pocket her threat and promise; veracity hit us both. If Jose had not shown up that night, Leila would have killed me. The way she was acting, the way she kept going in her pocket, she had been able to get a conceal weapons license and had purchased a gun on that very same day. She must have had the gun with her, god she could have killed us all, Jose, my baby and me.

My entire body is quaking. "_Why me Christian, what did I ever do to them, what did my baby do to them_?" I feel my lip trembling I rub my stomach reflexively. This can't be real.

"_Anastasia, it's because you have the one thing that I have never given to anyone before…my heart. I love you so much; you are my world, my life, my soul mate. They envy you; see you as a rivalry and unfortunately, they are both competitive, vindictive and see you as their adversary they need to get rid of. It's sick baby, but that's the world I lived in before…before I met you. I let them control my life for the past month, but they forgot, I am just a lethal as they are, actually I am worse I am very rich, very powerful, and very persuasive. I have unlimited resources to just about anything and anyone. My security team is impeccable…and to top it all off, I AM A FUCKING DOM! They will live to regret the day they fucked with me. _

_Elena doesn't' know I've discovered her plot against you. She will be very sorry. I trusted her. I'm playing her now."_

I look at him confused._ "What is your relationship with her besides friendship Christian, I feel like there is something you are holding back". _

Christian gasps and then kisses me softly and shakes his head_, "I'll tell you all about that another time, right now, I just I need to get you safe" _

He holds me tightly and shrugs his shoulders and then exhales very slowly, I feel like a weight has been lifted off of him, but he is still carrying the world on those very strong shoulder…

"_Ana, I've been lost without you. I can't do it anymore baby; I'll protect you, both of you, but I refuse to do it any other way but my way. We will deal with this together, if we need to go away, hide until this blows over so be it…we will do that, I can't be without you anymore baby, no more us being away from each other. I want you with me, I want to see your stomach grow, I want to feel the changes_, and _**I'm not letting you go, not ever again**__. Say yes, baby, say you will come home with me Ana. Please Anastasia; tell me you will come home with me." _

_I nod, "yes, of course, I will go with you. I don't want to be without you either." _He kisses me again this time more passionately. I moan in his mouth and he smiles he pulls back and gives me the sexiest smile I've ever seen. One eyebrow arched and so much lust in his eyes that I felt the moisture immediately drip out of me._ "Ms. Steele, I want you again, right here, right now but it is late, and arrangements need to be made. The next time I make love to you will be in my bed…our bed." _

I look at him shyly through my long eyelashes_ "Ok, but we need to hurry, Christian, my creamy pussy is very wet again and is aching for you." _I bite my lip and run one finger through my folds and dip it inside of me getting it wet with my juices as he is watching me then I bring the finger into his mouth. He growls and kisses me biting my lip. I open my mouth and let his tongue inside and moan loudly. I run my fingers through his hair and grind my pussy against his rock hard dick. _ "Fuck baby, I can't say no to you. Shit, you are so fucking sexy. Do it again, baby let me see you play with yourself. Run your fingers through that creamy pussy, I want to taste it, mmmm, feed it to me again baby." _

He lifts my dress up and I unbuckle his pants releasing his throbbing cock. Shit he is so thick, so big, and so fucking juicy, I run my index finger along the top of his cock wiping away the delicious pre-cum that has leaked out. I bring my finger to my mouth and suck it lick it while looking at him straight in his eyes. He moans, and pulls the top of my dress down and exposes my swollen breast_. _He licks one breast while he plays with its twin. I throw my head back and run my hand down to my wet pussy and start to play with my clit. I put one finger inside of me and start to fuck my own hand. He looks down and moves his mouth to my other breast while fondling the nipple of the twin. They are so erect and sensitive, I feel like they are going to break.

"_Mmmmm, yes, baby like that, yeah feel how wet you are, mmmm, give me some of it, I want some, put some on your nipples baby let me taste the juices off these beautiful nipples_." I do as I'm told and almost come on the double effect he is giving me; I feel the sensation on my breast and my cunt. I am so close. I am grinding harder, he shifts me up and removes my hand, and he starts to stroke himself and lifts me all the way up and starts to rub the tip of his dick on my entrance. Fuck, I feel the warmth already hitting my body.

"_Ana, this is going to be hard and fast baby, your pussy is on fire, wet and dripping for me my dick is throbbing needing to be fed. Shit, it needs to be inside of you again" _and with that he brings me down hard on him and slams up in to me and begins to fuck me. I can't speak, I can't breathe, I feel like I am going to explode, he is gripping my hips, the look on his face, the passion in his eyes, has me going over the edge. "_Christian, I..oh…I'm coming…don't stop, yes, oh, fuck …I can't…_" He grabs my hips harder thrusting deeply into me while kissing me deeply passionately our tongues are fully exposed, we are kissing each other everywhere, licking and sucking everything, I can't hold on any longer, Christian slides his hand on my clit and kisses me on my neck and whispers, "_Come for me Ana, let me see you baby, come for me now._" I throw my head back, roll my eyes and come convulsing on his dick, riding out my explosive orgasm. No words, no sounds, it's a silent orgasm but so powerful, too powerful for words, my silence and convulsing brings him to his climax and he comes too. "_Ana_…_stasia_" is all he could say. He grinds into me deeply, very slowly pumping everything in me right to the last drop. Then we both stop.

I kiss his neck and rest my head on his shoulder. He holds me tight.

"_Baby, you're amazing, let's go home." _

"_Ok, but I need to tell Kate and Luke." _

"_Ana baby, they know and Kate and Elliott were taken home and Sawyer and Taylor are casing the private exit waiting for us to leave." _

He picks up his phone and informs Taylor we are ready to leave. We clean up and head out. The club is still very busy, so many people. I feel nervous, I am holding him around his waist. He has me under his wing. I tighten my grip as we reach the private exit. I look at Luke but he doesn't look at me, he just keeps his eyes on the crowd we could see them, they can't see us. He nods to Christian who has told Taylor to bring the car around. There are 6 guards around us.

Luke speaks into his ear piece and I remember at that moment that he's been lying to me about not working for Christian. He was working for him this entire time. I'm so mad at him. We get closer to him and he finally peeks at me. I look at him with a questioning sad expression I frown…he knows what I am thinking and mouths "_I'm sorry_" at me. I don't say a word, I just stare at him. All of a sudden, I see the look of fear on his face. He pulls Christian and me to the floor and pulls out his gun, shots are being fired, Luke aims at someone and begins to shoot along with the other 6 other guards. We are away from the rest of the club in the private exit, so none of the other customers are aware of what is going on. Whoever just tried to kill us gets shot to death right behind me. I am shaking and crying. Christian is holding me, trying to be a human shield.

The shots have stopped. I am shaking like a leaf. We are about to be led out into the safety of the SUV when I glance at Luke, he looks weird, shocked then he looks right at me in my eyes and whispers "_I love you Ana_" and collapses right in front of me. Taylor runs to him, turns him around and sees his injury. Shit he's been hit. Taylor begins to put pressure on the wound.

I can't believe what I am seeing… "_Oh my god! He's hit, he's shot. Luke, oh my god, Christian, please help him. He can't die. Please Luke please don't you dare die on me, you promised to protect me, you promised to be here for me for us." _I am hysterically crying and have kneeled next to him. His shirt is soaked with blood I feel like I am about to pass out. He looks up at me, "_Ana, don't cry, you're right_ _I promised_" he says right before he passes out.

"_Luke, NO! Please wake up_!" Christian picks me up and holds me_, "Christian, please he's my friend, please help him, Christian, I can't…I feel…" _my head becomes hazy and my body is getting lighter I can't take anymore drama I feel like I am falling, I can't hold on… and then precipitously there is darkness_…_

"_No baby, no, Ana! Taylor, where the fuck are the paramedics! Ana!"_

**Please review…**


	20. Chapter 20 BroMance

**I do not own any of the characters, they belong to E.L. James, and I am borrowing them for my story…because I love them! The story is mine.**

This chapter is going to give me good and bad reviews…all I could say…have faith. Remember…FSO Fate! Nothing is always as it seems.

**Chapter 20: Bromance!**

**Taylor's POV**

The paramedics have arrived and are working on Sawyer, Christian is holding onto Ana, begging her to wake up while barking orders at the paramedics to work on her too. He knows that Luke's condition is critical, that he has lost a lot of blood and that his time is running out.

The EMT's are working on Luke; barely able to get a pulse. He looks pale, barely breathing. They've begun administering CPR, pumping air into his lungs so his heart doesn't stop, so he won't code in the ambulance. So much fucking blood loss, how the fuck did this happen. They have him on a stretcher; the EMT looks at me and asked for his name and next of kin.

Shit, my heart dropped to my stomach_; "Luke…Sawyer…he's 28 years old, as for his next of kin…I will bring that information to the hospital. For now, consider me his next of kin…Jason Taylor…I am his immediate supervisor… he's also my...friend…my brother in every sense of the word. Shit…do whatever needs to be done, money is not an issue. Just tell them to make sure he survives, make sure he is treated by nothing but the best."_

I feel the lump in my throat; my heart is aching, grieving. I walk over to him as they are loading him into the ambulance; I glance at Ryan and instruct him to go with him. The EMT was about to protest, but the look I gave him told him not to fuck with me and allow Ryan to go with him. I know they usually only allow family to ride with them in the back, but there is no fucking way I was going to send him away, alone. He needs to know that we are all here for him. I would go, but the boss also needs me, I lean over to him and tell him _"Sawyer, get your ass up and help me save Ana…fuck Luke, no one is left behind, no men down! We ride or die together. I've never lost a member of my team, ever, this shit better not be the first." _I glance at Ana and the boss, the other paramedics are loading Ana into the ambulance she still has not regained consciousness. The boss looks scared, like a loss little boy that's just about to lose everything.

I look back at Luke and continue to speak to him…"_besides, Christian needs to kick your ass…he heard you telling his girl you loved her, that deserves an ass kicking, come on don't coward away from a fight. I've got money on him…he's going to knock your teeth out." _ I close my eyes and grab his hand_ "Luke, brother, don't fucking do this man…don't fucking die." _I step away from him, nod to the EMT and tell them to go. I feel resigned, broken, my mission has failed. This could have been the boss, shit this could have been Ana and the baby. Luke saved them, he became their human shield. Fuck, this perpetrator, who the fuck is it? Where did he come from? How did he get by security? We have metal detectors in every entrance. Only members of my team are allowed to bypass the screening. How the fuck did this happen? Then it hits me…an inside fucking job! Fuck, but who the fuck is it? I need to see who my team killed; the paramedics have covered the body.

The ME (medical examiner) has just arrived along with what looks like every fucking detective in Seattle. I walk over to the lead detective a Detective Reyes greets me and asks me what happened. I introduce myself, Welch arrives and is standing next to me, I tell them both I am going to go with the boss to the hospital. My team will brief him, the rest of his report he could get at the hospital. I have a man down, and the boss's girl has passed out and I confidently reveal to him that she is pregnant and needs medical attention as well.

Fuck him, if he doesn't like what I am saying. Let him try to stop me, Christian will have him eating his own balls for breakfast if he interferes. He frowns and nods. Tells me he will meet me at the hospital. He turns to Welch who begins to speak to him.

I walk over to the ME and tell him I need to see who is under the blanket…he looks to Det. Reyes, who nods and he lifts the blanket. "_**Fuck!**_" is all I say. I look at Christian and grab the back of my neck…this is going to be a long fucking night.

Christian leans over the back of the ambulance right before they were closing it and barks…

"_**Welch, get all these people to safety, Taylor follow us in the SUV. Call Kate and Elliott and tell them…tell them…to call my mom. Tell them I need her there now and Jason…check on Gail, make sure she's ok**_**." **

I nod.

"_Sir, I'm on it. Don't worry; Gail is at her sisters tonight. I will check on her. I'm right behind you…Christian_…_I'm_…_just go I'm right behind you_"

We arrive at the hospital, the media is there already, we go right in and Ana is immediately rushed into a room. I walk into the ED where the patients are being treated, I need to find Sawyer, I glance across from where they brought Ana, I find him in the trauma room I hear commotion, there are so many doctors working on him, I get closer, the machines are going crazy, beeping away.

Luke has telemetry strips all over his chest monitoring his heart, a pulse oximeter on his finger, a blood pressure cuff on one arm and a nurse is starting an IV catheter on his forearm. His clothes were cut opened; one doctor is sitting on his legs applying pressure to his inner thigh and another…

A young doctor is working on him while barking orders…

"_Fuck, shit, we have to get the blood to stop…he's hemorrhaging, his bp is dropping…we have to stabilize him to bring him to the OR stat. He's not going to make it if we don't! I need to intubate him now! Where the fuck is the kit, I asked for it yesterday! Get the crash cart ready...he's about to code." _The heart monitor flat lines; the defibrillator is charged to 200, the doctor tells everyone to clear, he places the paddles on Luke's chest and tries to jumpstart his heart back up. No response. Flat line…

"_Shit, tears are streaming down my face, come on Sawyer get your ass back in there. Don't you dare go to the fucking light_!" I silently beg.

The doctors charges it to 250, "Clear" he tries it again…no response. The doctor charges it to 300, 'Fuck NO! Clear' he yells…no response…

Another doctor walks over to him, "he's gone, too much blood loss, it's too late, Dr. Smith, we did everything we could do you want to call it? He's lost too much blood, I'll call it?

"**NO! Luke!"**

I walk over to Christian who is standing next to Ana, holding her hand crying telling her to wake up. His hand is on her stomach. She is hooked up to monitors including a fetal monitor, and an oxygen tube in her nose, the baby's heartbeat is strong the swooshing sound of the steady heartbeat is beautiful like a lullaby.

Christian looks up at me…he sees the pain in my eyes, the tears I didn't know were there, he shakes his head and bows his head, he breathes in and whispers "_Luke?_" I shake my head and sit down next to him. I bury my head into both my hands while my elbows are on my knees. I can't believe this fucking shit has happened. How did it happen? I can't believe this. I've never lost a man, not when I was in the military, not when I was in the FBI, not even when I worked as the President's security. I failed him, I failed all of them. The tears are streaming down my face, I'm pathetic, but I can't help it.

This man…was my brother. I let him down. _Fuck, I cursed him out earlier because he told me he was in love with Ana and wanted to quit, he wanted to pursue her and didn't give a shit what the boss thought. He said the boss didn't' deserve her; he said he wanted to marry her, raise the baby as his own. I told him he lost his fucking mind. I told him it did not matter that he loved her, he knew just as much as I knew that her heart belonged to the boss. I grabbed him by the back of his neck and threatened to kick his ass and sent him down to the private entrance to get things ready to move the boss and Ana to safety. He looked at me, he knew my words were right and he looked like I just broke him. But like the professional that he's always been, like the fucking right hand man that I always had, my fucking little brother…he listened to me and went to secure the perimeter for the boss and for the woman who somehow stole his heart. _

A small sob escapes me. I get up, he can't be alone right now, I have to go to him, say goodbye. I look across to the trauma room and can't believe what I am seeing…

Dr. Grey she is working on him, she is ordering the nurse to attach another liter of blood and is squeezing the blood into the IV to get his blood pumping…beep, beep, beep is the most beautiful sound I hear. "_Yes! He's alive_! He's intubated, the same doctor is on his legs putting pressure on his femoral artery with sandbags and the other doctor is pumping air into him, the team is moving fast.

Dr. Smith yells to the nurse, "_**call OR 2 and tell them we are on our way, 28 year old male, with two gunshot wounds, one to the abdomen and one to the thigh, his femoral line was ruptured, we need more blood O + immediately as much as they could get keep it coming! And get me cardiology, he coded twice, we had to charge him four times but got him back. His arrhythmia is unstable, but this man is a fighter. We need to save him now. Everyone get out of the fucking way…NOW!" **_

**He looks down to his patient and speaks to him like they were sharing a beer in a bar**_**…**__ Luke, this is James buddy, don't worry man, I'm going to fix you up and get you back to whatever it is that gave you enough strength to come back to us. Man if it's a woman, she must be one hell of a chick. Shit I need to meet her. You better make it or I might just have to find out who she is and go after her myself. You hear me buddy…maybe she has a sister…we could double date. Now one thing buddy, don't you fucking die again in the OR ok? Let's get you fixed and back to life! Luke, you better listen to me you hear me you fucking idiot…we haven't seen each other since undergrad man. We gave all the guys hell and snatched up every girl on campus. Damn man, we didn't keep in touch. Shit when we spoke last month and agreed to catch up this was not what I was thinking of man. I just wanted to get some beers and find us some hotties…now look at you, trying to prove I'm not a good surgeon. Always challenging me..You fucker…you better not give up Luke, I'm going to prove to you I'm one hell of a doctor! Fuck man, you've never been a quitter, don't fucking quit on me now."_

I can't believe my ears; they enter the elevator and disappear into the OR to save our brother's life. Tears are streaming down my face.

I hear the boss, "_Jason, what's going on? Did he…_"

I turn around, look at the boss, my other friend, my brother…my son…and wipe my manly tears. I stiffen up, square my shoulders and put on my tuff man approach and walk over to Christian. I feel like I just won the fucking lottery…not that I need the money, but you get the idea…

"_Sir, he made it…he's going to be ok, he's not out of woods yet, but he is going to be ok. I know it…he's in the best hands he could possibly be in."_

I look at Ana and know that she is the reason he came back, he made a promise to her…I think the boss knows it too.

Christian looks at Ana and then back at me he nods then he smirks_, "Good, because when he wakes up and is better, I'm going to fucking kill him!" _

He looks at Ana, leans over, kisses her stomach and then her lips_, "the doctors said they are both going to be fine, Dr. Greene said she had an anxiety attack and just fainted. She said she is exhausted, a bit dehydrated, but that she will wake up soon. Jason, listen to my baby's heart. So strong, we made another human being. God, I love this woman so much. I love her so fucking much. Wake up baby, please just for a few minutes let me see those beautiful blue irises, let me hear that smart mouth of yours. Let me bite that delectable lip." _

He leans over with tears in his eyes and kisses her; he licks her lips, sucks them, and then softly bites her bottom lip making the heart monitor beep faster. He chuckles, "_yeah I knew you would feel that."_

Ana moans, slowly opens her eyes and brings her hands to his face and whispers "_Mmmmm, Christian, do that again" _then closes her eyes and giggles.

He whispers just as tenderly…

"_Ana, baby, you're awake, thank Christ!_ _If anything had happened to you…if they'd harmed you. Come here." _He crushes his mouth to hers. She moans then giggles again _"I love your giggles, Mmmmm, I never want to stop hearing them."_

I see his entire body shudder, he stops and looks at her, his gaze is one of pure love. His arms tighten around her, lifting her to his chest as he sits on the bed cradling her. She is safe, cherished and the love pouring out of each of them is blissful.

Tears are streaming down both their faces; he kisses her hair, he inhales her scent, he is crushing her to him, she is holding him around his waist, her head on his chest. He bends and kisses her gently but deeply, she melts against him, running her hands down his back while grasping his arm forgetting that I am in the room. Actually, he probably doesn't give a shit…I've seen him doing worse.

"_Christian_" She looks at him with hooded eyes.

He kisses her back very passionately, her fingers twisting in his hair. His tears are still coming down, "_I can't bear the thought of you getting hurt I love you. I love you so much Ms. Steele, so much it hurts to think about it, to feel it, to be without it. Anastasia…I died a thousand deaths today_." His look is one of pure sincerity as he kisses her again, long and hard.

"_I want you so much, right here, right now._" Her tears are also streaming down her face…she moans and quietly whispers…"_Okay_". He softly growls "_Anastasia_" and deepens the kiss.

My head is bowed, I can't help but to look at them, shit, that's my cue…I'm seeing too much tongue. I feel like a peeping Tom. It's time to close the door and get out of there.

I'll stand watch outside their room just to give them some privacy. I chuckle to myself they are perfect for each other. _**After all they've been through, I'm giving them the one thing they deserve the most…privacy. **_

I run my fingers through my hair and look up to thank the heavens up above for Luke, for Ana and for baby Grey…"_Yeah_…_I know I owe you one big guy. Thank you._"

_**I glance at my phone, 28 missed calls…first and foremost, call my beautiful wife Gail…**_

Then I have to do some of the things that are waiting out there for me…

_Check on Luke…_

_Get an update from Ryan and my team…_

_Speak to the police…_

As I am about to close the door, I'm stopped in my tracks by almost slamming right into a very shocked, but smiling Dr. Grey with her hands on her mouth…starring at Christian and Ana, oh, this is very new to her…

_**She has never seen her son with a woman…**_

_**She's has never seen him crying…**_

_**And most of all she has never witnessed Christian showing such a public display of affection. **_

With tears in her eyes, she walks over to them…in a very soft motherly voice she says… "_Christian? Who is? What's going?" _

She can't manage to let out a full sentence, suddenly she hears a beautiful sound, she observes the fetal monitor and gasp, joyful tears instantly fall…in a trembling voice…she finally says…

"_Christian_…_When? How? __**A baby**__?"_

**He nods… **

"_Oh my sweet baby boy_…"

**Please review…**

**Who was under the sheet? Who did Jason see when the ME uncovered the shooter…what's next. Awwww…I love bromance…men are so cute! **


	21. Chapter 21 Deception at it's Best!

** I do not own any of the characters, they belong to E.L. James, and I am borrowing them for my story…because I love them! The story is mine.**

Thank you once again for the wonderful feedback.

I hope this chapter does not make you hate this story. So much is revealed...give love time...okay? Don't forget to please leave me a comment.

**Chapter 21 Deception at its best!**

**Anastasia **

My eyes are closed kissing Christian, I'm running my fingers through his messy hair, lost in the throes of our passion, consumed by this Adonis of a man that has the ability to make me lose all sense of reality with just one kiss, one touch, not caring that we are in the middle of the Emergency Room in a very public hospital.

Christian kisses me softly behind my ear; he runs his lips up along my jaw, nipping at it softly. I quietly moan "_Oh baby, please don't stop_."

He runs both his hands through my hair and pulls my head back so he has better access to my throat and makes his way down to my breast, he groans "_Ana, baby, what have you done to me, shit I want you so fucking much._" I could feel his erection hard and firm grinding against my side.

He uses the hospital sheet to cover our bodies…then unties my hospital gown and is running his hand down my belly he is about to go all the way down south to my creamy pussy when suddenly we hear a small voice by the doorway. He stops and turns his head to see who has entered the room and stops kissing me.

I hear a small gasp from him; he looks down at me and then back up shyly to the beautiful doctor standing in front of us.

"_God not another one_" I say to myself, shaking my head annoyed.

I wrap my hospital gown and retie it to cover my exposed breast, my naked body. Recognition hits me…I could feel my entire body blushing. I know this person, oh shit…I am so humiliated…this doctor this woman is…shit! Christian's mother…Dr. Trevelyan –Grey!

Oh my god somebody please find me a hole to crawl into. I can't believe she just walked in on us practically having sex! Shit what if we didn't have the blanket over us…my legs were wide-open, wanting her son's fingers inside of me…a few more seconds…god how humiliating! Have I lost all my morals! For Christ sake…we are in a hospital I should know better! What is she going to think of me! I am mortified. I cover my eyes with my hands and shake my head; god could this day get any worse!

"_Shit! Mother?" _He looks down at me and tries to sound serious…but seeing how I'm trying to hide my face on his chest and how I am blushing like a shiny red apple…he is miserably failing_. _

He pulls the blanket over both of us and has adjusted himself to try to cover his very hard erection which by now must feel like a cold bucket of ice has been thrown on it…that makes me giggle. I cover my mouth to not laugh but also fail; I bite my lip and peek at him. He is looking at her. I can't look at Dr. Grey. I shake my head and once again bury my face into his chest.

He chuckles a little and kisses the top of my head while he hugs me very tightly. "_Ana, you're so adorable…this is okay baby, don't be embarrassed…__**I'm not baby…mmmm, I still want you.**__" _he whispers and growls the last part into my ear as he pokes his dick very discreetly into my side.I open my eyes and look at him shocked. Shit those words went right through my treacherous body down to my pussy, making me ache for him. The heart monitor is now beeping louder…yep, I'm going to hell!"

His mother walks over to us with tears in her eyes…in a very soft motherly voice she says… "_Christian? Who is? What's going?" _

She hears the stupid heart monitor and smiles then she notices the fetal monitor which is still hooked up to me with our baby's swooshing heartbeat very loud and very clear.

"_Christian_…_When? How?" _

She shakes her head and looks at him with tears rolling down her cheeks, her lip trembles and she could barely manage to choke out_ "__**A baby**__?"_ I gasp. Christian kisses the top of my head again and rubs my back. I feel him take a deep breath and I see him nod.

_She begins to sob. "Oh my sweet baby boy_…" She buries her face into her hands and sits on the foot of the bed and cries.

I turn to look at her. She is sad? She is unhappy; does she think I want to trap her son? My eyes are very moist. I feel them swelling with unshed tears. I look up at Christian unable to speak.

I feel the liquid on my face; Christian's tears have begun to fall again. He moves away from me and walks over to his mother.

"_Mom? Why are you crying? I've never seen…oh mom, please don't cry_."

He grabs her and pulls her onto his chest and holds her very tightly rubbing her back and kissing her head. "_Please mom shhhh, please don't cry_." Dr. Grace Trevelyan Grey begins to cry harder and is trembling in her son's arms. She wraps her arms around his back and holds him so close for what seems like forever. They are both crying in each other's arms.

She finally speaks "_Christian, my beautiful sweet baby boy, how I've wanted to hold you, cradle you, comfort you for so long and after 24 years it is you that is holding me, cradling me. Oh my baby, I…I don't want to ever let you go, I love you so much my baby boy, you mean the world to me. I love you so very much." _

Christian's tears have landed on her hair; she feels the moisture and looks up to him. She cups his face and wipes his tears with both her thumbs, kisses his cheek and hugs him again even tighter.

I am silently weeping into my hands; I am covering my mouth to mask the tremors that are coming out of me from deep within my chest. My tears are streaming down my face, I have to be quiet, this is such a beautiful moment, I don't know what to say, I don't want my tears to interrupt this moment for her…for them.

I rub my stomach and look down to my little bump, my little blip…my baby…and I feel it…what she is feeling right now…I know it…the love I have for this baby…this little blip inside of me…so innocent…almost taken away from me tonight…the love I have for this baby is all the love I have in me. So precious growing inside of me…this unconditional love…I just know I will never let it go, I have to protect it. The same love that Dr. Grey has for Christian…she loves him and he loves his mother…this moment…right here, right now…it…is just…priceless.

"_M..mom…don't be sad please…m..mom...Anastasia is pregnant. Mom, I lo..love her. I lo..love the baby so much mom. Please don't be upset, please_." Christian tells her in a very emotional voice.

She stops him from speaking, she puts her finger on his lip "_Shhh, I'm not my sweet boy, I'm so very happy for you_" she smiles at him and kisses his cheek.

A small sound escapes me. I try to control my emotions, but I can't hide them anymore. They both turn to look at me and Christian frowns and cocks his head to the side. Dr. Grey moves away from him. She indicates for him to go to me. Christian walks over to me, grabs me into his lap and holds my trembling body tightly to his.

"_Baby, oh baby, come here, please you have to calm down, it's not good for you…or for our baby."_

He kisses the top of my head while I cry into his chest. I can't contain the tears any longer, I am thinking of everything that has happened to me since meeting him. I need to embrace him to hold on to him. I know that we are so incompatible. But I can't help it; I love him whole heartily I love him so very much. My thoughts reflect on everything that has happened tonight. His revelation to me…the shooting…Luke's confession to me before being shot…oh my god, could I subject my baby to this type of danger, to the life that goes along with loving this man? I have to let him go. I was fooling myself, seeing the love that his mother has for him has made me see the truth and has put it all into perspective. I have to protect my baby. These people want to kill me, kill us…I can't let it happen. I have to protect it at any cost…sacrificing me…foregoing our love.

I throw my arms around Christian's neck while he clutches on to me very tightly. My entire body is shaking. I'm holding him feeling the turmoil of desperation. This love, our love is really heartfelt. Knowing I have to let it go…is heartbreaking my tears are of bone-crushing grief; our sweltering hot romance has caused us both so much. So many issues and so many obstacles we've had to face to get to love each other.

_**This is our love…our true love…instead of sprouting…it is true love dying…I have to end it…there is no other choice…I love Christian…but our love is not enough to shield me…to protect us…I have to let it go…I have to love my baby more. **_

Christian holds me tighter; he doesn't understand why…why I am crying so hard. "_Baby, please I need you to stop crying…please I need both of you to please stop crying. You are both breaking my heart. Mom…please…help me to calm her down_." I nod, I have to calm down. If I continue to let him see me like this…I know he will figure it out and try to stop me…try to stop me from leaving. I am giving him back his life. Stopping all these people from hurting him, from hurting me and most importantly…from hurting our baby. "_I'm sorry Christian…I tried…I…I mean…I thought I could try…to...but…I_…_Christian_…" I shake my head, I can't say the words.

He lifts my chin and kisses my tears away, he sees the sadness in my eyes the sadness in my soul he holds me even tighter. "_I love you Anastasia, so much. Please don't leave me_." He whispers…he knows…he knows deep down inside, he knows.

Dr. Grey walks over to us and hugs me. "_Anastasia? Is that your name dear_?" I nod and softly say "_Yes_" I'm hardly able to speak, I hug her back.

"_Oh my darling girl, thank you, thank you so very much for loving my son, for showing him it's ok to love to be loved I have never seen him like this. I've tried everything and have been unsuccessful for 24 years and here you come along, this beautiful sweet girl and take his breath away. Change him instantly. I knew something was different about him, I have seen the sadness in him for the past couple of weeks, but before that I saw changes in him that I could not understand. It was you. Your love changed him. How could I ever repay you…I will be forever grateful to you…how can I thank you? You gave me my son…and now I see you are giving me another wonderful gift…a grandbaby_!"

A very pretty brunette squeals and runs to him and hugs him making him fall back on the bed _"__**What a Baby! Oh my god Christian! You have a girlfriend and she is PREGNANT! Oh my god! I'm going to be an auntie! **_Christian laughs and stands up holding this very excited woman who I am presuming is his sister since she just announced that she is going to be an auntie. Somehow she has lightened the moment and made us all laugh.

Elliott and Kate walk in right behind her. Kate runs over to me and crashes right into me and holds me in a really tight hug, she begins to sob…

"_Oh my god!_ _Steele, what the hell is wrong with you? Do you know what could have happened to you? Do you know that Luke was shot and is in surgery and that he died and had to be revived and almost didn't make it? Oh my god Ana, I love you so very much. You're my best friend, my sister, I can't live without you. I need you." _

My tears are once again pouring out of me.

"_Kate, I know, I'm sorry. I know. Kate, shhh, don't cry. Listen, I need you to be strong to help me be strong…I'm going to need your help_." I whisper into her ear while we are holding each other. "_Kate, I have to protect my baby, please don't tell Elliott, but I need your help_."

She looks at me with mixed feelings but nods then hugs me even tighter. _"I'm here for you Steele, always here for you. Whatever you need count on me."_ She whispers back.

Elliott and Christian both come to us and hug us and tell us both to calm down. Elliott tells Kate that all this crying is no good for the baby. He hugs her and she manages to calm down, but I see tears still escaping the sides of her face. She tries to wipe them discreetly…but I still see them. I know she is just as afraid as I am.

The last Grey walks in…Mr. Carrick Grey…Christian's dad. He was speaking to Taylor who has now entered the room with him and takes in the room's scenery including the baby monitor and then looks at his wife who walks over to him with a huge smile on her face and hugs him. She whispers something to him in his ear; he gasps and looks at Christian who is sitting on the bed, holding me under his wing with a look of content.

He walks over to us '_Christian? You're going to have a baby? "No warning? Should we have spoken about the birds and the bees and about protection?" _**Christian frowns**_. "Son, I'm kidding, really son could you at least introduce your beautiful lady to us?"_

Christian kisses the top of my head and stands up to shake his dad's hand "_Dad, Mom, Mia this is Ms. Anastasia Steele, the mother of my baby and the love of my life_."

Mia squeals again and claps her hands. We all laugh she is just so bubbly. She hugs Christian again. Mr. Grey looks at me and smiles "_Ms. Steele, what a pleasure to meet you_." I smile back.

"_Mr. Grey, Mia, Dr. Grey it is very nice to finally meet you as well, but please call me Ana."_ I say to them as I try to hide the yawn that has escaped me.

Dr. Grey walks over to me and hugs me again "_Ana, please this is Carrick and I am Grace. We are so happy for you and Christian."_ She looks at everyone and frowns a little bit.

"_Now, my dear, you've been on an emotional roller coaster today, I know that Dr. Greene wants to keep you here for one night just under observation. I have already requested that you be moved into a private suite. So I must ask everyone to please say goodnight and let Anastasia get some rest. That includes you Christian. She will be discharged in the early afternoon and Ana, if you are up to it; if it's not too much of a bother, we like to come and visit you once you are home and have gotten settled. Will that be ok with you?"_

I nod, '_Yes, of course_" my eyelids are feeling very heavy.

"_Mom, I am not leaving her. I will sleep in a chair if I have to. I just got her back, there is no fucking way in hell I am going to let her out of my sight_" Christian tells his mom very sternly. There he is…my mercurial man…my DOM.

"_Christian dear, watch your language_. _Okay dear, I will arrange for you stay, I don't know what happened tonight but you will tell me all about it tomorrow correct_." He smiles and nods.

The transporter arrives and moves me into another suite. Everyone has left. Kate told me she will return tomorrow to help me with whatever I needed. I know what she meant. I know what I have to do and she knows it too. I don't have the strength to think about it now. I just need some rest.

Christian has taken off his shoes and jacket and is lying with me; neither one of us wanting to depart from the other. I need him so much. I need to feel him, smell him, and have him hold me for as long as I possibly can.

**Anastasia watching Taylor & Christian…**

Taylor coughs and walks in. "_Sir, I'm sorry to interrupt you. May I have a word with you in private?_" Christian shakes his head, looks at me and says "_No Taylor, Anastasia is part of this she needs to hear what's going on…so go ahead and speak freely." _

Taylor gestures and hesitantly begins…

"_Sir, I'm going to be here all night. Guards are posted at every entrance of this floor and we are all armed. Detective Reyes will return in the mid-morning to speak to you both. _

_Luke is okay. He made it through the surgery, but is still in_ recovery _and has not regained consciousness, he's not expected to wake up for another few hours. He will be transferred into the ICU to be closely monitored. We have posted men on his floor and are guarding his room. _

_I have some of my contacts here now Sir, ex-FBI and Secret Service who are now hired and are working for us. Some of them were local, others are on their way. These men I trust with my life. They are all part of my brotherhood_. _Top of the line. Trustworthy. The best of the best_."

Christian frowns he gets up and walks over to Taylor and signals for him to sit down next to him on the chairs by my bed.

"_Taylor what are you not telling me, stop the fucking bullshit and just spit it out. I know you. I trust you. Why the extra man power? We have a full team, a good team. Jason what has changed_?"

Taylor sighs and rubs his neck. "_Sir, the perpetrator tonight, the one that tried to kill you and Ms. Steele…Sir it was Ms. Williams. She escaped and was in the club_."

Christian's head drops down_. _He closes his eyes and asks_ "Leila? How? She was under guarded security. How did escape? How did she get into the club with a gun?"_

Taylor looks crestfallen…he sighs heavily…

"_Sir, I failed you. I'm sorry. When this is over I will hand in my resignation…but let me finish the job. Let me get Mr. & Mrs. Lincoln_."

Christian stands and looks angry…

"_I'm not excepting your resignation Jason, tell me how the fuck did this happen. Again, I trust you and I know this is not your fault. Just tell me who…how."_

"_Christian… Lincoln… he has a personal very evil vendetta against you. He was able to get Ms. Williams released into his custody last week." _

"_**What! How the fuck did he manage to pull that off? Who the fuck did he pay off or bride to make it happen?" Christian barks…**_

"_Sir, he didn't need to do much. He managed to persuade Ms. Williams to married him. They were married a week after you left her. He demanded she be released and since we didn't press any charges against her…they had no other choice but to release her. Sir, they've been plotting against you this entire time. They were planning on ruining you. They were planning to take everything away from you and then they were going to kill you. Their plan changed once Anastasia came into the picture, the circumstances changed they found a way to hurt you even worse… _

_Sir, Lincoln knew how his ex-wife felt about you and he also knew that his current wife was obsessed with you and was unstable enough to hurt you…you know if she could not have you…no one could. They told Elena Lincoln you were going to be a father. We believe he has evidence against her…evidence against her lifestyle and the preference in younger submissive partners. He knew she was also obsessed and territorial of you and once she found out about Anastasia and the baby…it was easy to get her involved and together they came up with the plan to kidnap her, wait until the baby was born, kill her and take the baby away. _

_The first chance they had was tonight…they knew Anastasia would be there. Sir, Leila was supposed to be a distraction tonight. She was to cause a commotion, shoot you and get everyone diverted knowing our main focus would be your safety. Sir they knew that if you were not there to bark orders to protect Anastasia she would not be anyone's priority and at that time Ana would have been kidnapped. This would of happened once…"_

He stops and looks at me then at Christian and puts his head down_. _

Christian is furious he is pacing back and forth he turns to look at me and runs both hands through his hair.

I have one hand over my mouth and the other one is hugging my bump. I cannot believe what I am hearing…what Taylor has revealed, my tears are streaming down my face…I know my decision to leave is unavoidable this can't be happening.

Christian looks at Taylor and speaks in between clenched teeth trying to sustain his anger, he knows I am crying and he doesn't want me to have another anxiety attack. He is trying to keep calm for my benefit only…

"_**Once what Jason? How do you know all of this? Who the fuck told you all of this? Finish your fucking sentence ONCE WHAT?"**_

Taylor sighs…

"_They would have taken her __**Once**__ we were gone. They knew I would have gone in the ambulance with you for your safety and would order her security detail to drive her to the hospital Sir_._" _

Christian gasps…

"**Jason, are you fucking telling me that Luke was involved with all this shit!"**

Taylor looks up and stands in front of Christian knowing that he was about to go after a man in the ICU. He holds both palms in front of him.

"_No Sir, the traitor was not Luke Sawyer…Sir…it was Prescott. Sir, she is part of the team that has been watching Ana for the past month. She's confessed to the entire ordeal. She has been detained and is cooperating fully."_

Christian punches the wall "_**FUCK! Taylor**_! _**How the fuck did this happen? How the fuck did you let a fucking bitch of a traitor get into our team!"**_

Taylor shakes his head and looks Christian in the eyes…_"Sir…she was cleared, loyal and was highly recommended…but they broke her Sir…they have something more important to her then her loyalty to us…Christian they have her daughter."_

_"**FUUUUCKKK!**_

**Please review…talk about drama!**


	22. Chapter 22 A United Front!

**I do not own any of the characters, they belong to E.L. James, and I am borrowing them for my story…because I love them! The story is mine.**

I could not leave you all hanging. I needed to find out what happens too…remember…FSO **FATE! This chapter is for sue lathrop7; **remember…great minds think alike ;) Please read and leave me your thoughts.

**Chapter 22 A United Front**

**Anastasia's Angel of Mercy**

The nurses heard Christian yelling and ordered both of them to leave. He didn't hesitate because he wanted to continue his conversation with Taylor. Before leaving he kissed me on my head and promised me he was going to fix all of this. He looked me straight in my eyes and begged me to have faith in him to not leave him. I was speechless.

The on call doctor came in and assessed my vitals and determined that my blood pressure was a bit elevated. I guess it was attributed to all the stress of the day and the added stress of Taylor's words. He ordered a mild sedative (safe for the baby) to help me relax and fall to sleep. I was reluctant at first, but realized that I was exhausted and needed sleep. Besides, I had a major decision to make in the morning and needed a clear head.

I open my eyes, its morning. The shift change for the nurses happened and my new nurse "Christine" was checking my vitals. She noticed I was awake and mouth "_sorry for waking you_" and unstrapped me from the fetal monitor telling me the baby was fine and that as soon as I ate breakfast the doctor was going to stop by to check me. If my BP was normal again, I was going to be discharged.

I thanked her and looked to the side of me at the man whose head is resting on his folded arms finally asleep on my bed. Now I know why she was whispering.

I am about to touch him but stop...what am I going to do? This man is my other half, my world, my soul mate…my _Christian_.

My heart breaks just looking at him. I take a deep breath and heavily sigh. I am feeling such sorrow and very despondent. I look at Christine my nurse who has stopped what she was doing and is starring at us both. She tells me she is going to help me to the bathroom to help me freshen up. I nod and very quietly get up.

She gently closes the door and looks at me very sadly. _"Ms. Steele I don't want to step out of line, but I would like to tell you something…may I speak freely? _

I look at her…at this angel of mercy and wonder what is it that has her looking so sad._ I nod "Yes of course, by all means, please speak" _She sighs and begins…

""_He has not left your side since you've arrived Ms. Steele. I heard the nurse from the previous shift threw him out because of the ruckus that was going on in here. Stubbornly, he did leave the room but did not go very far, he sat on a chair against your door and when asked why not take a chair in the waiting room where he could be more comfortable…with heavy eyes laced with unshed tears his answer to them was…_

"_**Do you have any idea what's on the other side of that door? The love of my life…I'm not leaving her…the woman in there is my world, my existence. Without her I am nothing but just a shell of a man. I don't want to lose her; I'm scared to fail her. I feel that if I leave here, she will be gone. Look, you said I can't go inside to be with her and I against my better judgment I am listening and respecting your request…but you are going to have to physically remove me from here if you think I am moving away from this door**_." His hands went to his hair and he bowed his head.

"_Ms. Steele, the dread was etched in his face. It literally broke their hearts. Our toughest nurse manager went to him and told him to go sit by your bed. She told him as long as he was quiet and did not disturb you it would be allowed. He thanked her and went inside. His guards took his place at the door. _

_Ms. Steele, four years ago, I lost the love of my life, my husband. He was killed in a plane crash. There was nothing we could have done to prevent it since that was his fate that was our destiny. I was lost and did not know what to do. After the funeral I felt like something was missing, like I was cheated, I wanted to run away, to die, to join him in heaven. As the time passed the hurt was worse and I almost lost it all. So much regret. So many things left unsaid. Thank god for my family who was there to help me piece it all back together…_

_One day my sister and I were cleaning out the garage and found some of my husband's things stashed away in an unmarked box. We found some DVD's of our time together. So many beautiful memories, so much time spent together and you know what I realized at that very moment? I found that although I was sad that I would never be with him ever again…I knew that our memories, our love was so strong that it kept me going. I knew that the time we had together we spent it loving each other. Not giving a shit what obstacles were in front of us or who tried to stop us from being together! _

_Ms. Steele, my husband and I were together for 10 years. The best 10 years of my life. No time was wasted…the only thing I would change about our love was the tragedy of losing him…but I know that one day, we will be together again. I know that our love is real…just like your love and Mr. Grey's is. I saw it just now in the way you looked at him and my colleagues saw it last night in the way his heart ached with the fear of losing you. Don't take love for granted Ms. Steele. Embrace it; fight for it…together love will conquer all. Just have a little faith in it. Okay" _My tears were falling and I couldn't help but to hug this stranger. She smiled and said "Come on sugar let's get you all dolled up for your honey."

She helped me into the shower. As I was washing myself I was thinking of her story and her words of encouragement, I was thinking of her tragic loss.

She is so right; this angel of mercy who went inside my mind and cleared all the obstacles and gave me a clear head, a clear path as to what must be done…**I'm not leaving him!**

Her words were magical, she showed me so much compassion and somehow I feel like she has passed her love and her blessings onto Christian and I; her husband, her angel is now in heaven protecting our love…he sent her to us…to make me stronger…to prepare me to fight for our love. To bless us. To help us fight!

You know what…Dammit! That is exactly what I am going to do! I'm going to fight for him. If this Elena Lincoln and her crazy husband thinks they are going to destroy us, they have another thing coming to them. I am Raymond Steele's daughter…I was raised a fighter, strong, unafraid, independent, a don't bow down to a challenge, it infuriates me and I meet it head on. I. WILL. NOT. let this psycho troll of bitch and her delusional sick husband win! They better get ready for the fight of their life!

I finish in the bathroom and sit on my bed. Christian is still soundly sleeping. I drink him in, so beautiful so fucking beautiful. What did I ever do to deserve him? I love him, he loves me and yes, together, we are going to beat whatever and whoever is trying to destroy us.

I feel like a warrior, I quietly giggle, I remember a quote from a history book I once read back in high school…

"_**The enemy is in front of us, the enemy is behind us, the enemy is to the right and to the left of us. But the enemy can't run…they won't get away this time…not as long as we stand together and fight…stand together in a united front**__."_ Yep, that us…Mr. & Ms. United Front.

I reach out, and run my fingers through his soft hair. He startles awake, raising his head so suddenly it makes me flinch.

"_Hi baby_." I whisper and smile.

"_Hi_" he whispers back. His eyes are glossy, sad and look uncertain. I reach out again and run my fingers along his cheek, along his stubby chin. I pull him towards me and lean over to kiss him.

"_Christian honey, you look so tired you need to rest. Could you ask your mom to pull some strings…honey…could we…um…Christian…could you please take me home. I really want to get out of here and fall asleep in your arms. Please honey._"

He grips my hand and sits on the bed pulling me into his lap.

"_Anastasia, are you leaving me? Please be honest. Don't run from me, just tell me. I promise I will do whatever you want me to do…if…if you want to leave me, I will understand…I wi..will let you go_." He chokes out.

I roll my eyes, sigh and grab his face bringing my lips very close to his brushing them lightly, barely touching. I could hear his heart pounding, I could feel his warm breath on mine longing for his lips, for his tongue, yearning for the passion…

"_Christian honey, did you not hear what I just said to you sweetheart…I said I want to go home…__**to you…with you**__…no honey, I am not leaving you. Yes, we have a lot to discuss, but I know that you will keep me safe. I am safer with you. I'm not going anywhere. I will stay with you for as long as you want me to. I love you so very much. I am yours._"

He groans **"MINE"**and his lips find my lips molding our mouth together. I clutch his head, my fingers roaming through his hair, our lips part giving our tongues a free passage into each other's mouth. I moan into his mouth. His hands are skimming down my back, down my body. He brings both hands way back up to my hair; he grabs a fist full and pulls it back roughly. He attacks my neck, my jaw, and then he groans and kisses me deeply, desperately; the kiss becomes hungrier, rougher, more passionate, and more lustful. We are lost in our love, in our thirst, gone in the moment, finally giving in to our sweet sensation.

Christian breathlessly pulls back "_Ana, we need to stop, I want you now. I need to be inside of you baby. But not here, I'm taking you home and making love to you all day and all night. I want you sore. But I swear if we don't stop now…I'm not going to be able to control myself and not care where we are_."

**He picks up his phone…**

"_Taylor get the SUV ready, Anastasia is getting discharged within the hour. Yes, I know the doctor has to discharge her…that's why I'm calling my mother!"_ He kisses me again…I moan "Christian…please…" I beg.

He closes his eyes..."_Fuck Ana, I need you so much_." He devours my mouth…

"_Christian I can't wait, please baby, tell Taylor to guard the door…please I need you. I'm aching for you. Feel me, let me feel you. Taste me, let me taste you…please Christian I need you so much, please don't make me beg." _

Growling...he kisses me "_**FUCK Anastasia…I love it when you beg**_**." **

**He groans in defeat and picks his phone back up…**

"_Taylor, don't make the arrangements yet…don't let anyone in this room I don't care if it is the CEO of the hospital…absolutely no one am I clear?" _He chuckles and looks at me_ " no not even her…I can't help it…do you blame me? No one okay…thanks Jason." _

**He growls once more and his mouth captures mine pushing me into the bed climbing on top of me.**

"_You are so beautiful Ms. Steele" _

"_So are you Mr. Grey_"

He lips move down my throat and make their way to my swollen breast. His hand makes it down to my folds which are now dripping with desire. He moans and runs his finger inside of me…"_Mmmmm_…_Your body is changing, so beautiful, damn baby; you're so deliciously wet baby, always so ready. I like." _

He continues to murmur sweet words to me while he begins to tease my clit. He moves his mouth over my breast and blows on them and teases my nipples until it is erect. He slowly puts one in his mouth and sucks on it long and hard tantalizing it, watching me as my eyes roll back and I moan loudly. I am gripping hard to the sheets I am losing all control under this man.

"_So beautiful_" he whispers. He nuzzles in between my breast and my nipples and takes my breast in his mouth. I'm inhaling deeply, moaning. He continues to suck them taking them all in while he is putting just the right amount of pressure on my now aching clit. I'm coming…I can't hold on. "Christian" I whisper...

"_Yes…oh god, don't stop, yes…here I come_." My back arches, he slips his tongue in my mouth and sucks on my tongue and my lips while I'm coming. This ignites it…and my first orgasm is unleashed. "_So beautiful, so beautiful to watch and feel you come…you are so remarkable_". He whispers and continues to passionately kiss me.

My hands make it to the bottom of his shirt and I pull it over his head. I begin to kiss his face, his neck, I suck his Adam apple, he is so manly, so sexy, and he smells so good. God, his scent. I want to bottle it up…and keep it with me forever. I run my tongue up and down his neck on his collarbone. My hands slowly rubs and squeezes his back making my way down to his butt and back to the waist of his pants and around to his front. He lifts himself up a little bit so I could touch him.

I rub my hand up and down his shaft. I could feel the thickness the hardness of his juicy erected big sexy dick. I unzip his pants and pull them down just below his butt. I slowly bring my hand back into his boxer and run my finger on his flesh, along his V and finally find my destination his cock. Delicious... I grab it and begin to slowly stroke it holding it with just enough pressure.

He closes his eyes and groans; he tilts his head back giving me more space to the base of his throat. I lick him then remove my hand and run it along my wet creamy pussy, saturate it with my flowing juices and return it back inside his boxers.

He open his eyes feeling the moister and groans loudly

"_So sexy baby, give me some…let me taste you"_ he whispers.

I slide my other hand inside of me and dip two fingers inside of my cunt making sure they are drenched and then bring them slowly up his strong abs, up his chest and up his throat right into his awaiting lips. I am breathless my hips are grinding below him trying to make contact, he is panting; he sucks my fingers taking them all in down to my knuckles in his mouth "_Mmmmm, so fucking good you are so fucking intoxicating_."

He brings his mouth to mine while my fingers are in it "_Taste how good you taste baby. Mmmmm, I'm so greedy for you…I want some more."_

He brings one hand down to my creamy pussy and inserts first one then two fingers very slowly all the way up to his knuckles wiggling them inside of me touching my g-spot. I arch my back. I need him; I need him so much so badly inside of me. He removes his fingers and puts one is his mouth and kisses me again then inserts the second one into mine.

I moan…"_Mmmmm, baby you're so right…I do taste so good, especially when it's mixed with your tongue_."

I gaze down at my hand still in his boxer and feeling his precum.

"_Mmmmm, my turn to taste you"_ I tell him. I move below him and make my way down to his thick cock. I twirl my tongue on his throbbing dick, I know he is close, but he has so much control, I know he wants to wait until he has made me come again, but I want to taste him, all of him.

I look at him and whisper "_So good baby, Mmmmm, I want you to fuck my mouth_" as I take all of him inside my mouth relaxing my throat to deep throat him and to make room for how big and fat he has grown in my mouth. My pussy is aching and dripping with desire.

"_So big, so fat, so juicy I love it, I love sucking it_" I tell him as I massage his balls and go up and down on him. He is moving his hips, fucking my mouth, I grab his ass to bring him deeper inside of my mouth sucking him hard. "_Fuck Ana, baby, stop, you're going to make me come. I don't want to come in your mouth; I want to be inside of you_". He is panting groaning, has lost all sense of control. I've never seen him like this. I love it. I feel powerful, sexy like a seductress deliberately enticing him to reach his peak. I've taken over. I dig my nails into his ass and pull him deeper and moan while sucking him harder slurping, sucking, biting gently, rubbing his balls, stroking, I'm merciless.

"_Fuck Ana, baby…shit…yes, like that, ahhh, baby…yes…oh fuck yes, like that baby, don't stop…yes…swallow it baby…yes swallow it all tell me you're going to swallow it_"

"_Mmhmmmm...yes…All of it_" I respond breathlessly and continue my assault on his dick.

My words are his undoing; they tip him over, his body becomes rigid and his mouth shapes into a silent "**O**" he grasps on to my hair pulling it to him, holds my head in place and he shoots the sweetest, hottest sperm inside my mouth. I swallow all of it. I lick and swallow it, sucking him dry.

He looks at me, closes his eyes and growls "_Fuck baby, that was fucking amazing…Mmmmm, come here!"_ he pulls me under him rubs his still erected cock on my pussy and teases it making me more wet...more needy...without any warning...he slams right into me.

"_**Aagh**_!" I cry in pleasure. I throw my head back and grab onto the sheets.

"Shit! so fucking tight! I' m _going to fuck you nice and hard baby. I want to hear you scream, I don't give a fuck that we're in the hospital. You made me lose control…now its' your turn_."

He eases slowly out of me then eases back in gently, filling me, stretching me, all over in and out. I am helpless, I am climbing. Then he pulls it out to the tip, kisses me, looks at me "_Anastasia, open your eyes"._ I open them and we are looking at each other, so erotic, so intimate. The look in his eyes could bring me to a climax.

"_So beautiful baby, so fucking beautiful. I love this fucking pussy" _he slams hard into me. "Don't turn away baby, keep looking a me." He whispers to me. He pulls out and again...slams into me making me lose my breath...

He pounds into me relentlessly, onward, inward, hitting my g-spot. My mind and body have surrender to him. He lifts both my hands over my head and holds them up while he continues to slam into me. He puts my legs over his shoulders and arches me to hit my g-spot better. His fingers are on my clit; he is losing himself in me on me, kissing me, sucking me biting me.

He is taking me to heaven, he is taking me to darkness, he is showing me the light, he is making me lose my mind. I am panting, breathing hard, we both are, we are kissing, sucking, fucking, sweating, thrust for thrust, faster, harder, in and out, up and down, side to side, I can't hold on anymore, I am trembling, I am building, I'm so high, so fucking high, my pussy is so wet, it is dripping, my toes are curling, my body is getting warmer, my body is begging for its release….he is grunting in my ears…moaning, groaning, growling, touching, sucking, pinching, pressing into me, his balls are hitting me just as hard on my ass with every hard delicious thrust…I can't hold on…

"_Christian…ahhhh, don't stop! I'm so close…oh my god harder_' I moan. He continues filling me, slamming into me, I am right there meeting him just as hard...I am going to fall… its here…I have to wait until he tells me…I can't hold on…my body is trembling, the bed is making so much noise, it feels like it is going to break…he is slamming into me rougher, harder…"oh god…Christian, please!"

"_**Anastasia…COME FOR ME BABY…GIVE IT TO ME NOW**_**!"** He growls

"Aaghhhhhh! _Christian!_!" I fall…I come again and again and again…very loudly, screaming his name, gripping the sheets, arching my back, eyes rolling to my head, losing my mind..."Christian!" "Anastasia" He stills his body goes rigid and he silently pours every last drop into me, his cum, his body, his heart, and his soul. We are one. He looks at me..."_**Ana baby…wow"**_

We collapse next to each other sweating, sated, and trying to catch our breath…

**Woohoo! Who needs a shower! **

**PLEASE REVIEW ;)**


	23. Chapter 23 Perfect Combination!

**I do not own any of the characters, they belong to E.L. James, and I am borrowing them for my story…because I love them! The story is mine.**

_Glad you all enjoyed my previous chapter I love them together too. I thought I give you all a few laughs…poor Taylor…his loyalty is endless! _

_Please enjoy! _

**Chapter 23 A Perfect Combination...**

**Taylor's POV**

The boss and Ms. Steele have been going at it for almost an hour…

I'm standing guard right outside their room. Securing the perimeter to ensure the boss is getting the privacy he personally requested.

_I think back to my recent conversation with him…_

**Call # 1:** He barks for me to begin our exit strategy for Ms. Steele's release within the hour.

"_Yes Sir I'm on it"._ I make a call…

"_Welch Taylor here…I got the call…all systems go we need to be ready in 30 minutes!"_

**Call #2:** The second call from the boss (a minute later) was unexpected…surprised the shit out of me…

"_Sir we'll be ready to move in 30 minutes, I'll escort you and…_"

**He interrupts me his voice is a bit shaky..**.

"_Taylor, don't make the arrangements… yet…don't let anyone in this room. I don't care if it is the CEO of the hospital…absolutely no one am I clear?" _

"_Sir is everything okay? Did something happen to Ms. Steele? What if Dr. Grey comes by do I let her in?"_

**I'm thinking something must have happened to Ana or the baby by the way he sounds but then I hear her in the background moaning. Reality hits me I gasp and he chuckles...**

"_No not even her" He says. _

I shake my head while massaging the back of my neck…these two are insatiable!

"_Oh I get it…Sir…with all due respect…may I remind you…you're in a very public hospital. Being concupiscent at this time may not be the best choice don't you agree Sir."_

**My words fall on deaf ears…**

"_No…I can't help it…do you blame me? _He asks.

_A flash of Anastasia's body dancing on the dance floor last night in that sexy white dress comes to mind making my penis twitch…she is one sexy beauty. No wonder Luke and the boss are whipped! _

I chuckle "_No Christian I can't really blame you I would do the same…with Gail I mean. Just try to be quick!"_ I laugh out loud.

"_No one okay…thanks Jason." _Yep…totally whipped!

"_No one Sir" _I repeat_. "You're welcome Chri…" _he dropped the call before I could finish my sentence.

I call Welch to update him with the "_**change of plan**_" and order everyone to stand down until further notice.

I don't know what love potion Ms. Steele has managed to sprinkle on the boss's heart…but the reality is the ruthless Domineering man known as Christian T. Grey multi-billionaire, CEO of GEH Enterprises, panty dropping lady-killer extraordinaire is evidently off the market…hearts are breaking everywhere because that man is 100% in love with her!

No one could be happier for him then Gail and me. We've seen his turmoil his heartache and loneliness haunting him for years.

Fucking women senseless was never an issue for him. Escala was a revolving door for many beautiful women entering with dreams of becoming Mrs. Christian Grey only to leave with a broken heart. Their contracts were rarely extended…most were terminated as agreed upon on their 3 month anniversary. When he didn't have a sub he would call the one person he's been fucking since he was 15; Elena Lincoln.

That bitch is stunning but wicked. If you ever wondered what pure evil really looks like…all you have to do is look into that woman's eyes and see the emptiness the darkness conjuring her heart. Shudders run through my body just thinking about it…her soul most likely belongs to the devil!

Why the boss allowed her to influence him even after all these years has always been a mystery to me. Now her games are over…she fucked up big time by trying to destroy the boss and kill Ms. Steele…she finally showed her true colors…

I'm going to enjoy watching her hang herself after all these years…her LARGER-THAN-LIFE attitude will be deflated in a matter of days! It's going to be a pleasure seeing her burn in hell! I can't wait to take her down.

What Christian and Ms. Steele have right now…their love is real…that fucking shit is real! She is what he needed and definitely deserves!

The sounds coming out of their room bring me back to reality…

"**Agghhh!" **_Anastasia scream_**…Shit…they're getting too loud… **

I'm getting strange looks from everyone adjacent to Ms. Steele's room.

Ryan's assignment is to give the boss and his lady privacy by securing the corridor leading to Ms. Steele's room. I just received a text from Reynolds informing me Dr. Grey is rounding on her patients and should be here in about 25 minutes. I told him to round with her and to text me as soon as she finishes with her last patient so I could warn the love birds. Anastasia's room is very private; located as the last room down a very long passageway. Ryan is about 10 feet away but could still hear them.

**Fuck! They've gotten even louder. The hospital bed sounds like it is going to break. **

I don't know where the hell to put my face. It's not the first time I've heard or seen the boss having sex. However, today, the love and passion seeping out of that room feels like I am intruding on a private moment. I should not be hearing this…

Shit! I wish we were at Escala…usually I manage to hide in my office and drown out the sounds…but today…I'm getting the full HD version amplified by surround sound speakers.

Damn so fucking hot! I have no other choice but to stand here and listen to them both lost in the throes of passion making my cock ache for my beautiful wife Gail…I can't even look at Ryan…my head is bowed…

Their panting has gotten louder…erotic…shit…Ms. Steele…you're going to make me embarrass myself here in this corridor…fuck! I can't think of the boss's lady like that…shit…I'm a married man…but this shit is driving me crazy! I can't help myself I'm a man and hearing how sensual she sounds makes me feel distorted. I'm trying to ignore it but her moans have my cock standing like a fucking soldier…I turn around and adjust myself…trying to hide my erection…she shouts…shit I feel the fucking precum…

"_**Christian…ahhhh don't stop! I'm so close…oh my god harder**_**'**

_Moaning and groaning and a tortured hospital bed…_

"_**Oh god…Christian**_**!"**

"_**Anastasia…COME FOR ME BABY…GIVE IT TO ME NOW**_**!"**

_He roars_

"_**Christian!**_**!" **

_She shrieks even louder blaring..._**"**_**Christian!"**_** A very long groan from the both of them…**

_The bed stopped squeaking… breathless voices..._

"_**Ana..baby…wow**_" he conveys.

"_**Oh Christian…I love you so very much**_**" **she breathlessly exclaims to him.

"_**I love you too baby…you're so fucking beautiful, I can't believe that you are mine."**_

The bed stops moving**… **

**Finally!** **Fucking shit…**I need to go home to Gail!

**LUKE SAWYER **

He has been transferred from the ICU into a medical/surgical unit. He is no longer intubated but is still mildly sedated since his femoral artery was ruptured and had to be repaired. Dr. Smith…his surgeon and friend wants him medicated to prevent him from standing up causing further injuries to his wounds. Luke is in and out of consciousness…

_Dreaming of Anastasia_…I'm kissing Anastasia very softly cupping her face in my hands with tears in both our eyes. She looks up sadly and asks me why I love her…

"_Anastasia I knew I loved you from the moment I saw you. It was a million tiny little things that when you add them all up, they meant we were supposed to be together… and I knew it. I knew it the very first time I touched you. It was like coming home...only to no home I'd ever known … when I grabbed your hand…it was like magic."_

"_**Luke my heart belongs to someone else I love him…I love Christian**__"_

"_No baby…he's the sort who can't know anyone intimately, least of all a woman. He doesn't know what a woman is. He wants you for a possession, something to look at, like a painting or an ivory box. Something to own and to display. He doesn't want you to be real, and to think and to live. He doesn't love you. But I love you. I want you to have your own thoughts and ideas and feelings, even when I hold you in my arms. Please don't give up on us this is our last chance."_

_I'm starting to wake up…"__**Luke you promised…you promised…you can't die**__" _She is crying I feel her tears on my arm…am I still dreaming is this real…

Dreaming again…I'm back at the Mile High Club… she is crying_…"I love you Ana…I promised."_ She is crying begging me not to die I promised her. I have to wake up. I have to let her go she was always his…she was never mine. My heart is breaking…

"_I don't want to wake up knowing her kisses were only in my dreams…it's like seeing someone for the first time, and you look at each other for a few seconds, and there's this kind of recognition like you both know something. Next moment the person's gone, and it's too late to do anything about it making the dream your real life nightmare." I repeat my words to her before I passed out…"Ana I love you…I promised."_

Waking up_…_I'm trying to open my eyes the light is too bright my eyes are so heavy, they feel wet. I feel my tears streaming down my face knowing she is gone. She was only in my dreams…I'm waking from my dreams…saying goodbye…letting her go…I feel a soft hand wiping my tears away…sniffing softly…crying for me…

"_**Luke sweetheart…please… don't cry." **_Her voice is sad and trembling she is crying again…crying for me..._.maybe…_

"_**I'm so happy you didn't die…please wake up let me see those sexy eyes, I know it's wrong to say these words to you, but I…I need you Luke please**__". _She whispers in my ear and softly kisses me below my earlobe. I feel her tears are on my face.

I'm barely awake I can't really open my eyes but manage to slightly lift them and see this beautiful silhouette her brunette hair glowing as the sun is shining behind her. She is crying for me begging me to wake up…she is so close…I want to feel her…I need to kiss her…I turn my mouth towards hers and whisper back…

"_I need you too…you're my reason to stay alive, you're the reason I came back. I __think I'm going to kiss you. Yes I'm definitely going to kiss you baby…although it's wrong you need to be kissed…tell me to kiss you…tell me yes."_

"_**Yes Luke yes…I need you to…I want you to…kiss me"**_she breathlessly whispers and I kiss her gently tenderly tasting her lovely lips.

My body hurts all over but my mind is flying, my heart is floating. Her lips are so soft, she moans and opens her mouth making room for my hungry tongue I enter her delicious mouth and deepen the kiss. I don't have much strength I feel weak but this kiss is so powerful so magnificent so genuine it is giving me the strength to continue.

She is right here showing me she wants me she wants this kiss just as much as I do. I gently suck her bottom lip and kiss her one last time running my tongue over her top lip and once again softly suck that luscious bottom lip. I am weak I am drifting back to sleep but smile as I hear the soft moan that escaped her plump beautiful lips…

"_I'm sorry baby I'm so sleepy…shit…you…taste…so…good_" I manage to tell her before drifting off to sleep again…

She giggles and whispers in my ear…

"_**Luke" please…rest. I will be right here when you awake I promise I will be right here. **__**You are not alone. I can't thank you enough for saving Christian's life. I am right here for you I will never leave you alone." **_

**DR. JAMES SMITH**

My buddy is lying in this bed recovering from death's door…almost died. Yet here he is…I cannot believe my eyes… here he is kissing a beautiful brunette. He stops and drifts back to sleep…that's the effect of the medication I've ordered for him to help him heal. It will keep him in and out of consciousness. Shaking my head I guess he's feeling better. Luke has not changed…not even a near death experience can keep this man from kissing a beautiful girl.

I enter the room trying not to startle her. She nervously stands up quickly and moves away from my friend.

"_Sorry to interrupt. I'll make it quick and get out of your way. I need to assess the patient. Luke Sawyer happens to be an old college buddy of mine. We used to call him many names back then…and now I'm able to add a new one to the list…Casanova! _**I chuckle she blushes**_. _

_So I guess you're the girl that kept my friend here alive huh? It's a pleasure to finally meet you…my name is James Smith and you are?"_

She walks up to Luke reaches for his face and slowly runs her finger along his lips. She sadly says_ "__**No…I really doubt I was the reason he came back. He's a fighter…strong willed…I wish it was because of me…but it's not." **_

She sighs and sadly says…

"_**Luke**__**I know it's wrong to care about you this much because of Christian I've tried fighting it hiding it but I can't help it anymore…I think I'm falling for you…but I know it won't work. They won't let us be together and you don't feel the same about me." **_

I can't believe my ears. Is she crazy…not after what I just witnessed_"Listen... I just watched him kiss you. That kiss was real…he would be a fool to let you go. I know this idiot and trust me…I've never seen him kiss a girl the way he just kissed you…it could work Miss? I'm sorry I didn't get your name."_

_**"Oh I'm sorry…where are my manners...my name is Mia…Mia Grey. It's very nice to meet you Dr. Smith."**_

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Ha! Taylor cracks me up! Did you really think Ana and Luke were kissing? **

**Next chapter we find out why Prescott was involved. For those of you who do not know who Prescott is…she was Ana's security…you remember her…she is the one Christian fire because she allows Leila and Ana to speak even though she is on the Proscribed list! **

**I meant to write two chapters today…but my real life CG was sick with a migraine…I had to stop and take care of him. **

**Laters ;) y'all**


	24. Chapter 24 Suprise!

**I do not own any of the characters, they belong to E.L. James, and I am borrowing them for my story…because I love them! The story is mine.**

_Sorry I didn't update this past week I was very busy. Thank you all for your wonderful reviews. I love hearing from all of you. I hope this was worth the wait ;) _

**Chapter 24 Surprise! **

**Anastasia**

Christian and I have taken a shower and are now waiting for my nurse Christine to return with my discharge instructions. Taylor came into the room and was acting weird. He did not look at me nor speak to me…hmmm that's weird. He apologized for the interruption but wanted us to know that a Detective Reyes would be coming in a short while to get a statement from the two of us and to also inform us that arrangements have been made to move me safely from the hospital to Christian's home…Escala.

I am exhausted. I really want to just take a long warm bath and just go to sleep. I have to return to work tomorrow so I have to get as much rest as possible. I want to go see Luke, but I am afraid to see him so broken looking so weak. He's always been so strong. I hear a small knock on the door and then Grace quietly enters the room. She gave me the sweetest smile followed by a huge hug. She kissed both Christian and I on the cheek then stepped aside when my nurse Christine returned to give me my discharge instructions.

"_I see you followed your heart and not your fears_" she says to me lowly. I nod, "_Yes, thank you so much for your words of wisdom. They really helped me to see the light_." She wipes a tear that escaped her eye and looks at me "_don't waste a minute of your time together. Make every moment count. Tell him you love him even when you're mad at him. Because you never know if that will be the last time you will be saying those words to him. Please keep in touch, I believe that my husband will keep an eye on your love and will protect you both from any harm trying to destroy it_." She gets up and walks away. I smile and think…_she really is my angel of mercy._

As soon as she leaves Christian nods to Taylor who promptly begins barking orders into his phone for my safe release.

A few minutes later a man enters the room and introduces himself as Detective Reyes his face kind of reminds me of Jose…just as handsome…just a few years older. His look is arrogant and without an invitation he enters and walks straight towards me. Christian and Taylor immediately rise and shield me with their bodies as if telling the detective to stay the hell away from me…making it seem like I'm fragile and off limits. This infuriates me. I immediately get up and push Christian to the side making my way to the detective.

"_Excuse me sir, my name is Anastasia Steele, you're in my room. May I ask why you are here and what I may do for you?"_ I asked glancing at both Christian and Taylor; they both look very annoyed. Do they really think I am a delicate wall flower…come on…I'm Anastasia Rose Steele, daughter of Raymond Steele…I know how to defend myself!

"_Oh_ _Good morning Ms. Steele, it is very nice to finally meet you."_

He takes my hand into his and glances at me from head to toe looking very content with what he is seeing. I am dressed in skinny jeans and a tight shirt that hugs my very swollen breast and shows off my bump just a little bit. He smiles like the cat who ate the canary. He has the cutest dimples, dark hair and is about 6'2. His stance is domineering…reminds me of Christian. He looks very egotistical but professional. The detective holds my hand a bit longer than necessary. He glances at Christian then back at me and is amused because it was apparent that Christian did not appreciate him holding onto my hand.

_Oh my…let the pissing contest begin. _

Christian walks over to me and places his hand on the small of my back and pulls me to his side. He glowers at the detective in an attempt to mark his territory. The detective didn't let go of my hand. Arrogant bastard! While looking into my eyes he smiles, brings my hand to his mouth and kisses my knuckles.

"_Ms. Steele, it is good to see you. Believe me the pleasure is all mine. You're looking mighty fine today." _

I am shocked! With wide eyes I look at Christian I'm not sure what to do.

Christian looks furious but keeps his composure he pulls my hand out of the detective's hand. Then through gritted teeth in an unyielding voice he simply states "_Get your fucking lips off of my girlfriend_."

The detective seems both stunned and bemused.

Christian continues…

"_Detective Reyes…is that your name? I promise you…do not try to fuck with me. How egregious of you to even contemplate challenging me. Tell me Detective…do you really not like your job? Do you not know who I am? What I am capable of? What I can do to you? That badge and gun you carry will not protect you when I am finished with you. I will fucking end you. Keep that in mind the next time you're tempted to disrespect me and try to eye fuck my girlfriend. Now tell me what the fuck do you want?"_ He was in full CEO mode...the detective looks like an errant child his arrogant smile is now gone, replaced with a one of apprehension. Yeah…the detective heard the message loud and clear.

I have never seen this side of Christian. God he's so sexy, so domineering, and so hot! I could feel the warmth and ache between my legs.

Christian pulls me towards him more roughly then necessary. I can't help but to stare at him with eyes full of love and desire. I gently squeeze his hand which makes him glance down at me…he cocks his head…he sees the lust is in my eyes. He raises an eyebrow knowing the look in my eyes, I bite my lip trying to suppress my need for him…he takes my breath away.

He smirks and he tugs to releases my lip with his thumb while cupping my chin and whispers "_breathe baby_". Oh my I feel my panties getting wet. Through hooded eyes I look up at him and a small moan escapes. He gently shakes his head and kisses me on my temple while pulling my entire body closer to him. "_Behave_" he whispers and gives me the sexiest crooked smile I've ever seen in my life. Oh my god I could get lost in this man forever.

The detective clears his throat bringing us back to reality. My brief distraction seems to have tamed my lion named Christian. Taylor shakes his head and smirks. The detective just looks annoyed. Christian stands up tall clearly towering over two inches above the detective says "Detective you haven't answer me…what do you want?"

The detective looks embarrassed and begins to speak…

"_Mr. Grey, I apologize I did not mean any disrespect. Ms. Steele is very beautiful; I don't know what came over me. You are right, that was very unprofessional of me. It won't happen again. I just have a few questions for you both if I may."_

Christians reluctantly accepts his apology and tells him to have a seat. Detective Reyes asks us a few routine questions then confirms that the person who tried to kill us at the club was Leila Williams-Lincoln. I was shocked to hear that Leila had married Elena Lincoln's husband in a plot to destroy Christian's empire, kill me and kidnapping my little blip. The plan would of came to fruition had it not been for Luke Sawyer who spotted Leila entering the private exit with a gun pointed at Christian and me. He literally jumped in front of us and shot and killed Leila. I couldn't help looking at Christian wanting to see if there was a sign of grief for the loss of his former sub. Christian was stone faced.

Detective Reyes also informed us that Ms. Prescott was being blackmailed to help them as an inside source but now was cooperating with the FBI and has given them enough evidence to prosecute The Lincolns.

Christian frowns and looks at Taylor…"_I can't believe we trusted Prescott with so much Jason. Do we once again trust her? Yes, she has been apprehended by the FBI and is cooperating, but she betrayed us. Who's to say this is not a ploy to get us to trust her? She could be setting us up, getting our guards down to trust her. They still have her daughter and I'm pretty sure they will use her daughter against her to do whatever they want. All of a sudden she has a revelation to help us get the perpetrators? Disregarding her daughter? What has changed? How do we know if others were involved…like Luke Sawyer?" _He glimpses at me.

I frown and look at him…

"_Christian Grey how dare you? That man took not one but two bullets to protect both of us! Why would he do that if he was involved in this mess? How could you say that! Instead of accusing him of conspiring against you…why don't you go to him and thank him for not only saving us…but also saving our unborn child!" _

Christian looks both embarrassed and apologetic "_You're right Ana I do owe him my life three times over. I don't know what I would have done if they succeeding in hurting you or our baby. I'm sorry for doubting his loyalty." _He kisses me briefly I am no longer mad at him. He stares at the detective and at Taylor and says…

"_That still doesn't answer my questions. What makes everyone so sure that Prescott isn't setting us up? Taylor, by your own admission you informed me they had kidnapped her daughter…what's changed?"_

Taylors looks at me, shakes his head then gazes at Christian strangely. The silent interaction between the two men speaks volumes. Christian no longer has any doubt or questions. He then leads the detective out of the room. Detective Reyes gives him his contact information and exits without saying anything else. Something is missing…I have a feeling Taylor has the answer and I know that he is planning on disclosing that information to Christian once they are alone. The question is…will Christian trust me enough to tell me what is going on.

If this relationship is going to work, he better know that I have zero tolerance for lies and deceit. I will not be kept in the dark. This is what started this entire mess. Taylor returns and informs us that we are leaving at once since all systems are now in place for our secure exit. We discreetly leave the hospital without anyone having any clue. Taylor's team set up a decoy for the media and for those who are trying to hurt us…then we were rushed out through a secure exit. It was very thrilling but scary.

We arrived at Escala very quickly and were led up to Christian's home which was located on the top floor. This place is huge. A beautiful blonde stepped out of the kitchen and smiled at me and welcomed "_Mr. Grey_" home. Hmmm this must be Mrs. Jones…I mean…Mrs. Taylor, Christian's housekeeper he's told me all about her. My suspicions were immediately confirmed as soon as Taylor enters the house.

Her eyes immediately brim with unshed tears and we hear a small intake of breath from her. She brings both hands on her mouth to try to mask a sob she is so emotional. Taylor looks at his beautiful wife, drops the bags and sprints right to her.

He stops in front of her and shakes his head he softly says "_Sir, I have to apologize for what I am about to do in front of you and Ms. Steele. I know it's unprofessional but I can't help it. I haven't seen my wife and right now…I…Sir…it is so worth it._"

He bends and lifts her to him and holds her tightly, she wraps her arms around his neck.

"_Jason_" she whispers tears streaming down her face. "_Baby, shhhh, I'm hear…don't cry. I love you so much."_ He cups her face and kisses her very softly. Their kiss was beautiful. You could feel their love. Their kiss deepens, we hear a soft whimper escape her lips and a small grunt escape his. Mrs. Taylor pulls away and shyly buries her face into his neck. He rubs her back while still holding her and turns to us…

"_Sir…I…"_

Christian smiles look at me and says "_it's okay._ _No need to apologized Jason. I know what love does to you. I fully understand how being in her presence makes you lose all sense of control_. _Speaking of which_…_I'm going to bring Anastasia to our bedroom, help her get settled in and then give her a tour. We should be about two hours Jason. I won't need a debriefing until then." _

"_Very well Sir_. _I'll be ready_." He replies as we walk away.

I hear him softly speaking to his wife…

"_Mrs. Taylor let's go to our room, I'm so fucking horny…for the next two hours all I am going to do is make love to you over and over again. Then once I'm done with the boss, I'm coming back to fuck you all night. You will be extra sore tomorrow."_ She giggles and says "_Oh god Jason, please I need you so much." _

**Christian**

I finally have Anastasia all settled into our bedroom. I can't believe she is here with me. She is the best thing that's ever happened to me. I feel like a new fucking man. I feel rich, not in the monetary sense...but in my soul, my heart, my world...I' m finally complete. She did that...she completes me.

We have decided to take a long hot bath. She looks so beautiful, so pure, so innocent and yet I've created a monster...she is so insatiable! I am washing her and massaging her body with the washcloth. Her back is to my front. I add more body wash into the washcloth and go down to wash her most delicate parts. As soon as I run the cloth over her folds she begins to squirm.

"_Feels good?_ I ask. "_Mmhmmm, yes_." She answers. I let go of the washcloth and begin to use my fingers. I could feel how wet she is, not from the water in the tub but her natural juices. It's a different kind of moistness, creamy, tasty, and delicious. I run my fingers along her folds and gently slide my middle finger into her creamy pussy. Fuck, she is so wet, so warm, so tight. I enter another finger while my thumb begins to put pressure on her clit.

"_Turn your face towards me baby, let me taste you_."

I'm kissing her while working my fingers magically inside of her. My thumb is teasing her clit. She buckles up, her body is getting rigid I know she's close but I want to ride this out longer. I stop moving inside of her and she whimpers.

"_It's alright baby, turn around I want you to spread out in front of me. I need to see you when you're coming._" She does as I tell her and leans her head back on the bathtub pillow.

"_That's right baby…relax lay back and just enjoy this." _I lean in and gently kiss her sweet lips; she opens her mouth and welcomes my tongue. She sucks it gently making my cock twitch. Shit I need to be inside of her again but I want to taste her sweet pussy. I don't want this to end. This is the first day of the rest of our lives and tonight…I'm going to make it memorable for both of us.

We continue kissing; sucking each other's tongue, twirling it against each other, nibbling each other's lips. I move away from her mouth and pull her hair back gently. I want to kiss her throat. I run my tongue along her jaw and make my way down to her neck. I suck on her neck passionately and give her a very light love bite. I continue my way south and grab and pinch both her breast. I pull them close to each other and take both nipples into my mouth at once. I begin to suck and bite them together gently at first but then suck and bite them harder rougher. My knee is between her legs and I am now putting pressure on her pussy with my knee while I suck her beautiful breast.

"_Christian yes" _she softly moans as she pulls my hair and throws her head back. She is riding my knee. "_You like this baby?_" I ask her as I continue to fondle her breast while I bite, lick and suck both nipples at once. "_Yes, don't stop it feels so good_."

I have a sunken bath tub with stairs leading into the water. I pick her up and put her on the first step away from the water. She looks so beautiful; her skin is glowing from her lust and the hot water. The candles that are lit up all around the tub make her look like a goddess and the desire that is pouring out of her is enough to make a grown man cry. I fucking love this woman to pieces.

"_Christian please_" She begs. "_What do you want baby?"_ I ask her wanting to hear her smart mouth talk dirty to me. "_I want you baby, please don't make me wait_." I begin to kiss and suck her breast while my hand slowly rubs her soft belly and make its way down to her creamy and dripping pussy. Shit, she is so fucking sexy. I don't know how I got to be so lucky…but all I could say is…Thank you!

I look at her sprawled on the step and ask "_Do you want this_?" as I insert two fingers into her. '_No_! _Oh god! yes" _she shakes he head and begins to fuck my hand.

"_No? Really? Then tell me what you want goddess_." I ask her while I'm teasing her clit with my other hand and now have three fingers in her. I need her to tell me, I know what she wants but I have to hear her say it.

"_Christian, please, I…I want…I want you to eat my…eat my pussy Christian. Please I want you to make me come while you suck my clit and bite it and fuck me with your tongue_." She begs while fucking my hand.

Yes! My cock is so hard I could use it like a fucking hammer!

"_Mmmmm…that will be my pleasure baby. Lay back and open those beautiful legs for me_." I reach over and grab the purple g-spot vibrator I bought especially for her. I begin kissing her legs and work my way up to her clit and gently run my flat tongue on it licking it like it was a lollipop. I move away and do the same to her other leg and work my way up again. This time when I reach her clit, I suck it hard and gently bite it. Her body buckles again. "_Christian_" she pants.

I hold her torso down and slow down wanting her to relax. I don't want her coming yet. I run my tongue down her sweet pussy, she is dripping, I continue to lick her all around and taste her sweet juices that can't seem to stop flowing. "_Stay still Ana_, you're _So fucking wet baby, so good. Let's go to bed baby."_

I lift her and kiss her deeply while laying our drenched bodies on my bed. I want to try some toys with her, but I don't want her to hurt herself. I'm want to tie her down. I don't want her hurting herself or our baby. She has to try to stay still.

"_Anastasia baby, do you trust me?" _I ask her.

"_Yes, Christian with all my heart." _She is squirming, I know she is aching. I'm going to make her come so fucking hard her head is going to spin. _"Good girl, put your hands above your head. I'm going to tie your wrists to the bed. I want you to enjoy what I am doing to you ok baby." _

I walk to my closet and come out with a black tie which I use to tie both her hands. I'm kissing her again and run my hands down her body. My mouth follows and when I reach her creamy pussy, I pick her legs up and place them on my shoulders. She is dripping wet. So fucking creamy. I begin to lick her folds and my tongue enters her pussy. I rub her clit while my tongue fucks her. She is thrusting her sweet pussy into my face her juices running all the way down to her ass. My sucking becomes a bit more rougher. She is aching, begging me not to stop and begging me to let her come.

I stop and smack her pussy five times and insert two fingers into her stingy cunt. She moans loudly and I reach over grab the gspot vibrator and suck her clit again. I slowly lubricate the vibrator with her juices and push it inside of her very slowly. She doesn't realize what I've done because she is too focus on my tongue licking and sucking her clit. "_Yes, Christian, oh god, yes, like that, don't stop, eat it…eat my pussy…ahhhh, yes….so good, so fucking gooood…OH!"_

I've turn on the vibrator inside of her and her body completely lifts off the bed. She screams "_Christian…shit…oh my god! What is that? Oh my god! That feels…oh don't stop_!" I move the vibrator inside of her while I am still sucking her clit. She is so close; I feel her entire body trembling. Her greedy pussy is sucking the vibrator clamping it tightly. She is breathing hard. My dick is standing up and is throbbing. I know I am going to come any minute now. Her erotic sounds have me delightfully hard. I feel the precum but I have to control it...this is about her. I pull the toy out of her and lower her on the bed. I have to enter her for a minute just to feel her on my dick. She whines but groans once my fat throbbing cock replaces the vibrator. I slide all the way in her to my balls and move inside of her stretching her and touching her sweet spot.

"_Oh Ana baby, this pussy is so wet and so tight. Fuck…baby…I don't think I can stop." _I pull it out to my tip and slam into her again…in and out in and out, round and round side to side. Her legs are on my shoulders she is meeting me thrust for thrust. I untie her hands; I need to feel her hands all over me. We are both breathing so hard, panting, kissing each other so passionately, we are making love and fucking at the same time if that is even possible. This is so good. I've never been with anyone like this. Our bodies are glistening with a sheen of sweat. We are both losing control. Anastasia is scraping her finger nails down my back, down my butt I am close, but I need to make this unforgettable for both of us…

"_Christian please, I need to come, please no more teasing me…please let me come_." She begs. I whisper in her ear… "_Baby, I want to taste you while you're coming…I have to pull out of you. I want you gushing on my face._" I am still moving in and out of her. She is out of control under me.

"_Ok, then eat my pussy and let me suck your big fat dick! Stop fucking teasing me… let's do it together Christian, please I need to come…eat me while you fuck my mouth. Please!" _Fuck! I almost came undone with her words. My baby is a little dirty mouth sphinx…I love it.

I lay on my back. I tell her to sit backwards on my face and lean down so I could fuck her mouth. She does it and I spread her cheeks to lick her from her ass to her clit then I grab the vibrator again and slide it inside of her and continue sucking her clit. She leans down and puts my cock in her mouth and deep throats it moving her tongue up and down my shaft. Fuck this feels so good, I am throbbing I want us to come at the same time. I begin to move my hips up and down while her head is bobbing and sucking, licking, biting, swallowing my big fat throbbing cock. She begins to rub my balls and has increased her sucking while moaning at how good I taste.

I turn on the vibrator and angle it just on her gspot and she screams while sucking my dick. She is sucking harder and starts to tremble I am tasting her juices they are drowning me. I turn us over while she is still sucking me and lean down she is under me I am fucking her mouth and now I am sucking and licking her clit. The 69! "_Mmmmm, you taste so good, but I want more, I need to taste more of you. Give it to me baby…let it go…come for me now baby…NOW!"_

I turn the vibrator to the highest speed and she screams "_Christians! Oh my god! YES!"_ and she gushes so hard that the vibrator pushes out of her. I continue sucking her clit and now I am running the vibrator up and down her pussy.

I turn her over on her stomach and lift her ass to sit on my lap and slam my cock into her from behind. She is lost in her orgasm and I feel the other one coming. She is so tight and is dripping down my legs. She is pulling her own hair and is begging to stop. "_Please, I can't come again! I'm going to die. Please Christian oh my god…that is so fucking good!'_

I move deeper in her and feel my orgasm on my tip of my dick, but again I control it…

"_One more time baby…one more time…come for me again."_ I tell her as I slam into her harder and faster and sit her up on my lap her back to my front and put the vibrator on her clit. "_**FUUUUCKKK!**_" She screams "_**Oh my fucking god!"**_ She is lost and I come. I let my thick hot sperm spread deep inside of her. My mouth forms into an "O" and I hold my breath while my cum shoots all around her.

I finally catch my breath and am able to speak. I nibble her earlobe and whisper "_Shit baby that was so fucking good. I love you so much."_

She lays her head on my shoulder backwards, she is barely able to open her eyes and whispers "_Christian I want you forever until the day I die I love you so much"_ and falls to sleep. So sweet.

I pull out of her and lay her down. She is spent, thoroughly fucked…sated. I fix the pillows on the bed. Lift her and properly lay her down. I kiss her lips gently and whisper "_sleep my beautiful goddess...thank you for loving me till the day you die, but not even death can stop the love I have for you…I'll love you until the end of time." _

I brush my lips softly against hers and she smiles. She's lying on her side almost in a fetal position and in this angle I could see my baby's bump more clearly. I lean over and kiss her stomach and whisper "_I love you too little blip with all my heart."_ I walk towards the bathroom, turn off all the candles and take another shower.

A ½ hour later I'm dressed and sitting in my office waiting for Taylor. He called the hospital to check on Luke's status. Seems he is doing so much better. He is still recovering but no longer in critical condition. He will be in and out of consciousness for the next few days. Taylor quietly enters my office and sits across from me.

I look at him and frown "_so do you care to explain to me now what the fuck happened with Prescott? What the fuck made her change her mind about her daughter?_" Taylor cringes while rubbing his hand along the back of his neck and looks down for a few minutes. He shakes his head and says "_Sir there is no easy way to say this to you…I…guess I have to...you know rip off the band aid_. _Christian, look there is no way for you to have known this. Records were sealed tight. When Prescott was hired…not even she knew about you and her...she was long gone…her daughter I mean…she was long gone." _

I stand and start to pace my office frustrated with all the fucking riddles.

_"Taylor stop fucking talking in circles and spit it out! What is missing from this puzzle? Where is Prescott's daughter? Why is her safety no longer an issue? What the fuck are you not telling me?"_

He walks up to me and sadly says_ "Sir…she's cooperating because it's too late to save her daughter. Christian…Prescott's daughter is dead." _

I close my eyes and slam my hands on my desk_ "Fuck! Why is this happening? When the fuck did Elena become a killer. I've known this woman for a huge chunk of my life. How can this be? Now she is killing innocent children?" _

Taylor shakes his head_ "Sir not a child...she was an adult." Jason…it doesn't matter…whether she was a child or an adult. She was Prescott's daughter and now she is dead because of me. Who was she? What is her name? Where is she? When did they find her body?" _

Taylor looks at me and bows his head_ "Sir you already know these answers...she was killed in your club." _He desolately says.

"_What? When? The only person who died in the club was…"_ I close my eyes when realization hits me…

"_Taylor…tell me it wasn't her…FUCK Jason…Prescott's daughter was…my ex-sub...Leila! Shit! This can't be real!"_ I fall into my chair, consumed, resigned and deflated.

"_Christ Jason…for fucks sake what is happening to me...I feel like my world is crumbling around me_. _I'm losing control."_I run both hands through my hair. I never lose control…what the fuck am I going to do I think to myself. I grab my hair and lean my head back on my chair...eyes closed.

Jason walks up to me and puts his hand on my chair, I look up at him...somehow he predicted I was going to react this way...he knows what I need…he nods and says "_Sir, Dr. Flynn is on his way_."

"_Thank you Taylor"_ is all I could say…

**Please review…**

**My poor fifty…what a shock! The next chapter…the Dominant vs. the Dominatrix who will win!**


	25. Chapter 25 Meet the Troll

**I do not own any of the characters, they belong to E.L. James, and I am borrowing them for my story…because I love them! The story is mine.**

_I want to thank everyone for your kind words of encouragement. I have so many new followers it just amazes me. _

_As for our love story…you will most likely hate this chapter. It's ok. Just try to have some faith. Nothing is greater than the power of love! But just in case… I'm ready…good or bad here it goes…_

**Chapter 25 Meet the Troll**

**Taylor**

I left the boss with Dr. Flynn in his office. Finding out that Leila was Prescott's daughter really troubled him. I can't blame him. That shit stunned the shit out me too. I didn't understand how the fuck Leila did not show up in Prescott's background check. Prescott's husband worked for the CIA and was murdered while on a case. This was also omitted from her background check. Welch told me Prescott let her best friend adopt Leila when she was just three years old in order to protect her. Records were sealed by the CIA. Her daughter was given a brand new identity and all traces of Samantha Prescott having a child were literally erased. She found out she was adopted at the age of 16 and became rebellious. The news of the adoption broke her. She left her home at the age of 18 with her boyfriend and shortly after was introduced into the BDSM lifestyle through an acquaintance. She entered into her contract with the boss at age 25.

Prescott kept tabs on her daughter but never knew she was a sub. She didn't know about the boss's connection to her daughter until she was hired as Ms. Steele's guard. Prescott was assigned to protect Ms. Steele and was to remain behind the scenes searching for the threat; unbeknownst to her it was Leila…her own daughter. This came into fruition on the day she was caught. Prescott kept her composure and even managed to convince us to allow her to be part of the security team escorting Leila to the psychiatric facility with Dr. Flynn.

Upon arrival to the facility we were told Leila had a nervous breakdown but we didn't know why. We now know it was due to the fact that her mother was part of Christian Grey's team. This revelation sent her over the edge. Prescott finally told her daughter all about her true identity. She told her she did not know she was living this life and wanted to help her. Leila pretended to care, but she was so fucked up she literally used her mother as bait to get to the boss and Ms. Steele. She was obsessed with the boss. She reached out to Linc her husband and informed him of her long lost mother. Linc blackmailed Prescott into helping him by threatening Leila's life. She was left with no other choice then to turn against us.

Fuck! She should have trusted us, we could have helped her; we could have helped them both. Now one is facing life in prison and the other one will be buried today leaving the boss fucking crushed.

**Dr. Flynn's Emergency Session with Christian**

I sit across from Christian in his office quiet for a few minutes trying to absorb the state of affairs. I have been working with Christian for many years. I know his different temperaments but this one today is peculiar. I've not seen it before… "_**Fifty shades of fuckupness"**_ as he so eloquently dubbed himself to be…looks downhearted. His disposition has changed. I wonder if this is in hindsight of finding love with Anastasia Steele…could this new sentiment I'm getting from him be of a man with a broken heart.

He is sitting on a chair in front of his desk and is slumped over looking perforated, upset, confused starring a something. I stretch my neck and see a manila folder on his desk with the words _**Leila Williams**_ _**Classified **_on it. This is what has him so trance. I know what happened to her and what was revealed to him today. Taylor called me for an emergency session with Christian. He confided in me by telling me the entire story. The Prescott/Leila revelation would crush him. He knew Christian would need my services tonight if only to just listen and help him to rationale this mess.

"_Christian. I understand you had some surprises tonight. How are you feeling_?"

He glances up and frowns_…"Just fucking great John."_

He sighs and runs both hands through his hair.

I shake my head knowing that this is not going to be an easy session. Not that any of my sessions with Christian are easy, but I've never seen him like this_. _

"_I see. What's so great about it?" _No response from him.

"_Christian I'm here to listen, not judge. Help you to put this all into perspective. If you're not ready I could leave and come back tomorrow. Would you like me to leave?_"

I know he needs to control the situation and believe that he has the power to continue this session or not. Trusting me is vital. We sit there for another minute before he shakes his head wordlessly telling me not to go. _ Good…_

"_So let's try this again…Christian what are you feeling tonight?"_

**He lets out a deep breath and begins to speak. **

"_John I don't know what to do? I feel so out of control, so fucking angry. I knew Leila was unstable but never in a million fucking years did I think she was capable of hurting me. I was in a contractual relationship with this woman for almost a year! I actually enjoyed having her around. She loved pain so fucking much. She got off on it. It actually made her cum when I was extremely rough with her. This gave us both great pleasure and whenever I tried not to be rough she would beg and scream for it. She was so mischievous, so devious and so sneaky. She loved being punished. She loved being impertinent and would break all the rules. It was a game for her and I enjoyed playing it. _

_Everything was perfect between us for so long until the day she told me she loved me. She wanted more. I couldn't give her more so I did the only thing I knew to do when it came to my subs wanting more…I ended our contract. That was my biggest mistake. _

_For fucks sake John! Never did I think she would sacrifice herself to Linc. This was a fucking quest of vengeance for me not loving her! This is my entire fault! I did this to her!" _

**I shake my head. This is going to be harder than I thought. I have to get him out of this dark place, this dark hole he is crawling into. **

"_Christian, this is not your fault. Leila made her own choices. __I think you're right on mark…her saying the words "I love you" ended the relationship. As you mentioned, you were in a contractual relationship. She said she wanted "__**more and that she loved you'**__ those words under normal circumstances between a man and a woman carry a huge emotional weight and can mean many different things. _

_Your Dom/sub relationship was crystal clear. How could you foretell her actions? You were in a mutually agreed upon sexual contract that required extreme trust and understanding of what the relationship was about. She __was an experience submissive. She knew what the contract entailed and what your relationship was about. She had it in black and white. Did you ever promise her more? Did you ever tell her you loved her? Did you give her false promises? You're good to stop and think about it._

_She was not your girlfriend and you were not her boyfriend. Again, you were in a consensual dominant/submissive relationship. A power exchange meaning that one party is relinquishing power and the other party is accepting it. The amount of power is dependent on the couple and what they have agreed upon; __**love and more**__ were never part of your agreement. Am I missing something?"_

**He pauses and looks up and stares at the ceiling lost in his thoughts then looks at the manila envelope on his desk. He picks it up and thumbs through it. **

"_John, I hear what you're saying" He_** sighs heavily again and looks at a document that looks like a birth certificate.**

"_Today I found out she was Prescott's daughter. A mother lost her child because she was in love with me John. I hate her for what she was planning to do to me, to my unborn child to Anastasia. Shit! Love…I never thought I could love anyone before I met Anastasia. I never knew what the emotion was what it felt like until she showed me. She is so pure, so innocent. I don't deserve her. She' showed me to love, to be loved…and I…I think that in some fucked up way…John I loved Leila in some fucked up sick way and…_

_I loved Elena and they both betrayed me! I know the love is not like the love I have for Anastasia…but I did love the both! How could that be? Why the fuck would I be feeling such grief for her when I am in love with Anastasia? Or am I feeling the same thing I did with them? Elena taught me to fuck. She showed me control and I loved that she gave me so much in the 6 years we were together. Leila…she was like no other sub I've ever been with…so defiant, so beautiful, so willingly to submit to all my needs. I loved that about her. _

_Now even more…I don't trust love and definitely don't know love John. How do I know if what I feel for Anastasia is real love? What if what I'm feeling is just like Elena and Leila and now the addiction reeling me in is her purity? What if this phases out when I find something that would capture my heart once again? Fuck!" _

**He bangs his fist on the desk**_. _

_She's fucking pregnant John! What about this child…I wasn't ready for all of this. I was truly happy when I found out that she was pregnant. I didn't think I would be…but with her…I wanted this. But now… John, I think I made a mistake. I should have left Anastasia alone. Made her think I didn't want her. I could have stopped Leila from hurting herself. _

_Elena…how could she do the things she is accused of doing? This is not her. She would not betray me like this. Linc must be blackmailing her. Just like Leila and Prescott. I need to see Elena; I need to find out why she did this? I don't want another woman I cared about to be hurt…or killed. _

_Fuck! How could I love Anastasia? I don't know if this is real love or if this was just a challenge for not being able to control her! I begged her not to leave me…but when Taylor told me about Leila, about Prescott, about Elena…something broke in me. John the woman I claimed to love is in my bed right now while I'm in my office sulking over the loss of Leila and Elena. I can't face her. I want to leave her a note just like she left me in Vegas and tell her I had a business meeting somewhere and leave just to get away from her. But then the thought of losing her scares me to my death. _

_John, I want to bring her in my playroom and beat her with a cane. I know she is not a sub…but right now…that's what I need. I need to gain my control again. Fuck John! I'm going to lose her...I'm more afraid to hurt her both physically and emotionally. I don't know what the fuck to do." _Closing his eyes he sits back and once again looks up at the ceiling as if somewhere up there all his questions would be answered.

He is so confused all these feelings are new to him. He doesn't realize that Elena was a predator; a pedophile. He was a minor. We've spoken about their relationship before. This is a sensitive subject. He tends to become very defensive when it comes to Elena. The realization has not hit him yet…Christian was abused by Elena Lincoln at the age of 15. He was her victim. She'd targeted him, befriended his parents, made them trust her and then abused him physically, mentally and emotionally; she knowingly introducing him into a lifestyle he was not ready for. He was sexually immature and she bank on this. She disarrayed his psyche, tainted and manipulated him by denying the only emotion he wanted but believed he did not deserve… love. She controlled him then and from what I'm hearing today…all the power and money he has managed to obtain has not shield him from her evil claws which are buried deep within him.

"_Christian again…you can't blame yourself for what happened to Leila. The contract ending was what you thought necessary at the time. Yes, she was upset because she wanted more, but you never gave her false promises. Do you really think if love was what you were feeling…you could have let her go that easily? Think about that…could you honestly tell me what you had for Leila was true love? _

_Love isn't blind or deaf or dumb - in fact it sees far more than it will ever tell. It is going beyond yourself and stretching who you are for someone else. Being __in love__ does not entail seeing someone __**as you wish they were**__: to love them is to see __**who they really are and still care for them**__. Love isn't bitter, but you can't have love without pain: sacrifice is the hallmark of love, the coin of love. _

_You may have cared for Leila and maybe loved her but to be in love Christian…means that you trust the person, would do anything for the person, know that person is with you through thick and thin, isn't afraid to be seen with you and you with them and makes sure they treat you right. __  
The true meaning of love is found in the word __**unconditional**__; loving someone through their flaws and all. Accepting and embracing each other's differences and compromising with their offerings. Love is finding the beauty in one's self, and finding another to embrace it. No matter how strange one's beauty may be. Love is caring about somebody just as they are, how they were before, and as they will be in the future. _

_**Love and sex are different don't confuse them Christian.**__Elena what you had with her was not love Christian…that was sex although she abused you…she gave you pleasure and using your own words "taught you how to really fuck." _I say to him very calmly even though I want to kick his ass and knock some sense into him.

He looked at me and smirks.

"_John that's not abuse, she did teach me how to fuck; she is the queen of it. I learned to fuck in way unimaginable to you and to most people. I don't see that as a bad thing. Why do you keep labeling it as abuse? I don't feel that way so stop fucking telling me the same thing! You're a fucking broken record! How the fuck do you know I didn't love Elena or Leila! How the fuck do you know if I even love Anastasia? You're not in my heart…fuck you're not even in my head! This is bullshit!" _He is fuming. I need to calm him down again. Domineering Christian can't take over…not yet!

I nod and smile.

"_You're right Christian…I have an idea... Let's try something that may help you to at least see things a little bit more clearly. Are you up for a little exercise of your heart and mind?" _

"_Will it make you stop this pedophile nonsense?" _He asks annoyed?

I nod._ "Absolutely, I won't bring it up again unless you want to agree?"_

He also nods sits back on his chair folds his hands across his chest _"Okay John…go for it." _

Game on Christian Grey…let me show you how the experts to this I say to myself…

"_So in order for this to really work you have to try to cleanse you mind and really do what I am going to ask you to do. Just listen to my voice and do everything I am asking you to do. Okay." _

He silently nods again_. _

"_Christian, I need you to sit back on your chair, put your head back and breathe in deeply through your nose now close your eyes. Let that breath out very slowly through your mouth. Do it again and just try to relax and listen to my words. _

"_Christian, keep your eyes closed now i__magine a very large circle of very many people — a number of whom you cared about, meaning you share with them a certain level of trust, respect and affection. Do you see them? If so nod." _He nods.

"_Now imagine a smaller circle, within the larger circle, with fewer people. These people you have moved from the larger circle because you also respect these people, but you care for them on a deeper level of emotion. These are family members and close friends. These people love you and you love them. These people have loved you all of your life and even though you may not say it to them…they know you love them. Are you there in smaller circle? Nod if you are." _

He nods again and has a small smile on his face with a hint of adoration across it.

"_So the circles get smaller, the exclusivity grows larger, while the circle has decreased significantly and there is only room for you and someone else. The circle has gotten even smaller and now you are down to one other human, the one with whom this level of affection, commitment and trust is shared with no other…y__our soul mate the other you. This will be the one you spend the rest of your life loving, and getting to know. You will still argue and fight, but you will also complete each other's sentences and instinctively understand the others feelings. This is the person you looked for all your life, and no matter when you find them, they are always worth the wait. This is the person you can't breathe without. This is the person that completes you. Makes you happy to be able to breathe the same air, her kisses are like tasting candy. You get lost in her eyes as she sees right through you. This is the person who has awakened you to become someone else, someone better…someone who wants more. This is the one person that death is intimidated by because as powerful as death may be…your love is so strong that not even death will do you part. _

_When you look around and notice there is only one other person in that small circle of exclusive love, then yes, you can say it. It's true love. Now tell me who is that other human standing there…that other person you see as your true love…and without thinking and over analyzing this… tell me Christian who is it you're seeing right now…who is this person…this true love…this soul mate…your world, your heart…the person you want to give your last dying breath too…what is her name?"_

"_My goddess…my baby…my love…Anastasia" _He whispers.

I look up at him and see the one thing that I was not prepared for…Christian Grey…is crying. His tears are streaming down his face. His eyes are still closed and I could see that I've reached him. He's going to be ok. He has finally found true love. He's found someone that loves him for him and does not care about anything else that comes along with his name, his power, his being. His Anastasia…she brought him into the light and Leila, Elena and Linc almost succeeded making him dark again. Taylor knew this and that's why he called me. Christian needed me to help him back into the light. Help him to see what he was feeling was grief…but not grief for losing someone he loved…it was grief at finally realizing what Elena did to him was abuse and that Leila dying was not his fault. She made her choices. They both did. I was not going to allow them to hurt him anymore.

"_You've found love Christian. Ever since you met Anastasia you've changed. She helped you to open you heart to love. Don't question it…embrace it. Go to her and let this nightmare end. As for the baby…do you really feel it's a mistake?"_ Christian opens his eyes and smiles. "_No John, my baby was not a mistake! I love my little intruder so much already_."

"_Then my work is done here…at least for today. I want to meet with you in the next few days_." I say to him as we both walk out of his office. We agree to meet again in a few days. Taylor is waiting for me and nods when I enter the foyer to wait for the elevator. Christian goes back into the apartment to reconnect with the love of his life.

The elevator arrives I step in turn towards Taylor and extend my hand to Taylor. He gives me a firm handshake. He looks relieved…

"_Dr. Flynn…thank you for coming here on such short notice. Christian really needed you. You were in there a long time. But it was worth it…he looks like himself already_."

"_No need to thank me Taylor…I'm not going to let him collapse none of us will. Call me if you need me to return."_ He nods steps away and lets the elevator doors close. As I am descending to the garage I think of the one person that's made me the expert on love…_**Mrs. Flynn…my wife…my soul mate, the love of my life, my world, the one person in my very small circle**_.

When I step out the elevator something catches my eyes. Holy shit! What the fuck happened? I pull out my phone and compose a text "_Taylor…you better come down to the garage…there is a situation down here needing immediate attention_."

**Anastasia Wakes up During Christian and Dr. Flynn's Session**

My eyes open slowly my eyes adjusting to the darkness. The sun has gone down and the only light illuminating in the room is coming from the bathroom night light. I look around the dark quiet room and instantly feel a sense of loneliness and sadness. "_Christian?_" I sit up and glance at the clock next to the bed. It is so late. Where is he? How long was I sleeping? I need to find him. Christian has been absolutely wonderful showing me how much he loves me. I don't know what has awakened me, but somehow I feel tightness in my heart and a sense of grief that I can't explain. The feeling immediately makes me think of Christian. Our connection is so strong. Somehow the anguish and the overwhelming feelings that are overpowering me at the current moment make me think of him. What is happening to him? Where is he? I have to find him and see if this is my inner self just missing him …or if he's really hurting somewhere asking me to rescue him.

I slip on his t-shirt and some yoga pants and make my way downstairs. No one is here. Did he leave me alone in Escala? A tremor goes through me and the need to find him is getting stronger. I am about to go back upstairs but I suddenly hear voices from the hallway that leads to his office. I am standing in front of his office listening to the conversation on the other side of the door. Christian, he is talking to someone. He sounds sad. I believe he is crying. I want to go inside, hold him and tell him everything will be okay. I should not be listening to his conversation…I should go…but then I hear it. His words go straight through my heart and crush me into a million pieces.

I know it is wrong to stand here and listen to such a private conversation, but I can't move…he said he loved her. He said he loved them both. He said he doesn't know if he loves me. I close my eyes. The words repeat in my head…

"_**Now even more…I don't trust love and definitely don't know love John. How do I know if what I feel for Anastasia is real love? What about this child…I wasn't ready for all of this. John, I think I made a mistake."**_

Oh my god, my heart it has shattered into a million pieces again! I can't do this again. I heard him. I have heard enough. I have to go. My soul is gone. I feel lifeless. Being here was a huge mistake. I have to go. I have to get out of here. I love this man. But he doesn't love me, he regrets our little blip. I did trap him. Not intentionally, but it did happen. I am selfish.

Love is sacrificing for the person and realizing it just won't work and calling it quits. Love is happiness and change-I did find happiness because I have embraced that change, which change has taken me too many places I never thought possible never knew before him. My Christian Grey; he will always be mine in my heart and I will always be his forever. I can't ask him to love me when his heart belongs to Leila and Elena and because of me he has had to sacrifice and lose them both. Leila is dead…Elena is alive and I want him to be happy. I won't do it I can't stay here. I heard his words and refuse to keep him trapped in this mess I created. I know what to do. The past now dwells in its rightful home; from this moment on she is his future. He could get her out of the legal mess she's in because of me. The past is me… never to relive again.

Grabbing my bag, I walk towards the service elevators step in and don't look back. Tears are rolling down my face, I am sobbing hysterically. I rub my little bump…my little blip "_It's okay…he doesn't want you…but I want you to know you were never a mistake to me. I made_ you _with the man I love, the man that took my heart with his first kiss and gave it back to me shattered into a million pieces. He could keep it. I don't want it. I am a shell of a woman without him. But I know I have to be strong for you. We are leaving never to return no looking back. No regrets. Oh my ba..baby. I will love you forever. I will love your daddy...I…oh my god…I can't breathe…this hurts so much. I have to go…I can't face him. I heard him…he said this was a mistake. He said he didn't love me…I was another addiction for the time being…he was not…I love you so much…I…I can't…my knees feel weak. Good bye my love, I will love you until I take my last dying breath_."

Large sobs escape me and I can't control my desperation I am wrecked. I'm inconsolable. I am brokenhearted, grief stricken, inadequate and devastated. I feel like my chest is going to break.

When I reach the garage…I look up and gasp as I see a beautiful older woman standing by his private elevators waiting for it to come down. I have never met her but I know who she is…I've been shown pictures of her as one of the people trying to hurt me and my baby. When she spots me she smiles and walks over to me with a devilish smile.

This infuriates me. Is she really smiling at me? This goat fucking bitch! How dare she beam in my face! The one person who I was not expecting to see here…the one person who I was not ready to see here…and even though I know I conceded and am letting go of Christian so that she may have him…so that his life could get some form of normalcy again…I was not going to be able to walk away until I gave this troll bitch, goat fucking hag a piece of my mind.

Seeing her instantly stopped my sobs, my tears were wiped in an unlady like way and as she begins to get closer to me I hold up one of my hands with vehemence in my eyes I bellow through gritted teeth "**Stop right there!** _If I were you I would keep my distance. If I were you I would not attempt to get any closer to me than you are right now. At this fucking moment I cannot and will not be able to contain my anger. I am fucking warning you. If you get any closer…I promise you I am going to shred you to pieces." _

She looks shock and a bit scared but covers it by laughing. She is theatrically throwing her head back while laughing a really cynical laugh. She calms looks down at me and replies._ "Oh my dear Ana…you have got to be kidding! You are nothing more than a little mousy gold digger. I will annihilate you. Disintegrate you. Do not temp me child do not…no wait better yet…please tempt me. It will be easier claiming self-defense when they find your scrawny body; rip to shreds and lifeless once I'm done with…" _

Bang! I didn't let her finish her empty threats. Yes, Ray Steele taught me good. Let them think your weak, let them come to you and get them close enough and give them one good blow. Knock their ass down with just one blow…and that's what I did. The bitch was laid out with the tire changing rod I found on the ground near the car I was standing next to. She is taller than me. I knocked her so hard on her jaw it knocked her ass the fuck out! Ding Ding…round over! No need to count to ten…this bitch was out for the night.

She fell down like a bag of bricks. I knew she was not dead. Ray also taught me how to knock them out without killing them…I was not going to jail for killing this bitch. I checked her pulse…strong as ever. Kick! I kicked her hard on her side… "_**That's for torturing Christian**_." I kicked her again… "_**And that's for trying to kill me and kidnap my baby**_."

I get really close to her ear and tell her…

"_**Elena you fucking troll…you are so lucky I don't fucking kill you right here. Come after me again or anyone that I love including Christian…believe me when I tell you that I will be the one annihilating you! I know you could hear me…you'll remember this…make sure you know that this is not a threat you goat fucking bitch…this is a promise."**_ I get up and walk away. Her face is bruising up quickly…yeah, I broke her mandible. She will need her jaw wired…she is lucky that is all she got today.

I get to the front of the building and stop a taxicab that was driving by and get in. "_Where too Miss_? He asks. I was about to tell him to take me to Kate's when all of a sudden I get a really sharp pain in my stomach. I cringe and my words are halted.

"_Are you okay Miss_?" The pain subsides for a moment and when I am about to speak again I feel the pain even worse. A sharp pain hits me fast and hard followed by the worse cramps I've experienced in my life.

"_Oh my god. Blip! No please baby please!"_ I hold on to my stomach crunched over trying to make the pain go away. "_Seattle Grace Hospital...pl…please hurry. I pregnant and I think I am losing my bl..baby_. _Oh my god the pains are getting worse. Please hu..hurry._" I'm barely able to speak as now the sobs have returned.

He shrieks "_Oh Shit_!" and begins to drive like a bat out of hell. "_Hold on miss_?" _Anastasia…Anastasia Steele…just Ana okay._" I say in-between clenched teeth.

"_Ok Ana…I'm Edward. I'm going to get you both there really fast. You and your baby will be fine. Try to breathe and try to calm down. It will help. Babies sense everything you're feeling. Should we call anyone?_" He looks at me through the rear view mirror. I can't speak.

I begin a silent prayer "_Dear god please don't do this to me. Please I can't lose them both on the same day. I can't. Please. I'm sorry I hurt Elena. Please don't punish my little blip. I know I should not have attacked her…and I know that I have provoked these pains with my actions but I_ _really believed she was going to attack me first. I'm sorry. I beg you…please I beg you. Oh baby. Oh my sweet little baby. Please…god…pl..please don't t…take mmmy…bbblip away."_ The sobs are heart wrenching.

The loss I am feeling, the emptiness in my heart, my soul and now my baby. This can't be happening. Another pain more cramps "_Oh my god! I can't do this…I can't please. Edward please I beg you."_ The pains are so much worse. I am getting light headed. I am getting weak. Edward looks at me through his mirror and sees me turning gray "_Fuck!_ _No don't pass out_. _Ana…try to calm down. Please I am going to help you…but you have to try to stay calm_."

Another pain hits me like a lightning rod "_Arghhhh…shit! I can't the pain…its worse…call k..Kate. My ph…phone" _I feel the liquid come out of me. My head feel dazed my eyes roll back and the last thing I hear is "_**No!**_ _**Ana stay awake!"**_

Then there is silence and the darkness consumes me.

**A/N - Please review! Don't give up…have faith. Poor Ana…she lost Christian so she thought…is now losing blip. At least she kicked Elena's ass! I promise to update tomorrow. I have the next three days off! **


	26. Chapter 26 New Friends

**I do not own any of the characters, they belong to E.L. James, and I am borrowing them for my story…because I love them! The story is mine.**

_I hope you enjoy this chapter. I will try update as much as possible this weekend since it's a long one for me. Sit back…grab a drink…and…? You decide ;) _

**Chapter 26 New Friends**

**Anastasia & Edward**

Another pain hits me like a lightning rod "_Arghhhh…shit! I can't the pain…its worse…call k..Kate. My ph…phone" _I feel the liquid come out of me. My head feel dazed my eyes roll back and the last thing I hear is "_**No!**_ _**Ana stay awake!"**_

Then there is silence and the darkness consumes me.

**Edward**

We arrived at the hospital. The doctors take her right in. I explained to them what happened. The doctors hook her up to IV's and attach a fetal monitor to her stomach. They page pull up her records and page her OBGYN. They run a series of test before they decide to wake her up. They run a small tube of ammonium carbonate along her nostrils to wake her up. Slowly but surely she wakes up. They ask me to wait outside since I am not family. I stood right outside her door. I needed to know they were going to be okay.

**Anastasia**

I hear a lot of people talking around me. My baby's melody is over powering all other sounds. I hear blips heart beating…the swooshing sound and the strong heart beat somehow calms me instead of waking in hysteria.

"_Anastasia can you hear me?_ It's Dr. Greene. "_You and the baby are going to be fine. Wake up Ana. I want to speak to you when you're alert and oriented. Could you wake up for me?"_

I nod.

"_Dr. Greene, the baby, there was so much pain, cramps and sharp pains and then I felt a liquid. What was it? Am I losing my baby?"_ My eyes are filled with tears.

"_No, right now you are not. But honestly I can't promise you anything unless you do what I recommend. Your blood pressure was dangerously high and you were very dehydrated. This caused you to bleed a little. Not much but enough to now change your status to a high risk pregnancy. _

_Now I know we discharged you a day ago and you were given a clean bill of health. Both of you were given one. I don't know what caused so much stress to spike your blood pressure which caused the pain and bleeding. But I do know that if it continues you are not only risking your baby's' life but yours as well. High blood pressure during pregnancy will cause very dangerous complications…preeclampsia or miscarriage. This is very serious Ana do you understand?' _

I nod I made the tears dry up…stay calm Steele. I must protect my blip. Dr. Green continues…

"_I need you to be on bed rest for the next eight weeks. We have to stabilize your pressure. We could admit you here for the eight weeks or I could release you into someone's care as long as you promise me you will live a stressed free life for a minimum of eight weeks. By that time you will be in your 24__th__ week. If your pressure is still unstable then we will discuss other methods like an early delivery to save both mommy and child."_

I gasp, my tears come down.

"_But the baby will be too small. It could die."_ He nods…I shake my head.

"_If you develop preeclampsia Ana…there is a risk you could both die. Delivering the baby will take you out of danger._" I look at her straight in the face.

"_Do not take out my baby to save my life. Do you understand Dr. Greene? If there is a choice needed to be made…the baby wins. Do I make myself clear_?"

She looks stunned. She grabs my hand and looks sad.

"_Ana, you're young. I hope we do not have to cross that path. So the best way to prevent this is to remove yourself from whatever caused today's episode. Do you think that may be feasible?_" I nod.

"_Absolutely. Don't worry. I promise I will take care of myself and my baby." I smile. She nods again. "Ok Anastasia my dear. That is good to know. I am admitting you to the Labor and Delivery suite for observation until tomorrow. May I do something for you before I make the necessary arrangements?" _I stare at her lost in my thought for a brief second and say to her…

"_Well actually there is Dr. Greene. I need you to admit me under a false identity. As you are aware, my baby's father is Dr. Grey's son Christian. Confidentially speaking he is causing my stress at the moment. If he finds out I am here, he is going to want to see me and my blood pressure will sky rocket. So as a personal request for my right to privacy…I am requesting to be admitted under an alias." _She frowns. I look at her wide eyed.

"_I understand Ana…what name should I used?"_ I think for a moment. Edward enters the room._ "Hey it's good to see some color in those cheeks again Ana!" _I smile and a light bulb lights up._ "So you know my name…you have me at a disadvantage…what is yours?" _He smiles.

"_You are correct Ms. Steele. I apologize…my name is Edward Nelluc." _I smile and look at Dr. Greene…

"_Rose Nelluc will be the name." _She nods and walks away_. _When I look at him he has a look of confusion. I shrug and ask him to sit.

"_So I'm guessing your meter is still running Edward…I will gladly pay you that and more. I just need a huge favor. For the next 8 weeks I need to be Mrs. Rose Nelluc wife of one Edward Nelluc." _He shrieks…

"_What! You want me to marry you Ana? I'm…I'm sorry but I."_

I giggle and interrupt him.

"_No silly I don't want to marry you either…but I need to be stress free for my baby's sake…the only way to do it for the next two months is to hide. But my boyfriend is rich and powerful…going away will be too easy for him to find me…I'll need to be in the only place he won't look…literally right under his nose. Please tell me you will help me_." I give him my bashful look and pout.

He sighs and pulls up a chair next to me._ "Ok I'm in…under two conditions…the first you have to spill and tell me what the hell is going on. I'm great at keeping secrets, but I need to prepare myself for what lies ahead. The second one is you have to stay with me in my brother's apartment. He works as a security for some high end guy and was shot and almost died while on duty. He is actually my half-brother. We have the same mother different fathers…as a matter of fact he is in this hospital. I'm actually going to go see him after I leave you." _

I agree and extend my hand. He grabs it and shakes it like we just closed on a huge merger & acquisition multimillion dollar deal.

I begin to tell him all the things that has happened to me since I met my boyfriend. I tell him as much as I could without violating the NDA or revealing Christian's name. While I'm telling him my story…I begin to tell him what happened to me at the club…once I get to the shooting it dawns on me…

"_So Edward…your half-brother you said you wanted to go see him. He is here? What is his name? Maybe I should go meet him and ask if it is ok to invade his space for the next few months."_

He frowns and looks at me confused then very nonchalant shrugs his shoulders…

"_I really don't see it being an issue. He is barely there. To tell you the truth he uses his place as a bachelor pad on his days off. You know to bring his…ladies over. His job requires him to be a live in basically 24 hours for 5 days. He really is here only twice a week. But he is still recovering and I'm told he won't be leaving here for the next few weeks. He won't mind. Trust me. Besides…my brother is a ladies man. I don't mean any disrespect…but you are beautiful. He died a few times on the operating table. His heart went into cardiac arrest. I really don't want you giving my brother another heart attack with your beauty."_

I blush. "_What about you? Are you staying there to?"_ He shakes his head like duh…"_Well_ _yeah I am…but you don't have to worry about me…you're not my type. No offense. I mean you are drop dead gorgeous…but…I…listen…look…okay…I'm gay okay. I'm not ashamed of it and neither is my family. Will that be a problem for you_?"

I look at him smile and yank him to me and hug him tightly. "_Oh I'm so happy you're gay! We are going to be the best of friends!_"

We both laugh and he looks at me shaking his head he runs his hand through his hair "_Well that's a first; a gorgeous woman being happy that I am gay. Wait until I tell Lucas this one. He is going to pop a couple of stitches with this one_."

I gasp and softly ask "_Lucas_?"

He nods…

"_Yeah that's my brother… Lucas…Lucas Sawyer…but he prefers_ _to be called Luke_."

"_Oh my god. This cannot be real_!" I laugh out loud and throw myself back on my bed. "_Ayyyy why me!"_

**Christian **

**2 ½ months later…**

Fuck where is she? I need to find her. It's been a fucking 2-1/2 months! I have watched the surveillance tapes; she was outside my fucking office listening to me speaking with Flynn. She must have heard what I said to Flynn. Questioning my love for her, the baby, wanting her to leave all a huge mistake! Fuck! I need her; she is my true love, my soul mate, my everything. But she ran away before she heard the rest. I was lost and Flynn helped me to find myself I declared my love in the end. She left before our session was over. She didn't hear that part. I agree though hearing my insecurities about us and saying that I loved two other women…would have made me run too.

She was crying she ran and grabbed her bag and left. She used the service elevator to leave undetected. I saw her sobbing, devastated. It kills me to watch the tapes. I've looked everywhere for her but she is gone. It doesn't surprise me. She has the money and the resources to disappear. But I have more money and more resources and I will find her if it takes every single cent I own. Where the fuck am I going to find her? It's like looking for a needle in a haystack.

As desperate as I am to find her…I think at the tapes and must admit I am very proud of her...Elena claims Anastasia assaulted her and tried to kill her. Well it looked to me and the police that Elena was about to attack Ms. Steele. She acted in self-defense and protected herself from someone who has been a danger to her.

Shaking my head…she fractured her jaw and two ribs. That bitch deserved it. My petite, pregnant beautiful baby literally knocked her ass out. What the fuck was she doing here in Escala? I wonder if she has something to do with Anastasia's disappearance. I don't know where else to look. Elena doesn't know I am cognizant of her part in this entire mess and her plot against me. When she was discovered Taylor called 911. We had just discovered Anastasia was missing and were looking at the tapes when we got a front row seat on stereo surround sound of what happened between them.

On the advice of the FBI I was told to go to the hospital and pretend to be her friend. I was furious. The dominant in me was in high tech 3D full effect; I pretended my rage was aimed toward Anastasia for putting her in the hospital. I was very sympathetic and supportive towards her. I very distinctly blamed Anastasia and told her she would not get away with this. I acted like the loyal friend. It made me sick. It took every ounce of strength not to snap her neck right there in the emergency department for all she's done including trying to destroy me!

I drink the bourbon in my glass in one shot; I shudder at the bitter taste…but this is what I need right now. I walk to the floor to ceiling windows in my apartment and look out into the night.

I'm lost in my thoughts…letting out an angry breath…

Elena…what a nice piece of wool she tried to pull over my eyes. I thought she was my friend. Shit, she was using me all these fucking years. Did she really think she would get away with it? Did she think I was that weak? She forgot she did to me…everyone was right…she was a fucking pedophile. She beat me then fucked me in every imaginable way. She was my dominatrix and once I got tired of bowing down to her bullshit and the beatings I reversed the role, the natural born destroyer came out of me. I learned to be a Dom because of her. I control everything in my life! Control is my middle name!

I am a rich powerful man! Being who I am requires me to always be one step ahead. I don't relinquish my supremacy to no one!_**WHO. THE. FUCK. DO. THEY. THINK. THEY. ARE!**_

Elena and Linc's days are numbered. I just have to make sure they are not involved in Ana's disappearance. Once she is found, they are both going to wish they could find a safe place to slink into like the snakes they both are. I already have all systems in place to bankrupt them by stripping away all of their finances, destroying their reputations and lastly…take away their freedom_. __**I. WILL. OWN. THEM**__! _

I grab the bottle of bourbon pour another drink and throw it back. The liquid feels warm going down my throat not so bitter anymore. Grabbing the bottle I pour another drink and sit back in front of the fireplace, I lay my head back and turn on some soft music…

_**It Will Rain – Bruno Mars come on…perfect…**_

If you ever leave me, baby,  
Leave some morphine at my door  
'Cause it would take a whole lot of medication  
To realize what we used to have,  
We don't have it anymore.

There's no religion that could save me  
No matter how long my knees are on the floor (Ooh)  
So keep in mind all the sacrifices I'm makin'  
To keep you by my side  
To keep you from walkin' out the door.

'Cause there'll be no sunlight  
If I lose you, baby  
There'll be no clear skies  
If I lose you, baby  
Just like the clouds  
My eyes will do the same, if you walk away  
Everyday it'll rain, rain, ra-a-a-ain

Baby…where are you? Please let me find you. I need you so much. We've been through so much…enough already. Love is not supposed to be like this. Come back home to me. I'm so tired. I haven't slept much. I'm barely eating. I feel drained. My eyes are getting heavy. I finally feel myself getting relaxed…the music... the bourbon and the overtiredness combined is wearing me down. I briefly close my eyes…when my cellphone vibrates. Annoyed to be disturbed I look down… it's a private number. A text message is attached…

To: Christian Grey

**Re: Have Faith in…**

From: Goddess

…_**A BRAND NEW DAY**_

_Rest your head and close your eyes_

_Everything will be okay_

_For when you wake with the sweet sunrise_

_It will be a brand new day_

_Turn down the lights and pull me close_

_Feel only the beating of our hearts as we lay_

_For when you wake with the soft morning breeze_

_It will be a brand new day_

_Relax your body and caress my soft hair_

_Let all of life's worries melt away_

_For when you wake with the warm summer scent_

_It will be a brand new day_

_Fall fast asleep and dream with me_

_Whisper "I love you, I'm here to stay"_

_For when we wake in each other's arms_

_It will be a brand new day_

This poem by Aeni speaks volumes. Christian…close your eyes. Rest my love…when the brand new day arrives…I will be there.

Have faith. Remember that I will be forever…

**Yours ~ A**

**Laters baby ;)**

My eyes are heavy. Shit I'm so fucking tired. Did I dream this? Am I imagining this? Is this really from her? Could it be? I need to show Taylor this text. Have Barney or Welch track it. I get up and unconsciously walk to my room instead of Taylors. I open my door and fall heavily on my bed. I'm lost…lost in the deepest sleep. I begin to dream. No nightmares tonight. It felt like I've been asleep for a thousand years. Suddenly I feel strange. I feel like I'm trapped in a dream land and the real world an outer body experience. I think I'm hallucinating or maybe I'm still dreaming.

Her text message is whispered in my ear over and over again. Then it stops and I hear her voice in the distance.

"_Christian baby_"

I could smell her. I could taste her. My dream is surreal. I could feel her.

"_Christian please baby, wake up. Open those beautiful eyes. Look at me._" She whispers into my ear again before taking the lobe in her mouth nibbling it and moaning softly in my ear. She's so sexy, shit I feel an immediate erection.

"_I need you baby, wake up_." She kisses me gently along my jaw and runs her soft tongue making her way back to my lips.

"_Ana baby…please don't leave me. Don't let this be a dream. I'm dying without you. I_ _beg you_." I say to her in a soft voice as I'm sliding my hands up and down her back.

"_I promised you last night I would return to you when the brand new day appeared. I'm here. I'm staying_." She runs her tongue along my lips and sucks them gently. Making me growl. She cups my face and whispers '_Open your mouth baby…let me in._" Our kiss deepens. "_**Fuck!**_" This can't be a dream…waking up is going to be a nightmare!

Our hips are moving, grinding, hers over me, me below her. I still have my eyes close. I slip my hands under her shirt and bring it over her head. I take her bra off lean in and tease one nipple with my hand while I grab the other nipple and lick it, blow on it and then gently suck it. I bite it softly making her groan. Her back arches into me and I switch from one breast to the other. "_Mmmmm_ _Don't stop_." She moans. I'm so hard. My cock is throbbing. I need to be inside of her.

I flip us over. She is under me. My eyes are still closed. I run my tongue down her belly and feel the bump. I kiss her bump and whisper, I love you so much. I've missed you too.

"_Oh Christian, I love you so much_." She whispers in a trembling voice while running her hands through my hair. I am in euphoria. I can't be sleeping; I have to open my eyes, see her, feel her and taste her.

I make my way all the way down and pull down her pants and her panties. I sit back on my heels and tilt my head up to the ceiling opening my eyes slowly "_Please god…let her be here_."

I gradually look down and there she is. My baby, my beautiful, aroused, timid and sexy Anastasia. She really is here. Pure jubilation. Thank you god.

"_Hi._" She bashfully giggles. The best sound in the world.

A sob escapes me. Tears are streaming down my face. Her eyes are drenched with her own tears.

"_Anastasia, I…I…where have you been?_" I kiss her passionately and bring her up onto my lap. "_I've missed you baby, is this real? Don't leave me. I'm sorry. I know you heard me with Dr. Flynn…but"_ She grabs me again and kisses me deeper more passionately.

"_Shhh, Christian…not now. I need you. Please make love to me." _I arch an eyebrow and lean into her. I kiss her running my tongue along her lips. I love it when she begs. I lay her back down under me and take off my pants. _"With pleasure baby." _I huskily whisper in her ear_. _

I run my fingers along her body letting them get reacquainted with her soft skin. Kissing and sucking her everywhere with passion but softly hearing her soft moan in my mouth. I touch her neck looking up at her…running my fingers from her jaw to the valley of her breast. I lean in and kiss her neck suck and nibble it gently. Just barely leaving a love bite where ever I suck. I can't get enough of her. I kiss down her neck and in between her cleavage. Her swollen mounds are deliciously aroused. Her nipples are demanding attention. I take turns with each of them kissing them and teasing them just like I did in her mouth. These are mine.

"_So beautiful_." I whisper looking up at her. She is biting her lip gripping my hair whispering my name. Her body is like a snake below me. Slithering and sliding all over me. Making my desire for her stronger, I long for her, I crave her, I yearn her touch, her scent her body, her aura. One of my hands makes it down to her folds running gently along her entrance.

"_You're so deliciously wet." _I kiss her_. "Always so ready for me baby. I like that so very much." _I insert one finger in her and slowly feel my way in her._ "Do you like this baby Does that feel good?" "Yes" _she whimpers arching her back and rolling her head back and forth on the pillow her body is trembling_. _

"_Easy baby…I've got you_"…I make my way to her clit and begin a slow rhythm adding enough pressure making her pussy cream down my palm.

"_Mmmm, can I taste you baby?"_ I kiss her again and circle both my finger and my tongue in the same rhythm on both her lips top and bottom. She groans loudly "_Ahhhh Christian_." She lifts herself up and grinding on my hand wanting stimulation, wanting to fuck it, I give her what she wants…I add more pressure.

I kiss her all the way down "_Open those beautiful legs for me. Let me see all of you_." Her legs spread wide open for me…"_So fucking beautiful baby_." My finger on her clit stops moving I look up at her. "_Open your eyes baby. Look at me."_ Her eyes are full of lust she runs her tongue along her lips yearning for my touch.

My thumb and index finger fully expose her clit my tongue finds its destination. My delicious candy. My tongue is exploring all of her. It teases her entrance and gently goes into her fucking her rigid but thick. "_Fuck…Yes_" She softly whimpers. Her cream is extra juicy today. It is gushing out like a ripe peach. My tongue leaves her entrance to find her clit her entrance is filled with my two fingers. Stretching her, exciting her, exploring her glory.

She clutches my hair and savagely pulls hard. Shit! I'm so turned on. I love it when she pulls my hair. She is getting rougher, I mirror her actions on her clit. I cup her ass and lift her bringing her mouth closer to me. I want to eat every inch of her. She tastes so fucking good. My fingers join in and I bury them deep inside of her. Her greedy mouthwatering velvety pussy is drinking my fingers. "_Christian oh my_…_god_." She yells losing control under me.

"_Mmmmm…you taste so good, do you want to cum baby_." "_Yes…oh Christian Yes Please_" she pleads. More pressure is applied on her clit my tongue is merciless demolishing it. Gently biting and slurping it going deeper in my mouth. My fingers make their way to her erogenous zone I stimulate it feeling the orgasm reverberating through her body. "_**Come for me baby. Let me taste all of you. Wet my face**_" I growl. Working her clit with my fingers now. My mouth is at her entrance. My tongue working its magic. She lifts her ass bringing her pussy closer to my mouth while my tongue and fingers are bringing her to elation shattering her body freely succumbing to me. "_**Christiannnnnn" **_she screams in a husky voice almost singing my name. Her eyes rolled back and her back is arched. I watch her cum, so beautiful I don't want it to end…I extend her orgasm by angling my fingers inside of her and hitting her spot. Her body is convulsing. "_So beautiful Ana, so fucking beautiful_."

She is still lost I rub my throbbing cock on her entrance up and down her creamy pussy massaging my dick with her cream stroking it feeling it grown in my hand. It's so hard, so thick. It's begging for to be inside of her. I feel like it's going to rip out of me. I can't wait anymore. I slowly enter her. My mouth forms an O I lay my forehead on hers. Looking deep in her eyes, in her soul. She's so exposed. "_You feel amazing. You're so tight baby, so warm and so wet. You're my perfect hot pocket."_ I bury my head on her neck kissing and sucking it I begin to move in and out slowly grinding myself all in her. I want her to feel every inch of me down to my balls.

She spreads her legs wider and bends her needs bringing them to my waist. I grab a pillow and place it on the small of her back arching her so I could go deeper. I've increased my pace plunging into her a little bit faster. "_Oh Christian, yes. Oh my god. Christian yes fuck me. Ahhh Faster…yesssss…harder._"

I grab both legs and wrap them on my hip. This feeling is amazing. The connection we have is unbelievable. I've never felt this before. Each time with her is better. I lean back and sit on my heals she straddles me…her legs wrapped around my waste. I want her to feel all of me. I'm lifting her cupping her ass and pound into her faster, harder. Thrust for thrust fucking incredible.

Our bodies are covered with a sheen of sweat, we are kissing, licking, touching, grabbing this is raw fucking. She runs her nails down my back "_Harder Christian. I want to feel like you're going to climb inside of me. Don't hold back. Fuck me harder faster…please_." I lift her off the bed still connected and slam us onto the wall.

"_You want it harder, faster, rougher baby" _Kissing her like a fiercely_. _

"_Oh god Yes!" She begs. _

"_You got it baby…_w_rap those beautiful legs around me baby hold on to my neck."_ I pull out to the tip kiss her softly. I need to feel her dripping down my thick shaft. I stop kissing her and grab her hips and lift her. "_Ready?" _We look at each other with eyes full of hunger, love and lust, seeing right into our soul."_Yes oh Christian Yes!" _I slam hard into her. She screams. I do it again. Deeper, harder, faster. I am pulling her hips onto me deeper. Guiding her to meet me thrust for thrust. We are both breathing heavy, we are panting, the sounds are stimulating, wet, smashing, pounding, slick, grunting, moaning, growling.

We are both so close. I don't want to stop. I want to die inside of her. I need her so much. I can't be without her. This is what I needed. This is what I desired. This is what completes me. This woman, this person who has me beguiled. Who has me lost who has the ability to make me lose all control. We are kissing just as hard as we are fucking. Our bodies are dripping with sweat. We are sliding off of each other. This is so erotic; the wall she is up against is wet from her wet body. Her entire body has a beautiful blush all over it. My hair is drenched. She is pulling it harder and begging me to continue.

"_Yes Christian, like that. Ahhh so good baby…yes…don't stop. Oh yes, I love the way you taste. I love the way you smell oh Christian don't stop fucking me. I don't want to stop." _We've been fucking like rabbits for hours. I want to come but I don't want to stop.

"_Ana, baby…yeah…fuck ride my dick baby…yeah like that baby. So tight. Put your nipple in my mouth. Touch yourself baby. Tease the other nipple pinch it. Yeah like that…Mmmmm. You're such a naughty girl." _She nods and looks so fucking horny_ "Yes I've been naughty…please punish me…spank me Sir I need you to spank me." _

"_Fuck Ana…you're going to make me come." _I walk us to my sofa in my bedroom and slide out of her. Liquid falls down both our legs. She wipes it with her fingers and puts the cream in my mouth. Damn she tastes so fucking good. I tell her to turn around and lift that glorious ass up.

"_I'm going to spank you five times Baby. You have to count ok." _She breathlessly answers_ "Yes, I can't wait please do it, stop fucking teasing me and do it NOW!"_

**Spank**…the first one makes her pant_, "Count!". _

"_One." _

"_Anna you left me." _**Spank!**A bit harder_. _

"_Two"_

"_You were eavesdropping and didn't stay to hear me say that you were the love of my life…leaving me in purgatory" _**Spank** this one stings my hand, she screams …

"_Three Fuck!" _

"_Although I loved that you kicked Elena's ass…you put yourself and our blip at risk." _

**Spank** this one was closer to her pussy. Her juices splashed on my hand dammit I have to taste her. I put my fingers in her mouth lean in to kiss her while we both licked and sucked them she clamp on to them like it was my cock in her mouth.

"_Four – Oh God Please fuck me!_"

**Spank!** Final one was the hardest one of them all. It made her body shift up I pulled her back down hard on my cock. _**"Count!" I barked through gritted teeth as I slam right into her.**_

"_**FIVE! Fucking Shit Christian! Five!" **_

"_**Ana…come for me now and don't stop until I tell you." **_She screams my name as I continue to slam into her. My hand is on her clit and I am hammering her pussy harder and harder from behind. I wet me pinky with her nectar and insert it into her asshole while I pound into her pussy and I feel her tremble again.  
_"Oh my god…that feels…Christian…I'm coming again!" _I have one hand finder fucking her ass, my dick in fucking her pussy and my other hand is driving her clit crazy_. _

We are dripping. Both bodies are trembling. The smell of raw delicious sex is in the air, the sounds are enough to make me climax. I can't hold on anymore…We are breathing so hard, our hearts are pounding so fast. Our bodies are lost in each other. I take both hands out and lean into her yanking her hair so I could get to her swollen plumped lips. I start to suck and lick and kiss. She screams another orgasm in my mouth and begs…

"_**Christian please I need you to come now! Come for me now…fill me up. Let me feel your hot sperm. Now. Fuck Right NOW**_**!" **her words were my undoing_. _I thrust two more times and I release. I still as my sperm shoots hot into her. She is still moving up and down. Faster, harder rougher her pussy is still milking me…shit I feel it again. I come again! Never have I cum twice in a row. Fuck! This time I scream her name. I clutch her hair pulling it while I feel her final orgasm jolt through her body.

"_**Oh my goodness Christian. Ohhhh…That was amazing. I love you so much." **_I pull out of her we both wince since we been going at it for three hours.

She turns to me and kisses me softly. I carry her to the bathroom we both need a shower. We are still kissing softly. Sealing our love with this kiss. I turn on the shower and test it for the correct temperature. I carry her in and let the water cascade on both our bodies. Trying to cool us off and sooth our very sore muscles.

I wash her body and her hair. He eyes are closed enjoying this. Soft moans are escaping her lips as I massage her head while washing it. "_Lean your head back let me rinse the soap_." I whisper. She smiles. She is so beautiful. I rub my hands on her body and kneel down to kiss my baby. I feel something and we both look at each other surprised.

"_Did you feel that_?" She asked. I am amazed "_Was that…the baby?"_ I'm so hypnotized by this person. "_Yes it was_." She giggles with tears in her eyes. I rub her belly and kiss it. She places her hands over mine and smiles. This is bliss.

I'm still on my knees I look up at her and kiss her bump again…it has gotten bigger in these few months. I am astonished by this woman. I want this feeling to last forever.

"_Anastasia Rose Steele, I love you so very much. I can't live in this world without you. All the riches in the world can't give me what you have given me since we've met. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Loving you, cherishing you and making lots of babies.  
I surrender my heart to you, my body and my soul. _

_It is because of this that I am begging you to do me the honor of becoming Mrs. Grey and marry me? Make me the riches man on earth and say yes baby. Will you marry me Anastasia" _She wipes the tears from my eyes…I didn't realize were falling.

"_Yes…yes…I will marry you" _She's crying, we both are. I stand up lift her to me and crush my mouth to her…sealing our fate with a kiss. How the hell did I get to be this lucky man alive.

**Curiosity hits me a short while later…**

"_Anastasia baby are you awake?"_

"_No not really. I'm tired Christian I can't have another orgasm. You are going to kill me." _She grumpily mumbles._  
_

I laugh and kiss her temple_. _

"_Death by orgasm…what a way to go. Baby, I need to know…where you have been all this time." _

**She hesitantly glances at me looking like a deer in headlights… **

_Christian…I_

**My Dom radar wakes up. I sit up in my Dom voice ask her again…**

"_Anastasia Rose Steele…where the fuck were you…and with whom!" _For some reason I know her answer is going to set me over the edge. _  
_

"_Please don't be mad…nothing happened." _She nervously whispers and bites her lip_._

Fuck! She needs to be spanked again!

**A/N- Please Review! So where was she? What happened? Next Chapter…the drama will all be revealed and hopefully will end. Hope you enjoyed it! Please review I love reading them.**

**Laters ;)**

**Rose x**


	27. Chapter 27 L&M

**I do not own any of the characters, they belong to E.L. James, and I am borrowing them for my story…because I love them! The story is mine.**

_Thank you again for the great reviews. Good or Bad I do enjoy reading them. This chapter goes back in time to fill in some of the blanks. Please review. _

**Chapter 27 L&M**

**Luke Sawyer**

_**2 ½ months earlier…**_

My brother Edward informed me of our beautiful houseguest. I was going to say no, shit I was going to say HELL NO! But before I had the chance to protest he said her name. "_**Anastasia**_" like music to my ears. My entire body is in pain; feels like I've been run over by a freight train a thousand times, but hearing her name…_**Anastasia**_…well somehow…she heals me.

_I know it's not right. _As much as I would like to help her…I know I have to let both my brother and Ana down. We can't be part of this bullshit. I glance up at Edward he is lost in his thoughts he has a lovesick look on his face. Shaking my head and rolling my eyes in disbelief; this little beauty managed to smitten my very gay brother!

It will be useless to refuse them both. "_How are you going to pull this off Edward? _I ask him bringing him back to reality. _ "How are you planning to keep her a secret? Look I know who she is. I work for her boyfriend. He is powerful, rich, and resourceful… you don't want him as an enemy. I can't betray him. I love you bro… I want to help. Believe me I really need to help her but he will find her. So tell me how are you going to hide her?"_ He shrugs. Closing my eyes, I lay back down on my pillow feeling frustrated…of course he has no clue. Great!

He walks over to me and adjusts my pillows trying to calm me. "_Look little brother…I know all about Christian Grey's riches and power. I am not going to go out of my way to hide her. She will be right under his nose. She is sick. I just want to keep her safe. He will find her if it's meant to be. I am not turning her away there's no way in hell. Our mother didn't raise us to be quitters. Besides…I have a secret weapon…my very rich brother! He is actually just as rich as Mr. Christian Grey! I know if push comes to shove…you will protect her. Something tells me Ms. Steele has you wrapped around her pinky already_." Narrowing my eyes at him I take a deep breath then exhale loudly sounding even more annoyed. He's fucking right. I hate that he's right and I hate that he knows he's right. Ugh! Why didn't I follow the bright light? Take me out of my misery?

"_Fine, I'll keep this façade for now…at least until I get discharge. When I get home…we will figure this out. I do care for Ana but we could only be friends. Dying twice kind of brings things into perspective. I know my feelings for her are one sided. I am very attracted to her…but I respect the boss and know that my feelings for her are wrong. I was hired to protect her and if she is sick and needs my help to protect her so be it. I'm in. I know I'm going to get crucified for this but fuck it…she's worth it. They both are. Now do me a favor…get the fuck out of here, I'm tired. Make sure Anastasia calls me tomorrow. We need to strategize. Oh and tell her I said she must follow my orders. She likes to do shit on her own. If this is going to work she has to agree to do everything we ask her to do no matter what. I'll wait for her phone call tomorrow…no go…get out. I'm tired I need to sleep." _He smiles pats my head and walks out on cloud nine. What an idiot a good hearted idiot…but still a fucking idiot.

Closing my eyes the memories drown my brain drifting off into a dream I know it's of her…she told me she loved me…no she loved Christian…she kissed me but she loves Christian. Even I know I can't compete with true love. Friendship is all we could ever have. If that is all I could get from her…I'll take it. She is crying, begging me not to die, and asking me to promise her to live. I promise I won't die, she is in my room, kissing me…I feel the tears; I taste her tears, her mouth so sweet, so soft. I'm so happy she is here. She chose me. She wants me. I cup her face and kiss her passionately she melts in my arms. I hug her tightly against me her head is buried in my neck…slowly she turns to kiss me again…I stare into her eyes…not Anastasia…I see her…the one that got away…_Mia_.

I wake up smiling. What the fuck was that. I can't be dreaming of her. She left, she didn't want me. She left with no goodbyes. This beautiful woman flashes quickly invading my thoughts…I had to expel her from my heart a while back…what the fuck was that dream about…that's strange. I feel someone in my room. I look at the chair and there she is…Mia. She smiles and walks up to me. "_Hey how are you feeling_." she whispers. I am feeling too many emotions right now, confusion, anger, regret and betrayal. "_What are you doing here? You need to leave right now. It should be easy for you Mia…you're an expert at leaving. Go get out_." I angrily growl at her. She bows her head tears in her eyes. "_You don't remember anything do you? Your memories since you've been shot? You don't remember our…never mind. Sorry I'll leave_." She walks away sad deflated. What the fuck was that all about and why do I feel pain in my heart? I'm so confused. I'm not playing her games again. I can't let this happen again. I need to forget. I'm too weak to think about this shit again…I need to get better.

_A month later_

My brother Edward and Anastasia walks in to my room. She is glowing. She is beautiful. She came to see how I was doing and thank me again for letting her stay with us. We've been talking on the phone every day. She's become one of my good friends. My brother said she is doing much better. Today was her OBGYN visit; seems like her blood pressure is more under control as long as she remains stress free. All this hiding was worth it. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happens to her and her baby. I need to protect them at any cost. It's strange…she warms my heart but I realize all I feel for her is friendship. I care deeply for her. I want her safe more like a brother then a lover. She is an amazing person. She lights up any room she enters. She is worth the sacrifice…

Taylor and the boss are going crazy looking for her. I can't let her get hurt. She told me what she heard in the boss's office. He's a fool thinking he's in love with that fucking bitch Elena and the psycho Leila what the fuck is wrong with him. Saying he doesn't know if he loved Anastasia. Really? What a fucking idiot. Ana had Edward and me laughing so hard when she explained how she kicked Elena's ass. We laughed so hard I had to hold my stomach. I begged her to stop making me laugh. I told her it was hurting too much. Her laugh is infectious. She is so beautiful inside and out. Edward and I are at awe with her. We're lucky to be part of her life. She's such a sweet girl. She apologizes and promises not to tell me anymore funny stories until I am better. They update me on all their adventures this past month making me smile. They are two of a kind.

Ana looks tired. She said the baby insists on at least two naps daily. She's going home to rest. Before leaving she walks up to me, bends down and kisses me softly on my lips. Not a sexual kiss just a very sweet kiss then looks straight in my eyes and whispered "_thank you again Luke, my baby and I owe you and Edward our lives._" I kiss her forehead "_your welcome baby, no need to thank us. We just want you safe._" She smiles shyly and hugs me tightly. Ana insist Edwards stays with me in the hospital telling him she was going to take a cab home to rest before dinner.

Watching her walk away god she is beautiful. My heart skipped a beat. Yeah…I do value my friendship…but she is a real fucking beauty I am only but a man…if she wasn't in love with the boss and carrying his baby…the friendship would be out the fucking window…I've wondered if she Mrs. Right? Does Mrs. Right even exist? Again her face invades my thoughts…_Mia_…I need to speak to her…she was here when I woke up. I was so angry seeing her. I sent her away. I haven't been able to stop thinking about her. Why? She doesn't feel the same. She never did. But I need to see her. I need to get the fuck out of here!

A few moments later my physician and college friend Dr. James Smith walks in with my hot nurse Christine. Another beauty yeah I love women. There is nothing wrong with that. I give her a sexy smile. She looks at me notices my seductive smile, blushes and continues to assist my doctor. My bandages are changed I am healing very well. They were most concerned with my femoral artery which is completely healed. I should have been discharged a long time ago. I developed an infection and had to remain in the hospital. I needed to continue receiving IV antibiotics to treat the infection. I'm more alert and oriented. My pain meds were weaned off I no longer need them. I hated feeling drugged up all day. I'm feeling stronger every day I just want to get back to my day-to-day living. If it wasn't for the fucking infection…I would have gone home weeks ago.

So while I am here I will enjoy the many benefits of the hospital; namely my beautiful nurse Christine. She informs Dr. Smith she will be giving me a sponge bath as soon as we are done chatting. Nice…I thanked her and tell her I can't wait for my bath. She blushes and shyly leaves the room. Edward and James both shake their head. I laugh and lay back on my pillow. James walks over to me and sits at the foot of the bed speaking to Edward like I am not in the room.

"_This lover boy here doesn't change! Not even on his fucking death bed could he keep it in his pants. I walked in here one day and seen him kissing a very beautiful girl!_ _Not a little tap kiss. I full blown tongue all over each other kiss. That shit is not allowed in hospitals. I didn't interrupt…in my professional opinion that's the best medicine in the world!"_ They both laugh and look at me shaking their head.

I frown _"What! I thought that shit was dream. You were here? You saw me kissing her? She really was kissing me back wasn't she? Fuck man, I need to get out of here. When the fuck are you discharging me?"_ She was really kissing me…but it doesn't make sense it couldn't be Ana…she apologized for not coming to see me until today…who the fuck was kissing me?

"_Calm down Luke, you're not going anywhere for at least another week. I don't blame you for wanting to leave. Mia Grey is a beauty. You are one lucky bastard! How the fuck did you score that beauty?"_

_I gasp "How the fuck do you know Mia Grey and what makes you think she was the woman I was kissing?" _This can't be. That explains why she was here. Why didn't she say anything? Fuck!

He smirks _"We introduced ourselves to one another. She is sweet man…real sweet. Why the look of dismay? Don't tell me that hot piece of ass was a booty call man. The way you and her were kissing…shit she said she was falling for you. She seemed sincere. If you don't want her…you're a fucking idiot. Don't be a fucking douche bag. I'm surprised she is not here. She's been here every day. If you don't want her…just let me know…I am more than willing to take her off your hands." _Wiggling his brows he has a stupid smile on his face. _"It's not the first time I took your sloppy seconds. I love left overs. They taste better the next day."_ Edward and James are laughing at my expense…great.

"_Shut the fuck up man. Nobody said I didn't want her. I was just surprised. I thought it was a dream. She's not here because I sent her away. I woke up and saw her here and told her to leave I was mad at her. No wonder she looked so sad and asked me if I remembered anything that had happened since I was shot. Fuck man, she kissed me, I kissed her back and I treated her like shit. Her lips were so soft. She is so beautiful." _I didn't want to revisit old wounds.

The memory of us kissing hits me; she said she had fallen for me. She has been here every day until I woke up. When I first began to work for the boss I was attracted to her but I never knew she felt the same way. Taylor told me to stay away from her. He said she was never going to give me a second look. He was wrong. I am stubborn and went after her. She was so sweet; always made my day seeing her and talking with her. We got close, flirted a lot but never took it a step further. I wanted her so badly but knew that the boss and T would have cut my balls off and fed them to the dogs. I wanted to kiss her so many times. I was afraid to. Not knowing if the feelings I had for her were mutual. I had made up my mind to tell her the truth and tell her how I felt. I never got a chance to do so, that same day she left for Paris. She left with no goodbye. I found out when the boss asked me to arrange for a security detail for her in Paris.

I haven't seen her for almost a year. It took me a long time to stop thinking about her. The things I felt whenever I saw her. Nobody has made me feel like that…not even Ana. I knew she came back a few months ago but I avoided seeing her. I evaded being assigned to the Grey's house in Bellevue. I was assigned to protect Ana. This kept my mind off of Mia and the temptation to see her was under control.

That day in my room was the first time I saw her. I was angry, hurt and confused. What the fuck was she doing here? Now I find out…she was crying for me and was falling for me. I need to see her. Ana can't be mine I know that. She is having the boss's baby and I have to respect that. Maybe she reminded me of Mia. I don't know. I don't want to pursue her anymore…just be her friend. But I'd be damn if I can't have Mia. If she feels the same way I do about her…nobody is going to stop us from being together. Not Jason, her parents and most of all Christian Grey! I have deep feelings for this woman, feelings I thought I buried a long time ago. Just thinking about her has my heart beating very fast.

"_James man…I didn't know. Fuck man. I need to see her. Edward hand me my phone. I want to see her. I want to talk to Mia…dammit I need to kiss her again. I've wanted to kiss her for so long and when it finally happens I am almost comatose. I can't lose her again. I need to ask her to forgive me. Maybe she is willing to come back and speak to me. Fuck man I need to see_…" I see a silhouette through my peripheral vision grabbing my attention stopping my words. There standing in the doorway…my heart is going to burst…there she is. Her eyes are shining with unshed tears she looks sad.

"_I'm right here Luke no need to make that call" _she whispers_. _ My heart feels full; I hold my hands out to her. "_You're back_. _I'm sorry Mia…I'm sorry for being an asshole to you. Come here baby."_

She looks at Edward and James and back at me. I've never seen her quiet and this nervous. She is hesitating because they are here and of course because she is unsure of how I am feeling towards her. I need to tell her, I need to show her.

Turning towards Edward and Jason "_Both of you get out! I need to speak to Mia_." I turn my attention back to her "_Baby if you don't come to me I'm coming to you._" Throwing the covers off me I attempt to climb off the bed. I'm supposed to stay in bed…but I don't give a fuck I need to show her she is worth it. Mia gasps loudly and runs straight into my arms knocking me back onto the bed. "_No! Luke please don't get up. I don't know what I would do if you hurt yourself again. I'm right here. Just don't get up._" She sobs into my chest.

Holding her tightly to me I'm never letting her go. "_Shhh, baby I'm sorry. It's okay. Please don't cry._" I kiss the top of her hair. I am stroking her back. My brother and James leave the room. She finally calms down and looks embarrassed.

"_Oh my god Luke, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to break down. I care so much for you. I have always cared deeply for you. I didn't want to leave. I didn't think you would want me. I knew my brothers would probably interfere if we were together but right now Luke, I don't care. I can't be without you anymore. Luke I lo…"_ She stops and looks at me as the tears stream down her face.

I grab her face wipe the tears with my thumbs lean down and kiss her softly. "_I know baby_. _I'm going to get better. I promise. I'm not letting anything or anyone stand in our way this time. I feel the same way. God Mia when you left to Paris last year you crushed me. I thought we were getting to know each other, I felt the connection. I know we were secretly seeing each other and that we didn't get any further then texting and serious flirting…but I was really thinking and hoping that the relationship would have progressed. When you left without a goodbye, without a warning…I was so mad so hurt. That is why I told you to leave. I'm sorry I did that. James told me what you said. Did you really mean those words…are you falling for me?"_ She smiles and leans closer to me running her fingers through my hair and whispers "_No Luke…I am not falling…I am already there…I…I love you Luke. You may not feel the same for me right now…but I can't keep it a secret anymore. If you would have died…oh my god…I almost died when I found out what happened. Don't ever do that to me again! Promise me_!" More tears I wipe away.

Damn she's so sexy and she loves me. "_I promise I'll try to avoid it_." She loves me. She really loves me. Fuck! I can't say those words to her right now…this is too new to me. I don't know if those are my feelings for her. I know I am strongly attracted to her. I know I am feeling something…but love…I don't know…

I kiss her again my heart is about to burst out of my chest. I suck her lips I run my tongue along her top lip…silently begging her to open her mouth…our tongues meet and the kiss deepens, she moans into my mouth making me feel it all the way down my shaft.

"_Luke, we have to stop. You're still not well."_ She whispers huskily while sucking on my bottom lip. I kiss her again before pulling away. Groaning…I cock my head to the side and look at her from head to toes. She is gorgeous. She looks at me through hooded eyes full of desire full of lust. She smiles when she notices my erected cock. Shit hospitals gowns are not very discreet. I have a tent in mine. My shit is throbbing needed a fucking release. She leans in and whispers in my ear "_I want you too…soon...I promise no one will stop us."_ She kisses me just below my earlobe then sucks it gently. Running her tongue along my jaw; her hand makes it way down my chest south to my twitching cock.

Fuck she is going to unman me. I need to feel her. "_We could just play_." I whisper as I turn my face to kiss her again. She closes her eyes and nods. My hands are exploring her beautiful curves. I need to feel her. We are exploring each other hands are everywhere. I grab her ass and bring her closer to me. My hand goes to the front of her skirt. She has on a fucking thong. Damn she's so fucking sexy. She is very wet. Her thong is drenched. I run my fingers from her clit massaging it down to her entrance. My fingers are wet from the saturated cloth. She moans opening her legs wider allowing me to feel the moisture dripping down. _"You're so wet baby. Is that all for me? I want to touch it."_ She closes her eyes and grinds into my hand.

I need to feel her flesh moving her panties to the side and running my fingers on her mound on her wet labia making my way to her little button. I massage and tease it. She is so hot…so wet. We are both breathing heavier. Women love foreplay and I love giving it to them. This is all we could do…for now…my fucking body is hurting aching for her…my cock is throbbing wanting to feel her warmth. She needs to touch it.

As if reading my mind her hand clamps around my penis; she strokes it up and down. Fuck I need to enter her. My finger is at her entrance I rub it lightly wetting my fingers slowly inserting one finger in while looking at her. She closes her eyes arches her back and moans my name. I grab her hair and bring her mouth to me while I insert a second finger twirling it around slowly in and out. She hums in my mouth while she humps my fingers she's so sexy "_Luke I need you…please._" Shit she's begging. Fuck my health. I'm going to make love to this beauty right here right now. I'm about to swing her onto my lap when my hot nurse walks in on us. Fuck! We just got caught; my fingers inside of her, my dick fully exposed in her hand fully erected and both of us looking horny as hell…

"_Oh my…I'm sorry. You can't do that here…Uh…I have to go get…uh…I'll come back_." She runs out just as quickly.

I chuckle. Mia looks at me embarrassed her face looks blushed but she starts to giggle. "_I am so humiliated. That poor nurse! What she just saw God Luke?_" I laugh and shake my head… _"Don't worry about her. It's nothing she hasn't seen before. I'll apologize when she returns." _Leaning in I kiss her needing to taste her once more. She stops me and smiles "_I guess I should go and let you get some rest. I'll be back tomorrow okay."_ She stands fixes herself, pulls the blanket over me and gives me a quick kiss before walking out the room leaving me with a massive erection. I shake my head and throw myself back on my pillow. Closing my eyes I need a fucking cold shower no sponge bath for me. Fuck I'm so horny. Dammit. I need to get discharged really quickly! The nurse never returns.

As promised Mia returned the next day and all the days following. We have really gotten to know each other. She brings me food and pastries. She is a wonderful cook she is actually a chef. Damn the way to a man's heart is through his stomach. She has made it all the way there. My feelings for her are so overwhelming. I'm not fighting them anymore. I can't wait to get out of here. I want to spoil her rotten. She deserves that and so much more. We talk and laugh so much. She is so smart. She is silly, over the top and loves to hug. We are complete opposites. But you know what they say…opposites attract. She has me hypnotized. She is the full package I'm a lucky man. She loves me, she wants me and I want her…she is so fucking sexy…the kissing…shit every night she teases me with those lips driving me crazy before she goes home; such a tease.

Having her here has made the time fly by quickly. I am finally going to be discharged tomorrow. I've been here for over a month. It's time to go back to the task of living.

I informed Taylor of my discharge. He was happy to hear that I was fully recovered and would be able to return to work in a few days. Mia helped me pack all of my belongings and Edward took them home. The next day I got up early, showered, shaved and felt like a million bucks. I was going home, I had a beautiful girlfriend and Anastasia has promised to make me my favorite meal…lasagna. Mia knows she is staying with me. We told her what happened. At first she wanted to tell her brother but we managed to convince her to give Ana and the baby a little bit of time to heal. She loves her brother but knows the risk and has chosen to protect the baby. She is amazing.

Walking out the bathroom I was brought back to reality when I was met with eyes filled with rage. Jason Taylor was waiting for me in my room sitting back in his chair with his gun on his lap. Fuck! He knows! I've seen this look. He's about to strike. I'm dead!

Acting nonchalant I put on a smile that doesn't reach my eyes walk up to him patting him on his shoulder "_Hey T…what's up? What are you doing here man? You didn't have to come. I can take care of myself. I didn't need the protection I have my gun with me. I'm cool._" He swats my hand away stands up and stares at me shooting daggers at me. Fuck man this is bad…the wrath of Jason Taylor is unleashed!

"_Really Luke_…_you may want to rethink not having protection. You are definitely going to need it. Betrayal is unacceptable in my team. Do you know what the fuck you've done? The boss is out of his fucking mind. We've been going crazy searching…we've exhausted all of our resources. Coming up blank each time; a dead end. Each lead was bogus…you were kept abreast of all the fucking progress. I went over strategies with you handing them to you on a fucking silver platter. What a fucking joke…you had us all fooled. For over a month…nothing…she disappeared off the face of the earth nobody knowing where she went. _

_Imagine my little surprise when Mia's inconspicuous security detail followed her to your place to pick up clothing for you. Guess who answered the door Sawyer? A beautiful very pregnant brunette…seems our missing person was not so missing after all! _

_You don't fucking learn do you! Why is Mia getting your clothes…__**didn't I tell you to stay the fuck away from her. Didn't I warn you to stay the fuck away from Anastasia! What the fuck were you thinking? I should shoot you right between your fucking eyes right here right now!**__ Believe me…when I reveal my findings to the boss…getting one between your eyes will be less painful…much quicker, no suffering. When the boss gets to you…you will be begging me to shoot you! Fuck Luke! You knew where she was all this time. Right under our fucking noses! The joke was on us huh."_ His nostrils are flaring his breathing is hard. His chest looks tight like it's taking all his energy to not shoot me. He is pissed…but so am I!

At this moment I don't give a fuck what any of them think. He set me off the moment he added Mia to his little speech. She has nothing to do with this. I will fight fire with fire when it comes to her. Jason Taylor just released the beast within me…

"_**Don't you dare tell me shit about Mia. She is irrelevant**_. _**You're such a fucking hypocrite! **__Didn't you assign me to protect Anastasia? Wasn't that my detail? Protect her at all cost no matter what! Shit I took two fucking bullets for her. Died twice been through hell and back and have had to live here in this fucking hospital going out of my fucking mind for a month and half! _

_You're asking me what I was thinking. Really? Fuck you Taylor. You're coming down on me for doing my fucking job while trying to recover…man I don't need this fucking job. I have just as much money as the boss. I do this shit because I love it…not because I need it. Go ahead…fuck you and your fucking boss…I don't give a fuck! Take your fucking job and shove it. _

_Oh you're threatening to shoot me. Ha! I've been there…done that! Death does not scare me. Do you really think I don't have a plan B? You fucking trained me to be one step ahead of the game. Try me. All I have to do is make a phone call and move Anastasia…don't think I can't. I will protect her from you, from the fucking Lincolns and from Christian Grey! He put himself in this predicament. I had to clean up his fucking mess!_

_The boss fucked up! He had it all but decided to throw it all away. That was his doing…not mine…not Ana's and definitely not the baby! This was his mishap! She heard him with Flynn! She heard him declaring his love for two fucking psychopaths! He doesn't deserve her. She almost died, the baby almost died. Thank fuck my brother who somehow helped her to the hospital. Her blood pressure was through the roof; she was bleeding and had passed out._

_She was at risk of developing preeclampsia or a miscarriage all because of your boss! She almost fucking died! It that what you prefer to send her back to him so he could slowly kill her! The doctors told her she had to be stress free for 8 weeks! He was the one causing her fucking stress! Again, I was hired to fucking protect her…and that is what I did! I will do it again! Now get your fucking boss off of that high fucking pedestal aim the blame where it lies…on him! He did this. I don't regret my decision to protect her. She is the priority right now and I will continue to do it. If you don't like it too fucking bad! Deal with it because I fucking quit!__** I QUIT**__! Now get the fuck out of my room I need to get home to take care of her before you and your fucking boss manage to fuck up everything Edward and I have done to ensure her safety." _He looks shock. I've never disrespected him like this, but I needed to get the point across. If I had to do this all over again…I would not change a god damn thing.

Taylor puts his gun in his holster. Still furious he glares at me for what seems like forever sighing he sits on the chair and asks "_You are not fucking quitting Luke. You're a good man._ _Why the fuck didn't you trust me enough to tell me what was going on? I could have helped. I would have kept him away. But I also would have been able to explain to Anastasia that what she heard was not true. The boss loves her. She is the love of his life. She is the only woman he has and will ever love. Look I told you Leila was Prescott's daughter…what I failed to disclose was how the boss reacted to the news…not good. I had to call Dr. Flynn to help him. That shit hit him hard. He was messed up. Flynn helped to bring him back to reality. Ana only heard part of their conversation. Had she stayed a while longer…she would have heard his declaration of his love for her. He's lost without her. He's broken. I've never seen him like this. I need to speak to her. I have a copy of the session. I'll show it to her…let her hear the words for herself…let her know she is the only love of his life." _Sighing he seems to have calm down. We both sit…

"_I'm sorry for accusing you Luke_. _I understand why you did it. I appreciate what you've done to protect her…but now you have to help me fix this mess. I'm sorry I threatened to shoot you. I was pissed but I would of kicked your ass not killed you. So you explained Ana…but Mia? What the fuck is going on?"_

I look up and smile. Just hearing her name makes me happy. I begin my story about Mia. I tell him everything that happened last year and how we reunited after the shooting. He listens and at the end tells me to stay strong. If Mia is who I am falling in love with…nobody should stand in the way. How the hell did he assume I was in love with her? Do I sound like a man that is in love? Who the hell knows?

We both agree that Ana trusts me. After a very delicious meal, I told her what happened and even showed her the video. She was crying happy tears during the last part…you know the part where Christian declares his love for her. He is one lucky bastard to have this woman love him. Yes, I have Mia…but Ana will always have a little piece of my heart. She thanked me, hugged and kissed me then ran to tell Edward the news like it was Christmas morning. She is so adorable. She has to stay with me a little while longer. She said she will reach out to him after her next OBGYN visit. They will be back in each other's arms and might just get their happily ever after in no time. She deserves to be happy.

As for the Lincolns…Jason updated me with the progress on the case. They are both smart I give them that…but little did they know that Prescott and Leila were exactly the same; both very smart very strong women. Leila was sneaky; deceitful she knew how to look out for number one…herself. She had paperwork and taped conversations stored away in Christian's safe. We don't know how it got there…but two weeks after her death…a letter arrived by messenger informing Christian of everything the Lincolns planned to do to him, Ana, their baby and where to find the evidence. The tapes and the paperwork were handed to the FBI…the only reason they were not arrested is because of Ana's disappearance. They all believed the Lincolns were somehow involved. Jason and I have decided to end this entire ordeal. We are going to strike hard. He Lincolns won't know what hit them. They fucked with the wrong team.

_**Present Day…**_

Anastasia's first day back in Escala will be today. She sent Christian a text message last night. She wants to surprise him first thing in the morning. Taylor knows were coming and has agreed to surprise the boss. This is the least he could do for her. She is such a romantic…she needs to stop watching all those girlie movies with Edward. What is their favorite one…the one that they made me watch the other night with the elderly couple…oh yeah…_**The Notebook**_. She wants to go to him like Ally went to Noah in the movie. She is so adorable…so cute.

Entering the security office I sit back and feel right at home. I've been there a while looking at the monitors writing down some things I am finding suspicious I'm sort of a fresh pair of eyes since I was gone so long. A short while later Jason and Gail walk she was happy to see me. "_Oh Luke it's so good to see you. Are you hungry, can I make you some breakfast? What would you like to eat? Oh Luke, please don't ever scare us like that._" She hugs me and I see tears fall from her eyes. I look up at T feeling uncomfortable I don't want him to think I am trying to hit on Gail. She's also a beauty but I respect her so much. She's a good woman. The look on his face tells me he trusts me with her. He just smiles and shrugs.

I hug her back. "_Mrs. Taylor it's good to be back. Yes, I'm hungry. Thank you. I'll take whatever you've already made_. _I'll try not to scare you again. I'm sorry I really didn't mean to scare you ma'am_." She nods and tries to wipe her eyes discreetly but we still see the tears. Taylor grabs his wife and kisses her passionately in front of me…jeez man get a room!

She blushes and goes to the kitchen to get my breakfast ready. Taylor can't take his eyes off of her. Man…he has it bad for this woman…can't say that I blame him…shit I would too. He turns to me taps me on my shoulder before sitting behind his desk. "_Welcome back Luke. Is Anastasia with the boss?"_ I nod yes. He sits back on the chair and relaxes. He looks like the weight of the world was just lifted. Shaking his head he looks up to the ceiling and murmurs "_Finally Thank fuck!"_

Yeah…I felt the same way. All was right for now. He briefed me on all new developments and I discussed some of my findings. We agreed to contact Welch to investigate my suspicions. Gail called us to eat. She is one hell of a cook. There is nothing like good old home cooking! Taylor and I did a sweep of the house and were now in the main house talking with Gail when we hear the boss…

"_**Anastasia Rose Steele…where the fuck were you…and with whom!" **_

_Her soft voice…_

"_Please don't be mad…nothing happened. I was protected. It needed to happen. I had to protect blip. I made him do it. Don't be mad. Do not blame him. I won't let you fire him. _

"_**Anastasia who is the HIM you are referring too**__." _Shit the boss is going to blow a gasket. Their voices are closer they must be on their way to us…

Jason looks at me smirking…smug bastard_"Luke you're fully healed right? Uh get ready to run man because I warned you…the boss is going to kick your fucking ass!" _He is laughing at my expense…asshole. Who cares, I'm not afraid.

"_**YOU'RE FUCKING KIDDING ME! YOU'VE BEEN WITH LUKE SAWYER ALL THIS TIME. HE'S HERE ISN'T HE? TAYLOR! ANASTASIA GO BACK TO THE ROOM…I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY…I AM GOING TO KILL HIM!"**_

"_**Christian don't you dare! I will fucking leave again! I am not allowed to get this upset. Luke saved us…you almost killed me…killed blip!" **__She screams trying to hold him back. He slows down and frowns. Did she get to him? Did that stop him? Uh Nope! _

Fuck here he comes! He enters the kitchen and is about to attack when we hear…

'_**CHRISTIAN TREVELYAN GREY SO HELP ME GOD IF YOU HURT MY BOYFRIEND I AM GOING TO CALL MOM AND GET HER HERE TO KICK YOUR FUCKING ASS! HE DID THIS TO PROTECT HER BECAUSE YOU MY DEAR BROTHER ARE AN ARSE!"**_

Ha! My baby is here…who the fuck needs a gun…I have something better, stronger…more lethal…more powerful…I have the protection and the wrath of my girlfriend Ms. Mia Trevelyan Grey…that's right boss…I fucking dare you to try and mess with her…bring it on!

The boss looks at Mia shocked, turns to look at Ana…notices Kate and Elliott are standing behind Mia and notices me smirking at him…oh fuck wrong move.

Before anyone could stop him…the boss plunges towards me and lands a blow on my jaw…damn didn't see that one coming…he got me good…lights out!

**Please review…**


	28. Chapter 28 Food for the Soul

**I do not own any of the characters, they belong to E.L. James, and I am borrowing them for my story…because I love them! The story is mine.**

_Once again…thank you for your wonderful reviews. Okay…don't be mad at me…don't lose faith! Oh…don't forget to review. _

**Chapter 28 Sorry**

**Christian **

What the fuck did Mia just say…Luke Sawyer is her boyfriend? Is that what I really heard? First he is obsessed with Ana…he hides her from me for more than 2 months and now he's managed to seduce my little sister. Is he fucking kidding me! I am speechless I am going to explode. I look around the room. Mia, Ana, Taylor, Gail, Kate oh good Lelliot is here…he could kick his ass I won't look like the bad guy and boy does he look pissed. He's just as shocked as I am to hear Mia's little revelation.

Mia and Luke Sawyer…I can't look at him. I know if I do I am going to knock his fucking teeth out. Don't look at him Grey…try not to look at him. Control your temper…count…1, 2, 3, 4, look at anyone but him. Focus on Ana…wait did I just hear him chuckle…5, 6, 7, no way…don't look at him. Okay look at him but he better look scared shit…he better not have a smug look. 8, 9, and 10 I'm composed…I could turn and look at him and talk about all this shit calmly. Maybe it's a misunderstanding.

Glancing up at Luke…uh fuck! Is this fucking asshole really smirking at me? He really has an untouchable look on his face! Really? Fuck it let them all be mad at me! Nobody makes a fool out of me and takes advantage of the women in my life. I'm close enough I can't control the anger. Fuck it! He needs that smug look knocked the fuck out! Lunging at him…upper cut…my fist lands on his jaw. Bam! Damn that shit felt good! Lights out asshole…smile at that!

I step back and watch as he slowly crumbles to the floor. That's what I'm talking about. Yes! Who's next? Why is Taylor laughing? What the fuck is so funny? I would think he'd be pissed too.

_**Fuck! All at once everyone begins to yell…**_

_**Mia **_- "_Luke oh my god Christian what have you done. Why did you hit him_?" Mia is crying. "_Somebody please call 911. He needs a doctor…no better yet! Somebody call my mother…Christian you are so dead!"_ She narrows her eyes at me. Gail hands her a pillow for the idiots head.

_**Anastasia**_ – "_Why didn't you just listen to me? He was protecting me. I almost lost the baby you fool. I am supposed to be stressed free. Doctors' orders were to stay the fuck away from the source of my stress…at that time it was YOU! Ugh! I told you not to hit him! Kate call Grace!" _Ana is crying why is she crying?

_**Kate **_– "_What the fuck is going on here? Why did you just hit your own guard? Taylor aren't you going to protect him? Why are you laughing?"_ She is fuming.

_**Gail**_ – "_Ms. Grey please put the pillow under his head. I'll get the smelling salt and some ice. Oh dear…Mr. Grey is your hand okay_? _Do you need ice Sir_?" She looks worried. I look down at my hand. Nope…doesn't even hurt. I'm good. The fucker deserved it. Why is Taylor laughing…dammit? He's making me laugh!

_**Taylor**_ – "_Boss! Nice one! It's not like he didn't know it was coming! Nobody told him to smirk in your face. He let his guard down…oh shit…get it…guard down…oh too funny. Sir…I'm sorry…I shouldn't laugh…Anastasia, Mia…he'll be fine. He's…oh man…boss you're too funny!" _He is hysterically laughing now. Too late…I have to join in but I won't I have to try to contain my laugh. The women are pissed.

_**Lelliot **_– "_Damn little bro…you were like Mike Tyson back in the day…One punch knockout. Oh fuck! Too funny."_ He bends over and begins to smack Luke in the face.

"_Come on you wuss…if you're going to date my sister you have to try to grow some stronger balls! Fuck Christian I made it here just in time! I love fire-fucking-works! That shit was epic man!"_ Laughing just as hard…his tears are streaming down his eyes.

"_**Elliot leave him alone ugh both my brothers are…an ARSE**_!" Mia is furious.

"_**Enough**_! I yell at everyone in my Dom voice. Silencing them instantly. "_**I have had enough! This is my fucking house. Anastasia is my fiancé! She is carrying my baby, Mia is my baby sister and Luke works for me! I don't care what his good intentions were…he overstepped his boundaries. Getting knocked the fuck out…" **_

_I chuckle____my voice softens the snickers are escaping me__**…getting knocked the fuck out…is pa…part of the fu...fucking job!"**_ I can't hold the laughter in any longer! Taylor and Lelliot are right. This shit is too funny. I can't stop laughing. Full blown belly laughing. It's infectious. I haven't laughed this hard in so long! It feels great. Taylor, Lelliot, Gail, Kate, Anastasia and even Mia can't help but to join in! Shit this feels good.

"_Did you see his face right before I hit him?"_ I ask Taylor scarcely capable of getting the words out. He nods unable to answer. He is laughing too hard. Holding on to Gail, tears are streaming down both our faces. "_**This is not funny. I love him. Stop making me laugh**_." Mia begs still laughing.

I look at her and at Luke who is on the floor…trying to see the seriousness of the situation…I practically spit in Taylor's face…I can't hold it in! More laughter.

"_Oh fuck! She loves him. Poor Luke! Maybe I should have protected him from you! Uh Luke stay down man…Mia is a handful!"_ Elliot is crying. Mia is laughing; Anastasia is laughing holding her stomach. We are laughing so hard. All of us. Kate looks to the door...somebody just walked in. Fuck!

"_What on earth is going on here? Oh my and what happened to poor Luke?"_ Shit my mother is here. The room is now silent.

"_Did somebody hit him_?" She looks around the room then bends to check his pulse. Everyone's gaze is turned to me. "_Who did this to him?_" Damn I'm in trouble. "She looks up; everyone is staring at me. I have a hand over my mouth trying not to laugh. "_Christian Grey! When I get this man back up you and I are going to have a few words! Now all of you…let's get him to the couch!"_

Un-fucking-believable. What am I a child! Fuck man…I feel like I am 5 years old again! The laughter is finished…"_Sorry mom_" bowing my head like a fucking submissive. Shit if I get in trouble I'm firing the bastard!

I look at Anastasia I know she is still upset, but she has a look of sympathy knowing my mother is going to rip me a new one. She walks over to me, hugs me and whispers "_You are an Arse…but I still love you. Come…let's go to your office. I will explain everything to you."_ I hug her tightly to me and feel my little blip kick me. I smile and look down at her bump, "_hey there little buddy…you're not mad at daddy are you?_" Another kick. "_That's my boy!"_ She rolls her eyes and shakes her head.

"_You know it could be a girl. So please try not to confuse our baby by calling it a boy."_ She giggles as I kiss her stomach and put my ear to it acting like I am listening to my baby talk. '_Nope…he just confirmed it…he's a male Grey…the heir to the throne. He has to be the first…he will need to protect his little sister once she is born." _I kiss her stomach again and look up to see tears coming down her face. So beautiful.

"_Christian Trevelyan Grey…I fucking love you. Come here and give your fiancé a great big sloppy kiss."_ She pulls me up to her and wraps her arms around my neck.

I pause before kissing her "_With pleasure baby…you only need to ask me once._" Grabbing her in front of everyone I kiss her giving her a deep passionate kiss. I really forgot my family is still in the same room. Of course my nosey brother has to remind me…  
"_Dammit little bro go find a room! Shit before you go…tell me which one I could use. I may need to borrow one for Kate and I_." I hear her giggle.

Turning around I smile at all of them and see that Luke is up. My mother will be looking to speak to me soon. I need some alone time with my little beauty to find out what really happened. I know I should have done this from the beginning…but truth be told…I really wanted to hit someone, no…_**I needed to hit someone**_. Anastasia is too pregnant to get a real spanking…I don't want a sub…so punching Luke was just perfect. It gave me back some control. In addition…the laughing…that was priceless…that shit felt good. So now to the real world. It's time to talk…grabbing Anastasia we walk hand in hand into my office.

She explains everything to me. I can't believe she almost died. I did this to her…to them. Luke was right to keep them away. He did right by them. Luke showed her the session between Flynn and me. Shit he was advocating for me…for us. Dammit I am an Arse. I have to apologize. I feel like shit. I beg her for her forgiveness. She cups my face looks into my eyes and softly kisses me.

"_Honey, please don't apologize. I should have trusted you…should have trusted our love. I told you I was not running anymore and when the going got tough…what did I do…run. This could have all been avoided. I'm sorry. Please forgive me Christian."_ Hugging me tightly. "_Baby there is nothing to forgive. Could we start over? I want to marry you; I want to take care of you and the baby. I want you to take care of me. Let's forget about the past two and ½ months. Please baby. Could we do that?"_ I beg her while giving her butterfly kisses all over her face.

"_Oh Christian, yes! I love you so much! Christian I need you so much."_ My entire body shudders, the current that passes through us is so powerful. I love this woman. I can't be without her ever again. My entire empire means shit without her. I promise to love her until the day I die.

She smiles "_come honey…let's go check on Luke."_ We walk out of our office and go to the living room. Everyone is still there. Gail is cooking and Taylor is standing by the doorway protecting my office. This man is so loyal to me. I have to give him a raise.

My mother looks at me and raised an eyebrow "_Christian I can't believe you knocked Luke out. Thank god he is going to be okay. His jaw seems to be intact. Did you forget he saved your life and the life of Anastasia and your baby not too long ago? Why did you do this? What possessed you?" _She is so disappointed in me. I walk over to her. I hug her surprising her with my affection and whisper "_I'm sorry mom. I regret it. I promise I do. I will make this right. Please trust me okay." _She hugs me back tightly and nods.Kissing her on top of her head I release her to my dad who came in shortly after Ana and I left to talk.

I turn to Luke who is rubbing his jaw. I extend my hand to him looking very remorseful…_"Luke man…what you did…I am forever indebted to you. Look I'm sorry. I should not have hit you. I don't blame you if you want to resign…but I am asking you…to reconsider it and stay as part of the team. I know I'm an Arse…I'm sorry. I truly am sorry. What do you say? Will you consider staying?"_

He looks at my hand and then back up at me. "_Shit boss…that's one hell of a right hook! I'll stay if you show me that move!" _Smirking up at mehe shakes my hand raising an eyebrow waiting for my response. Smug bastard_. "Sure why not." _I shrug and we all laugh again I turn to my baby sister._ "Mia baby…I'm sorry. Please forgive your big brother." _She runs to me and hugs me tight by the waist _"Christian I love you…I could never stay mad at you…just try not to hit my boyfriend again okay." _Lifting her a little I hug her to me_ "deal!" _

Of course my idiot brother has to put in his two cents…

"_Okay everyone let's get a little closer…we all need a group hug! Ana baby come here…I'm giving you the tightest hug of all…you've become so curvy…Mmmmm…I need to feel what has my brother so whipped!"_ Wiggling his eyebrows. She blushes and stands behind me. "_Fuck off Lelliot. Don't make me knock your fucking ass out too!"_ Everyone laughs…Kate smacks him on the head calling him an idiot…he shrugs and hugs her tightly.

Suddenly Ryan walks into the room looks at Sawyer and Taylor. Unspoken words, both men get up and walk over to him. Taylor tells them both something and they both walk towards the door weapons out. Taylor turns to me then looks around. Gail looks at him he mouths to her "_Turn off the stove. Get ready._" She nods, does what he asks and walks over to Anastasia.

He turns to me I know what is happening. He wants everyone to go into the panic room. "_Sir Code red…we need to move them now. Everyone listen to me. I need everyone to follow Gail into a safe location of the house. There is a real threat and we need to keep you all safe. Please do as you're told."_

I look at my family and nod. My mother looks scared. My father and brother look furious, ready to fight. I need to keep them safe too. "_Please do as you are all told. Ana baby, please go with Gail_." She nods, tears in her eyes. We get everyone in the panic room. I kiss Ana and tell her I will be back to get her. Once we close the door Taylor walks in front of me and stands like a human shield with his gun drawn.

"_Sir you have to go in too. This threat is here for you…not Ms. Steele. I am opening the door. Please go inside. I need to protect you."_

What the fuck does that mean? Is he fucking real? The rage is seeping out of me! "_**Fuck Taylor! Who the fuck is on their way up!**__** . ! I am Christian Grey…I am not hiding. They want me…let them come and get me! This shit ends tonight!" **_

"_**Sir…it's too late! Get down." **_Explosions everywhere they are very close (same room) some are far, some are too close. I feel weird. Out of body, not scared just angry then…suddenly I feel pressure and then dead silence with everything moving in slow motion. What the fuck!

"_**Anastasia…I love you."**_

**Please review. I will update tomorrow…I promise. **


	29. Chapter 29 The Sixth Sense!

**I do not own any of the characters, they belong to E.L. James, and I am borrowing them for my story…because I love them! The story is mine.**

_Once again…thank you for your wonderful reviews. As promised…here is what happens…please review._

**Chapter 29 **

**Christian Grey**

"_**Anastasia…I love you."**_ Will those be my last words? Will she hear them? Did I say them to her before locking her in the panic room? I see Taylor saying something to me…but I can't' hear him. I can't hear the words he is saying. My eyes are burning, I feel like I'm watching a movie. Is this my life? Is this how it will end? So many fucking regrets so much to do…no time left. Anastasia…thank you. Thank you for loving me…thank you for showing me love…thank you for letting me love you. I'm sorry baby…I'm sorry…no matter what happens…don't ever forget me. I have to end this. I have to stop them. I have to protect you… I have to protect everyone.

Taylor turns towards me and pulls me back down as I try to stand up…"_Sir, what are you doing? Christian stay the fuck down I'm going out there. I'll keep them away from here. The explosions are gas bombs. Stay down. I'm getting us out. Would you listen to me for once in your life...pay attention to what I am telling you. I'm here to protect you. Stay down. Fuck! They are coming in…Christian…grab this gun and use it to protect yourself. You've been trained on how to use it. Do not hesitate to pull the trigger no matter who is standing on the other end. They are here for you Christian. They are here to kill you…not Anastasia. Remember that…say you will use it! Say it! No matter who is on the other end do you hear me!"_

I've never seen this look on Jason's face...this look of desperation. I know he is trying to protect me…but I also know that our team is out there. I know we were ambushed. How the fuck did they get in? Did we under estimate them? Who is he referring to? Shit they are closer. I grab the gun. I nod "_Yeah Jason I hear you! No matter who is on the other end? I got your back just as much as you have mine. Now let's get these mother fuckers out of my house!" _We both run to the closet and grab gas mask out of the emergency kit. I have one in every closet in every room. This was Jason and Luke's idea. Both being military men…they know what is expected during an ambush…expect the unexpected. We are definitely prepared. We also put on bullet proof vests and night vision goggles. Just in time…the lights are cut off. The gun fire is still very active in the rest of the house…some are closer…we know the perpetrators are getting closer. They know exactly where to go.

Finally the door opens and the final rounds of gun fire seem to be diminishing outside of the room. Someone opened the door but doesn't come in. A few minutes later a male voice shouts "_Jason Taylor I know you are in there with Christian. This has nothing to do with you…we are here for him, only him. We are not going to hurt him. We have your men plus something extra special for you. You choose whose life you're going to save? The son of a bitch you work for or Luke Sawyer's brother and your little daughter Sophie?_" Fuck! NO! This can't be happening…no way do they have Sophie and Edward! Taylor grabs me. "_It's a trick Christian…they don't have them. They don't have them."_ He whispers. _"Don't move. They don't know where we are. They are trying to get a reaction from me…from you. No fucking way. Just stay very still. I'm going to act like they have reached me. Please trust me. You'll know what to do once I surrender…remember those words okay…remember what I am saying…no matter who is on the other end. No matter what you hear…No matter what you may think…It's not real! Don't hesitate…Agreed?" _

My body is trembling, I don't know if it's from fear or from anger. What if they really do have two innocent bystanders? Fuck! Sophie and Edward…this can't be happening…I can't let this happen. What happened to Luke, where is my team? Did they shoot them? Why is there silence in the other room? Where are all my men? Jason taps me on my shoulder and signals that he is going to the other side of the room. He said I should stay down until the right time. How the fuck am I to know the right time?

"_Taylor you're really choosing your boss over your daughter? Luke didn't. How do you think we were able to get in? He let us in. He set this up. He knew Christian was not worth it. His brother's life is more valuable. Tell him Luke…tell them now!" _I hear him before I see him_. _

"_T man…I'm sorry. I really am sorry. Edward…he's my only sibling. He's all I have. I had to protect him. Look, they have Sophie. Don't do this Jason. Let them have him. He is not worth our lives…the lives of our family! They won't know we gave him up…we will delete the sound on the video tapes. It's too dark. We will say they ambushed us and got to him. It's just you and me. The rest of the team were caught and are being held in the foyer. Fuck Jason…he's not worth it! There are too many of them. We need to give up. I'm coming in. They have a video of Edward…and Sophie Jason_."

This fucking idiot! I should have killed him when I had the chance earlier this evening. He betrayed us. He cornered us like fucking animals. Jason put his gun down. He is looking at me. Shaking his head he looks defeated. Fuck! I know he has no other choice then to give up…fuck it!

"_Luke I could have helped you. This is a fucking set up and you know it. Once we give up the boss…we are all dead including Sophie and Edward. This has the Lincolns written all over it. Why did you give in? How do we know they are not already dead?" _He has gotten closer to the doorway where Luke Sawyer must be standing. "_I just saw them. They are in the room upstairs in the guest room. There are two men in the room with them; both positioned by the windows and another right outside the room. There are five other men in here and three in the foyer. One more thing T…Elena…they have her here also. She was kidnapped and is here as a victim. She is innocent. They used her to set us up."_ I gasp! Is he for real? Elena is a victim?

"_So what is the plan Luke? We give up the boss; they kill him and let us go free and clear. All victims are released? Tell me who is there with you? Who is behind this entire fucking nightmare? I'm not doing anything until I know that I am not going down for this shit! Do you hear me Luke? Give me a fucking name!"_ He is yelling. Fuck I can't believe my ears. My men have all betrayed me. I am going to fucking die in my house by hands that I help feed. Fuck!

"_I am. I am behind this entire operation." _Lincoln steps in the doorway._ "This son of a bitch took everything from me and now is my turn to repay him in spades. I tried hurting his loved ones, trapped his little whore Leila and even attempted killing his latest bitch. But I realized the only way to feel vindicated is to get rid of the problem. Elena is a fucking whore herself! She was stupid enough to help me…now she will die with her beloved Christian. This will be perfect! Two for the fucking price of one! Once he's dead…I will kill Elena myself. She will be my little ticket out of here. I'll leave your family here once I know Christian is dead! Agreed?" _Taylor looks at me with real anger in his eyes. Even through the night goggles I could see it. Fuck Lincoln! This was all his doing. Luke and Taylor are left with no other choice then to save their family and hand me to Lincoln.

"_Fine! But I will do it! I will shoot Christian…no suffering…one shot to the heart. I'll even let you watch. My daughter and Edward must be brought to safety first bring them to my office and let them lock themselves in there. My office is the second panic room. Once locked in the only way to get in is through a special code. There is no negotiating this. Bring them in there let me see they are secure…once I see it for myself…I will shoot Christian myself. Am. I. Clear? If I'm not the one to shoot him the deal is off!" _He looks at me, takes off his gas mask since the fumes have cleared and silently mouths…"_I'm sorry boss…remember my words_." I also remove my mask. I'm still very quiet.

Lincoln sardonically chuckles even through the darkness I could see the evil smile. "_Am I supposed to trust you Jason Taylor? Once your family is locked in…you could turn on us. I need an act of good faith to show you will go through with this._"

Taylor nods. "_What if I shoot Christian in the stomach and once the family is safe I finish him off? Will that be enough?"_ I gasp. Fuck. This is it. "_Yes. Do it and we have a deal_?" He hisses sounding like the snake that he is. "_Do it at the same time. I am not fucking playing. Take them to the room. Once I shoot close the door. I don't want him to suffer. The door will take 5 seconds to lock. My daughter knows how to activate the code. Tell her to do it. I can watch her doing it from my phone. Once it's lock I will finish him off. Agreed?"_ Lincoln smiles again and picks up his phone dials a number and gives the orders to transfer Sophie and Edward to Taylor's office. Once they are in there Lincoln turns to Taylor _"I did my part…now it's your turn."_

Luke and Jason both look at each other and shake their heads in defeat. Taylor points the gun to my abdomen and whispers _"I have no other choice but to surrender Sir. There is no other way. Do you understand? I have to surrender…I'm sorry to have to say these words to you. Listen to what I am saying and know that I have no other choice but to SURRENDER_" as promised…he shoots. The room is dark; I see the spark before I feel the pain. The bullet hits me directly in my abdomen. Fuck! This shit hurts. _"Anastasia…I'm sorry. I love you." _I fall to the ground it's hard to breathe. The wind is knocked out of me. This can't be happening. Fuck!

Lincoln is laughing. "_Yes! Finish him off! Wait bring Elena in…she has to watch this."_ He barks. One of his men brings her in. She is held at gun point in front of Christian watching me…watching us. Jason is looking down at me. He is frozen in place. "_Christian…Sir…I'm…I'm sorry. I will take care of your baby…I promise. I'm sorry I had to surrender. Remember that. I had to surrender."_ He walks up to me and turns me on my back with his foot. Luke walks up to me too and both men look at each other a silent signal passes their eyes. They look down at me. They both say "_I'm sorry Sir_." Pointing the gun above my heart Jason fires it. The pain. Fuck! I can't breathe! The pain…Fuck! Jason…Luke? I hear a roaring laugh…a sound of defeat. I hear a lot of commotion. A lot of movement around me. What the fuck! My chest feels like it's shattering in a million pieces…everything goes quiet and then there is darkness.

**Taylor **

Everyone is very still very quiet. _**Christian Grey is dead. **_I killed my boss. My friend…my brother. Blood is coming out of his mouth. Tears are in my eyes. _**"Fuck!"**_ I fall against the wall and slide down unable to hold myself up. Luke walks over to the boss. Checks his pulse. He looks up at me and shakes his head. _"It's done."_I look up at Lincoln fire in my eyes. I want to tear him limb by limb…"_You got what you came here for…now get the fuck out._**" The lights are back on. We turn the boss on his stomach. I can't see him like this...**

**A small shriek comes out of nowhere…**

_Elena is crying…she is trembling. She starts off quiet then gets louder and louder. She is almost hysterical. Lincoln walks up to her smacks her hard and grabs her by her hair then kisses her roughly._She tries to fight him at first then wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him just as rough but passionately. You've got to be fucking kidding me! I am about to step in…but then I realize she is kissing him back.

She stops and looks at the three of us. That bitch was not crying…the bitch was laughing! "_Brilliant Darling! This was just brilliant. My wonderful husband…we did it! They killed the infamous Christian Grey with their own hands. Fucking dumbass did they really not think about all of this. Poor Christian trusting his terrible security team. Little did you know this was all a set up to kill you all! Nobody will survive. Not the rest of the Greys in their panic room, none of the Taylors including his whiny daughter…Luke Sawyer and his gay brother, the rest of the guards and best of all…I am going to save the fucking best for last…I will do it with my own hands…Anastasia Fucking Steele. I am going to shoot her in her stomach first then slice her neck…watch her squirm as I kill her best friend right in front of her eyes! Yes! Once everyone is gone…I will be left with Christian Grey's empire! We have forged the document listing me as his last beneficiary to his estate shall anything happen to his family everything will be mine! The only downfall I will have to get shot to make it look real! But it will be a flesh wound to my leg and shoulder. I will recuperate very fast and you my dear husband will meet me in a few weeks to start our new life!That look alike we have of you will come in handy…they will think you were killed by one his goons…This was just brilliant! Let's get rid of these two...it's time to finish them all off. Hmmm...maybe...we could go to his playroom for a while before finishing off the rest."_ They kiss again…laughing while kissing.

She pulls out a gun and points it a my head while Lincoln is pointing his at Luke. "_This will be so much fun. Put your fucking hands up!_" She yells.

Luke and I glance at each other we slowly lift our hands and put them on our heads in a sign of defeat. Their guard in the room confiscates our guns throwing them outside the room. Fucking idiot! _We should be screwed…but we're not..._

Multiple things have ensued in the rest of the house...to most humans nothing is occurring out there...but Luke and I hear, see and feel what is going on. From childhood, we are taught that the human body has five senses. I'm sure we can all recite them: sight, hearing, touch, taste, and smell. This list has remained unchanged since the time of Aristotle. To most people, a "_sixth sense_" refers either to one outside the realm of the scientific, or one that simply does not exist in most humans. In our world...it refers to us! This is how the military and FBI has trained us: having the ability to channel that "_sixth sense_."

We are always…always one step ahead…anticipation is key. As planned and foreseen…my team and the FBI swooped into the apartment inconspicuously practically invisible and taken out all the men stationed throughout the house…thanks to Luke Sawyer who has informed us of their locations…his little speech was clear…reporting to the team where to find all of Lincoln's gang eliminating them one by one and replacing them with the "_good guys_'…

_**Luke's words**__ – "There are two men in the room with them; both positioned by the windows"… (__**Shot and killed by snipers, Ryan and Reynolds came in through those same windows and pretended to work for Lincoln escorting Sophie and Edward to safety**__) _

"_And another right outside the room"… (__**His**__ **n**__**eck was snapped by the FBI officer leaving the room. He was hidden away in the closet and replaced by a FBI officer**__)… _

"_There are five other men in here and three in the foyer"...(__**All of them except for the one that escorted Elena into the room were shot and killed with silencers while Lincoln watched me shoot and kill the boss**__)... _

The boss! Fuck! He is lying on the floor pale and lifeless. Dammit! This should not have had to happen. I didn't mean to hurt him. It didn't need to get this far. Sometimes things are out of our hands…things need to be done to protect those we love…_desperate times call for desperate measures_… difficult situations require us to take actions that would be considered extreme if taken in other situations. Resulting in Actions which are more extreme than we normally would take or even considered in different circumstances …causing _drastic measures_.

No matter what happened in the rest of the house…we are still trapped in the room with Lincoln, Elena and their last thug. The boss was shot…and our weapons were confiscated…three of them…two of us…well only one of our weapons were confiscated…

I look up at Luke. Unspoken words we are so in sync…they really fucked up…

_**Their first mistake was underestimating me…us…**_

_**Their second mistake was not checking for a second weapon on each of us…yep…we both have guns taped to our backs…**_

_**In one swoop our guns are drawn and shots were fired…**_

_**Me**_ = _**Lincoln**_ right between the eyes…dead!

_**Luke**_ = _**Thug **_straight to the heart…dead!

**Two down…one to go! **

Elena starts to scream_** "NOOOOO! You fucking bastard! NOOOO! Lincoln! You killed Lincoln! **_She points the gun to my head. Fuck!

My one and only mistake is forgetting this bitch had a gun pointed to my head…oh fuck! She's too close for me to do anything. Luke is too far.

"_**You killed him…you killed him! Jason Taylor you're so fucking dead! You killed them both! You killed the men I loved! Both of them…I am going to send you straight to hell!" **_The gun is on my temple...her finger on the trigger…

If I try to move, she will shoot me…If Luke tries to shoot…she will kill me…

"_**Elena wait…don't do it...wait!" Bang! **_I smell the gun powder, see the smoke. My eyes open wide…Luke gasp. Elena looks straight into my eyes, then at Luke and finally at her chest. _**Blood…lots and lots of blood.**_

**That was their last and most deadly mistake! They failed to Expect the unexpected! **

Her chest is bleeding…she's been shot in the heart from behind. She turns her face in disbelief…before collapsing saying seven final words…_**"Oh My God Christian…You're Alive…How?"**_

_**Finally! The boss finally woke the fuck up! Yes! **_

"_**It's call a bullet proof vest bitch! Unlike you…I was wearing one when Jason Taylor shot me…you know when you made him choose me or his daughter! Did you really think we didn't see this coming you fucking cunt! Now what was it you were saying to him…oh yeah Elena…I'm sending you straight to fucking hell! Die bitch!" **_She gasps, a bloody tear falls and she stops breathing. The troll is finally dead! Dying dramatically with her eyes open; staring at Christian.

Christian looks up at me then at Luke and smiles while holding his chest…

"_Jason…get my mother out of the panic room…I think you broke my fucking ribs shooting me at close range! Luke…when I get better…I'm going to kick your fucking ass again! Faking it or not…your words deserve another lights out punch!" _All three of us laugh. Luke and I help the boss to a chair…

The cavalry storms our room…FBI, Welch with the rest of our team and Seattle's PD…

But more importantly our family!

Gail and Sophie run into my arms…

Edward hugs Luke like a father would a son…Mia lunges onto him...

The Greys surround Christian realizing he is hurt…he hates so much attention from all of them...but understands...

And finally…Kate holding Anastasia in her arms giving her the strength to walk leading her to Christian…

They both look at each other as if everything and everyone disappeared…holding his arms wide open...

"**_Goddess_**" he whispers to her...

Anastasia climbs in his lap and cries into his neck. He holds her tightly to his body even though he is in pain rubbing her back and soothing her sobs…

"_Baby…I love you so much. Please don't cry. I'm okay…please baby this is not good for you." Holding back his tears. _She glances up at him…

"_Christian…I…al…almost di…died in that room. I ssaw Jason shshoot you! Chr…Christian…my heart…my heart…oh….Christian…I lo…love yyyou so mmuch! Pl…please don't ever die again…pl…please!"_ She sobs hysterically into his chest. _"I'm sorry baby. I'm sorry_."

The boss is crying…Everyone is crying feeling her pain...Shit! They saw it all. In the panic room…front view of what happened. Fuck! "_Ms. Steele…I am so very sorry. Please forgive me. I never really shot him. I knew he had on a vest. We knew this was coming. Leila's taped conversation gave us all the insight on what they were planning. We knew all about their planned invasion. We didn't tell anyone…but the boss knew our code word was "Surrender" he knew that was our secret word letting him know I was going to shoot his vest. I am guilty of knocking the wind out of him and breaking a few ribs with the bullet's impact. That was unintentional...I'm sorry…the only thing we forgot to take care of was the surveillance cameras in the panic room. Please forgive me. All of you…please forgive me. This was necessary to catch the Lincolns. The only way to stop them. Please don't cry Ms. Steele. Please." _Shit as tough as I am…the thought of seeing this little lady so broken is tearing me apart! Gail hugs me tightly. She is crying in my chest. Ms. Steele barely able to speak reaches out to me...

"_Jason…I kn…know…it's…it's n...not you're fault. It was…that bi..bitch...owwww!" _She grabs her stomach._ "Oh god Christian…the pain…oh god…the baby!" _She's in a fetal position...in severe pain.

Dr. Grace checks her over…her blood pressure is once again through the roof. Luckily there are paramedics in the apartment…she is immediately rushed back to the hospital. Dr. Greene is called in and confirms the events of the day have affected Anastasia and the baby severely…she is now 27 weeks which is almost 7 months. If her BP does not stabilize within the hour…Baby Grey will have to be born…delaying it any further may result in their death!

Christian refusing to be treated cries into Anastasia hand. She was sedated in an effort to calm her down. Suddenly the fetal monitor goes into distress...the baby...Anastasia...

Dr. Greene rushes in...call the OR...we have to do an emergency c-section...Mr. Grey...please get some scrubs...there is no time to waste! Running with the ob team rushing Ana into the OR...time is their enemy...

Luke's knees give out. He barely makes it on the chair...

**"Dear God...please don't take them away"...putting his head in his hands he breaks down and sobs...his brother Edward sits next to him and also silently sobs...**

I look up to the ceiling silently saying a prayer and thinking..._You have got to be kidding me…could these two ever get a fucking break!_

**Please review…Too much DRAMA! I will try to review tomorrow ;) **


	30. Chapter 30 Baby of Mine

**I do not own any of the characters, they belong to E.L. James, and I am borrowing them for my story…because I love them! The story is mine.**

Thank you so very much for all the wonderful reviews. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. They have gone through so much in their love story…Anyway…I don't want to delay this anymore…I hope it doesn't bore you…Oh one more thing…Please review

**Chapter 30 Baby of Mine**

**APOV**

We arrive at the hospital. So many people are rushing to my aide. Doctors are screaming orders; Christian is hurt but is refusing treatment. I am placed on a stretcher and rushed to the Labor & Delivery Suite. Nurses are working on me, taking my clothes off, inserting an IV catheter in my arm, attaching a fetal monitor to my stomach, a pulse oximeter is placed on my index finger oxygen mask placed over my nose and I'm attached to a heart monitor. I see so much movement; everyone is working around me so fast telling me I am going to be okay. I hear them from a distance; they are working fast but my vision is starting to blur making me see everything in slow motion. It's hard to concentrate and hear what they are saying. My head, god it feels like it is going to explode, the headache is so severe, worst then I have ever experienced ever in my life. I feel a pulsation throbbing in my head, on my temple, in my eyes…everywhere. My head is spinning.

I am so scared. Even though Christian is right next to me refusing to leave my side…I feel alone. My baby, I can't lose my little blip. Their voices are muffle; coming in and out sounding like a speaker with a broken wire allowing me to only hear bits and pieces. I believe Grace and Christian are arguing about something…"_Christian, please_!" She begs with tears in her eyes. "_Go…check…broken…shot…worse…can't help her…"_ He looks angry, scare and sad. Shaking his head he is arguing with his mother, with the doctors…"_No!...I'm not…I can't…don't…care…world…my life…NO!"_ I reach out my hand to him. Silently begging him to go, I imagine Grace is asking him to get treated. Tears falling from my eyes. He reaches for my hand, but the doctor stops him and tells him something…I can't hear it but he looks furious. Shaking his head again, he looks down at me and mouths _**"I love you so much Ana"**_ and turns very sadly to leave the room.

I want him to get treated but knowing he is leaving me is scaring me even more. I need him here. I need him here with me…with us…please don't leave. Oh god Christian please…I want to scream. I need his strength. I need his love. I just need him. I did this alone the last time. Please don't go. Please. I have to stop him from leaving I have to speak, removing the oxygen mask turning my head towards the door _**"No Stay! Please don't leave!"**_ I scream…oh god my head I close my eyes. He turns and runs to me. Shoving everyone out of his way, grabbing my hand he brings it to his mouth and kisses it then rubs his face against it. He whispers _"shhh baby okay. I'm right here. I'm right here. You're not alone. I won't leave you but you have to promise me not to leave me._" A small sob escapes him. I feel his tears falling on my hand; he's crying, _"Don't cry Christian…please"_ I whisper. I want to tell him I just need his strength but I can't speak as my own tears are now falling freely from my own eyes.

I hear the tremble in his voice as he speaks to his mother and Dr. Greene "_She needs me, I'm not leaving her. I'll stay out of your way and mom, I promise to get treated later, but right now, this woman here is my life, I can't leave her. I won't leave her…you heard her…she wants me to stay. __** . **__. Don't make me." _I hear both Dr. Greene and Grace tell him to stay. Dr. Greene tells me she is going to give me something to calm me down. I nod. She explains it will get me sleepy as the nurse inserts something into my IV…it feels cool in my body. It is helping me relax…I feel myself drifting…I know she is trying to stabilize my blood pressure. I close my eyes. Squeezing Christian's hand, yes, rest…that is exactly what I need. I feel his lips on my forehead as I drift off listening to the sounds attached to me all around me including the beautiful rhythm of my baby's heartbeat…a heavenly sound.

The pain wakes me up a short while later. My head hurts so much. I briefly open my eyes…spots! Why am I seeing spots? I can't focus. What is happening to me? I close my eyes. I am begging my subconscious to go back to bed…to take me back to that peaceful place…but she is so damn stubborn…her motherly instincts are telling me to wake up and feel what I trying to ignore. _**My baby wants to come out.**_ There is no denying this. It's too early. I know it is but blip has had enough wanting out of my wound.

I feel liquid coming out of me wetting the bed and my legs…this startles me. I gasp. Christian looks up and sees the dread in my face. I let go of his hand and reach for my gown pulling it up _"I think my water broke Christian oh god…it's too early…please check." _I can't hide the panic in my voice_. _He lifts the gown and looks at the bed. He tries to keep the façade as if nothing serious is happening but I knew something was wrong when he swore very lowly _**"Fuck!"**_I still heard it; the horror in the word. He presses the call button and wipes the hair away from my face _"Ana baby, you're bleeding. I'm getting help. Just try to stay calm."_ Kissing my head trying to hide the fear in his calm voice but he can't mask the fear from his eyes. I nod. I'm so nervous. I hear all the monitors going crazy…beeping away. The sounds are making me more anxious. Oh god...it's happening again. I can't breathe. I have to calm down. I have to try. Oh god…the spots in front of my eyes…they are everywhere…my head is hurting, I'm dizzy my body is trembling. I can't control it. I feel like I'm drifting. I hear him screaming but the sounds are getting further away…what is happening to me? Suddenly I am walking, standing on the side of Christian but everything is very peaceful. I feel like I am looking through someone else's eyes at a scene far away. I take a closer look; I realize it is me! I am on the bed foaming at the mouth and my entire body is shaking, thrashing. Shit! I am having a seizure! What the fuck! How am I seeing this?

Christian is screaming bloody murder. He is begging me not to die. His tears are uncontrollable. His mother rushes in and pulls him out of the way and begins to work on me with Dr. Greene and two other nurses. Disconnecting the machines from my body, getting ready to transport me; the baby has to come out. They are losing both of us. Grace jumps on the bed with me and turns me to the side holding my head in an effort to protect me from obtaining another injury. Dr. Greene is barking orders while the safety locks on the stretchers are unlocked and immediately begins to roll me into the operating room for an emergency caesarean section. She turns to a nurse asking her to bring Christian scrubs and tells him to change immediately telling him to be strong and reminding him that we both need him. We all disappear into the OR. "_Hold on Ana dear. Don't you dare let go. Christian is on his way sweetie, we are going to make this all better."_ Grace tells me as the team works effortlessly to try to save our lives. She knows we are both in jeopardy since Christian is my rock it is better to have him there with me…helping me fight for my life and our baby.

A few minutes later Christian is rushed into the OR and is standing next to me holding my hand. Christian is talking to me telling me he loves me, telling me to stay strong. He whispers that he loves me and that everyone is waiting for me and blip to get better including my parents who have just arrived. Kate had called them and had just arrived as I was getting rushed in. They just recently found out I was pregnant. I told them while I was living with Luke and Edward. They took it pretty well. The idea of being grandparents thrilled them both resulting in lots of plans to spoil their little one. Now they are both praying for my life and their grandbaby hoping we both make it!

I am no longer standing next to my body…I am actually in it again and am slowly waking up.

The OR staff have prepped me, they begin to cut me and I scream! Oh my god. I feel everything. Christian is shouting telling them to stop. The anesthesiologist and Dr. Greene explain it's too late to stop, the baby is under distress and I was hemorrhaging. They have to proceed. I knew something was wrong. I looked to the anesthesiologist standing above me and nearly screamed to him to not stop even though I could feel it. Everyone in the room looks stunned. I told them to save the baby's life…not mine. I suddenly feel sleepy… general anesthesia is finally working…I am going to sleep. I could still feel the pressure but it is nothing like the pain.

Christian is begging them to save my life. To save us both, he begged, he is crying, he threatens to destroy them but no one is listening to him. They are too busy trying to save our lives.

The pressure now feels like pulling and a few seconds later I hear grace crying "_**Christian my sweet boy…you have a son…it's a boy**__."_ They hug each other. _**"Mom he's so tiny. He's so little. He's so beautiful. Why is he not crying? Mom…please go see."**_ He is crying. I feel a tear leave the sides of my eyes. I can't open my eyes but am aware of my surroundings. Christian kisses my head more tears falling from my eyes as he sobs "_**we have a little boy baby. Open those beautiful baby blues and look at our son."**_He begs. I try, I really try, but I can't. I am so weak. He is crying "_**Why is he not crying? Why is she still asleep? Mom!"**_ He is shaking in hysteria. "_Christian, he is small; the neonatal team is working on him. They are going to take him to the NICU. Ana has to get closed up. She can't wake up yet. Come, let's go with the_ _baby._" Grace wants to take him out of the room. My baby is so beautiful. No more pain.

I can't keep my eyes open, they are so heavy. Letting go…I feel like I need to let go. I have to let go, find my quiet place blip he's safe. So many things happened in the course of 24 hours; reuniting, making love, arguing, invasions, hiding, dying, living, birthing and finally giving another person life! My baby boy is here! He's my very own teddy bear. I need sleep. I drift. I can't wait to hold my baby…to sing to him. I picture us on a rocking chair as I sing a soft lullaby to him…

_**"Baby Mine"**__  
_

_Baby mine, don't you cry.  
Baby mine, dry your eyes.  
Rest your head close to my heart,  
never to part,  
baby of mine._

Little one when you play,  
don't you mind what they say.  
Let those eyes sparkle and shine,  
never a tear,  
baby of mine.

If they knew sweet little you  
they'd end up loving you two.  
All of those people who scold you  
what they'd give just for the right to hold you.

From your head down to your toes,  
you're not much, goodness knows.  
But you're so precious to me,  
sweet as can be,  
baby of mine.

If they knew sweet little you,  
they'd end up loving you too.  
All those same people who scold you,  
what they'd give just for the right to hold you.

From your head down to your toes  
you're not much, goodness knows.  
But you're so precious to me,  
sweet as can be,  
baby of mine.  
Baby of mine

**Three hours later…**

"_Ana…Anastasia baby…wake up. It's time to go see our baby." _He wakes me up with butterfly kisses. I am groggy but I am able to open my eyes. I am in the recovery room. The surgery went well. Dr. Greene and her team stopped the bleeding and saved both of our lives.

"_Welcome back my sleeping beauty" _he whispers then kisses me softly on my lips. He pulls away and rubs our noses softly together. I open my eyes again and see my beautiful Christian looking like a doctor in blue scrubs and a cap on his head. His eyes are tearstained, tired and red but he looks so happy. I can't explain the happiness that is radiating from him…from his being…from his soul. It's infectious.

I can't help but to smile feeling nothing but happiness "_Christian, the baby how is he?"_

Kissing me softly again he looks straight into my eyes those grey beautiful eyes are sparkling, inhaling softly but deeply he grins_ "You have to see how beautiful our little baby boy is. He is going to be just fine. He has a lot of hair and his eyes they look like they are blue like yours. He opened them and looked right at me. I know he can't see me, oh but Ana at that moment seeing my little boy full of life, so innocent, so beautiful, I can't tell you what it did to me. All this was worth it and more…I knew everything was going to be just fine. The doctor covered his eyes afterwards because of the light but for a brief moment we connected. So precious baby, so beautiful. I think he the cutest baby in the world. Everyone I ask concurs with me. I might be bias, but he is so beautiful baby…so beautiful like you." _He leans over and places the sweetest kiss on my lips again making me smile and wiping away the tears I didn't realize were escaping me then continues.

"_He is healthy but is connected to a few machines so it's going to look scary when you see him. He has a blood pressure monitor with a cuff wrapped around his little leg. A cardiopulmonary monitor with small adhesive pads connected to his chest tracking his breathing and his heart. His lungs are fully developed but they still need to track his breathing. He is in a small incubator that is keeping him safe from germs and away from the noise while keeping him warm. There is an umbilical catheter on his umbilical cord because the umbilical cord has two arteries and one vein, which end in his belly button. The thin tube (catheter) was inserted into one of the vessels and threaded to the aorta, the largest artery supplying oxygen to the body._

_Through this catheter, the doctors and nurses can painlessly draw blood, so they don't have to repeatedly stick the baby with needles. They can give him fluids, blood, nutrients, and medications through this tube." _I gasp my poor baby_ "Oh god Christian is he in pain?" He shakes his head and kisses me again. He cups my face with both hands "No goddess, he is not. They are taking very good care of him. Believe me, I freaked out. Thermonuclear fifty was almost unleashed when I saw him attached to all of these machines. But my mother reassured me it is what he needs and that it is temporary. She explained everything to me and it made me feel better." Nodding I smile and encourage him to continue. _

He wipes away my tears and smiles "_His cheeks are so pink and fat; he weighs 3.2lbs and is 18 inches longs. He is bigger than most preemies at 27 weeks but I think he is just going to be tall like me. I was allowed to touch him…he…reached out and grabbed my finger with his little hand. He is so strong, he has a tight grip…Ana baby…he's…ba…baby…thank you." _Burying his head on my neck he begins to cry, not sad tears but happy tears. I can't help but to join him.

I hold him with the arm that does not have an IV attached and run my fingers through his hair.

"_Shhh baby don't thank me. I didn't do anything. Truth be told…I must admit this was all you! Your super sperm made our beautiful little boy."_ I giggle trying to lighten the mood but it hurts to laugh making me wince, but I bite my lip to try to mask the pain.

He smiles and looks up at me shaking his head he groans "_Anastasia, you just had a baby…and surgery. I'm told I can't touch you for a minimum of 6 weeks…please don't bite that delectable lip_." He leans over and releases it with his teeth then sucks on my bottom lip.

I moan in his mouth _"Christian stop"_ god! I'm in pain but my stupid treacherous body seems to be reckless and crave for this man's touch. His words and his kiss have me feeling things I should not be feeling after all I've endured for the pass 8 hours! He smiles and cringes as he stands up. I look at him my brow furrowing "_what's wrong? Did you get treated? Are your ribs broken?"_

He shrugs and shakes his head "_No baby they are not broken…thank Fuck, but they are bruised. It is a little uncomfortable to move around and to lean over, but biting that lip was oh so fucking worth the pain." _He huskily whispers then cocks his head giving me that panty drenching smile then winks at me. I feel the blush run through my entire body. Oh my goodness! My body is so addicted to this man! Shaking my head I lay back and roll my eyes.

He arches his brow and is about to say something about the eye rolling when we are interrupted by Dr. Greene and a nurse.

Dr. Greene smiles at me and comes to the opposite side of the bed she had washed her hands once she entered the room and is now putting on gloves so she may examine me. "_Anastasia it is so good to see you up and smiling with a very nice color on your cheeks. How are you feeling dear?"_

I smile shyly at her thinking how it was Christian who put that blush on my cheeks a few minutes back. "_I've had better days Dr. Greene all worth though now that I know my little teddy bear is going to be okay. When can I see him?" _I'mfeeling desperate to see my little boy.

She sadly smiles "_Not yet Ana, he is in the Neonatal Intensive Care Unit. He can't be brought to you and you can't go to him yet. Once you're in your room we will sit you up for a bit and help you get washed in the bed, but you will be resting for the rest of the night. If you don't have any signs of fever or an infection, I will instruct the nurses to help you get up and walk a little bit and if strong enough, we will wheel you into the NICU. I'm sorry Ana but that is the best we could do. Besides, you have the venodyne boots attached to your legs right now to help with the circulation and to prevent any clotting."_ I bite my lip to try to hide my disappointment but I also know that she is right. I have to get better before going to see my teddy bear.

She briefly looks at me again and explains to me what happened in the operating room and informs me that she was able to save my uterus, stop the hemorrhaging and did not need to remove any of my insides preventing me from conceiving in the future. Of course, I blush and thank her avoiding Christian's face. I feel him smiling we are so connected; I don't have to look at him to see the grin on his face. She reminds me to rest. I will be able to see the baby once I'm able to walk which hopefully will be by mid-day tomorrow…uh…today…its way after midnight. She hands me some pain medication which will soon knock me out. The meds combined with the anesthesia administered during the surgery still in my system will help me sleep tonight.

I look over at Christian and silently beg him not to leave. Leaning over he whispers "don't look so sad, I'm not leaving you or our baby alone. I'll sleep in the chair next to you if I have too." I shake my head about to protest and tell him to lay down with me but my thoughts are interrupted by a transported that has entered the room ready to move me from the recovery room to my own private room in the Mother/Baby suite. He introduces himself as "William" speaks first to Dr. Greene and then turns to me "_Mrs. Grey I am going to wheel you in the stretcher you're in at the moment but once we are in your room, I will help you to your bed. Okay."_

What did he just call me Mrs. Grey? I nervously look at Christian then back at William shaking my head _"Uh I'm not Mrs..."_

Christian interrupts me. _"Thank you very much William. My wife…Mrs. Grey and I appreciate your assistance. Once we are in the room I will carry her and place her in her bed if that is alright with everyone."_ He looks at me and smiles Dr. Greene nods and William shrugs giving Christian the approval to carry me onto the bed.

Biting my lip I look up at him and once again I see the sparkles in his eyes. He leans over to me and whispers "_You have the ring, you just delivered baby Grey, you have my heart and our souls are one…so yes…you are Mrs. Christian Grey…in every way that matters. Hmm, I like the sound of that…not having a license, well that part baby is easy…I'll make a few calls and we could take care of it right now…if you are up for it. What do you say? Do you want to get married on the day after our baby boy was born?"_ He plants a soft kiss on my lips. My heart just grew a thousand times more for this man. He is the most loving man in the world. Smiling at him I close my eyes I am already feeling the effects of the medication.

"_Christian…I want my mother and father at my wedding._" Yawning I barely open my eyes and smile. "_What's the rush…I'm not knocked up anymore."_ I giggle and let the sleep take me away drifting off into a peaceful sleep. I hear him chuckling "_That's the best sound in the world baby. Anastasia Rose Grey you my beautiful bride are always avoiding me or running from me and now you've managed to run away to lala land. What am I going to do with you? I'll let you sleep for now…but when you wake up…we will decide if today you will become Mrs. Grey or tomorrow…but let me be very clear…I am not waiting anymore…no fucking way! __** .MINE**__ I want the entire world to know it too."_ He kisses me again softly on my lips making a soft moan escape me. I smile but I'm unable to open my heavy lids. I feel the lull of the moving bed as I am transported to my new room and briefly wake up when I am in the arms of the man I love. He gently places me on my new bed which seems bigger and softer than any hospital bed I've ever been in. I wonder if Christian arranged for a special bed for me…of course he did. I love this man to pieces…unable to fight the urge for sleep…I give in and am lost in a blissful sleep of beautiful babies and a beautiful man.

Throughout the rest of the night I am interrupted by my nurse taking my vitals and cleaning my body. I am so tired. I can't keep my eyes open. At one point I feel both the nurse and Christian working on me and when I glance up briefly I see it's my angel of mercy…my beautiful nurse Christine helping me into a clean hospital gown. She notices I'm a little awake and whispers "_congratulations Mrs. Grey you and your husband have a beautiful baby boy. Did you get a chance to name him?"_ I give her a crooked smile and nod yes, very lowly I whisper "_**Teddy Bear**_" and drift off to sleep again not before I hear them both laughing and feel Christian kissing my temple…

"_Teddy Bear Grey…Anastasia you are so adorable."_

**Please review. **


	31. Chapter 31 Love the Unspoken Language

**I do not own any of the characters, they belong to E.L. James, and I am borrowing them for my story…because I love them! The story is mine.**

Thank you so very much for all the wonderful reviews. Well, my story is ending soon. I hope you have enjoyed it. Not much left to it. I don't know how many chapters are left…but I will try to make them unforgettable... my version of this beautiful love story was a pleasure to write. Now let's get back to the story…_**Please don't forget to let me know what your thoughts are ;)**_

**Chapter 31 Love the Unspoken Language**

**CPOV**

"_**Teddy Bear Grey**_**" **She is so adorable. This woman and this little boy are my world. How did I ever live my life without them? I can't even remember life before Anastasia and now I can't imagine life without her. **The story of us is simply amazing. Never would imagining in such a short amount of time we could love each other more than most people try to love each other in their lifetime! This woman lying next to me…has beguiled me. Her innocence, such pureness and so beautiful…I'm a lucky son of gun. Wondering what have I done to deserve her? I'm so unworthy of her love; this love that I never knew existed. With all my intelligence and all my riches…I was blind to it…dispel by my darkness…I hid from it…cringed at the thought of it…until I met her, my beautiful Anastasia…my world, my soul, my love and now the thought of living without it seems impossible almost unspeakable.**

Here I am lapping in the pool of her love; I can't get enough of it. I want to lavish her with my riches. Show her how much I love her. Prove to her how deep my love for her runs…attest to it for the rest of our lives. God I am exhausted and restless. I can't sleep. Closing my eyes, memories of the day I first saw her put a smile on my face. My life changed in an instant. I must have loved her even at that moment. The pull between us, the magnetism was undeniable. We both felt it. I had to see her, to get to know her. Running in front of her to look at those beautiful eyes…god…what a beauty. Shit, but the look on her face when I ran ahead of her to check her out was priceless. My little kitten was actually a lioness...ready to pounce!

Leaning over pressing a gentle kiss on her forehead "_I never thought I would have to thank Lelliot for that stupid bachelor's getaway…I owe him my life…that fucker…I won't tell him of course, he'll never let me live it down. But going for that run was the best decision I've ever made in life…seems like fate was on our side that day bringing us together on that very same path." _Closinghis eyes rubbing his nose along her cheek inhaling her strawberry scent, gently placing butterfly kisses on her face leading up to her temple whispering oh so very softly…

"_I love you so very much baby thank you so much for loving me, for giving me our baby…please marry me sweetheart…say you'll be mine and marry me tonight. I can't wait one more day. Say we could do it tonight, tell me you'll be mine… forever, tell me you'll marry me tonight, say it baby…Ana baby wake up and look at me and say yes. Sweetheart, open your eyes and say yes baby please." _Leaning over kissing her lips she smiles and begins to stir a little on the bed and reaches out…needing my touch. She smiles shyly and whispers _"yes…always yes Christian"_ and drifts back to sleep while snuggling closer to me making us both wince from our injuries. A little _**V**_ is on her forehead and her lips pout so adorably…I can't help but to kiss it "_Thank you baby." _

I need to make arrangements to marry my baby. Picking up the phone I call the person who will make it happen…my right hand man… Jason Taylor.

"_Sir, is everything ok?"_ He sounds tired but anxious. It's been an emotional 24 hours for all of us. Running my hand through my hair…I don't want to think about what we've been through this year. I don't know what I would have done without him. Without my team.

Speaking in a quiet voice trying not to wake up my sleeping beauty... "_Jason, everything is perfect really. I know it's late…but I just want to say thank you…thank you for…well…basically everything. Look we will talk later. Who is our detail tonight? What? Why are you and Sawyer still here? You saw her, she is fine. She is sleeping. I need you all to get some rest. Yes, get some of the other team up here for the rest of the night. __**That is an order**__. Listen, but before you come back…please ask Gail to make us food and bring some clothing for us both. Please ask my brother to call Gia to arrange for her to decorate the nearest room to my bedroom as a boy's nursery filled with Teddy Bears and boats. Oh and Taylor…I need my dad to come later to speak to me…I'm need a license. Do you really need to ask what kind of license Jason? The most valuable license in the world to me…a marriage license; I plan to marry this little lady sleeping next to me ASAP!" _Jason laughs and tells Sawyer what I just said…I hear the congratulations from Sawyer and the smile on Jason's face is evident even through the phone._ "Boss, you both deserve to be happy. Your little baby is adorable. Luke is staying with him tonight. There is no compromising with him. Believe me I've tried. He is in love. We will take turns. I don't' want to leave, but I need to get Gail home she is sleeping on one of the chairs in the waiting room. We are staying in a hotel tonight since the house is a crime scene. _

_I will be back in a few hours. Don't worry about all the small stuff. We will take care of it. You __**Boss**__ need to get some rest…with all due respect…__**that is also an order**_." He barks clearing his throat realizing he crossed a line. silence, there is silence between us for a few seconds until I hear Luke speaking…_"Did you just speak to the boss like that T? What! You are so fucking dead. Don't worry; I'll keep Gail warm at night when you're six feet under." _These guys are unfucking-believable_! _I laugh making Ana jump. Putting my Dom/Boss voice on I reply_"Shit…sorry baby. Jason you're lucky my baby is sleeping…I'm going to kick your ass really good. First you shoot me and now you insult me. Wait until I get my hands on you…you Taylor will be so fucking…sor…nah man…I'm kidding…really Jason…thank you Jason…I can't even begin to thank you." I hear Luke laughing. _Now he needs to get knocked the fuck out again!

Jason clears his throat sounding a bit hoarse_ "Boss…don't mention it. I won't hesitate to do it all again Christian…yeah well…I'll see you later." _I hang up with the goofiest smile on my face yeah…Jason Taylor is not only my right hand man…he is also my very best friend.

I turn off the light; I need to get some rest. Turning my Pandora on the phone I close my eyes and listen to the beautiful sounds of _**Robert Flack**_ saying it for me…_**First Time Ever I Saw Your Face**__. _I turn on my side and gently runmy fingers through her hair and begin to sing the words in her ear…the words telling her everything I feel…

_The first time ever I saw your face I thought the sun rose in your eyes  
And the moon and the stars were gifts you gave to the dark and the endless skies  
The first time ever I kissed your mouth  
I felt the earth move in my hands  
Like the trembling heart of a captive bird  
That was then at my command  
My love  
The first time ever I lay with you  
I felt your heart so close to mine  
And I knew our joy would fill the earth  
And last til the end of time  
My love  
The first time ever I saw your face  
Your face  
Your face  
Your face_

She smiles and rests her hand on my chest near my heart. "_Anastasia Rose Steele, I love you so very much"_ kissing her once more before finally falling into the most peaceful sleep ever.

Twelve hours later my sleep in interrupted by the feeling of soft fingers stroking my hair. Waking up slowly I see my beauty watching me "_Hi baby, why are you awake_?"

Shyly smiling she tries to sit up but is unable. she quietly replies "_Christian, I need to use the bathroom. I want to go the bathroom could you call the nurse?" _Glancing at the watch I can't believe the time. It's so late already. We missed breakfast and lunch. It's almost time for dinner.

Taking a deep breath I sit up and shake my head,_ "No baby, I will help you. We don't have to call the nurse." _She frowns "_please Christian, I'm in pain and really need to go. I don't want you watching me. Please call her. I'm bleeding and feel smelly and dirty please call her. I don't have the strength to argue over this. She has been here a few times already. She has been checking on me all night. I've rested so much, now I want to get up. Please. I can't have you watching me._" I could see her blushing. She is so adorable. Kissing her temple I agree and press the call button.

A few moments later her nurse arrives and we both helped her to the bathroom. She is still really weak but it's a good sign to get up instead of using the bedpan. once in the bathroom the nurse helps her shower, brush her teeth and combs her hair into a braid. The final touch was the strawberry body cream and her pretty under clothes. She changed from her hospital gown to the nightgown Taylor brought over while we were sleeping and was able to put on a little bit of lip gloss on her delectable lips. She was walking really slow but looked so much better, not that she isn't gorgeous all the time, but she just looks physically better, stronger.

Her hair braided to the side is hot, her swollen breast look delicious and the glow on her cheeks make my pants feel tighter instantly. Fuck! You need to wait 6 weeks down boy!

She notices the look on my face and glances at my erection. Smiling she bites her lip fuck; she knows what I'm thinking. I smirk and help her to the bed inhaling her scent. I kiss her head and whisper..."_Mrs. Grey you smell delicious" _then kiss her neck.

Giggling she glances at me annoyed and lifts an eyebrow "_That is not my name. I have not signed on the dotted line so quit calling me Mrs. Grey. More importantly...when are you taking me to see our baby __**MR. GREY SIR**__?" _She tries to sound frustrated, but I could see she is trying not to giggle again by biting her lip_. _

I grown, damn that fucking smart mouth of hers. I'm so horny. How the fuck am I going to survive 6 weeks! The nurse is in the room documenting her vitals. I lean closer to growl in her ear ensuring my words are heard only by her...

"_**MRS. GREY that**__ will be your name very soon. I wanted it tonight but know that you want the family there…So we will wait until we could get out of here and our baby is home. But that doesn't excuse that mouth of yours that is so smart and so fuckable! I can't wait to control it with my cock. I want to fuck it over and over again. But I can't! So you Mrs. Grey…stop tempting me and making my dick so fucking hard, I've been told I have to wait six-fucking-weeks before touching you. Don't tease me!" _

Opening her eyes wide she whispers very seductively_ "Christian…is it really hard? Mmmmmm, let me see it" continuing to _bite that delectable lip! _**Urghhhh! **_I shake my head in frustration…burying my head in her neck. This woman is going to be the death of me! The nurse tells her the doctor will be in within the hour to examine her. If all looks good we will be able to bring her to meet baby Grey.

Once the nurse closes the door, she hangs her head down almost submissively. Shit! I am really turned on. "_Anastasia baby, please, you just had surgery. I can't touch you. I need you so fucking much. Please stop! Aren't you in pain?"_ She giggles again "_No, the nurse gave me my medicine before showering. I actually feel good, excited and seeing you look so good, smelling so good, I wish we didn't waste so much time away from each other. I know we can't have sex and I know once the pain meds wear out I am going to be in pain…I don't know why I feel like this. I've read most women are out of it, in pain, hurting, miserable but I don't feel like that...yet!_

_I guess I have an adrenaline rush and right now the only thing I feel is desire for you and your big delicious hard cock. My treacherous body can't help it! I know I almost died last night. But you do this to me Christian. I'm not in pain; I can't see our Teddy Bear yet…so why not have a little bit of fun okay? Now…take him out…I just want to see him please." _Batting her eyes and biting her lip she smiles then runs her tongue along her bottom lip before biting her lip again! Fuck! This can't be happening. What is it about hospitals!

"_Christian, honey…once I'm strong enough I will let you fuck my mouth. I know you can't touch me…but I want to see you pleasuring yourself. Could you do that for me honey? __**LET. ME. SEE. HIM**__. _" She looks at me shifting one eyebrow seductively up and down making my cock thicker and harder than ever then licks her lips again while placing her index finger in her mouth sucking it slowly!

"_Fuck baby! Jesus! I feel like I could come right now!"_ Moving closer to her unzipping my pants, slowly taking out the head of my cock I show her it. She licks her lips, closes her eyes and moans. _**Fuck!**_ My cock just spit some precum.

"_Ana baby. Why are you torturing me? Baby I wish I could be inside you right now." Sitting _up with my back to the door facing her I'm ready to play "_Take it all out. Wipe it, let me taste it. Stroke it. Let me see. I wish you could be inside me too." _She seductively whispers.

This should not be happening. She just had a fucking C-section! Fuck! She is so sexy. I can't stop...not now! _"You want to taste it?"_ She nods slowly not taking her eyes off of my dick.

I run my thumb along my slit wipe the precum then bring my thumb to her mouth. She grabs my hand with both of hers, then slowly sucks my thumb; taking the thumb to the back of her throat then she sucks hard. I could feel my body clenching. I could feel my release coming soon, how could she do this to my dick with even touching it. She briefly stops sucking and looks down "_Stroke it baby, stroke yourself while I suck your thumb. Pretend it is my mouth."_ She unbuttons a few of the buttons on her nightgown to expose her hard and erected nipples. She reaches for a towel from her nightstand and puts it next to my thigh. Bringing my hand to her mouth she wets it by licking it up and down lubricating it. _"Go ahead baby, stroke it. Let me see you stroke it."_ She moans and resumes sucking the thumb. I do as I'm asked. I take it out fully and begin up and down.

She is moaning on my finger her tongue is going wild on it like it is a mini dick.

I lean in and kiss her. Our tongues are making love. This woman is incredible. I am stroking harder, faster. Shit I need to feel her. "_Touch it baby, I need you to touch it._" I get closer to her so she doesn't have to lean over or hurt herself. My ribs hurt, but I don't care, I need to feel her touch. She glides her hand from my hair to down my chest to my shaft. She grips it and begins to stroke. "_Fuck Ana, yeah baby like that. Ahhh, that feels good. I'm so close baby." _

We are kissing again. We are both stroking my dick. Up and down, she stops "_Christian get the cup of ice on the table."_ I lean over, grab the cup and put it on the bed. Taking a piece of ice in my mouth, I lean over and kiss her again and feed her the ice from my mouth to hers. We both moan into each other's mouth. She stops and removes the ice from her mouth and runs it along my hot thick cock. Fuck! It's cold but this feels so fucking hot! She lubricates my entire shaft and then puts the ice back in her mouth. I grab her braid and kiss her roughly. Removing the ice from her mouth with my mouth roughly I spit it on the floor. She unleashed the animal in me. I have to control myself. Shit, I almost lost control and was going to push her down to climb on top of her.

We have to stop…I can't take it anymore. I need a release. She grabs my cock again and begins to stroke it; the water is helping her hand glide up and down freely. "_Touch yourself Christian; I want to see you come please."_ My heart rate is spiking. This is so erotic. I love it when she begs. My hand takes over caressing while she stares at me unabashedly. Our breathing quickens as she observes my repetitive motion. I could only imagine how wet she must be. I could feel her warmth; taste her creamy delicious juices flowing down my chin on my neck while she's fucking my face. The way she is watching me I know she feels it too. Listening to her moaning her quick breaths between her teeth is almost too much; I'm so close I need to feel her, I need to kiss her. "_Oh God, __Ana__…oh God_." Lifting my head kissing her, while giving myself long, hard strokes that are getting faster, more demanding. I could feel the throbbing.

She looks down. "_Christian that is so beautiful. Keep going. Let me see you come"_ She knows I am close. She sees it. "_Christian…_" she moans as her hand touches her beautiful swollen breast, rubbing them while gently tugging her nipples. Her eyes are hooded. Shit holding my breath I almost stopped, _"Oh fuck Ana, yes, baby yes touch yourself."_ I can't mask the ache in my voice. I am so close to coming. Groaning I close my eyes running my hands faster up and down to my balls needing to release the ache within me.

"_**Fuck,"**_ I hear her moaning. The sight of her watching me and rubbing her breast, pulling her nipples looking so fucking horny is making me groan harder. A _**"yes"**_ escaped my lips as that is all I am able to say. My breathing speeds up and I'm panting, sweating, knowing instantly I can no longer hold on.

"_**Ana…I'm fuck baby…"**_ A long hard groan hits me like a fucking wave! Shit she is watching me come. _"Ahhh, baby, fuck."_ I groan between clenched teeth. My eyes rolling back arching my back; she grabs my shaft and continues to stroke me…making my dick spit some more. The climax is coming again…harder "_**Fuck! Baby yeah like that!"**_ Closing my eyes…I am so lost. Fuck this shit is so good!

She has the towel over the sheets on her bed letting me come all over her, over the towel, on my hand and her hand too. Finally flat and empty, I lean in and kiss her hard. She looks at me with hooded eyes then brings her hand and mine to her mouth and licks the sperm off of our hands. Shit instant hard-on again! I close my eyes and groan louder. She is so fucking sexy. God what did I ever do to deserve her! Thank you.

"_Baby that was so hot!" _She giggles and kisses me again then looks away shyly. Is she kidding me! She can't be shy, not after what she just made me do. But I must admit her innocence turns me on so fucking much! "_We have to stop baby okay._" She nods and cocks her head to watch me as I get up and clean myself and dispose of the towel. I notice her smile, checking me out..."_Enjoying the view_?" I ask her. Licking her lips she smiles "_**Definitely**_." Shaking my head I throw the towel in the linen basket and crawl back to her kissing her briefly "_We need to eat baby_."

"_Yes, I'm a bit hungry but I would like to wash up before we eat. I got a bit dirty a few minutes ago."_ She giggles making my heart skip a beat, god I love that sound "_yeah I think we both did_." Both nodding...both laughing.

Dr. Greene comes in a few minutes later (that was a close call) and tells Ana she is doing great. She has cleared her to see the baby once she washes up and eats.

Ana allows me to help her to shower. I undress her then myself and we both get in the shower. we wash each other's body and hair, I'm extra careful with her incision, she is so beautiful. I can't help myself, I'm kissing her every few seconds. Who would have thought this would be me? I love her so much. I want to take care of her. Looking at her surgery, Dr. Greene did a great job; she should not scar at all. But now I'm worried that what we just did might have hurt her.

"_Baby_ _Are you okay? Are you in pain? You're so beautiful baby. I want you to know that what we just did was wonderful, but it can't happen again not until you are cleared by the doctor. I don't want you hurting yourself to pleasure me. I will wait as long as it takes for you okay." _I can't risk anything happening to her.

"_I'm fine Christian. Actually, I am feeling a little bit of pain now. But I don't care; I needed that just as much as you did. And now I need to see Teddy. Let's just eat and go okay."_ Nodding, I kiss her nose then help her to get dress; I braid her hair again and kiss her softly leading her to the bed._ She is so beautiful. _Taylor knocks then walks in with Luke with and our food. There was enough for all of us to eat. Anastasia wanted them to join us. She is so sweet.

The bond Luke and Ana have is one of a close friendship, I know that now. I thought he was attracted to her…but I could clearly see he cares for her deeply as a friend and would not hesitate to take anyone down for her; risking his life in return for her safety.

Luke leans in and kisses Ana on the cheek. He glances at me but it doesn't bother me…well not today. "_Ana,_ _I'm so happy you and the baby are going to be okay. Edward wants to see you both if that's okay? _**(We both nod)**_ You should see all of the stuff he's already bought! Mia and he went on a baby Grey shopping spree! Oh by the way, what is the baby's name?"_

I smile and proudly answer _"Teddy Bear Grey." _Ana chokes spitting the tea she was drinking on his face. She begins to belly laugh holding her stomach in pain unable to stop, making all of us laugh including Kate and Elliot who just walked in.

"_What! Owww my stomach, Christian what the heck! We can't name our baby a bear! Please tell me you are kidding. What were you thinking?"_ She is laughing so hard I'm afraid she is going to pop a stich. Kate walks over to her, kisses her and sits next to her holding her hand.

Feeling like an idiot, I smile and explain the name "_Last night Nurse Christine asked you what you wanted to name the baby, you smiled and told her Teddy Bear Grey_." Everyone starts to laugh again but Kate looks at her cocking her head with a look of "admiration" on her face. Ana looks at her smiles then tightens the grip on her hand. They are really close a special bond; there sisterhood is evident.

Shrugging my shoulders "_I wanted to make you happy, so that is what I have on the birth certificate waiting for your signature. I even told my interior decorator to do a Teddy Bear theme in his nursery_." She stops laughing, we all do. She wiggles her finger for me to come to her. I do and she lets go of Kate's hand, cups my face and kisses me long and hard.

"_Have I told you lately how much I love you?"_ I animatedly shake my head no, she giggles "_Well I do…I love you so very much. You are the kindest, sweetest man in the entire world. No offense to the men sitting in here."_

They all laugh except Elliot who coughs _**"Bullshit"**_ earning himself a slap across the head from his girl. She beat me to it. "_Fuck off Lelliot_." He shrugs with an innocent face and rubs his head. We all laugh again; I kiss my girl one more time making her moan again. She sighs and smiles "_Christian, Teddy Bear is my nickname for him. We can't name him after a bear. I like Teddy. Maybe Theodore?"_

That warmed my heart "_Theodore is my grandfather's name. I like that. How about his middle name after your grandfather?" _Shaking her head she thinks and smiles again "_I want to name him after my dad is that okay Christian? Theodore Raymond Grey?"_

I repeat the name "_**Mr. Theodore Raymond Grey, Heir to the Throne. That sounds perfect sweetheart!" **_Kissing her gently she wraps her arms around me and hugs me tightly. I wince silently trying to mask my pain. I think she forgot about my bruised ribs…but I don't care…this moment right here is perfect. Besides not being in her arms well that seems to hurt way more than sore ribs.

A few hours later we are back from visiting with Teddy. Ana was exhausted and is sleeping. I'm standing by the window just looking at her. She broke down when she saw the baby with all the machines. Our family and friends were all here including her parents which made her feel better, but she was so emotional she could not sustain the tears.

Teddy is doing so well; his progress is remarkable. His eyes were no longer covered; the masks was removed a few hours ago. Ana placed her small hand in the incubator to touch him; he grabbed her finger tightly just like he did to me. She cried so hard Making us all cry. When it was time to go back to the room…Teddy stretched his hand almost wanting to feel her touch once more. Of course, Ana placed her hand in the incubator and he opened his eyes looking straight into his mommy's heart. She cried again and with the sweetest voice and a trembling lip she sang a soft lullaby (_**Baby Mine**_) gently stroking his hand lulling him back to sleep. It was the sweetest thing I've ever seen. This woman is amazing. The love she has for our baby is beautiful. The love she has for me…completes me.

_So why is there sadness in my heart? I shouldn't be feeling the way I'm feeling right now…lost…alone…a feeling of grief invading my heart making my once very happy aura feel a bit melancholy. _

Turning my back to the door and staring out the window my shoulders slump, I hang my head sadly. Seeing her with Teddy today…it made me happy yet sad. Happy that my little boy will have this unconditional love from this amazing woman and I will be there to see it and experience it front and center.

The sorrow derives from the emptiness of not having a mother for the first four years of my life to love me so unconditionally. _**Wondering why my crack whore of a mother abandon me…why did she allow her pimp to beat me, burn me…abuse me and why she didn't love me. **_

Sighing deeply, I run both hands through my hair.

Lost in my thoughts…I didn't hear my mother walk into the room and approach me. I didn't see her standing in front of me staring at me eyes filled with tears. She saw the deep sigh she felt it tug her heart. Feeling the pain like only a real mother would feel when their child's heart is aching.

Overcome by the emptiness. Thinking I was alone. I let me guard down; the dejection I've managed to disguise all of these years is overflowing and right now feels like its drowning me, seeping out of my heart and my soul. I hear a small intake of breath follow by a tiny sob. I look over to see my dear mother crying. She slowly walks over to me and wraps her arms around me; something I did not allow her to do in the past. She is holding me very tightly around my waist.

I feel her swallow hard trying to calm down. Her tears are falling freely down her angelic face…

"_Christian my sweet, sweet boy. Please don't be sad. I love you very very much. I may have not conceived you, and another woman did carry you in her womb, but please believe me, you were always meant to be my child. My heart was empty until it was filled with your love…with our love…with the unconditional love I have for you. _

_I am your mother; I was always destined to be your mother. The horrible things you've endured should not have happened to you…But in order for us to find each other they had to happen. __**There isn't a day in my life that I don't thank the heavens up above for giving me my sweet little baby boy…you. I love you Christian**__." _I try to hide the ache in my heart…the trembling in my voice but fail miserably. A sob escapes me_ "Thank you for loving me mom. I love you so very much too. I just don't know why she didn't love me. As much as you love me and Anastasia loves Theodore…it makes me so sad… don't understand what did I ever do for her to not love me?" _Closing my eyes sadly letting the tears fall from my eyes.

She gasps_ "Oh my baby, __**she did loved you**__…she just didn't love herself. Please don't be sad sweet boy. I love you enough for her and anyone else that has rejected you ever in your life and I will continue to love you until my dying breath. Please believe that. Tell me you believe it Christian. I love you so much it hurts to think of you ever being hurt. I will live and die for you. Please believe that baby boy." _I wipes the tears with her thumbs and kisses both my cheeks.

Kissing her forehead to hide my pain but I can't hold back. The dam finally breaks; she guides me to the small sofa in the room and lays my head on her lap running her nails through my hair like a little boy. I can't believe I am crying. My mother is trying to ease the pain I've felt for the last 28 years…the love that my beautiful Anastasia has been able to show me and give me, the emptiness that my baby boy has managed to fill and the sorrow that I believe can finally be healed by the person who saved me so many years ago…_my dear mother Grace_.

Closing my eyes, too many bad memories and bad feelings fill my head; I need to face them to let them go…this makes me sob harder. Running her healing hands through my hair, I realize this is what I needed all those many years ago. Not Elena…not the fucking subs, not that lifestyle. A mother's love…the unspoken language of love…I finally get it. I have always needed my mother's love, not the crack whore…but the mother that saved me, the one who gave me back my life, the one that gave me hope, the one that is showing me right now how to be a parent.

The love of a mother and child is so strong…just like me and my mom…I love her and I finally believe that she loves me too. Sighing deeply I glance at my beautiful Anastasia. I really believe our love, our marriage; our life will be just fine. I finally get it. Love is real. Love is priceless, love is unselfish. My heart has grown 100 times its size since meeting her. I owe my life to her. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with her. I smile and feel so relax. I didn't realize I had stopped crying. My mother has managed to relax me so much I could barely keep my eyes opened. _Closing my eyes, I do the one thing I've never managed to do until today…closing my eyes I finally fall asleep in my mother's arms. _

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	32. Chapter 32 They Lived

**I do not own any of the characters, they belong to E.L. James, and I am borrowing them for my story…because I love them! The story is mine.**

A very special thank you to my dear cousin _**Christine Lopez **_for being our beautiful angel of mercy the nurse, to my best friend _**Alice Concepcion**_ for being my "Alice" in the story, to my sister in law _**Roxanne Reyes**_ for spreading the word about my story and to _**Sue Familio Lanthrop**_ for just being a new and great friend.

Thank you so very much for all the wonderful reviews. I've been extremely busy lately; I'm writing another story, "_**Fifty Shades Evolving Friendship vs. Love**_" it is already on FF.

_**This story will advance in its time line quickly since it is ending... **_

I'm glad you were able to enjoy my little version of this wonderful story…Again, thank you for all your kind words of encouragement even the not so good reviews helped to inspire me.

Now without further ado…I hope I don't disappoint…please, please, please…don't forget to review

**Chapter 32 They lived…**

It's been a week since my little Teddy Bear was born. He is doing so much better. I was able to feed him yesterday and was also able to hold him on my bare skin…the skin to skin contact was simply amazing. I am so in love with this little person, the thought of not having him here scares me to death. He is a part of us, a part of our love, a part of our soul…he is the best part of both of us. Teddy is basically a special blend of Grey and Steele.

My life – well I'm almost afraid to say it…is _**perfect**_**.** My baby is alive; the most beautiful man in the world loves me and very soon I will be Mrs. Anastasia Grey. What more could I possibly need? Oh maybe one thing…the ability to take Teddy home today. I'm going to be discharged today and am left with no other choice then to leave him in the NICU until he's bigger and stronger. He's gained a few ounces which may not seem like a lot, but a preemie gaining weight is always good…as soon as he's 5 pounds I will be able to take him home. I can't wait…I swear I'm never going to let him go…ever...not until he's 30!

The entire Grey, Steele, Sawyer, Taylor and Kavanagh tribe are here. They claim they want to make sure I get home safely. _Uh Really?_ They must have forgotten I am engaged to marry the king of control and over the top protector himself- Mr. Christian Grey, Master of the Universe! There is no way he is going to let anything happen to me or the heir to the throne. Not after the hell we've all been through who could blame any of them. Feeling a bit of euphoria, I look around and can't help but to feel the love in this room emanating from every person in the room. If I have to be completely honest…I myself must admit that this is what is all boils down to…family, friends and love. Again…_**perfection**_; this is what a life filled with bliss feels like. 

I've taken a shower and I have dressed in comfortable yoga pants and a off the shoulder oversized t-shirt. I really don't want anything tight on my stitches. I need to look a little bit decent since I also know the vultures are downstairs ready to take pictures of all of us once we step out of the hospital. My hair is in a ponytail and I have a light shade of lip-gloss on. I feel good today. I didn't gain too much weight during this pregnancy and since he came out so early…my stomach was just a small bump, so I know I'll have my body back in no time. I am actually able to walk around more without any assistance. Taking one final glance at myself, I guess this will do.

I step back into the hospital room that is busy with all of the people we love dearly…I can't help but to stop in the doorway and glance around the room…what a wonderful sight. I think my heart just grew a thousand times bigger…

My mom and Grace have taken a million photos of my little Teddy Bear and are proudly showing off their grandson to basically everyone. She is beaming. They are all cooing and making the silliest face with each picture.

Kate, Mia and Edward are all planning a baby shopping spree. Elliott and Ethan are both chatting about the latest sports game. Luke is standing near the door looking very anxious like he wants to be somewhere else…probably with Teddy; he has not left his side since he was born. He has probably gotten around 6 hours of sleep each day in a chair right outside the NICU. He leaves for an hour just to shower and change returning promptly to his post. Awww…Teddy and Luke are going to be the best of friends.

Jason, Carrick and my dad are talking with Christian; they are offering daddy advice. Christian keeps nodding while maintaining the best smile in the world that clearly reads he is "_**a proud poppa bear**_." I know the feeling since I myself feel like a "_**very proud momma bear**_." I inhale slowly and shrug my shoulders, this is what it all boils down to…sighing unable to mask the tears and the smile that has invaded my face. Not sad tears…happy tears. I love every person in this room so much. They are all a part of me. Christian, Teddy and I are so lucky to be blessed with so much love. This is our family…all of them. Somehow, someway we are all connected.

I can't believe that just a few days ago we were all suffering from so much torment at the hands of very evil people. I hope they will rot in hell. At the end of the day…goodness will always be triumph over evil. The only person I feel really sorry for is Prescott; she lost her daughter. As a mother there is no greater pain. I know she was protecting her child I would do the same. She was a victim to the entire plot against us…the evilness of the Lincolns. I still can't believe we went through all of that misery. My heart aches every time I think about Christian being shot and killed right before my eyes. It hurts too much and even though I know that he is 100% alive, the thought of ever losing him sends a pain all the way down to my core. He is my life, my better half, my heart, my soul…_**my everything**_.

The police did come by to get a statement from all of us. Detective Reyes was very nice and seem very empathetic to our situation. The case is closed; no one will be charged for killing the Lincolns at Escala. Their death was justified as they were clearly killed in self-defense.

The media were immediately on high alert trying to get a story or a glimpse of what really happened in the home of the multibillionaire Christian Grey and his family. Somehow they were informed of my emergency delivery and now were out for blood knowing this was the story of the year. Of course they were circling Escala and the hospital like the sharks that they are. But my best friend Kate was given exclusive rights to release the story; she somehow turned all the negative publicity into a positive one and showed us all as the actual victims…revealing the wickedness of the Lincolns. Unfortunately, no one will ever really know that the biggest victim of them all was the love of my life who was abused for so many years…the real victim in all of this was…_**Christian.**_

I know Dr. Flynn is trying to help him to come to grasp with all that has happened, but I know it will be a long road of ahead of him. The one thing that is going to help him get through this nightmare is Teddy and our love; I believe we will definitely help to finally put his demons to rest. Yes our love will conquer all. We are a strong united front. I am his protector as he is mine...now, always, _**forever.**_

I must have been lost in my thoughts because the room had grown quiet and everyone was staring at me. Strong arms brought me back to the here and now when they picked me up into a bear hug before slowly carrying me to the bed. He sits down and brings me to his lap. Wiping the tears I didn't realize were falling with both of his thumb. I see the fear in his eyes; his face is an inch from mine. He is speaking to me like I am the most fragile thing in the world, so fragile like a butterfly, easily shattered if not handled with care, he whispers, "_Baby, what's wrong? I hate it when you cry. Please baby, tell me why are you crying."_ I could hear the anxiety in his voice, he's afraid of the mood swings he has been forewarned about, maybe fearing my tears are the first signs of postpartum depression. I can't speak, feeling too emotional right now…I am not sad…these are happy tears.

My hands unconsciously make their way to his hair. I look deep into his eyes, the words are failing me. I can't begin to tell him how utterly happy I feel. I do the only thing the lump in my throat allows me to do, slowly bringing my lips to his I kiss him; deeply and passionately. I pour everything into my kiss and he reciprocates. We are lost in our kiss; I feel his erection under me making a small moan escape my lips and a lowly growl spurt from his. I want to melt my body into him I'm lost onto him…a throat being cleared brings us back to reality.

Shit, we forgot we had an audience. Biting my lip turning crimson red I bury my face into his chest. He chuckles and whispers, "_five more weeks baby._" I really don't think neither one of us will be able to survive. He lifts my chin to him making me smile. He kisses my nose and turns to the family looking like a little boy caught with his hand in the cookie jar. He is rubbing my back he shrugs "_sorry…I guess we forgot we had company, but could you blame me? Look at her…she's irresistible!"_ I hear laughter throughout the room; I refuse to make eye contact with any of them, especially both of our parents! I am _**mortified!**_

Christian tries to deflate the situation begins to bark orders at his staff, "_Taylor, we are just about to leave…make sure the car is ready. Sawyer, we are going to stop and see Teddy first then we are going home. Leave Ryan here for now…come home with us and get some much needed rest. I want you to return with us later because you are going to be assigned to him until he comes home. Are you okay with that? I think Ana and I only trust you to guard him. Are we clear?_ Luke nods "_That goes without saying Sir, Edward and I are not leaving our little man's side." _This warms my heart. Edward and Luke are like the brothers I was meant to have. I love them both so very much.

Christian looks towards Elliott who is looking at both of us, his eyebrow arch and a stupid grin on his face. Christian frowns and tightens his arms around me, "_What Elliott? Just spit it out, say what you're holding back…you look like you are about to explode._"

Elliott blows an exaggerated breath, shakes his head and shrugs his shoulder, "_It's nothing little bro…I'm just waiting for the good news from you to tell us you're going to be a father again!"_ This got my attention. I frown and look at Elliott and then at Christian.

"_What is he talking about Christian?"_ He bows his head and smirks knowing what is about to come out of his brother's mouth, Elliot continues, "_Fuck man, the way you and Ana were going at it…I know you just got her pregnant again!" _His words made me cringe; I can't believe hereally said that!

Christian grimaces_ "Fuck off Lelliott!" _Of course Elliott earned himself a smack on the head by his girlfriend, his sister and his father; everyone laughs including Christian. He is too funny. I giggle and bit my lip because it still hurts a little to laugh. Elliott shrugs his shoulders again and cocks his head at me giving me a playful wink and the same sexy smile his brother always give me when he is being adorable. You can't help but to love this man! I am going to love having him as a brother and Teddy is going to love him as an uncle. We are truly blessed.

An hour later, I am finally discharged, we stop to see our baby; my heart is aching leaving him alone even if it's for a little while. I so emotional, I am sobbing and have to be literally pulled away from the NICU with the promise to return later this evening. I am spending the night in a chair with him tonight; there is no way I am leaving him alone…ever. Christian is not too thrilled about my plans but I made it very clear to him…I really don't care if I was on my dying bed, our baby will not be left alone.

Leaving the hospital was not as easy as I thought. All the exits are swarming with photographers trying to get the first picture of baby Grey and his mother. The paparazzi do not know what I look like. Christian is afraid of what they will do once they realize who I am. Kate is used to being in the lime light since her dad is a big media guru…but not me. I've always kept a low profile. My parents have money but we have always been very private and very humble. Kate has agreed to accompany me to the SUV instead of Christian in an effort to throw them off. I almost made it into the SUV when someone calls my name…we both turn and can't help but to smile when we realized who is calling us.

I can't believe it! Jose and Alice are here! This is perfect! This completes my day. They are all here. I am about to run to them, but Taylor and Christian yell for us all to get in the vehicle because the paparazzi have figured out who I am and are now running towards the SUV. I look behind me and can't believe the mob of reporters running towards me holding up cameras that are flashing away trying to get a picture of me. I feel my heart in my throat. Jeez, what the hell is the big deal? I am not the multibillionaire, he is. Why am I such a "_big story_?"

We climb into the SUV and Taylor expertly gets us safely away from the chaos. My heart is beating a mile per minute. Christian pulls me into his lap and holds me closely to him.

"_Are you okay?_" I nod still a little shell shocked. He quickly realizes I'm okay and his demeanor changes from worrisome to frustration. "_Ana, we told you to keep a low profile, but of course you like to defy me…you were almost attacked by the fucking vultures! Why didn't you fucking listen and just get into the fucking car! I am so fucking pissed right now. This is unacceptable. You just got out of the hospital for fucksake! You have no self-preservation for your safety. Why must you disregard everything I tell you! You have to listen to me. You have to do what I tell you. This is what you will have to endure from now on. I was hoping to keep you out of the limelight for a little while longer…but now they've seen you and now they are going to make it their business to get everything on you…on us and won't stop until they have their fucking big scoop_. _You will not leave the house without one of the guards…under any circumstances do I make myself clear? You are going to do as I am telling you Ana or so help me god..."_

I am staring at him. The only thing I am able to do is blink since I am at a loss for words. I don't know how to feel. I know he is trying to protect me, but I thought all the danger was gone. The pedophile is dead and so is her crazy husband, his stalker psycho ex is also dead so why is he over reacting? I mean really what the hell do I have to do? Does he really expect me to stay locked up in his tower? I can't be held captive. I am a free spirit. He better get used to that. I love him, he loves me and we now have this little person linking us together forever…but there is no way in hell I am going to let anyone control me this much I am not one of his fucking subs! We are in a partnership, we make decisions together…if he can't see that now…there is no way in hell I am going to…marry him. I look at my friends who are all looking anywhere but at us then turn towards him and calmly try to reason with him.

"_Christian, honey, I know we should have gone in the SUV. I am sorry we didn't listen to you, I understand why you were worried and I'm sorry I made you angry. But I have to tell you, I am not your child. I am not going to be kept a prisoner in my home nor in our marriage. We have to compromise and come to a mutual agreement. I know you are scared for my safety, I know you want to protect Teddy and me, but you will not control my day to day activities. I will not allow it. I want to spend my life with you and I love you very much. You will have to trust me as I trust you. Do not do this…I want to marry you…but if this is what our future is going to be like…then maybe…we should…you know…maybe we should wait a little while, you know to try to get to know each other better before getting…married._" I can't believe I just said that. Is that what I really want? Could I really walk away from him? I am so tired of the back and forth with us. It's almost like a vicious cycle…we need to agree to disagree…we are going to be in this marriage together. I have to get that through his thick skull right now…before we set ourselves up for failure. The thought of not being with this man scares me to death…

He gasps and frowns his eyes are instantly red and are brimming with unshed tears. I feel my own eyes immediately blur with my own unshed tears. I unconsciously bite my lip and look down. He lifts my chin, his voice is husky filled with emotions, "_you don't want to marry me? Is that what you are saying Ana…you don't want us to get married?"_ Of course my stubborn fifty only hears that part. He's so mercurial. I need him to understand…partnership…marriage, not dom/sub.

Taking a deep breath I try to swallow the lump that is nearly choking me, "_no that is not what I am saying. I do want to marry you; I just don't want to be held captive in my home, in my marriage, in my life. We are partners, we will have a difference of opinions on many things and as long as we talk about it...we should be fine. I will go with the guards everywhere if that is what will keep us safe…but I will not allow you to treat me like your child instead of your wife, your lover, your partner…your soul mate. I'm sorry about not listening to you and Taylor today, I really have not had much experience with the press, but I will not allow you to treat me like an errant child. Please, we have to compromise and meet each other half way if this is going to work. Do you understand baby? Does that make sense?" _His face finally relaxes. I think he gets it…at least I hope he does.

Christian cups my face and slowly brings his lips to mine. He brushes his tongue slowly along my lips coaxing them apart so he could enter his soft delicious warm tongue into mine and claim my mouth as his. I literally melt in his arms. I don't know why I ever thought that I could not do anything this man asks of me. He has total control over my body, my heart and my soul…my body is tingling all over. I slowly glide my hands up his chest until they reach his hair; pulling his mouth deeper into mine; we both moan. We are once again lost in our kiss; forgetting that the SUV is filled with our friends and family. I'm pretty sure they have all seen way too much of Christian's tongue since it is literally devouring my mouth, my lips, my face, my jaw and my neck. I arch my back wanting to feel all of him all over me.

I hear the girls giggling, whispering then sighing…we pull apart and look into each other's eyes, he presses his forehead against mine then gives me a very sweet, soft, gentle kiss then sucks my bottom lip before pulling away, _"Okay baby, yes…that makes plenty of sense; I just want you safe. Uh compromise, I could learn to do that." _He gives me his crooked panty soaking smile. He is so handsome.He pulls me hard to him; I swear I could feel his heart beating through his shirt touching my rapid beating heart which seems to be overflowing with the love for this man.

I bring my mouth towards his ear and whisper _"thank you baby, I love you so very much" _and gently nibble on his earlobe. I begin to kiss him on his neck just below his earlobe I can't get enough of him. We have wasted so much time. I know we can't make love for a long time, but I am going to kiss him and show him just how much I love him at every opportunity. Running my tongue along his jaw I reach his lips and suck on the bottom lip very softly. He groans softly for my ears only and discreetly moves his very hard cock into me. We really need to stop…but I can't. I need him so much. He takes a deep breath then shakes his head,_ "sweetheart, not as much as I love you, I don't know what I ever did to deserve you…but I know that I am so lucky to have you." _

These words immediately bring moister to my eyes and a silly smile to my lips; I snuggle into his lap and rest my head on his shoulder burying my nose on his neck inhaling his wonderful and unique Christian scent. This is euphoria. Right here…right now…this is what our love is all about…Christian and I are going to be just fine. I love this man to pieces. I love him so very much; I can't ever say the words that could describe what I feel for him. I'm unable to articulate the exact words to describe what I am feeling right now…what I have felt since the day we've met, since the day I gave him my heart and since the day he became the thief within me.

I want to tell him that I am actually the lucky one, but once again, my throat has a huge lump, I am unable to speak. I am so choked up, so emotional, astounded by our love. Any attempt to respond to his declaration of love at this very moment will definitely start up my already crazy emotions; releasing the dam.

So instead I choose to keep quiet and vast in this little moment. God, I truly love this man and he loves me. The best part of loving someone is realizing they love you back…I love this man more than words could ever describe. He has never understood how amazing he is. When I look at him, everything makes sense, all the pieces of the puzzle finally fit. He makes me smile and he doesn't even have to try. He has my heart and I have his…there is no explaining why and really no need to. One thing is for sure…love does not come with a tag of restrictions and limitations. It is an independent feeling which arises from within and is purely unconditional and boundless and that is what Christian and I have…_**true love**_.

A short while later I feel his lips on my earlobe again making me moan. Does he know what he doing to me? He chuckles. Smug bastard…oh he knows exactly what he's doing. "_We're here baby, come, I carry you up."_ He gets out first then leans in and picks me up to carry me out of the car bridal style. I giggle this is silly, "_I could walk Christian. It's okay. Remember, you still have bruised ribs, I don't want to hurt you."_ He kisses me gently on my forehead and looks at me so lovingly, "_I love your giggle. It's one of the best sounds to come out of you. It's okay, I'm not in pain, besides, I am practicing carrying you through our threshold Mrs. Grey. I plan to carry you through all of our thresholds now and forever baby._" His kisses me softly on my lip and walks towards the elevator. I look up at him about to tell him once again that my name is still _**Steele**_ knowing how much he loves my smart mouth but the look in his eyes…beguiles me…I just love looking into his eyes. His eyes are a dark grey glistening with so much love and desire, just taking my breath away.

Christian and I have been through a lot of bullshit to get to where we are today and we will probably go through tons more…but the truth of the matter is that I wouldn't change a thing about this love affair. The hard times has made our unadulterated love to be almost…_**flawless**_. Now don't get me wrong…I am not naïve. Is our love perfect? Of course not! But one thing is for sure…you come to find love not by finding the perfect person, but by seeing an imperfect person perfectly enough to love them whole heartily.

We finally make it upstairs to _**Escala**_ which has been renovated in just a few days. Elliot's construction crew is amazing. He hired Gia to redecorate the penthouse including Teddy's room which looks like something out of a magazine. The house has beautiful arrangements roses and orchards all around. There is a peaceful feeling upon entering our home. I was a bit apprehensive to return here after all that has happened but those feelings were quickly disseminated once we arrived…being here has confirmed that this is not just a beautiful apartment…_**this is our home.**_

As we approach our bedroom Christian puts me down and slowly opens the door, I can't believe my eyes. The room looks like a botanical garden, filled with white and pink orchids and red roses. Beautiful tea light candles are on every hard surface and the bed has rose pedals scattered on it. I inhale look at Christian, he kisses me deeply taking my breath away. "_Anastasia, we have to stop…I'm so horny right now, so hard for you baby…you're going to give me blue balls."_ I look down and the evidence is there. I smile and bite my lip. He closes his eyes then pulls be towards the king size bed; our bed. He sits me on it, kneels on one knee and pulls out a velvet box. He opens the box and in it is an engagement ring. The diamond on the platinum ring is a huge emerald cut center stone flanked by two trapezoids. My hands go to my mouth…oh my God! This ring must have cost a small fortune. I can't believe he did this. I am barely keeping it together…I can't hold back the sob that is trying to once again seep out of me. I have to try to control these stupid hormones but how could I…impossible when the man in front of me keeps doing beautiful romantic gestures; making my emotions go haywire! Christian makes me fall deeper and deeper with every second that passes us. This man kneeling in front of me with a look of pure love and raw emotions emanating from deep within…is…_**indescribable**_. He is my real life knight in shining armor, my prince, my happily ever after, my world.

My body is trembling, I am shaking from head to toes…I'm all over the place. Why is he doing this? He's already proposed. I feel like my heart is going to burst. He grabs my left hand, kisses it then pulls the ring out of the box. He positions it on my ring finger, looks me straight in the eyes then in the most romantic voice I've ever heard any man speak he softly whispers…

"_Anastasia Rose Steele, I know I've asked you this before but I want to make it official once more…baby, I want to give you the world, I've already given you my heart and soul; n__o__matter how much time goes by. I'll never forget the first time you looked at me making me fall instantly in love with you. I want to spend the rest of my life looking at you and falling in love with you on a daily basis for the rest of our lives. If you were to ask me what is more important you or my life…my answer would be…my life…because you Anastasia…_

_**Are. **_

_**My. **_

_**Life**__. _

_My world did not exist until you became part of it. I want to show you what forever is…I want to devote my life to you now and always. I don't __**want**__ to marry you…I __**need**__ to marry you…because without you in my life…I am just a shell of man with a soulless body. You are the food that feeds my soul._

_You are my world- you have given me everything…including our beautiful baby boy Teddy…There is nothing in this world I wouldn't do for you…I wouldn't give you. I dedicate my life to you…Anastasia…baby…sweetheart…would you do me the honor of becoming my wife? Will you marry me?_"

**I.**

**Am. **

**Breathless**_**.**_

I think I just fell in love all over again with this man. My tears are steadily falling and my voice is just a whisper but I manage to get the words out,

"_Yes, Oh God Christian, Yes! I would be honored to be your wife._" My chest is quivering; I bite my lip to try to control my emotions as they are so out of control right now. I am feverishly happy…crying joyful tears that are now spilling like Niagara Falls. He slides the ring on my finger then slowly stands up. His own tears have his face just as moist as mine…he cups my face and wipes my eyes with his thumbs…he leans over looks at my mouth then huskily whispers…

"_That's my lip…I'm the only one who could bite that delectable lip_, _you are mine! How did I get to be so lucky? You have just made me the happiest man in the world! Fuck baby_…_come here_!" He crashes his mouth to mine making my entire body shudder. We are lost in our kiss pouring all of our love into it. Suddenly we hear a loud crowd applauding and cheering. He smiles grabs my hand and lead me to the living room. When we enter I realize everyone is standing in our living room and the roars and cheers begin again. Everyone rushes over to hug and kiss us. Kate, Mia and Alice are ecstatic. They run to me and give me a group hug. I show them the ring which leaves them breathless. The rest of the family takes turns hugging and kissing both of us.

I finally make my way to my newest best friend _**Luke Sawyer**_…

"_Hey, beautiful…congratulations, you deserve to be happy_." He smiles but it doesn't really reach his eyes; they actually look sad. I frown and cock my head to the side. "_Hey yourself…What gives? Why the fake smile?"_ Luke shakes his head sadly and glances at his brother Edward who has approached us and is hugging me from behind.

Edward kisses my head, "_I am so happy for you baby girl. You deserve to be happy; you deserve this and so much more. I can't wait to plan your wedding with Mia_. _You are gorgeous…but I swear when we are done with you, you will be the most beautiful bride the world has ever seen_." Mia hears him and is now beaming even more. She hugs Christian and promises him the best wedding in the world.

I'm a bit overwhelmed at the thought of these two planning my nuptials. I don't want anything over the top…just a simple beautiful wedding where Christian and I could declare our love to one another in front of the people we both love and trust the most. I glance at Christian who keeps looking at me and smiling. Our friends and families are so excited. He winks at me making my knees feel weak instantly. God I love this man. I smile and feel the heat in my cheeks. These five weeks are going to be torture. Biting my lip he frowns, shakes his head, and arches his eyebrow, "_stop biting my lip_!" he mouths. I giggle again I love it when he's playful.

I'm about to walk towards him but suddenly feel someone's eyes burning through me, looking around I see Luke is standing by the doorway, his eyes are locked on me and his face looks so dejected; what is going on with him. I am about to go to him to speak to him to see what's got him so down, but he shakes his head then looks down and walks away. Jason must have noticed his wretchedness too as I see him walking towards Luke; they walk towards one of the rooms closing the door behind them. What is up with them? Is he fighting with Mia? She looks too happy right now…what has him so miserable?

Edward bear hugs me again and lifts me a little off the floor. He leans towards my ear and discreetly whispers "_don't worry too much about him. His heart is secretly breaking, but he knows that your heart never belonged to him. Reality hit him just now…he will be okay. He loves Mia…but he was in love with you. This is hard for him. He knows your love for him is of a brother…but the heart can't help what the heart wants. Don't hold it against him, once he gets over the initial shock he will be back to his old annoying self. I'll take care of him. Don't take it personal, please don't tell Christian…believe me…he is happy for you. He just needs a few minutes to himself. Trust me._"

I am speechless. I knew that Luke had feelings for me at first, but I thought those feelings vanished once he re-established his relationship with Mia. I wonder if Christian knows about Luke's feelings towards me. I really don't want to hurt him. I hate that I'm the cause of his sadness. "_Edward, I can't thank you or Luke for all you've both done for me and Teddy. I really appreciate it and love you both…like brothers. I've always made that clear to Luke. I love Christian; he stole my heart and soul. I belong to him. Luke and Mia love each other. If his feelings for me run this deep…the best thing is for him to be assigned to someone else. I do not want to hurt him…I am not sorry for loving Christian. Please make him understand that…please."_ I feel like crying. My heart is silently breaking for this man who I consider more than a friend. The sadness in his eyes will haunt me for a long time. I wish I could fix this. I can't lie to him…my heart belongs to Christian. Even when we were apart…my heart belonged to him. He is with Mia, they love each other. I am about to tell Edward that this is something I can't keep from Christian when I feel his arms wrap around me kissing me on my temple and turning me towards him…

"_Ana baby, what's going on?"_ I panic and look at Edward. I refuse to lie to him but I am also conflicted…I don't want Luke to lose his job. His behavior right now is inappropriate but I know it is just some residual feelings he thinks he has towards me. I will speak to him as soon as we're alone. There really is no reason to get Christian worked up. Mia will remind him that they are in love; he will come back in a few minutes being the very funny, very sweet Luke Sawyer I've grown to love as a brother.

Christian looks at me then at Edward. "_Baby, are you okay? What is the matter? Is it Teddy? I know you miss him. We will leave soon if we are going back to stay with him. Where's Sawyer and Taylor? Did they go back to the hospital?" _I shrug and I am about to tell him where they went but Edward informs him that they are both making sure all safety features are in place. He gives me a look silently begging me to go along with his story. I lower my gaze and look towards the door where Luke and Jason went and wonder what was going on at this very moment between the two.

Time…that is all we need…time to speak, time for Jason to be there for Luke, time for Luke to realize his feelings for me are not real…and time for our lives to get back to normal. I won't tell Christian this for now…I refuse to keep anything from him. He deserves 100% of honesty from me and I demand the same. For now…I will sidetrack him a little just to keep the peace…

I release the breath I didn't realize I was holding, _"Christian, I am a little bit tired. I could use some food and a long bath before going back to the hospital. Did you call the NICU? Did you speak to the guards? Is Teddy Bear okay?" _The concern look in his eyes at this very moment hearing I'm tired and hungry completely distracts him; mission accomplished…

"_Baby…you're tired? You know you could stay here and get some rest sweetheart…I'll go to the hospital and stay with Teddy tonight. I really wish you would try to get a least one night's rest. You had a C-section a week ago and you're acting like it was just a walk in the park. Please baby…let me feed you, bathe you and put you to bed. I will personally bring you to the hospital first thing in the morning. As a matter of fact, Taylor and I will go tonight and you and Sawyer could go tomorrow. Please baby_. _I don't want you to get sick and collapse from exhaustion." _I unintentionally yawn. I am tired. I am hungry and would love a bath. I do want and do need to rest, but I need Teddy more.

Grace and my mom walk over to us having eavesdropped on our conversation, "_Christian, you stay here with Ana. Take care of her tonight. I have to work the night shift. Carla and I will take turns all night with Teddy. We are both returning to the hospital. I agree with your suggestion for Ana to stay home…but don't agree with you not staying with her. I think you both need a good night's sleep to recuperate and tomorrow you could begin some sort of normalcy and try to go back to your day to day activities."_

Christian hugs Grace and kisses her on top of her head. He also hugs my mom making her blush. Really mom…for heaven's sake…he's your grandson's father and my fiancé! Jeez…how demoralizing is she! Christian notices my mother's reaction to him and softly chuckles to himself; he returns to me and holds me by the small of my back. I lean into him…I will never get enough of him. He is so very intoxicating…I have to agree he does have a powerful effect on the opposite sex. I guess I have to get used to it…but not with my mom! That is a line you just don't cross.

He looks at our mothers, sighs and shakes his head, "_Mom I appreciate it, but I am returning to my baby, he needs us there…at least one of us. I can't leave him there all night without one of us. But I tell you what…if Anastasia agrees to stay here just for tonight…I will go there and come home by midnight. You and Carla could take over after midnight. Ana and I will return first thing in the morning_." Turning towards me, "_is that okay baby_?"

Even though my motherly instincts are telling me to go back to the NICU tonight…my treacherous body is once again betraying me begging for some real rest. I need to rest if only for one night. I nod. He kisses me on the lips very softly and leads me towards the kitchen. "_Mrs. Jones, would you mind making an early dinner? I really want to get Anastasia to bed and want to go visit our baby boy." _Gail smiles and turns towards us_, "Yes, Mr. Grey." _

_**Later that evening**__…_

Gail made a delicious dinner for all of us consisting of pasta and chicken masala. I didn't have any wine since I am going to extract milk for Christian to bring to Teddy. Everyone was enjoying each other's company. We really are going to be a close nit family. My dad kept telling me how very proud of me he was and kept thanking me, us for giving him a beautiful grandson and future fishing buddy. He's so sweet. Gail, Jason and Luke all joined us at the dinner table. Luke was a little distant but after a while of getting extra love and kisses from Mia he seemed to be in better spirits; basically back to his old self.

It was nearly 8pm when the last of the family left. Elliott, Kate and Mia were staying in the guest rooms and surprisingly…my parents left with Christian's parents to visit and catch up at Bellevue. This warmed my heart. Mia and Kate were busy making lots and lots of wedding plans. I was told my entire wedding will be a surprise for both Christian and me…we were told our only task was to show up dressed and ready to get marry. You have to love them…

Christian ran a wonderful bath for me and I really tried to lay in it for as long as possible, but I was really uncomfortable. I ended up taking a hot shower; Christian washed me head to toes, and then dried me up like a baby, and dried my hair and tucked me into bed. He gave me my pain medicines which worked like magic making me drift off into a peaceful sleep.

**CPOV**

My baby has just fallen asleep like a little baby and now I need to get to the hospital to see my baby boy. Our mothers are both going to stay the night with him…but I can't help but to feel over protective when it comes to him, Ana or any of my loved ones for the most part. I can't wait to see him. I text Taylor informing him to be ready in 10 minutes, he will also keep us company and has agreed to spend the night with Teddy as his personal guard. I know he is doing this in order for me to return and get some rest. I tell you…I hit the jackpot when it comes to Jason Taylor and Luke Sawyer. These two men are not only my personal security in charge of basically…my life and all my loved ones but they have proven to be loyal, trustworthy, men who work for me and have gone above and beyond their scope of practice. Friendship…it's more than that; if I were to describe the bond...I would say…it's a _**comradeship**_…

I walk into the elevator and see that Luke Sawyer has joined me, "_Where's Taylor_?"

"_He's downstairs in the SUV. Sir, I need to speak to you…I really need to say a few things. I asked to take the ride to the hospital with you. We are going to take both cars. Once we are done, I'll return to Escala. We have plenty of security posted…so everyone is safe. This can't wait Sir…Christian… I spoke with Taylor…we both agree it is about time to come clean…about everything."_ He looks so deflated. He really thinks I don't know what's been going on…this man is underestimating me…let me take him out of his misery…

I tap his shoulder with one hand and smirk "_Luke, do you think I am that naïve? I am a multibillionaire, let me rephrase that, I am a self-made fucking multibillionaire. I know how to play Russian Roulette. The element of surprise is what has made me so successful. Going in for the kill at the last minute is a sure way for victory and one of my secret strategies."_ He tries to interrupt me "_Sir, I don't think you know nor have any idea that…"_

I laugh making him stop. He brow furrows and I bet he is wondering why I am laughing when he is trying to have a very serious conversation with me. I need to make myself clear…

"_**Luke do you really think I have no idea? What, that you're in love with my sister Mia? Or wait, better yet…that you were and are still in love with my fiancé Anastasia?"**_ His eyes go wide.

"_Like I said Luke…one step ahead…expect the unexpected…I know what you did…what Jason did to stop us in the beginning trying to protect her…I know why you jumped in front of a bullet for her…and why you were so crestfallen earlier this evening. I won't lie and tell you I didn't want to knock your fucking teeth out…but I will tell you…Anastasia is a real life goddess…she has that effect instantaneously…I can't really blame you. I was hooked the moment I first laid eyes on her. I will tell you this…if you are not sure about my sister…let her go. If there are doubts in your mind as to what is in your heart towards her…let her go…don't play games with my little sister. She is too sweet and pure to be hurt. As for Anastasia…I love her enough to let her go if I thought she had the same feelings toward you. Jason, I'm not sorry to say that she doesn't. We love each other…truly love each other. I saw it in your eyes way back when and thought that your feelings for her had subsided because of Mia…but like I said…one step ahead…I saw you before and I saw my baby's eyes…the sadness she felt for you. She needs you as her guard, as her best friend and most importantly as her brother…you were there for her and Teddy when I couldn't keep them safe. You were there for her when I was the root cause of the problem endangering both of their lives with the stress of our love. I can't thank you enough. I owe you both their lives…I am indebted to you…forever. _

_Don't abandon the bond you and her have. Believe you me; I would be going thermonuclear fifty if there was an inkling of a chance that she was romantically in love with you…__**she is MINE.**__**I am HERS**__. We've been through hell and back…you and Jason help to guide us through it and to see the light…don't confuse what you once felt…with what you have now. Besides…I really don't want to kick your ass again for dumping my sister and hitting on my girl." _His shoulders are slump and his head is down…

"_Sir, I am sorry. I really didn't mean any disrespect. I love Mia…and I love Anastasia…I love them both. I wish I could tell you that the love I feel for Anastasia is not a romantic one…but I don't want to lie to you…nor to myself. I am in love with Mia and with Anastasia…I fell in love with them separately. I will tell you this Sir with all due respect…I will not pursue Anastasia nor will I ever reveal my true feelings for her. But if you hurt her ever again…again…with all due respect Sir…the one getting their ass kick will be you. I will protect her and Teddy with my life…because I love them both. I respect you and I respect the love you share. I want you to know that I will diligently doing my job to protect them from all threats and possible harm. I will keep her…them safe and will always do what's in their best interest no matter what it may cost me. If you could live with that and want me to continue my employment with you...I will give you 150% and if you can't…then consider this my two weeks' notice, either way I want you to know you are good for her…you are good for each other, Sir…don't fuck this up…ever again." _

You have to respect a man that loves a woman, even if that woman does not belong to him. I know that Ana and Teddy will be safe with Luke Sawyer as their guard. He loves her and will do anything to protect her no matter what…that is what she needs. I can't help to feel respect for this man. _ "Luke if you're willing to stay and protect them…be part of their safety team…then the job is still yours. I know you will keep them safe at all cost." _He nods_._

"_That I will Sir…I promise I will." _We shake hands, "_Christian…thank you. I won't let you down, I promise. I do love Mia…I promise to make her happy. I know what I have…she makes me just as happy and one day I am hoping that my entire heart will belong to her and only her. One more thing…keep this between us, I don't want her to feel like I'm stalking her…because I'm not. Oh and please send my adorable little nephew my love." _

I agree and climb into the waiting SUV, we never left the garage…the idea was to drive and talk but all that needed to be said was discussed in a matter of minutes. Do I care that another man this close to us is in love with my future wife…_**hell fucking yes**_! But what matters is that she is not in love with him. Her heart and my heart could only be shared with each other. Our hearts beat as one…the day she attempts to love somebody else will be the day I die…without her love…I will be shattered, lost, empty…I can't imagine ever losing her again.

The elevator arrives and Luke enters it and ascends back to the penthouse. I look at Taylor who is looking at me through the rearview mirror with a weird expression on his face…shit! Not him too! Frowning I bark, "_Jason…let me guess? You're in love with Anastasia too?" _He gasps then laughs, _"No Sir…my heart belongs to my beautiful wife Ms. Gail Jones-Taylor. No offense Sir, Ms. Steele is a natural beauty…but my love for her is very close to the love I feel for Sophie…a daughter. Don't worry about Luke…he is in love with Mia…he is just afraid to whole heartily give her his heart once again…she broke it the first time they were dating…once he realizes the circumstances are different and that Mia is here to stay…he will realize the feelings he thinks he has for Ms. Steele are just as platonic as mine…instead of loving her like a daughter…he will realized he loves her like a sister. You will see…I wouldn't lose any sleep over this_." I run my hands through my hair and lay my head back on the seat "_for his sake…I hope that is true Jason…from your lips to god's ears_." He pulls into the hospital's parking garage much faster then I realized.

He steps out and opens my door…"_It will all work out Sir…you will see…but for right now…let's go see the new man of the house…young Mr. Grey_." I can't help but to smile and feel warm inside… "_**Young Mr. Grey – priceless**_!"

We quickly make our way to the NICU and once we are gowned and scrubbed I walk over to his incubator and I am greeted with the best thing in the entire world…my baby boy's bright eyes and beautiful smile. This right here…is what matters…this is what it all boils down to…I love this baby. He is getting so big. He is breathing on his own; he is drinking from a bottle and seems to be as healthy as a full term baby. He just needs to gain the weight to take him home. I lean over, kiss his little feet, pick him up and walk over to the rocking chair holding him close to my heart. He is making the cutest baby whimpers I've heard. I kiss the top of his head and inhale the beautiful baby scent. I love this little person so much. I feel like he's me reincarnated…me getting a second chance at the love of both parents from inception. The nurse hands me bottle filled with Ana's breast milk. Putting a cloth under his little chin, I begin to feed him while Jason pulls up another chair next to me. He smiles at Teddy, pulls out the book "_**Goodnight Moon**_" by Margaret Wise Brown and begins to softly read to him while I feed Teddy and rock him gently making my little baby boy coo with happiness.

I listen to the words of this classic book and can't help but to smile…Teddy will never, ever lack love. He will have it in spades from all avenues. He will be loved and is already loved by all of our family and friends. Once I'm done feeding him and changing him with Taylor's help, I switch and sit in the sofa while Taylor holds my son on his chest, gently patting his bottom lulling my baby back to sleep. I am so relaxed…so blissfully happy that I don't realize I fell asleep. Yep…all is right in my world…a beautiful woman who loves me and has gifted me with a very handsome spawn, family and friends who are loyal to us because of their love for me and my family and brothers…Lelliott, Jason and Luke…all for one and one for all…my brothers…a brother could never become your friend…but a friend most definitely could always become your brother…that's what they are and I can't complaint. I would not be here…this happy about to marry the woman who completes me without their love and support…I know I sound like a sap…I guess fatherhood will do that to you…or maybe falling in love…who knows…who cares. I don't want to live that life I once had…cold, dark, alone, sadness…this is what I need. I am surrounded by the people who I deeply care for and who care for me. Top it off with a beautiful woman and a baby Teddy Bear on top...shit I got the cake and am able to eat it too! I am rich in more ways than one!

_**What more can a man ask for?**_

**Please review…**

**Next chapter…Teddy goes home…and possibly…the wedding!**


	33. Chapter 33 Forgive & Forget(Part I)

**I do not own any of the characters, they belong to E.L. James, and I am borrowing them for my story…because I love them! The story is mine.**

Thank you so very much for all the wonderful reviews. I've been extremely busy lately; I'm writing another story, "_**Fifty Shades Evolving Friendship vs. Love**_" it is already on FF.

_**This story will advance in its time line quickly since it is the next to last chapter… **_

I'm glad you were able to enjoy my little version of this wonderful story…Again, thank you for the kind words of encouragement even the not so good reviews helped to inspire me.

I hope I don't disappoint…please, please, please…don't forget to review

**Chapter 33 Forgive & Forget…(Part I of the last Chapter…)**

**Sawyer**

I can't believe the boss knew all along. I must admit he is the better man. I mean really…if Ana was mine and the foot was on the other foot…I would have kicked his ass. I guess that's the difference between the two of us…and he deserves to be happy with her. I wish my fucking heart knew to leave well enough alone. Of course I love Mia…but the truth is that I also love Ana. I don't know when it happened, but I know the feelings are real…for sure.

Maybe it happened while I was guarding her, or when she was hiding with us. Nah…it happened the very first day she smiled at me. That beautiful face could easily make a grown man cry.

Now time to face reality…their getting married…I'm happy with Mia…but fuck tell me why are tears falling down my pathetic face. Edward and T said I have to face my real feelings to let her go…well here goes…I'm facing them head on…

I finally let go…resting my face in my hands and let the tears flow freely…

My vision is blurred but I am still able to stare at the picture I have on my phone of her and Edward…man, she's so fucking beautiful. When I close my eyes I seem to have a clearer vision of her…this is torture, my eyes are burning, the tears are without a doubt falling and my heart is beating to the rhythm of its broken beat.

I can't believe this shit is happening. I am a fucking body guard for crying out loud…but here I am crying like a fucking baby. I have to stop this shit. Yeah this shit is going to look really good on my resume…highly qualified to be a douche bag who falls in love with the boss's girl and then cries about it like a little bitch. Pulling my hair with one hand I bang on the wall with the other. "_Fuck! This can't be happening! I need to let this go_!"

I need to go to bed with Mia…lose myself in her. Yeah, that makes me a bigger scumbag…who uses his lady as a way to forget about the forbidden fruit. I do love Mia…why can't it just be her? She is so sweet, so good to me…such a fucking brat…but I love her…too. I need her, need to be inside of her…need her to remind me how much I love her and only her…

Sighing deeply looking down the tears are falling, my phone is wet. I have to compose myself before going to her…she doesn't deserve this…I don't deserve her…but right now…she's all I have to make me forget…to heal the other side of my heart that is breaking, that has broken…Shit! When the hell is this pain going to dissipate?

I have to let her go…but how? Looking up to the heavens for answers, to no avail; I finally let myself scream…this is a sound proof room…no one is going to hear me…I have to let it all out before this agony consumes me…

"_**Fuck Ana! This shit hurts so much! I didn't want to fall in love with you. I could have made you happy. But I know your heart belongs to the boss. Shit! I need to let you go and be happy...I love Mia...I know she could make me happy but truth be told…I have to admit that I love you too. How do I let this go? Dammit baby…I'm crying like a fucking baby…Tell me why…how am I supposed to do this."**_Bowing my head with my both fist holding me against the desk I finally let the dam burst and succumb to the pain…the final stages of letting her go. But something halts me in my tracks…

I feel her before I see her and hear her tiny sob, my head snaps up and our eyes finally meet. Yes, the room is closed, it is sound proof but only if you're on the other side…but not my beauty…there standing on the inside of the room leaning up against the closed door and listening to my every word...is _**Ana**_.

Now she knows...and now I feel worse. I run my hand through my hair, my nose is flaring and my lip is trembling…I am trying to hide my pain but I am failing miserably; the hurt is seeping through my wobbly words, this is what needs to be done to end this. The truth shall set you free…well here goes…

"_Ana baby, please don't cry. You should not have heard that. I can't lie to you anymore...to myself...fuck Ana! I...I'm Ana…I love you."_

Her tears are spilling none stop. She steps closer to me and closes the distance between us. I bury my face into her shoulder and we both finally let it all go. Both our bodies are shaking as we sob into each other's shoulder. I want to hold her and never let her go. But I can't and I know she deserves to be happy, I need her to be happy…but I can't help what I'm feeling. How the fuck can I love a woman and secretly mourn for the loss of another? Mia...I can't hurt her too.

Ana and Mia...Mia and Ana…FUCK! This fucking heart of mine is going to break me!

I hug her tighter to me bringing her body as close to me as possible. She feels so good. My heart is about to burst. This is wrong on so many levels, but I can't let her go…not yet. I want to hold on to this moment, right here, right now…she is mine. Even if it's just for this very brief moment…I want to cherish this moment forever.

She hugs me just as tightly and her little voice sounds both brittle and thick, "_Luke, I'm…so…sorry…I didn't mean to hurt you. I really am sorry. Please forgive me. I didn't mean to mislead you. You're my very best friend. I love you…but not the way you deserve. Please Luke, be happy, let me go…you love Mia…she will make you happy. I can't bear to see you so sad. Please Luke…I'm so, so, sorry. But I don't love you like the way you want me to love you…my heart belongs to Christian and yours belongs to Mia. You know I'm right." _

I nod agreeing with her, I know she is right…but right here…right now…at this very moment…all I want is her. All I need is her and god forgive me I am willing to fight against the world to try and keep her.

"_Baby, how? Tell me how do I do it? How do I let a piece of my heart go? I know this is wrong. I love you Ana, I love Teddy and I wish to god that you were both mine. I know I have to let you go. Please don't cry baby. Please…forgive me…I need to do this once…please." _

I look deep into her eyes and slowly move towards her mouth…I need to feel her mouth if only just once to touch mine…to feel the connection, to fool myself and pretend that this is real between us. But Ana being who she is…such a good person, a loyal person could never betray her heart and even I know that her heart…belongs to another man. She turns her face just before I reach her lips and I plant the kiss on her face. I close my eyes feeling the pain down to my core. She hugs me again and after a while she lets me go and cups my face. She smiles that beautiful smile that won my heart on that very first day than lifts herself on her tiptoes and kisses my forehead. The moment is so bittersweet. Still cupping my face she looks deep in my eyes and I swear she could see right through to my soul…

"_Go to the real love of your life Luke…let me go and go to her. Forgive her for hurting you last year, make her yours again and let her love you. I don't want to lose you…but this is wrong and I can't betray him. I can't chance losing him…and neither could you. Friends…always…lovers…never…I'm sorry…I don't want to lie to you. Goodbye Luke. I have to go_."

She turns around and walks away from me, never looking back. I watch her through the video cameras and see as Christian walks into the house and her face lights up like the fourth of July. She runs into his arms and kisses him with the love and passion that I only wished I had with her as he picks her up and carries her slowly into their bedroom…not even I could deny the bond they have, the love they share. I get it and I have to let her go._ "Goodbye my beautiful angel_."

I turn to leave but stop in my tracks since once again I am not alone. I am shocked…who do I find standing in the room…my best friend Jason watching me with a bottle of bourbon and a look of empathy_…_what is the recipe to heal a broken heart…a good stiff drink and the support of your friends. I guess Jason Taylor knows that recipe from experience…from losing his first wife to another man so long ago…

"T man…I…fuck man! What now? How can I stay working here? I don't think I can man…I just don't know." He hands me two shots and we drink them back to back, he nods and taps my shoulder to comfort me and to show me some sympathy.

"_I understand Luke. I really do. What are your plans Bro? What about Mia? Are you really ready to let her go too? Luke, I know you care about Ana…why don't you tell me about how you fell for her."_

I look at him like he is crazy, does he really want me to relive this fucking pain. I grab the bottle and pour two more shots and guzzle them. He understands my reluctancy he smirks "_I just need to know. Besides, you have to go through it to try to end it trust me I know. Time heals all wounds, but you can't mask the pain. Tell me all about it_. _It will help to put everything into perspective._"

Trusting this man so much not only as my boss but also as my brother…I do exactly what he asks of me. I sit back and close my eyes and tell him everything I've ever felt for her. I don't hold anything back; I even confess almost kissing her a few moments ago which make him frown. I know that was playing with fire…but I had to try if only one time…it was worth it.

When I'm done he stares at me for a few moments than hands me the bottle of bourbon and lets out a low whistle between his teeth. "_Man…you got it bad. But I'm curious Luke…how did you and Mia hook up…what happened between the two of you_? _Did you ever really love her_?" The liquor has made me feel all warm inside and I am no longer feeling any grief. I sit back and think for a moment…

"_Mia…she drove me crazy when we started. She was so frustrating and such a spoil brat…but truthfully…that was on the outside…I didn't realize that until the day I found her crying and she looked so scared, so little, so broken…so beautiful…I couldn't help myself, I went to her and picked her up and placed her on my lap. She held on to me and cried her beautiful eyes out. Eventually her tears dried and when she looked up at me something knocked me off my feet. Something went right through me and I tell you T…I was never the same man again. I fell instantly head over heels in love with her. The power of our love was…magnetic…magical…euphoria. I loved her with all my heart and soul. When I made love to her the very first time…man I was trembling. My entire body was shivering all the way to the climax. No woman has ever made me feel like that. When she left man…she broke me…she broke my heart and now finding her…well it scares the shit out of me to give it all back to her. I don't know if I could withstand that kind of heartache again. Man I never want that type of broken…"_

I pause and close my eyes to relive that very moment and every moment I had with Mia…the good and the bad. Something hits me…I loved that girl so much back than and even more now. I feel it…all of it. How could I be so stupid?

"_Fuck man…I love her so fucking much man…what the fuck am I doing? She is here…waiting for me. I need to go to her T…dammit…I have to tell her the truth but right now…I just need to show her how much I love her."_

I get up to leave when realization hits me…he's good…he's so fucking good. He made me remember my love for her…our love…he made me relive that moment to make me forget the loss of Anastasia…to make me recognize that my true love is…and always has been…_**Mia**_.

I turn towards him and see the smile on his face. He chuckles, "_My work here is done. Go to her man. Take tomorrow off…spend it in bed rekindling your love…I'll make an excuse for you…just go get your woman_." I nod and smile. "_Thanks T_…"

"_Luke for the life of me…do not get her pregnant! Use a fucking condom…use many condoms! The boss will hang you by the nuts if you get his little sister pregnant and Elliott well he'll just feed you to one of his machines disintegrating your wimpy ass." _

I cringed at his words but laughed at how he's advising me like a father…that's what he is to all of us…not only a brother…but our surrogate father. "_Got it T…thanks man_."

I make my way to the room where my beautiful lady is waiting for me. I take a quick shower, brush my teeth and climb into bed with her and instantly feel my cock go rock hard…lord help me…she is almost naked…the only thing on her beautiful body is a pair of silk black stockings and a skimpy thong.

Running my hands slowly up and down her beautiful sexy legs I make my way to her sweet peach…which feels hot and juicy. I lean over and begin to pepper her legs with soft kisses and hear a soft moan escape her mouth…

"_Mmmmm_, _**Lucas**_"

Smiling because I love it when she uses my full name, I crawl up her body and make my way to her lips kissing her softly, coaxing her delicious mouth to open and once she does I am lost. I kiss her with all my body, heart and soul. I am lost in her taste, in the feel of her warmth. She wraps her legs around my back and brings me closer to her. I need to be inside of her. I need to feel her and need her to feel all of me.

"_Lucas…I've been waiting for you…please…I need you in me now."_

She whispers while I am kissing and sucking her jaw, her neck and her lips. She reaches down and guides my hard throbbing cock to her sweet warm pussy, moving her thong to the side and slowly I enter her.

"_Open your eyes baby…look at me Mia…let me see those beautiful eyes while I make love to you._"

I am still entering her slowly, moving side to side ensuring she is feeling all of me. Her head is thrown back in the heat of passion and her mouth is in a silent "O" she licks her lips and slowly seeks my eyes as they connect and we are lost. We make love all night long. Our bodies are wet, burning, vibrating with desire just like the first time and it feels fucking awesome just like…_**heaven**_.

Throughout the night I declare my love to her over and over again and she shows me and tells me how much she loves me, needs me, desires me…she tells me she can't be without me…

God…I love this woman. Something today broke in me but it had to in order for me to allow her to heal me with her love…allowing me to give her my entire heart and to realize that she is what I want…she is what I need…_**I am hers and she is mine.**_

**Anastasia**

A few days later after the awkwardness between us finally went away Luke and I decided to go for lunch and discuss the scene in the office. We both agreed that these feelings he had for me had to stop or he had to find a new employer. He confessed that he did indeed love me but only as a really good friend. He said he hoped that one day that love and the bond we had would turn to the love of siblings. He told me how Jason tricked him into telling him all about me and then all about Mia which reminded him of the love he had for her. He said it felt good to give her his heart in its entirety and hopes to one day ask her to be his wife.

My heart swelled at the thought of Luke loving someone who is going to love him back just like Christian and I love each other. He deserves that and so much more. I am glad all worked out. I really need him in my life as a guard, as a friend, as a brother…but that is where the lines are drawn. No further…I made it clear to him that my heart could never be his or anyone else's as a matter of fact, since it was stolen by a Mr. Grey and I pray to god that he never ever returns it. It's his for the taking. I welcome him as the thief to my heart.

Christian and I had a long conversation pertaining to Luke Sawyer and we both agreed that he was not a threat to our relationship or to me since the love we shared between us was too strong, so real, and so true that no force in this entire galaxy could ever be strong enough to break through it. After a few weeks all the discomfort disseminated and things were pretty much back to normal. Well as normal as it could be in this crazy life of ours...

**Two months later…**

Today is one of the best days of my life. My Teddy Bear is finally home! He has progress so quickly and is thriving so much that he is now able to go home and we could finally begin our lives as a real family. Life could not be better!

Of course being the son of the infamous Christian Grey…there is no way we could exit the hospital without a bit of drama.

The paparazzi a.k.a. the vultures somehow got wind of his release and have swarmed the entrance of the hospital. You would think a rock star was exiting the hospital instead of a newborn. I was scared for his safety. Now I know what Christian feels like every time I go out without one of my guards.

Leaving the hospital was a nightmare. Edward had to sneak off with Teddy and pretend he was his child leaving with my friend Alice sitting on a wheelchair pretending she delivered and was being released. This actually worked since no one knew who they were. They managed to get him home safely one hour before Christian and I walked out hand in hand from the hospital minus one baby Grey. The crowd went wild! The disappointment on all of their faces was clearly visible. Christian and I had to walk fast to get through the flashing lights and the questions yelled to us wondering where baby Grey was.

Christian knew the vultures were not going to give up…they came here for an exclusive and he knew from experience they were not going to leave until they got one. He didn't want them following us home. Of course my brilliant soon to be husband was always one step ahead of most…

I almost could see the light bulb above his head as he smirked and leaned into my ear and whispered "_I have an idea on how to lose these idiots, but you have to play along_…_Baby…they want a story…let's give them one. An exclusive PDA…never been seen at least not from me… I'm going to kiss you right here, right now and believe me when I tell you…don't be surprise if the exclusive tomorrow will focus on my tongue wrapped around yours…now climb up and wrap those beautiful legs around me_." I couldn't help but giggle.

His lips brush my temple he has stopped us in the middle of the street, we are both facing each other. His eyes tell me to be ready…he cups my face, leans in slowly and kisses me deeply…passionately and of course I do what I was told to do…when I feel him lifting me…I wrap my legs around him getting lost in our kiss.

And when I tell you this was no ordinary kiss…I am not exaggerating! We haven't made love _**yet**_…we have decided to wait until the wedding night to make it more special…but right now…right here…the way this man is devouring my mouth, my lips, my tongue…I could give the media a real exclusive and instead of a very passionate public display of affection…I swear…I could just rip our clothes off and show them something to write about as I…_**fuck him!**_ How's that for breaking news!

I moan deeply into his mouth and he growls… we know we are crossing so many lines but you know what...who the fuck cares...this is about me and him...about us...we are lost in each other while the flashes and the cameras are clicking away…

Unfortunately, the crowd is getting restless and out of control cheering us on. Thankfully…we have the two best men on the job to protect us…_Taylor and Sawyer._

They are both standing behind each of us. Taylor coughs and lowly speaks to both of us. "_Mr. Grey…Ms. Steele…it's time to get in the vehicle…the vultures are getting out of control…I think they got enough pictures for now._"

Christian twirls his tongue one last time around mine and softly sucks on my lip before pressing his forehead to mine, kissing my nose making me giggle. He closes his eyes groaning softly for my ears only "_I'm so fucking horny baby…I need to be inside of you so much…I'm tired of jerking off…please baby…let's get married tonight!"_

That makes me burst into a full blown laughing attack which he soon joins as he carries me still in his arms while cupping my butt into the safety of our SUV. Taylors immediately goes into the driver's seat and Luke walks away to the vehicle behind us.

Once in the vehicle, Christian hits the privacy button and the partition between the front seat and us goes up giving us complete privacy. He pulls me to his lap and I immediately straddle his hips facing to face him. I push down hard onto him while he pushes hard making me feel the strength of his thighs under me, the way his muscles flexed I could feel all of him as he shifted slightly. His hands lift and massage the middle of my jeans letting him feel the warmth and feeling the heat that is pulsating through both of us.

I begin to move on him more aggressively and could feel his penis pushing hard up against me making me ache for him even more. I could feel my own dampness slowly oozing out of me. The warmth of the juices ignites the fire within me. We are moving but are not kissing, just looking into each other's eyes; we are watching each other, wanting this so very much. The lust is clear as his eyes have become very dark the look on his face is so sexy, I swear it is enough to make me come.

I bite my lip trying to contain the soft moan that wants to escape my lips; I throw my head back moving harder above him while biting my lip making him growl moving just as hard beneath me. I slowly bring my gaze back to him. The pain in his eyes in evident; I can't contain the sound and softly release the hitch breath I was trying to hold. He is watching me…this is driving me crazy…he knows it and this is what is making this moment more erotic, god I want him so badly right now and judging by the thick penis under me…the feeling is mutual.

I lean into him and whisper in his ear…"_Fuck the wedding, I want you now_." He closes his eyes and shakes his head "_we need to wait baby, let's just play. I'll make you feel good just by playing I promise."_

I close my eyes, I am panting, my breathing is out of control, oh my lord, I need him so much "_Christian, please make the hurt go away…please_."

"_I will baby, I promise, I will." _He places both of hands on my hips and is holding me steady right over his solid rock hard cock. He is moving under me like we are fucking, it feels so good.I place my hands on top of the seat on both sides of him to steady myself. I softly brushed my lips against his while rubbing myself harder to him; he lets out a soft moan as his eyes closed. I know he wants this just as much as I do. But he wants to wait…I can't…not anymore. He has so much control; he's had years of practice, but not me. My body is on fire right now, needing him to put it out with his big, delicious, juicy hose.

He begins to kiss my neck and makes way to the swells of my breast. I study his face which is simply beautiful: sensual lips, beautiful skin, perfect eyebrows, chiseled jaw and his nose which is flaring with desire is the sexiest I've ever seen. He is slowly losing control as a small bead of sweat is along his temple showing his exertion in attempting to not lose his will and give in to my desire. He makes his way back up to my mouth and begins to kiss me softly. I leaned in harder pushing my breasts against him, lightly licking his lower lip; I bite and tug it gently. My tongue traces his top lip and then I kiss him harder. He responds by opening his mouth enough for me to kiss him deeply. He tastes so delicious, why does this still surprise me? Christian Grey's is my own aphrodisiac so stimulating it consistently makes me lose all sense of reality.

His hands are on my jeans unbuttoning them and sliding them down. I slip off of him, take the jeans off leaving only the lace bootie shorts on and quickly climbed back on, he pulls me harder onto him while cupping and kneading my butt cheeks. I feel intoxicated. My hands find their way to his hair, my fingers twisting and tugging. Leaning over I once again claim his lips. His taste is divine, I am a woman desperate for a drink - licking, tasting, biting, and kissing; he is the water to my thirst. My brain is in a fog of desire; I want him in me, pushing and thrusting so deep inside of me making me sore for a week.

Without warning I feel him lift me slightly as he too removes his jeans making them fall to his ankles. He releases his throbbing cock but leaves my panties on I guess we could play but not enter. My underwear will be our barrier preventing him from penetrating. God, I wish he would just rip them off of me. I need him so very much. He lowers me back to him, rubbing me against the hardness of his erection. The pressure is sending erotic shocks deep inside of me which are making lose control and making me weak but who am I to complain; I fucking love it!

Grabbing the seat again to steady my thrust and take over I once again lift myself up and then lower down, slamming and rubbing harder each time against him. I moaned with the gorgeous sensations this is causing. He is grunting the sexiest sounds as neither one of us could say a word; we are just lost in the feel of this very moment. I know I am close, but so is he. The vein on his neck in throbbing and I know he wants us to fuck just as much as I do.

Our breathing is harder, the windows are fogged. I know Taylor knows what we are doing but at this very moment, I don't care, all I want and need is this man.

I run my tongue through his neck up his Adams apple threw his jaw and make my way to his full sexy lips. His mouth is warm and moist and response to me dominating my mouth devouring it. I moan loudly as he pouncing me so hard…it almost feels like he is inside of me…not quite…just almost.

He finally speaks "_Fuck Ana, baby…shit I'm so close. We have to stop. I'm going to fucking come on your panties._" He stops moving and closes his eyes trying to gain his control back and not climax before he makes me come. I stop kissing him to watch his face, but now I want him even more. The pain is evident on his face; he has lost all sense of control. He is seconds from ripping my panties and fucking me into submission; that is exactly what I want. I want to call him Master if that is what will get him to fuck me, shit he could tie me up for all I care and spank me until my ass is bright red. I just need him, it's been over two months, I can't wait anymore and by the looks of him; neither could he.

I grab the sides of the seat, clamp his thighs with mine, my clit to his tip and begin to rub and tease him putting my back into it. I am dancing on his dick making my own rhythm, driving us both wild. His eyes slowly open and he stares at me. My God he is stunning; his eyes don't move from mine, focusing on me, locking me. I keep moving: lifting up then slowly lowering, rubbing, enjoying the pressure, feeling it build. I began to bite my lower lip in anticipation, the intensity is becoming unbearable, but I need more. I watch as his lips part, he breathes in deeply, moaning so deliciously loud; he pushes up to meet me almost forcing me to climax, the tension causing my hands to leave the seat and grip his hair just to stay in the moment.

Our breathing has become louder we are both ready, who knew that foreplay could be so good. Almost as good as sex at least for now, he is close, so fucking close, I could hear it in his breathing…I could see it in his eyes. I am only just holding on myself, still lifting up and slowly lowering, rubbing really hard against his dick.

"_Ana, baby, I need you to come for me baby. I need this now." _His mouth reaches for mine kissing me deeply as I push down hard on him, his finger makes it to my clit and I see stars…I finally let go screaming his name…I feel my own orgasm pulsating, deliciously, electrifying though me, ripping me apart. I am lost! I hear him growl my name through his teeth before letting out a long breath then the feel of warmth flows on me as I feel him ejaculate under me, fuck! This was so fucking sexy.

I lean into him; his arms circled my waist hugging me. He rests his head on my breasts and he whispers my name telling me how much he loves me. We hold each other gathering the strength to get up while lost in our thoughts; mine were those of a very satisfied woman hopelessly in love with this wonderful man.

Finally when we're able to really speak…I tell him how much I love him and he pledges his undying love for me. I kiss the top of his head and hold him tightly to me. After a while he lifts his head, smiles which of course takes my breath away and calls me his goddess…I blush which makes him chuckle telling me how much he loves to make me blush. I love this beautiful man…my Adonis, my heart, my soul…my Christian.

He kisses my lips, cleans us both then helps me to get dress. He tells me we need to get out of the vehicle. It is only at that moment that I realize the SUV is no longer moving and we are indeed park in the garage of Escala.

I glance to the side and see both Jason and Luke waiting by the other vehicle smiling and talking both of them glancing at their watch then at the fogged windows. Oh my god! How humiliating! Christian notices my cheeks since they are now bright red, looking at him so calm only makes it worst…I am mortified!

"_Christian_…_Did they hear us; were we loud, did they see us?" _

He is chuckles and hugs me tightly to him…

"_**Anastasia Baby…you are so fucking adorable…come here."**_

**Please review…the last chapter is next…I am doing the final edits…I want it to be extra special…but it will be up tonight. **


	34. Chapter 34 The Date is SetPart II

I do not own any of the characters, they belong to E.L. James, and I am borrowing them for my story…because I love them! The story is mine.

_**So these are the final chapters…I split them up to make it more special. I do hope I don't disappoint any of you. I hope you know that this story although it was titled FSOF Oh Baby…was not about Christian and Ana having a baby…but truly about the real love between two people who whole heartily love each other. **_

_**Throwing a baby into the equation…was just a bonus ;)**_

Thank you for following my journey and I hope you are reading my newest story _**Fifty Shades Evolving Friendship vs. Love**_ ~ another hearts and flowers with a few thorns story…get ready to shed tears of both sorrow and joy…but such a good read.

Please don't forget to leave me a review for each chapter…I love reading them…as much as you look forward to my updates…I look forward to your reviews…

And now…back to our love story…

**Chapter 34 – The Date is set…Part II**

I quickly climb off of him, finish buttoning my shirt and my jeans. He chuckles and gives me that sexy smile that always seems to melt me. "_Baby, it's okay, we just got here. We've only been here for a few minutes. Taylor took his time getting us here…we were still driving when I made you come."_

"_Christian I am so embarrassed, tell them to go upstairs. We will meet them there. I can't look at them right now. Please baby_."

Of course he can't refuse me…especially when I am begging him. He laughs runs his hands through my hair then gives me a final kiss before getting out of the SUV. I finish fixing myself and glance at the two men as Christian approaches them. Luke has his head down but is smirking, Jason is trying to be professional but I see the smile tugging on the side of his lips. Christian tells them something that has Jason laughing out loud and Luke's head snapping up to look at me in SUV. Even though the windows are completely tinted from the outside in…I swear he is looking right at me. My anxiety level just reached its all-time high. "_Just go away Luke…stop looking at me."_ I plead from inside the car.

I know he can't see me but it surely feels like he is staring right through me with his x-ray vision. He is literally glaring at me. Luke frowns and shakes his head refusing to go. He looks at Christian with an exasperated look on his face; he tells them something which makes all three of their features to change from humor to worrisome. They are now scoping our surroundings. I know he is telling him it is not safe for us to go upstairs on our own.

Christian looks towards the vehicle and I see him stand taller like he is ordering them to go up…but once again I see them both shake their heads disagreeing with my fiancé.

_**Un-fucking-believable**_! You have got to be kidding me…who is who here? He is the boss! They are blatantly refusing a directive from their boss. How egregiously insubordinate could they both be. I have had enough. Seeing this just pisses me off making me forget how embarrassed I was just a few minutes ago.

This is just a waste of time. I want to go upstairs to see my baby…it's bad enough he was brought home without us but now they are keeping me from him by these two jerks who won't listen to Christian and spare me from being humiliated by just going upstairs…well the hell with this…I'm going home…and rest assure they will both feel the wrath of me!

I open the door, step out of the vehicle and slam the door shut. They all turn towards me and stare at me. I narrow my eyes and glare at them. I walk over to Christian grab his hand and pull him towards the elevator. I don't say a word to the other two idiots…well not a first. My anger is spilling over and I can't contain myself…I turn to see them both smirking at me behind my back. This sets me off! I look at them both with fire in my eyes…venom in my voice…

"_Luke Sawyer and Jason Taylor, I understand you both have a job to do, which is to protect us but I want you to both know right here, right now if you don't wipe the stupid smirks off of your face right now I swear to God I will not only stop speaking to either one of you but will also go upstairs and cry my eyes out to Gail and Mia putting you both on their shit list…and you both know what that means right…yep! NO SEX!"_

The smiles are erased instantaneously. Missioned accomplished; smug bastards. We step into the elevator; both of their faces are so serious, not a trace of humor left in them. Wow…the power of sex, the thought of using it to harm them has sent these two tough armed men straight into submission. I can't help to find this kind of funny…seeing them like this is so unexpected…This makes me giggle, poor wussies…you can't help but to love them.

Christian's brow furrows and he smiles then kisses my forehead. I can't be mad at them for too long. The elevator stops and Christian and I step out just before Jason and Luke step out. I let go of Christian's hand and grab both Jason's and Luke's instead. They both stop and look down at their hand and look simultaneously at me. "_I'm sorry guys. I love you both very much. Thank you for always protecting us even through the awkward moments_." I lean over to Jason and kiss his cheek then give him a sweet hug. He hugs me back like a daddy hugs his baby girl. He let's go of me then kisses the top of my head he smiles then walks over to Christian who is waiting by the door.

I turn towards Luke and also kiss him on the cheek and he pulls me towards him to hug me too. He hugs me tightly and even though I know that we've worked things out and agreed to be as close as siblings…the proximity of our bodies against one another just doesn't seem quite right…especially since the beating of his heart has increased and I hear the deep sigh he tries to silently let out. I try to let go but he holds me tighter…nope…not a good sign.

"_Thank you Luke_."

He smiles and kisses my forehead the look in his eyes speaks volumes. I smile and glance at Christian who is glaring at Luke. I shake my head and look at Luke silently begging him to stop this nonsense.

"_You promised_."

He smiles and whispers "_Yeah but you smell so good and I heard you in the throes of passion…I am only but a man. I'm sorry baby. Sometimes it's hard, I'm happy and so are you…but when you look as good as you do now and smell of arousal…I tend to forget_. I close my eyes because I feel him before I see him. This will not end well. Looking up the rage in Christian's eyes make me cringe. Luke sees my despair and realizes he just fucked up…big time.

"_Oh shit…Is he standing behind me?" _

I nervously smile and nod yes.

I love Luke…but he knows he overstepped and my fifty could only take but so those words has made my Christian turn into thermonuclear fifty!

Luke turns around slowly and finds my fiancé's fist on his jaw…yep lights out…again! Jason begins to belly laugh and Christian possessively grabs my hand pulling me towards the door. I pull back making him stop while frowning and frustrated I ask him, "_Did you really have to knock him out…again!_"

He looks down at Luke and then at Jason, arches his eyebrow and sarcastically states,

"_Baby, there is a line you don't cross. He crossed it multiple times and I tried to let it go too many times. Telling my fiancé he loves her is one thing…telling her she is driving him crazy with her scent of arousal…is beyond disrespectful. He's lucky I didn't cut his fucking balls off or better yet, he's lucky I didn't hand them to your ball crusher friend Kate!"_ Jason who is now trying to wake Luke up can't control himself and is almost in tears…making Christian join him in hysterics. Ugh! I really don't like neither one of them at this very minute!

Letting go of his hand I square my shoulders and stomp into the house. The entire family is there with a huge sign reading _**Welcome Home Mr. Teddy Grey, Mr. Christian Grey & Ms. Anastasia…Soon to be Mrs. Grey!**_

I looked at all their smiling faces and let the emotions of the past year take over…my voice is trembling, "_Mia…Grace…please check on Luke, Christian knocked him out again…he's in the foyer." _

They both gasp and run towards the foyer_. _Mia stops by the door and glares at Christian who is now walking in. She whispers only because my Teddy Bear is resting in his bassinet in the living room_ "Christian Grey…you better have a good reason for doing this shit again! If he is hurt I am going to ruin…I'm going to ruin your wedding night! Trust me…I have ways to make you sick as a dog!" _Christian tries to keep a serious face when he just nods and apologies to her. She storms out to tend to her man. Well…he really did deserve to get some sense knocked into him…

I can't control myselfand begin to laugh…we really can't make this shit up even if we try! The family is looking at both of us; I wave a dismissive hand and ask them not to ask. I finally make my way over to my baby boy. He looks so peaceful. He is so precious and so very handsome. He emulates his father right down to his sexy lips and his beautiful grey eyes. We thought he would have blue eyes, but his eyes are an exact replica of Christian. I feel sorry for all the hearts that will be broken by this little Teddy Bear in the future…in the very distant future.

I pick him up bringing him to me and inhaling the best baby scent in the world. This wakes him up and makes him frown just like his daddy did a few minutes ago in the foyer. I shake my head not believing all of that has happened in just an hour. Ah! Could we please have a normal day in the life of the Grey and Steele household!

My overreaction is interrupted by the cutest baby noises which just melt me. I love this baby so very much! I look down at my adorable Teddy Bear "_Oh Baby! You are so precious. I love you so very much baby boy. Life for you is going to be so much fun! I promise you!"_

I feel Christian's arms around my waist and he whispers_ "Me too Mrs. Grey…I promise you the same…life will always be filled with happiness and laughter for you and our children."_

Frowning I continue speaking to my Teddy bear, "_Children? Daddy is a silly poppa bear…he meant child…not children…silly bear_." I lean in and nuzzle his neck kissing it and enjoying the wonderful baby scent. Christian turns me around and looks me deep in my eyes.

"_No I got it right the first time, I meant children…I want to fill our home with as many children as I could pump into you and your beautiful body can birth_."

My eyes soften and fill with tears, looking deep in his eyes and seeing the sincerity of his words and the love he feels for me I can't help to forgive and forget the entire Luke incident, leaning over I give him a very soft sweet kiss.

"_I love you Mr. Grey_." He shrugs and gives me his sexy crooked smile.

"_I love you more Mrs. Grey_."

Shaking my head no, "_Grrr_…_That's not my name Christian_." I unconsciously bite my lip which seems to affect his libido.

He groans, leans over and releases my lip with his then sucks my bottom lip. Fuck…I need him to fuck me so badly. He smiles, he leans in and kisses forehead then huskily whispers into my ear, "_It's a matter of time baby…as soon as you decide on the date goddess…I'm just waiting for you to tell me the when…the rest will just happen, especially the wedding night_."

Oh yeah…well two could play at this game. Smiling I lean up to his ear and whisper,

"_I told you in the car…Fuck the Wedding…I need you to fuck me Mr. Grey…Sir." _

I pull away and bite my lip hearing him gasp as I walk away towards the safety of my parents. After a few minutes of I guess trying to compose himself he walks over to me and holds me from behind. He pulls me close to his body and lets me feel his rock hard dick which he had to adjust and is being held straight up in his pants by his belt. Mmmmm…oh how I miss that thick hard piece of him. Who am I trying to fool…I am torturing myself as much as I am trying to torture him. He's the one with the ability of self-control…me I am hopeless…if he were to rip my clothes right here, right now in front of the everyone…at this moment the way I am craving him…I might just let him.

Why am I procrastinating? We have prolonged this already. Teddy is home, we are safe, and the family is here. I have been cleared by Dr. Greene and have already had my first menstruation after giving birth and I'm already receiving the depo shot. I've been exercising and my body is looking perfect for a beautiful sexy wedding dress.

So why wait? There really is no reason. It's time to make this official, no more delaying the inevitable…time to become Mr. & Mrs. Christian Grey. Taking a deep breath I turn to face him wanting to see his reaction I bashfully ask...

"_Mr. Grey…will you marry me…on…um…Friday?"_ I give him a sexy smile.

He gasps and holds me at arm's length not really believing my word, "_Are you serious? Friday? This upcoming Friday? That's five days away. You are serious right baby?"_

I nod biting my lip looking at him timidly through my long lashes. I want us to start our new life as Mr. & Mrs. Christian Grey as soon as possible. I am so deliriously happy with him…no more delays. Honestly, I would get married today…but the baby just came home. We need a few days to acclimate him to being here with us. That should be enough time to put a multibillionaire wedding together. Besides…Mia and Kate and Edward have had two months to plan. If they can't pull this off no one can!

Christian has the strangest look on his face, I don't know if it's of contentment, serenity or disbelief…all I know is that his expression has gone straight to my heart making me fall deeper in love with him; this seems to be happening to both of us lately. I clearly see a pattern.

He gently takes Teddy out of my arms, kisses his head and places him back into his bassinet. He turns towards me and picks me up, squeezing me tightly making my stomach and back hurt then begins to spin me making me giggle. He stops, lifts me to him and gives me a very passionate kiss that leaves me completely and utterly breathless.

Our friends and families are smiling while observing us not really knowing what is happening, but beaming at how happy we both seem at this very moment.

Christian presses his forehead to mine; he gives me sweet butterfly kisses on my lips and my nose then begs me to repeat my words,

"_Anastasia…baby_…s_ay it again baby…please say it again_."

I smile and whisper, "_Friday…will you marry me on Friday_?"

"_Yes…I would be honored to marry you on Friday as long as you will marry me right back._" I nod and giggle…we are so silly.

He hugs me to him again and in a hoarse voice he turns towards our audience, "_May I have everyone's attention please." _

He stops speaking when the front door opens, Mia and Luke walking in, she still looks pissed. Christian smiles at her knowing he is still in the hot seat but once she hears our news she will forgive him…for now, "_Uh like I was saying_…_Mia, Kate…I need you both to start the preparations…Ana and I are getting married on Friday!"_

Mia literally shrieks. Her brother has her wrapped around his little finger…I guess they both do. Her anger has subsided. She runs towards Christian and lunges herself on him hugging him tightly. "_Christian Grey I am so happy for you! But I swear to God…if you ever hit my boyfriend ever again…I am going to knock you out myself! I've been training with Bastille and Luke!"_ Christian salutes a "_yes ma'am_" to her making everyone laugh.

Mia punches his arm playfully making Christina pout, which makes Mia hug him. Christian extends his hand to Luke as a gesture of truce to reinstate their amity. Luke arches his eyebrow, a bit reluctant while rubbing his jaw but finally gives in and shakes his bosses/brother's hand. Whew…everything is on its way back to normalcy.

Kate runs to me and hugs me then makes a surprise announcement, "_Everyone get packing…you have a wedding to attend on Friday! We are taking it back to where it all began…the venue for the wedding will be held in none other than…Las Vegas!" _

The room lets out a huge roar making Teddy jump he begins to scream and it is the cutest sound I've ever heard in my entire life. I rush to him pick him up and hold him close to me trying to reassure him that he is safe. His little lip is pouting while he is crying. He's so adorable. I can't help but to kiss that pouting lip and bring him to my chest softly rubbing his back and soothing him calming my very frightened baby.

Christian is pissed and everyone knows it. He is hugging both Teddy and me to his chest while glaring at everyone. The room becomes a bit quieter since they scared our baby but the celebration is far from over.

I excuse myself and go the nursery since it is time for my baby to be fed. Once I breastfeed him, bathe him and wrap him in his tight swaddle I make my way back to the living room. At Christian's request, Mrs. Taylor takes out a few bottles of Bollinger and begins to fill the champagne glasses with our dinner. Once seated, everyone turns to us and toasts to us wishing us the best life anyone has to offer…this is _**true love.**_

After a few hours Christian notices my yawns which I was trying to hide but have failed…I really am drained; he finally asks everyone to go home. Hugs and kisses were exchanged before they depart. Our home is once again quiet and peaceful. I love them all but it feels good to have some noiseless time.

It's time to enjoy each other and our precious bundle of joy…

Christian once again carries me to my room making me giggle all the way there. "I love that sound so very much baby." He kisses me softly and brings me directly to the bathroom demanding I relax and take a nice hot shower before bed. I wanted to protest because I knew Teddy's feeding time was close, but he assured me that he would feed our little munchkin and get him settled into the bassinet by our bed. There was no arguing with this man…

The shower did help me relax. I must have been in the shower for about an hour. My body was fatigued with all the events of the day. I would not change a moment of it…well maybe the incident with Luke and Christian.

Finally stepping out of the shower, I can't help but to feel so utterly happy right now…it's almost scary.

Entering our bedroom I find Christian and Teddy sleeping soundly on our bed instead of in his bassinet. I quickly put on one of Christian's t-shirt and a pair of lace panties and climbed into bed with the two men who have stolen my heart…my fiancé and my son…

I kissed them both on their forehead very gently not wanting to disturb neither one since they both looked spent. I snuggled a little bit closer, but not too close afraid of squashing my baby…

My intent was to just watch them for a little while before putting Teddy back to bed since having a baby in bed while we sleep is not safe…but somehow all three of us managed to fall into a peaceful sleep for the rest of the night…dreaming of spellbinding nuptials…and happily ever afters…

_**Ladies and Gentleman…**_

_**You are all cordially invited to attend the nuptials of Mr. Christian T. Grey to Ms. Anastasia. R. Steele on Friday in Las Vegas, Nevada where it all began…**_

_**So without further ado…**_

**Please review…**

A/N - I know I've said this two chapters ago…but the next chapter will be the last one…and I will focus on the wedding…and of course…their honeymoon…


	35. Chapter 35 Mr & Mrs Grey!

I do not own any of the characters, they belong to E.L. James, and I am borrowing them for my story…because I love them! The story is mine.

_**Ana and Christian's wedding song is based on the movie that inspired E.L. James to write this beautiful love story – Please try to put it on when you are reading their wedding night…**_

_**Christina Perry – A Thousand Years ~ (I've added the lyrics to the end of this story)**_

This is the link to the video - watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=rtOvBOTyX00

_**Oh one more thing…It is with a heavy heart that I beg you to kindly do me the honors of leaving me one final review…**_

**Chapter 35 – Mr. & Mrs. Grey…**

_**Friday ~ **_**Las Vegas, Nevada back to where it all began…**

**Anastasia**

To tell you our wedding venue looked like a little piece of heaven on earth is an understatement. Mia, Kate and Edward have truly outdone themselves. They created a place of enchantment. The colors were pink and grey. Since the wedding was going to be held in the evening they ensure that the lighting was provided naturally with thousands of candles. Every hard surface was encased with beautiful tea lights creating the most romantic illusion. Never in my wildest dreams could I have imagined such a beautiful wedding. It was a stunning enchanted twilight theme. It was just…_Magical_.

The weather was perfect for our fairy-tale ceremony.

My emotions are so raw today. I can't believe I am going to get marry tonight…at twilight…in the land of romance…the place where it all began.

Christian has spared no expense. Our hair and make-up is being done by professionals and my dress…it is a stunning custom fit gown which is made out of crepe satin and French Chantilly lace. The rear of the dress features a sheer panel just above the dimples of butt with delicate scrolled embroidery and 152 buttons running from the neckline to the bottom of the peek a boo bottom. Each sleeve had 17 additional buttons on each side from the wrist to the elbows.

My make-up and hair made me look like a real life princess…I felt like one and could not wait until my prince charming and I could finally reunite after being away from each other for more than 24 hours since everyone claimed it was bad luck to see each other before the wedding.

Christian and I humored them all since everything else pertaining to this wonderful romance was done backwards. Might as well not tempt the hands of fate and try to keep to some of the traditions. This was not an easy task since my heart, body and soul craved him more than it craved air. I was desperate to see him, not wanting to see him…I actually needed to see him. He completes me. Not having him around me since Wednesday night was unbearable.

Mia, Alice, and Christine (my nurse) were my beautiful bridesmaid. I had to make Christine part of my wedding since she truly was our angel of mercy who helped us find our way to each other. I was thrilled to discover that she too found love; Dr. Smith (Luke's college buddy) and Christine fell in love and eloped a few days ago as she for herself knew that no time shall be wasted when it came to matters of the heart. Kate is not only my best friend but also my maid of honor…she's always been my brick wall.

Jose my other best friend will not only be our guest but has volunteered to take all the photos. He has hired a crew of videographers to capture the events in full HD, but the pictures that will speak a thousand words…will be taken by my very dear friend…Jose.

Luke, Ethan and Taylor are Christian's groomsman. Elliott or Lelliott as Christian so adorably calls him is his best man.

Teddy Bear is will be held by my mother in the front row and will stay for the next few days with Grace…the only person we truly trust to take care of him.

I am lost in my thoughts when I see my dad walk in with tears in his eyes…

"_Annie…my beautiful baby girl, the day you were born was the best day of my life. I love you so much. I can't believe you're getting married. I am so proud of you. You are a wonderful mother, a successful career woman and are marrying the only person that could love you as much as your mother and I love you…if not even more…I want you to know I will always be here for you and want you to remember to love each other like it's the last day of your life…for the rest of your life_."

I hug him tightly unable to respond to his beautiful words. I know if I attempt to speak…the dam will be release, making my eyes red and puffy. We hold each other for what seems like an eternity. I love my daddy so much. He has made me the strong woman I am today and has always been the best role model I could ever hope for.

A tiny knock at the door tells us its time…

"_Come Annie…let's get you married princess_." Kissing my forehead he hands me my bouquet, pulls the veil over my face and walks me down the aisle to my future…

"_Daddy…please don't let me fall_." In a quivering voice he whispers…

"Never."

My eyes are brimming the moment I lay eyes on Christian…_**words cannot describe the emotion and the happiness in both our faces…this is it…this is our happily ever after.**_

**Christian**

There she is…gorgeous…my beautiful goddess has finally arrived. God what a sight for sore eyes she is. I missed her so much. I don't want to ever leave her side ever again. I had no contact with her since Wednesday and although it was only a day and a half, to me that was pure torture. But here she is…so well worth it.

God, thank you…I love this woman so deeply, so strongly making my insides ache. What did I ever do to deserve this…to deserve her? Look at her beautiful face, so innocent, so pure…I can't believe she is **mine**. She said yes and in less than an hour she will be _**Mrs. Anastasia Grey**_. I can't hide the way that I'm feeling at this very moment.

_**Words cannot describe the emotion and happiness in both our faces…this is it…this is our happily ever after.**_

My thoughts are interrupted by brother who leans in and whispers in my ear…"_Little bro…you did good man…real fucking good man. Congratulations…you better make her happy or I'm going to kick your fucking ass. That's a promise…you deserve happiness…I love you man_."

I smile not wanting to look away from my bride who is almost to me, "_I love you too Lelliott, I'll hold you to that promise." _I hear him sniffling…my big tough brother…who knew. I guess weddings tends to make everyone a bit emotional.

(**Anastasia finally reaches Christian and they both turn to face the minister with Ray standing between them**.) As the ceremony begins…

_**Anastasia, Christian **_

_**Minister ~**_

**WHO GIVES THIS WOMAN TO BE MARRIED TO THIS MAN?**

Ray proudly announces ~ "_**her mother and I do**__."_

He kisses my cheek and hands me to my groom. Christian takes my hand and whispers… "_You're so beautiful baby." _My eyes feel heavy with unshed tears. "_As do you my love_."

We walk hand in hand to the minister.

WE ARE GATHERED IN THE PRESENCE OF GOD AND IN THE FACE OF THIS COMPANY, TO JOIN TOGETHER CHRISTIAN AND ANASTASIA IN THE SACRED ESTATE OF HOLY MATRIMONY…

IN EDEN, THIS ORDINANCE WAS INSTITUTED BY THE CREATOR WHO SAW THAT IT WAS NOT GOOD FOR MAN TO BE ALONE; THEREFORE, WOMAN WAS MADE TO BE A HELPMATE FOR HIM. THIS INSTITUTION OF MARRIAGE CHRIST BLESSED AND ADORNED BY HIS PRESENCE AT THE MARRIAGE FEAST IN CANAAN IN GALILEE - COMMENDED TO US BY THE APOSTLE PAUL AS WORTH OF ALL HONOR, EACH PARTY TO THE SOLEMN COVENANT BEING REQUIRED OF GOD TO KEEP INVIOLATE ITS SACRED OBLIGATIONS - SO LONG AS YOU BOTH SHALL LIVE. IT IS A COMMITMENT WHICH SHOULD NOT BE CONTEMPLATED NOR ENTERED INTO LIGHTLY OR INADVISABLY; BUT RATHER, WITH REVERENCE AND SOBRIETY.

IF ANY ONE CAN SHOW JUST CAUSE WHY THEY MAY NOT BE LAWFULLY JOINED TOGETHER, LET THEM SPEAK NOW OR FOREVER HOLD THEIR PEACE.

_**Silence…we smile. **_

**CHRISTIAN,** DO YOU TAKE **ANASTASIA**FOR YOUR LAWFUL WEDDED WIFE, TO LIVE TOGETHER AFTER GOD'S ORDINANCE, IN THE HOLY ESTATE OF MATRIMONY? WILL YOU LOVE, HONOR, COMFORT, AND CHERISH HER FROM THIS DAY FORWARD, FORSAKING ALL OTHERS, KEEPING ONLY UNTO HER FOR AS LONG AS YOU BOTH SHALL LIVE?

**Christian ~ I Do.**

_**ANASTASIA,**__ DO YOU TAKE __**CHRISTIAN**__FOR YOUR LAWFUL WEDDED HUSBAND, TO LIVE TOGETHER AFTER GOD'S ORDINANCE, IN THE HOLY ESTATE OF MATRIMONY? WILL YOU LOVE, HONOR, COMFORT, AND CHERISH HIM FROM THIS DAY FORWARD, FORSAKING ALL OTHERS, KEEPING ONLY UNTO HIM FOR AS LONG AS YOU BOTH SHALL LIVE?_

_**Anastasia ~ I Do. **_

_**Minister ~**__ THE BRIDE AND GROOM HAVE BOTH WRITTEN THEIR OWN VOWS…_

_I hand Kate my bouquet, Christian and I face each other and join our hands as one…we both feel the volt of electricity fueling our love since the very first moment…_

**Christian **

Anastasia looks so beautiful; I can't believe I am lucky enough to be marrying the woman of my dreams. I love her so very much. **My heart is beating so hard, so strong I can't mask the emotions that are consuming me. **

"_Anastasia__ my beautiful goddess, I don't know how to express the love I have for you. The love I have for you is greater than the air we breathe. I love you not for what you are…but for what I become when I am with you. Sometimes your nearness takes my breath away; and all the things I want to say can find no voice. Then, in silence, I can only hope that my eyes will speak my heart, that I will love you always. _

_**(My words are trembling…my eyes are heavy with unshed tears…)**_

_My heart beats for you and only you. I didn't start living until the day I saw you. My existence in this world was meant to meet you, all I ever did leads back to you because you my beauty…you are nothing short of my everything. _

_I said this phrase to you on the day I put my ring on you but I am going to say it again because it is what I feel and what you are…_

_If a question is asked of me as to what was more valuable, what is more important, you Anastasia or my life…the answer is easy…the answer will be my life…because Anastasia…_

_**You.**_

_**Are.**_

_**My.**_

_**Life. **_

_Without you there is no beginning or no end. Without you there is no heaven or no earth. Without you I can't live, I can't breathe, I don't happen. Meeting you was our fate, becoming friends was our choice, but falling in love was beyond our control._

_**(She's crying. She's biting her lip…that lip that drives me wild…I lean over and kiss her softly.) **_

_**Minister ~**_

Clearing his throat "_UH, MR. GREY THAT PART HASN'T ARRIVED YET_."

Oops…The audience chuckles, I shrug my shoulders apologetically. My beautiful bride blushes and looks down…I love her shyness. It's one of the things that simply take my breath away.

_**Reaching out to her, I lift her chin with my finger and our eyes meet once again…**_

_**I continue…**_

"_Anastasia baby…I want to grow old with you. When your hair is white, I will still love you. When the smooth softness of youth is replaced by the delicate softness of age, I will still want you. When your face is full of the lines of every smile you have ever smiled, of every surprise I have seen flash through your eyes, when every tear you have cried has left its mark upon your face, I will treasure you all the more, because I was there to see it all. I will share your life with you and I will love you until my last breath._

_**I love you so much Anastasia Steele…my words could never truly explain the depths of it. **_

_I Christian Trevelyan Grey take thee Anastasia Rose Steele to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love honor and cherish 'til death do us part. According to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I plight thee my troth." _

_**I wipe the tears from her beautiful eyes with my thumb and she wipes the tears that have fallen from mine…**_

_**Anastasia ~**_

He is so beautiful. I thank the heavens above and our parents for giving me the best graduation gift ever…a trip to Las Vegas. It is there that I discovered the love of my life…it is there that I gave my heart away…it is there that I started to live this life that was meant to be with this beautiful man standing before me pledging his love to me. I love him so much…

**My heart is beating so hard, so strong I can't mask the emotions that are consuming me. **

The tears are streaming down my face; thank God Kate made the make-up artist use waterproof mascara_, _

"_Christian…how do I describe my love for you? How do I put these feelings into words? How could I be in love with someone who makes me fall in love more and more with the little things about him? The way you look when you are thinking, or focusing on something. The way your face lights up when you talk about something you absolutely love. The way you talk to other people, your facial expressions and your hand gestures. And just the looks you give me sends chills up my spine straight to my heart. _

_The way you smile and laugh with me. The look in your eyes before you lean in to kiss me. When you run your hands down my arms and lock your fingers with mine. And oh, the Goosebumps and butterflies that you consistently give me, when you pull me into a hug and I feel all your muscles relax making mine to relax too, because in that moment, everything is utterly perfect and I feel so safe. _

_You seem to always catch me looking at you, taking my breath away; you're always wondering what I am thinking. It is how utterly happy you make me and how blissfully lucky I am to have found you. I am not only in love with you and your personality; I am head over heels in love with your soul and every fiber of your being. _

_You being you loving me still amazes me. I promise you I will dedicate the rest of my life getting to know every little thing about you making me fall deeper in love with you with each new discovery. _

_**I love you so much Christian Grey…my words could never truly explain the depths of it. **_

_I Anastasia Rose Steele take thee Christian Trevelyan Grey to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love honor and cherish 'til death do us part. According to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I plight thee my troth. _

Now the exchanging of the rings…

_**Minister ~**_

LORD, BLESS THIS RING THAT HE WHO GIVES IT AND SHE WHO WEARS IT MAY ABIDE IN YOUR PEACE, AND CONTINUE IN YOUR FAVOR UNTIL LIFE'S END…Amen

_**Christian ~ **_

_**Anastasia baby**__ t__ake this ring as a sign of my eternal love and fidelity. Let it be a symbol of the faith we have for each other and a reminder that true love, like the ring has no end. _

_**Anastasia ~ **_

_**Christian sweetheart take**__ this ring as a sign of my eternal love and fidelity. Let it be a symbol of the faith we have for each other and a reminder that true love, like the ring has no end. _

_**Minister ~**_

_LET US PRAY_

_FATHER, WE PRAY FOR ALL MARRIED PERSONS, THAT THEY MAY CONTINUE TO GIVE, BE ABLE TO FORGIVE, AND EXPERIENCE MORE AND MORE OF THE JOY OF THE LORD WITH EACH PASSING DAY. AND ESPECIALLY FOR CHRISTIAN__AND ANASTASIA, NOW BEGINNING THEIR MARRIED LIFE TOGETHER, THAT THEY MAY HAVE DIVINE ASSISTANCE, THE CONSTANT SUPPORT OF FRIENDS, AND A LONG LIFE WITH GOOD HEALTH. MAY YOUR FULLEST BLESSING COME UPON ANASTASIA__AND HER HUSBAND CHRISTIAN, FROM THIS DAY FORWARD, FOR EVER AND EVER, AMEN._

_IN SO MUCH AS CHRISTIAN AND ANASTASIA __HAVE CONSENTED TOGETHER IN HOLY WEDLOCK, AND HAVE WITNESSED THE SAME BEFORE GOD AND THIS COMPANY, HAVING GIVEN AND PLEDGED THEIR TROTH, EACH TO THE OTHER,_

_AND HAVING DECLARED SAME BY THE GIVING AND RECEIVING OF A RING, I PRONOUNCE THAT THEY ARE HUSBAND AND WIFE._

_THOSE WHOM GOD HAS JOINED TOGETHER, LET NO MAN PUT ASUNDER._

_Christian Grey you may now kiss your beautiful bride._

We simultaneously lean into each other…

Whispering… "_**I love you**_."

My hands make their way to his hair, his hands cups my face and very slowly our lips find each other sealing our union with this perfect kiss. As soon as his lips touched mine I was lost to the feel, the sensation, and the electricity that shot through my body as his lips laid upon mine made us both moan in pleasure. The kiss could have lasted forever…of course my favorite brother in law…my only brother in law…had to intervene…

"_Well damn little bro…save some of that for the honeymoon…let's keep in g-rated. Come up for air…uh Taylor go get the oxygen…I think he sucked the air out of sweet little Ana over here."_ Christian kissed me softly once more then we both slowly turned our heads towards our best man and in unison we both growled…

"_**Fuck off Lelliot**__!"_

Elliot's eyes opened wide and Christian's face showed both shock and amusement. Elliott walked over to me, picked me up and spun me around "_Shit Ana…now its official! Welcome to the family!"_ I giggled and blushed looking down. Everyone laughed including the minister.

"_Put my wife amazing wife down Lelliot_."

He leans into my ear, "_hmmmm such a filthy little minx…so wanton…wife…I can't wait to see what else that sexy mouth of yours is able to do. We are not staying long at our reception baby…I need to make love to my wife then fuck her…HARD_." He kisses me once again.

My panties are instantly drenched…I'm almost sure of it!

"_Husband,_ _I want you to fuck me first then make love to me later…please Sir_."

Biting his lip which makes him groan into my mouth. If it were up to me, I definitely would skip the reception all together and go straight to our honeymoon.

He shakes his head the fire in his eyes is burning right through me. We need to sneak away if only for an hour. We are introduced as Mrs. & Mrs. Grey then we finally walk down the aisle together only stopping to grab our baby from my mother's arms. The next part of our wedding day is the photos…we make our way to the limousine and it takes us to our very own Garden of Eden where the most beautiful exquisite wedding photos are taken.

_An hour later…_

**The Reception**

_**The Announcer**_ ~

Ladies and gentleman Mr. & Mrs. Christian Grey will now share their first dance as husband and wife…

Christian kisses my hand and bows a gentlemen's bow requesting that I take his hand and join him in our first dance as husband and wife. I curtsey and blush; he slowly kisses my knuckles then eloquently glides us to the middle of the dance floor where almost immediately the room's lighting dims and a thousand tea lights are magically hanging above us. It really does look like twilight…I don't know how they did it…I can't imagine what it cost but I tell you the feeling of enchantment is everywhere…

The soft music of Christina Perry's song A Thousand Years ~ (I've added the lyrics to the end of this story) begins as the live band is going to sing it for us while we dance…

**Christian whispers the chorus to me while kissing me softly…**

"_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more"_

God I love this man to pieces. I think I've died and gone to heaven. This song is perfect for us…I think I have loved him since the beginning of time, I believe that our souls keep getting reincarnated and somehow we find each other over and over again. A thousand years…I don't think that's long enough…I have loved him forever and will love him forever more…

Elliott and Kate were the first to give their best man/maid of honor toast followed by Jason and Gail, Carrick and Grace, my dad Ray and my mom Carla, Edward, Ethan and Alice, and finally Mia and Luke.

_**Elliot/Kate**_ – Christian, Ana I don't have much experience with real love…not until I met this little lady but one thing I know from seeing the love our parents share… You don't marry someone you can live with - you marry the person who you cannot live without. Congratulations little brother. I wish you and that little lady the best in life. ~ _**Cheers **_

_**Jason/Gail**_ – Christian…if Gail and I could only be so lucky if he was anything like you…in fact, even though your parents are here…I man enough to tell you that Gail and I love you…we love you both as our children. I am so proud of you Christian and Ana…I am so happy you and him found each other. Until you came along…love was only a word to Christian…and now you Ana have given him the meaning. Love each other, don't worry about the rest. That's what we are here for. We promise to be here for you and when we see you falling, we will be here to help pick you up and put you back together. Love never dies…a man is only as good as what he loves…you are a goddess a real beauty and that is what this love between you two really is…really beautiful…don't ever let it end. ~ _**To the bride and Groom**_

_**Carrick/Grace**_ – Christian our dear son who we love so very much and has given us a beautiful daughter and now a beautiful grandson…words cannot express how very proud we are of you. We knew from the moment we set eyes on you that you were a Grey and we thank god for putting you in our path to become your real parents. I am going to quote a saying I heard a long time ago since I think this best fits your love…

If you fall in love because someone makes you laugh, what happens when you no longer find them funny? If you fall in love because someone is beautiful, what happens when that beauty fades? If you fall in love because someone can provide for you, what happens when they lose wealth? You see…real love defies all reasons. When you truly love someone, you do not look for reasons, you see beyond reasons and that Christian and Ana is what I see in the both of you. So everyone please raise your glass to my son and his beautiful bride wishing them a real love that is only found in the deep depths of the heart body and soul. Make them their hearts to beat as one and bless this union now and for an eternity. ~ _**To Forever + One**_

The wedding lasted nearly five hours. Christian and I were so desperate for each other but it was hard to leave as they were having so much fun. We spent as much time with Teddy since we were not going to see him for a few days. Christian asked me not to change…

"_I want to peel my present piece by piece_." He said this to me as his fingers were briefly rubbing my thighs very close to my core that was aching for him. It's been too long…I need to feel every inch of him deep inside of me…now!

"_Christian…please…let's go…I'm hurting…no more…please husband…your wife needs you to fuck her…now please Sir._"

He closes his eyes, his nose flaring, and takes a deep breath trying to get control. Upon opening his eyes I clearly see that he is a desperate as I am.

"_Come…let's slip away wife._" He clamps my hand, tells Taylor to get the car ready and quickly announces our departure. The bouquet was thrown…Mia caught it! The cake was cut and the bubbles were blown…let the honeymoon begin!

_**The Wedding Night…**_

We arrive at the villa he carries me into the honeymoon penthouse suite. It is also lit with candles on every hard surface and rose petals are scattered everywhere. Our wedding song is playing in the background the room screams romance. I want this man so very much. He smiles as he slowly puts me down then grabs the bottle of champagne to pour us a drink.

Each of us has a glass and he lifts his with a smirk on his face "_To you Mrs. Grey_." I smile not sure why he has that look of naughtiness on his face…but I will definitely play along. "_To us…Mr. Grey, now could we please start to have some real fun…I thought weddings were supposed to be lots of fun."_

He chuckles putting his arms around me. "_You're not enjoying yourself yet?_" I smile and shake my head.

"_Not as much as I will be when...he comes out to play_." I reach down and rub his very hard cock. "_You're sure not wasting any time wife are you_." I look at him, biting my lip. "_No time shall be wasted…so no…I'm very eager to fuck my husband_." I try to unzip his pants but he stops me. "_Slow down baby. I've got you; I'll take care of you. Come here_." He pulls me against the wall and gives me a deep passionate kiss.

I have a burning need in between my legs which has been building all evening, and I am hungry to satisfy it. I lift my legs to wrap them around him and he grabs my butt holding me up. I bring my hot core up to his hard penis and rub myself on him. Christian makes a groaning noise as I move my hips against his, sending an even stronger tingling through my body. Suddenly Christian breaks away, "_Fuck baby I don't want to rush this, I want us to explore each other's bodies. Ana, you're so beautiful. We have all night. Let's take this slowly_."

I'm so horny right now, I don't want mild, I need him to fuck me…hard…now. I know he wants to show me hearts and flowers and that is what I love but right now all I desire is him inside of me making me come really hard. Christian leads me to the bed and slowly removes my dress, his breath hitches as he sees my sexy lingerie which includes stockings and a garter belt. My bra and panties are skin tone lace. It basically looks like I am standing naked in front of him with a garter belt and stockings in my 5 inch Jimmy Choo stilettos.

Noticing his reaction I figure now is the best time to seduce him and get my way. I run my hands through my body very seductively while biting my lip. He follows the path of my hands with his eyes…as they begin on my lips then my neck, the valley of my cleavage as I cup and fondle my own breasts and pinch the nipples letting a small moan escape me. His is panting. I continue to my naval, then my thighs and finally make my way to my core. I run two fingers along my very wet pussy and moan louder arching my back like he is the one touching me.

"_If you won't make me come…I'll do it myself_." My hands are inside my panties and make their way into my very wet folds. He growls, picks me up and throws me on the bed. "_Like fuck you are…I'm the only one that could make you come baby. I control your orgasms; you will come when I say so…you're going to get spanked for that one baby." _**Finally!**

Quickly removing his clotheshe joins me in bed_. _I kiss him briefly and turn around so my back is pressed against him. "_You can control my body however you wish. I need you right now…but will do whatever you say. We can still take things slow. Or fast._" I bend down, arching my back, and peek seductively at Christian from over my shoulder. "_The Choice is yours_."

I close my eyes as I feel Christian's hands slide over my back, gripping my waist. One of them comes up to grip my hair for a split second before sliding back down to finger the elastic on my underwear. "_This is what you want_?" Christian asks softly, and grinds his dick into my ass. "_Mmhmmm._" I arch my back even more, like a cat, and purr. "_Do you want it gentle or should I make it rough_?" he grinds a little harder. I am delighted by his risky words, and I grin. "_Whatever husband wants, husband gets." _Knowing my words will set him off.

Christian pushes against my ass one more blissful time roughly and then quickly flips me over so I'm under him and we're facing each other. I am breathing harder as I seem to keep losing my senses around this man. "_I want to make love to you but will fuck you if that is what you need baby. But I want to see my wife's beautiful face while we love each other the way a man and woman should."_

He kisses my neck, entwining his fingers in my hair. I don't know what to say, so I close my eyes and tip my head back, opening up my neck for him. "_Look at me, baby_." Christian whispers, I open my eyes.

He strokes my cheek, and I feel a little flustered. "_What do you want baby, should I fuck you or make love to you?_" I shrug. "_Why does it matter_?" I pull him down to kiss him, but he stays put and says, "_It matters because you're beautiful and I am going to show you how much I love you."_ His words make me gasp bringing tears to them.

I suck in a breath of air as Christian removes my bra then takes my shoes off slowly and massages each foot. He then pulls my stockings off while kissing each leg slowly, the garter is also removed and finally he tugs my panties down my legs, dropping them on the floor.

All the while his gaze never left mine. "_I need to taste you_." With a slight prompt, my legs are completely spread. My head begins a long dream of journey. He begins with soft kisses and licks to each of my thighs, his hand slips into my hand. "_I want to feel every squeeze in response to my actions. What you like, what you don't like. I want, no, I need to know what makes you happy_." He whispers.

"_I can smell your arousal and it smells divine_." My scent becomes stronger and stronger as his teasing starts to have the desired effect. My hips begin to buck and soft whimpers escape my throat. "_Your sweet pussy is glistening for me baby_." He is licking everywhere but not my center core. I need him to make that connection. I can't speak; my legs are trembling wanting him so desperately. My rosebud on my clitoris begins to bloom, moving out into the open, needing attention. I can't wait much longer and with a sudden motion, his tongue laps flat with full force directly onto my clit and the hot steel of my pussy.

I cry out in ecstasy with a sudden electric jolt of pleasure. My hand tightly grips his. Teasing me, he withdraws, letting me come back down to Earth before repeating this pattern for a while. Our eyes have a chance meeting across my heaving chest and I smile in appreciation of the pleasure he is giving me.

He adds one finger, then another into my soaking center. Making me buck instinctively, wanting to be filled. Christian knowing me so well whispers, "_Soon baby I promise, but first I want you to come with my tongue drinking your juices_." He increases the pressure while focusing on the hood of my clit licking and sucking it fiercely. My breathing intensifies. I can feel myself on the brink. My hips begin to lift off the bed. "_So close baby, I feel your pulse, let it go…give it to me Ana…come for me now."_

It begins like a shock wave from the deep. Each spasm draws a scream from me. Christian keeps his tongue pressed firmly on my clit, even through the violent chaos of my thrashing.

I am so lost…"_Christian, please don't stop_." I beg as this orgasm seems to keep going making it better with each wave of pleasure. I'm riding this out I don't want to stop, I would never, ever let go. My juices flow freely all over his face, his chin and the white sheets. My pussy engorges to a beautiful bright pink. "_I love watching the effects of me pleasuring your body_."

Now is his turn to feel the effect. I kiss down his chest, pausing to lick each nipple then make my way between his parted legs to lick his dick. I bring my hand and grab his hard cock and suck the head so gently. His first moan escapes, "_Yesssssss,_" it's a half whisper, half sigh.

Hearing him instantly makes me wet and it makes me hot. I consume his entire cock right then; up and down his penis, over the head focusing on his most sensitive part. After a few minutes I go lower and take each of his balls individually into my mouth and began to suck them which cause him to moan deeper, his breathing is heavier. Then I go back to his cock…

"_Ana_, _yes_, _suck it like that baby."_ he breathes. "_Fuuucckkk,_ _it feels so good_!"

I began to suck harder and deeper, knowing that I could make him come. I have made him come through hot oral sex, not once but several times in one session. I know I could do it again and I am setting my sights on doing so again...

He sounds like he is singing…or chanting…"_Yes, I want to come in your mouth baby…fuck…just like that_."

His words not only cinch what I was already going to do, but made me wetter at the thought of swallowing his hot thick liquid. I work my mouth faster and his hands immediately grasp my head holding it down; I love it when he guides me. He begins to fuck my mouth, harder, faster, and deeper making the tears come out of my eyes, so fucking erotic. His eyes roll back, he arches his back while pushing into my mouth, his mouth becomes an "O" he is about to release.

He looks down at me. "_Ana, fuck baby, I'm going to come, don't stop baby, swallow all of it…suck me dry." _There was one final whisper of a "_yes_" as I felt him explode within me. There was a lot of it and it tasted so bitter but so good.

His body judders as I swallowed and suck the bulk of it and continued until I've swallowed every last drop out. Using my hand to squeeze his still erected cock, I literally drain him. I then proceeded to clean up the rest by licking every drop of cum from his delicious cock that is now sensitive to my touch jerking instinctively.

Christian pulls me up to him where he cradles me tightly, his breathing still hard, and let his lips flow over my face. I love the way he comforts me and holds me, telling me both with words and actions that he loves me. "_Ana baby that was amazing_" he whispers into my hair and I nuzzled his neck. "_Mmmhmmm tasty too_." I giggle which makes him grab my face and kiss me deeply. His tongue tastes like both of us. This is so sexy. So fucking sensual, I need more of him. So much more. I now begin to beg…"_Christian, please I need you in me_."

He pushes me back onto the bed and lies on top of me feeling his heartbeat pressed against mine.

His hands slide to my knees, gently pulling them wider apart as he positions himself between my legs. We make eye contact, and though my eyes flicker, his stays on mine as he slowly slides himself into me. With each inch, our eyes lock closer and closer until he is all the way in.

He slowly begins to thrust, increasing our speed as the passion overtakes us. "_**You are mine**__," "__**Yours**__." _I say_._

Nothing could break this connection. Every once in a while, he pulls out and rubs the head on my still swollen clitoris making me moan. Then slams back into me, thrusting back in faster and deeper each time taking my body to newer heights. Our hands lock in an embrace above me as we are as close as two people can be. He makes me feel so full; this marriage, this life is a blissful joining of two hearts, two bodies and two intended souls.

Christian pulls me up to him, gripping my lower back while sitting back on his legs. I wrap my arms around his neck, pressing my face into his shoulder as he gently pulls out the pins in my hair and runs his fingers through my hair, letting it cascade down my back. "_So beautiful_" he whispers as he kisses my neck, my jaw, and makes his way down to my breast. He lowers his lips to my right nipple. Playing and biting on it with his teeth before taking it into his mouth and sucking it. He massages my left breast with his hand then switches and does the opposite to the other breast.

He continues to move us while I'm sitting on him riding him. The slow, sensual pace of what we're doing makes me shudder a little, but Christian kisses it away. I turn my head and close my mouth over his lower lip, sucking gently. He moves his hips in a subtle way that somehow sends lightning bolts up the rest of my body. The sensation grows, and I lose myself, pushing Christian back onto the pillows, moving my waist in circles. My fingers trail down his chest and he finds them in his. We move together in unison for a long time, but it only feels like seconds.

Christian sits up again and wraps his arms around me, pressing us together, and lays me down, moving his hips into mine, kissing me everywhere. His hands grip the headboard behind my head, and he buries his face into my neck, thrusting into me. I cry out his name every time, shivering.

He pulls out then slams all the way back into me hard, hitting the back of my pussy reaching my g-spot. I let out a long moan. He does it again, pulling all the way out and slamming harder into my drenched hot pussy. I beg him to continue needing him to make me come._ "Please. Fuck me harder. I need to feel you all the way in me."_ I am pushing my hips up to meet him every time he reenters me thrust for thrust.

Christian kisses me passionately and whispers in my mouth. "_I love it when you beg baby, tell me how you want it…like this?"_ He continues to fully plunge into me, sending a sensation throughout my entire body each time.

"_Yes! Oh yes! I love you so much_." He pauses for a moment to look at me. "_I love you more wife._" Smiles then he leans down and kisses me like he's never had before. As we continued the kiss, he starts going faster. He sits up slightly, lifting my legs to his shoulder, holding my buttock up with his hands. This angle gives him access to fuck me deeper. His cock is growing larger inside of me. I knew it was large, but it feel so much bigger than usual. I am going to be so deliciously sore tomorrow…who the fuck cares.

He is groaning louder with every few thrusts. As he's near to his own climax, I lean down towards his ear. "_Christian, I want you to come deep inside this pussy…your pussy please."_

The thought of him coming inside of me shooting his hot liquid in me has made climax again. Just as my orgasm begins I scream out in pleasure only to be matched by him pulling my hips down on his dick as he shoots loads after loads into me. Our juices mix and seep out of my opening. But he doesn't stop and I continue to fuck him. Our bodies are glistening in a sheet of sweat.

Christian keeps his rhythm then pulls out of me and commands me to get on all four as he is going to fuck me from behind. I oblige and lift my ass to him, leaning over me he whispers into my ear "_Your perfect ass is right in front of me, I'm going to fuck you hard until I feel your tight pussy grip my cock as your coming." _

I watch him as he slides his hard cock inside my very wet creamy pussy. His eyes are hooded; the look of hunger on his face makes me want to come already. His balls are pounding against my ass. He is squeezing my ass cheeks while he is fucking me from behind. His moves are getting faster making me scream, our breathing is very heavy, we are both moaning, groaning, telling each other how good we both are making each other feel.

He leans over begins to rub my clit. He could tell I am close to coming by my moans. He keeps pushing his dick in my hot pussy. Then the hand that is rubbing my clit joins the other to grab my hips as he pulls out to the tip then smacks my ass twice harder than ever and slams just as hard into me and fucks me just as hard picking me up my back to his front while his hand returns to rub my clit. That is it! I am lost. I felt flashes go through my body as I scream his name "_Christian!_" while the orgasm rips through my body. I immediately feel him exploding inside of me. "_Ana! Ooooooo_." Our bodies are still jerking in ecstasy…

A few minutes later I am still pressed against his body he is still holding me close, placing butterfly kisses down my wet back wanting to stay inside of me as much as I want him to stay inside. Satisfied, fully sated we sink down on the bed and both wince when he finally pulls out of me.

I roll my head to the side to see him staring at me smiling. He kisses me then whispers, "_I love you so much more than you can imagine Mrs. Grey so much more. Anastasia, thank you for everything you've given me. I never knew what wealth was until I met you." _

The tears slid down from the outer corners of my eyes, and I laugh. Christian lifts his head and kisses them away and I close my eyes overwhelmed with feelings I've never before. I run my fingers through Christian's hair and in between breaths he whispers,

"_I wish I had met you a long time ago baby when I was 15."_ I kiss him knowing what the meaning of his statement meant. "_Me too_." I wish I could have saved him from being abused so many years ago; more tears are falling now from both of us as we lay there. I promise to protect him and save him from anything and anyone who even dares to hurt him…I promise to make him happy for the rest of our lives.

After a while, I feel him pull me tightly to his body. I want to get up and clean up but honestly, I don't have the strength. I cuddle up next to him and we fall asleep only to wake a few hours later, shower, eat and repeat the scenario again and again and again. Never had I come so much in one day. Well, that was up until that day. We made a few more records after that throughout our life as Mr. & Mrs. Christian Grey.

And to think that once upon a time I didn't think we could make it this far…but we have and we did. I love this man to death and he loves me just as much if not even more…and if he is lucky to live a thousand years then I want to live a thousand years minus one day…

Because living in this world without him will kill me…I rather die a thousand deaths than to live this one life without him in it. Some loves tend to last a lifetime…but our love…_**this love will no doubt last forever**_.

_**The End ~ **_

_**A/N ~~~~ Please review ;) this**__ will be your last thoughts to my story. I hope I didn't bore you…I hope it was well worth the wait. Each time Christian and Ana repeated a statement throughout this story was a way for me to show you how connected their souls really were. I hope I was able to show that without it being repetitive. _

_This was my version of this amazing love story…the story that has many of us basking in its glory…_

**I am a die-hard Christian and Anastasia Happily Ever After Fan…the love they share…is just**_…__**Priceless…**_

_**Please review**_

_**Love Rose Grey x**_

_"__**A Thousand Years"**_

_**(From "The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn - Part 1" soundtrack)**_

_Heart beats fast_

_Colors and promises_

_How to be brave?_

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_

_But watching you stand alone?_

_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closer_

_[Chorus:]_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_Time stands still_

_Beauty in all she is_

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything take away_

_What's standing in front of me?_

_Every breath_

_Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer_

_[Chorus:]_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_One step closer_

_One step closer_

_[Chorus:]_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_**Please don't forget to review…thank you again…**_

_**Love Rose Grey x**_


End file.
